Five Turns
by avis1765
Summary: Nott gently took the hourglass in his hands and said, "Five turns. Five turns counterclockwise should do it." He grinned cheekily before adding "Mmk, mate, ready to break the law? Well... save your girl, but do it really illegally."
1. Murder

_So tell me, where shall I go? To the left, where nothings right? Or to the right, where nothings left._

Draco Malfoy sat in his study, disheveled with a half empty glass of Firewhisky clutched in his hand. Pain was engraved on his tear-stricken face, he reeked of liquor, sadness and sweat.

He stared around his once happy flat with bitterness. Only days before he was living the perfect life with the witch he had loved for so many years. Now it was but a shattered, lonely distant memory.  
She was dead. Not just dead, _murdered_ by a member of his own family. _Family_ , if he could call it that.

"How could I let this happen?!" he cried out to no one, knocking back the rest of his drink. He reached for the bottle yet again. He had lost track of how many glasses he had poured but apparently it was enough that the once full bottle was now empty.

"Accio…Firewhisky" he slurred. When a fresh bottle wasn't summoned to him from his liquor cabinet he figured either he was too drunk to properly work the charm or he had finally finished the last bottle. He was hoping for the former as he slowly stood, braced himself with the back of the desk, and began staggering toward the parlor.

"Bloody hell!" he drawled as he slammed the cabinet shut before making a beeline for his cloak hanging in the front closet, slamming the front door and gingerly embarking upon the stairs. Even the liquor didn't stop the cold from taunting his exposed skin. He stuffed his hands deeper into his cloak pockets and trudged on, knocking a man with his shoulder on his way. "Sorry" Draco mumbled involuntarily beneath his breath, while the man just gave a quick glare and kept on.

He glanced up to his left to find that he was passing by Honey's Lounge. He would bet money that his best friend Theodore Nott was there at this moment wasting away his Galleons on whores.  
Theo's motto was "What better way to say fuck you to Papa Nott, than by spending the lovely Nott fortune on my happiness". Hermione would always annoyingly retort that no amount of whores would make him as happy as real love.

 _Hermione_. Gods, she was right. Draco felt as if he would never truly be happy again with her gone, he could never love. This thought made his feet steer him faster still toward the Pint and Goblet's on the corner.

Finally arriving to his destination, he stepped into the shop. The bell rung signaling his arrival.  
As he methodically walked toward the aisle where he'd find the Ogden's Old Firewhisky. The shopkeeper caught sight of the young wizard and sullenly shook his head. Everyone in the town had heard about how just three days ago Bellatrix Lestrange had killed this young man's wife.  
Just as the wizard was wondering how someone could possibly kill their nephew's wife, Draco decided against Ogden's and instead grabbed a bottle of Blishen's. "Humph, this ought do the trick." Draco mumbled to himself, popping the top of it, taking a swig. As he did, his eyes fell onto the others sitting on the shelf. "Upon second thought." He said as he swallowed, he grabbed an extra bottle as well. The less time spent on trips like these, not drinking, the better.

He placed the unopened bottle on the counter, holding the other close to his chest. He fumbled into his pocket for the proper payment when the shopkeeper audibly cleared his throat.

"M-Mister Malfoy, I-I just want to tell you how truly sorry I am for you during this time. We're all pulling for you." Draco only grunted, rolling his eyes. He was not drunk enough for this conversation.

The man continued further "I'm so glad the Aurors were able to kill that evil witch. It's lucky they found her before another tragedy happened." Suddenly a fire grew in Draco's chest. While he was happy the monster was dead, those Aurors took something from him. He wanted to see Bellatrix die at the tip of his own wand, not read about it on the front page of the damned Daily Prophet. "Do you mind just ringing up my purchases or will I be forced to walk another bloody two blocks to purchase my Firewhisky at your competitor?" He spat, forcing the bottle back to his lips.

The shopkeeper gave him a sorry glance. "I'm sorry, sir. Your wife was just a very kind woman and I wanted to share my condolences. Everyone could see your love. All of us at the Town Hall meeting spoke about how we wish we could turn back time and prevent all this from happening to you two."

Draco was visibly annoyed until the shopkeeper's last sentence. His whole body froze including the rapping of his fingers on the counter he had only just noticed he was doing. "S-Say again?"

"I'm so sorry sir!" The man cowered away.

"No! The last part! Draco demanded.

"At the Town Hall meeting we had yesterday, a few of us were discussing the fact that we wish we could turn back time to save her. No harm intended, sir."

Before he could finish his last sentence, Draco dashed the coins from his pocket, tossing them onto the counter along with the opened bottle. He ran out of the store, heart pounding. All of this was accompanied by the shocked old man and his very agape mouth, studying the bottles, and back to the swinging door. "I didn't mean to offend." He muttered to himself.

Draco's thoughts were desperately running wild. His feet were planning on taking him home but he once again saw Honey's Lounge, he ran directly to the doors and opened them excitedly.

"Mm, Good evening, Mr. Malfoy." A black headed whore strode over to him, lacing her finger beneath his tie, tugging him forward, giving him a seductive smile. He knocked her hand away, holding up his left.

"Married." He said with pride.

She cocked her head to couches along the wall, "Hasn't stopped the others."

Draco crinkled his face, "No. Thanks." – "THEEEEEOOO!" He began yelling, and running up the stairs. "THEEO!"

The familiar growls came from behind a door, to which he knew were Theo's. Unfortunately he has heard this man one too many times.

Swinging open the door, he didn't bother to cover his eyes, Theo glanced over his shoulder to the man standing at the entrance. "Kind of busy, mate." He said so casually before he thrusted into the woman's backside once more.

Draco grabbed a towel from a messy table beside him, tossing it at the pair. The whore stepped away from Theo, looking up to Draco.

"Here to have some fun?" She said as she staggered toward him.

The blond grimaced, "Is this what you really envisioned what your life would be like?" The witch dropped her shoulders, and covered her breasts and ran from the room.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Theo asked as he was pulling his trousers up.

"I think I know how I can save Hermione."


	2. I'm Sorry

Draco hurried from the room and out of the doors of that horrid whore house before Theo could even think to find his shirt.

He ran up the stairs two at a time till he reached the door of his flat. He whispered the necessary incantation and slipped the key into the lock that appeared. Storming for he and Hermione's bedroom, he started rifling through the lot of her things.

"It has got to be here SOMEWHERE!" He shouted. _Think like Hermione._ He had just about given up when his eyes landed on a silvery box Hermione's mother had given her as a girl sitting at the top of their closet. Anxiety started to course through his blood as he slowly inched toward it and pulled it down. It was dusty, as if it hadn't been touched since they moved in. Engraved upon it was that of a sparrow, and quote;

" _The meaning of life is to find your gift. The purpose is to give it away." – P.P._

Breathing heavily, his palms began to sweat, he opened it slowly. Forgetting for just a moment why he was holding it, he delicately moved things aside, finding a picture of the young witch twirling and waving in her Gryffindor robes. _Her smile, and that button nose._ A silent sob escaped his lips, and set it aside. "Ok… I know you have it…" Beginning to search again, he didn't have to dig very long before he found it.

"Shit." His thoughts were disturbed as he remembered he didn't close the door that Theo had just scrambled through.

"Bloody hell, what the hell was that all about?" Theo asked, catching his breath. "And what, where, why do you have that?" Gesturing to the piece that was sitting in the palm of Draco's hand.

" _I mark the hours, every one, nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value, unto you, are gauged by what you have to do."_ Draco quietly read from the tiny necklace. "It's Hermione's time-turner."

"I know what the bloody thing is, but why do _YOU_ have it?" Theo retorted. "And how? They were all destroyed!"

"Well, Hermione had it third year for classes, she returned it at the end of that year but it seems Dumbledore never returned it to the Ministry. After he died, McGonagall found it and gave it to Hermione in case it was needed while she, Potter and Weasel were out gallivanting through the forest."

"Right. So what idea do you have in that pointy little head of yours that was so important you couldn't wait till I was finished with my shag?" He demanded, crossing his arms.

"First of all, Theo, you really should stay away from Honey's. It's fucking disgusting. Secondly, I said I'm going to save Hermione. Did you not hear me? Or was there no blood getting to your brain during that conversation of ours?"

Scowling now, Theo retorted, "Oh sod off, Draco! I heard you just fine. How do you plan on saving Her…?" He asked, skipping over saying her name.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts to have a chat with... Well, me." He replied smugly.

"When?"

"Sixth year. Just before we ended up getting together. Before everything changed. I'm going to give her hell instead of falling for her and I'm going to make sure she's safe in the end of this. And I'm going to make sure he, I, finish Bellatrix off before Aurors or anyone else gets the chance to."

Theo sat pensively, taking it all in before saying "I'm in."

Draco looked dumbfounded and paused before registering what Theo had just suggested. "What? No. Are you mental?"

"Really? You obviously need my knowledge on the thing, that's why you came to find me isn't it? I was the only one besides Granger to be using one of those in school." After a few moments he added "And you want to go back five years. That's pretty dangerous, Draco. I'm not letting my best mate go it alone."

The blond wizard sighed, and tried to hide his tearing eyes and nodded before his best mate walked to the kitchen searching through his cabinets, finally finding what he was looking for.

"Here, take this. You probably need like twelve of these at this point but we'll pretend this'll do." He tossed the Pepper-Up Potion to Draco, who downed it immediately. "We go first thing tomorrow." Theo said.

"No. We have no time to waste—" Draco began.

"No, you need to sober up a bit more and get some sleep. It doesn't look like you've slept in that bed since...she made it last. You need to have your wits before journeying back so far."

Draco shuddered when Theo wouldn't say Hermione's name but he agreed. Thinking of his wife made him realize that she would not take kindly to him being reckless. "We leave at dawn" Draco whispered before heading to his bed to spend one last night wrapped in his wife's scent.

"Yeah...I'll just see myself to the guest bedroom, eh, mate?" Theo shouted sarcastically after him.

Draco silently latched the door behind him and turned to face the bed. Theo had been right, he _hadn't_ slept in that bed since… Since the very last morning they had been together. And what a morning that had been. He smirked to himself. _Hermione Malfoy, needy girl._ Draco set the time-turner down atop of the dresser, and slowly treaded to Hermione's side of the bed. He eased onto the blanket, crinkling the fabric beneath him. "I'm so sorry I let you down, Hermione." Reaching out to her pillow, grazing his fingertips over it. Lying on top of the covers, he cuddled the pillow under his arm, breathing in her scent, dampening the material with his tears. "I am so sorry my love." Staring at their wedding picture on her bedside table, of him dipping her, and pulling her back up to caressing her soft cheek, he took it and held it while he fell into a deep asleep.

XXX

For the first time in days he woke without so much of a dream. He stared up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes at the sound of clanging in the kitchen. _Someone is here to kill me. Better off dead anyway._ He thought to himself, but quickly remembered his plan and that Theo had slept over. He groaned and rolled out of bed.  
"Lumos" Draco muttered groggily. He stepped toward his closet and using the light from the tip of his wand, found a suitable pair of robes and a cloak with a bigger hood than he had on the one kept by the door, grabbing the necklace, and folded the picture of their wedding day, placing it into his pocket.  
Taking one more glance at the room, one more breath of her air, he mumbled, "Nox."

He walked out to the kitchen as Theo was finishing up making breakfast, the smell of eggs lingered through the air. A little upset that Theo was using the dishes he hadn't touched since Hermione had last put them away, his stomach growled at the aroma of the food.

"Eat. Now. You don't know how much difficulty we'll have trying to get our next meal without concerning folks around here." He gestured around them. They both silently seated themselves and tucked in. Not a word was spoken till they were both finished.

"You sure you want to do this?" Theo asked breaking the silence.

Draco stared at his plate. "I'm not sure much of anything anymore to be honest. This though, I know it's what I have to do."

Theo puckered his lips, and moved to the chair beside his friend. "Draco. I'm not one for fairy tales, or happy endings. But you, and-." Still dismissing Hermione's name, he patted Draco's back. "The two of you had a love like no other."

The latter wizard clenched his jaw. _Obviously_ he knew that. Hermione was everything to him. Gods, he would tear the moon from the sky and give it to her, if she had asked for it. She wouldn't have though, because then she would come up with some muggle scientific explanation as to why that wouldn't be a good idea. Those were the reasons why he had loved her so. _Loves_ her.

"Alright, you ready to go?" Draco asked, dismissing what Theo had said.

"As ready as I can be, it's so bloody early" He replied while looking out the window at the rising sun. Draco chuckled before slipping his cloak on and pulling out the long chain of Hermione's time-turner.

He then paced around the table and motioned to place the chain around Theo's neck as well before Theo stopped him. "Woah woah, hold your snitch there, seeker. We can't do this here are you crazy? Someone else lived amongst this residence 5 years ago. We can't get killed before we even make it to Hogwarts!"

Draco sighed, "That makes sense. Where to, then?"

Theo didn't respond, but instead tapped Draco on the head with his wand. Draco felt the familiar sensation of a cold egg being cracked upon his head and then saw Theo lasso his wand around his own body. _Disillusionment charms._ When he looked up, Theo was calling from the door. "You coming mate?"


	3. Accio

The air was chilly. The warmth from the sun was far off and untouching. Stupid disillusionment charm didn't keep the temperature away from them. Draco scowled at the way he had been shivering.

"Honeyduke's." Theo whispered as they had trudged through the snow, making their ways down Hogsmead, they arrived at the shop. It looked the same as it always had, except with no one standing around, or people coming and going.

Theo started whispering incantations to unlock the door, while Draco kept watch. Not that they could be seen, but it would be rather suspicious for a door to be opening on its _own._ It wasn't long before the lock popped and they ushered themselves inside. _Warmth._ Draco silently thanked Merlin.

He knew exactly where they were headed, the secret passageway into Hogwarts; he had forgotten about that. As they descended the stairs Draco became filled with apprehension. _What if his past self didn't listen?_ Ugh. He was a smug chap. _What if they were seen?_ As they got to the trap door, Draco drew a breath and moistened his dry mouth before speaking. "Here...or in Hogwarts?" Piled out before he could properly form the thought. It was way too early for him to think adherently.

"No, we do it in the tunnel. We can't risk someone being down here five years ago even with the disillusionment charms." - "Oh, after you then, mate."

Draco followed Theo into the tunnel. " _Lumos"_ Theo casted and they walked to distance themselves a small bit from Honeyduke's.

"I hope this works." Draco admitted after a bit.

Theo sighed breathily, "We can go back. I know you can get through this, it'd take time, and a lot of booze, but..."

Even though Theo couldn't see him, Draco shook his head. "No. Hermione being alive is better than this."

Theo grimaced at the name. He had grown quite fond of the witch himself, he admired her in a way of a sister. Her death had hit him harder than he ever expected it would.

After a bit of time, they stopped walking. "Right then. You ready?" Theo tapped Draco's head, revealing his body, as well as his own.

Draco nodded, "More now than I'll ever be. Get on with it."

Theo motioned to retrieve the time-turner from the neck of Draco's robes. His hands slightly trembled as he draped the chain surrounding his neck and over Draco's as well.

"So...uhh. How exactly do we do this?" Draco inquired hesitantly.

Theo chuckled, "And you were going to go at it alone."

Nott gently took the hourglass in his hands and said " _Five turns_. Five turns counterclockwise should do it" He grinned cheekily before adding "Mmk, mate, ready to break the law? Well, save your girl, but do it _really_ illegally."

Draco smirked, "Get on with it, mate."

Theo carefully spun the hourglass between his fingers. _One_. _Two. Three. Four. Five._  
Draco watched in awe as time quickly flickered around them. Years passed as seconds and he had to close his eyes because he thought he might be sick, although, that might just have been leftover effects from all the alcohol he had consumed over the last few days.

Finally, they had come to a stop. Theo carefully removed the chain from his neck and handed it back to Draco, who just as carefully tucked back into his cloak and for a moment touched his chest where it dangled. His piece of her. "Shall we carry on then?" Theo asked brightly "I'm quite excited to see that slick hair you had again."

Draco crinkled his face, "My hair? Don't you remember yours?"

Theodore smirked, and ran his fingers through his own, "I've always been pretty. Let's hop on, yeah?"

Draco couldn't understand the enthusiasm his mate had carried, but it was a blast into the past.

"After you, gorgeous." The brunette wizard held his hand out before him, and winked with sarcasm. Draco shoved him in his shoulder as he passed on. "Ah." He winced. _"_ Fucker."

As they approached the end of the tunnel, nerves had picked up again.

Draco peeked out just in time to see that Peeves had just floated past. "That was close! We narrowly missed that bloody poltergeist."

"Ah, I forgot about that arsehole" spat Theo. "It's clear now though, yeah?"

"Yes but wait." Theo now curious, nodded. "There's one more thing I need to do before I forget. _Accio phial_."

Surprised by the gesture he looked from Draco's hand to his face, "What's that for?"

"I was thinking on the walk that I'd like to put some memories aside. You know… of Hermione and I. If we get the chance I'll give it to ickle Theodore. And maybe one day, after Bellatrix is done for, we might still have a chance. Maybe she won't hate me forever."

Theo reached out and squeezed his mate's shoulder. "Gods, I've become a sentimental twat since the two of you. I can guarantee, even without those, you two would cross paths and fall in love again."

Draco sniggered, "Yeah, well just to be sure... You know..."

"What about your ring?" Realizing he had forgotten about that significant piece of jewelry, he looked down at his hand, he hadn't really thought about it. "I think I'll leave it on young Draco's bedside table."

Theo frowned, "You're sure?" –

"Why not?" Draco asked absently, Theodore shrugged.

Theo watched as Draco touched his wand to his temple, extracting silky blue tendrils. Feeling each important memory as they fled from him. _From the day they bumped into each other in the hallway, to the night of falling in love, to the time they found out that she had been pregnant with a little girl, only two weeks ago._ Draco choked out a sob and gently placed them into the phial before sealing it. He tucked the memories safely into his pocket and looked up at Theo, cracking a sad smile.

Nott on the other hand split a happy one. Draco and Hermione shared a beautiful love he had never known personally, he almost didn't understand it. Merlin that woman. She nagged on him over his 'Honey's' habit and she was right. He wished one day he could have what Draco and Hermione Malfoy shared, he hoped he could understand that love.


	4. Two of you

"Shall we then?" Theo side glanced to Draco who was attentively nodding.

The two wizards climbed out of One-Eyed Witch Passage one by one, through the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor.

With all the time that had passed in the tunnel, time was inching toward eight o'clock. Which meant students were going to be in the Great Hall for breakfast and they were in the middle of it all in a third-floor corridor.

Thinking quickly, they both seemed to share the thought to duck into the empty classroom to the left of the statue. It's a good thing that they did, due to a small group of third years passing by headed straight for the statue.

"Dissendium" one of them muttered before they each climbed into the statues hump and slid down to the tunnel toward Hogsmeade.

"How did we not remember Hogsmeade weekends?" Whispered Theo.

"This could actually work to our advantage." said Draco, as he inched around the classroom door and peered out. "It's clear! You thinking what I'm thinking?" Theo nodded and their footsteps began to carry them down the corridor toward the Grand Staircase.

They had begun descending the stairs dodging away from the occasional stray student and leaping over each trick stair as if they had never went a day not walking the halls of Hogwarts. The random glance and smirk between the two, took them back to their days of being in the school.

When they were almost to the dungeons a cat ran between their feet and up the stairs. "Goddamn Filch and that bloody cat!" Spat Theo, "We should hurry. Do you remember what the password was back... _now_?"

Draco nodded and took the lead down the dungeon corridor and toward the stone wall that would take them into their old Slytherin Common Room. When they reached the wall, Draco stood before Theo, looking around fretfully.

"Mudblood" Draco whispered to the wall, as they both cringed.

"Oiy. And to think _we_ came up with that password." Theo pointed between the two of them, he grimaced, as did Draco. Checking around to make sure no one would catch them, they stepped in. "Ah, behold, _home sweet home_." Theo smiled cheerfully, as Draco puckered his brows. The room hadn't changed at all; still decorated with leather furniture and fire burning.

Draco gestured toward a dark corner for them to take a seat, sitting in silence for only a few moments coursing over their own thoughts.

"So, mate. Think back, what was young, pratty, Draco Malfoy up to today?" Theo prodded.

Draco scoffed, "You don't want to know, I can assure you."

"Actually, I do." Beckoning him to go on.

"Well I went to Hogsmead. And I delivered a necklace that day to Madam Rosmerta..."

Theo was now looking at his mate curiously. Draco had noticed, but went on with it. "Who I had Imperiused into giving it to Katie Bell...to give it to... Dumbledore."

"Something out of your Malfoy Vault, yeah? That's sure sweet of you mate, giving Dumbledore jewelry and all." He played with a wink.

Draco rolled his eyes before he froze and stuttered out "B-But I-I was running late to Hogsmead...oh fuck!" He jumped up as he grabbed Theo and they ducked behind the sofa. A younger Draco Malfoy emerged from the shadows, tucking a package into his cloak.

The young blond wizard slowly stalked toward the door, looking around nervously.

Theo shook his head with aggravation and whispered, "You should have bloody well told me." Draco only replied with a swallow of hard air.

As Draco stepped through the door, closing it behind him quietly, future Draco hopped over the sofa and shouted;  
"That's not all...He's about to run into Hermione! Let's go!" He spat out as fast as he could while grabbing a stunned Theo by the neck of his robes and running for the exit.  
 _  
Ugh!_ How could he have forgotten that first time he ran into Hermione? The _first_ time she showed him compassion, to which lead to the spiral of utter chaos and confusion about his whole life.

This wasn't the day they fell in love, _no_. But this was a day that definitely started it all.

Draco hadn't realized how fast his feet were carrying him, until he had seen himself just ahead. Reaching out, he caught him by the back of his well-tailored cloak, and pulled him into an empty classroom.

Theo catching up behind them, closed the door, casting _Silencio_ on the younger Malfoy and _Muffliato_ around the room. It would be much to their advantage that a passerby only heard soft buzzing, rather than what was about to escape their tongues.

The young Draco looked at Theo and then to himself. Theo stepped forward, "I'm going to take the spell off of you now. Don't yell, don't run, or I will hex you into oblivion, and we _really_ don't need to do that, because we _need_ you, understood?" The wizard looked back and forth between the older men, and nodded.

"Good boy." Theo smiled.

Draco rolled his eyes once more, Nott was having _way_ too much fun with this.

Theo noticed, and shrugged, "What?" Finally releasing the silencing spell, the younger Draco reached for his wand and held it out before him. "Who are you?"

Theo laughed, "Cor blimey he hasn't the brains." – Sneering, "Shut up." Both of the Draco's said in unison. "Hello Draco. I am Draco Malfoy. Age twenty-one." He held out his hand for his younger self to shake it. Lowering his wand, looking skeptical, he crossed his arms instead and sat on the edge of the table surveying the two before him.

"How do I know that you are me?" Draco asks himself.

"Because of that package you've got there, hidden." His eyes perching upon his younger self's cloak.

"So what are you, _err_ … Me? A time lord or _something_?"

Theodore chuckled, "A time lord... As if."

Both Draco's glowered.

"Nope. We're here to save a life." The older Draco stated matter-of-factly.

"Dumbledore's?" His younger suddenly asked, fearfully.

Older Draco shook his head, "No. He will still die. But, the person we're looking after is… _Well_ … Granger."

"Hermione Granger? You're not serious, are you? She'd be better off dead with what's coming." Young Malfoy scoffed.

Theo grinned and snorted, tapping his fingers together, "Oh, this is _lovely_. You're such a little prick." Elbowing his mate in the ribs.

Draco shoved his elbow away, "Could you not?"

"Sorry mate, its just funny."

"And might I ask what is so funny?"

"I just never thought that I'd be trapped in a room with two of you arseholes." Theo grinned cheekily.


	5. Blushing Cheeks

Minds on the Headmasters Tower, the three men didn't realize as a fourth person was jogging up behind Draco, completely unbeknownst of the two seemingly invisible men around him.

"Hey Draco! Wait up!" Draco staggered in his trail, turning to see who was calling out for him.

"No Hogsmeade for you today either, mate?" Said the boy as Theo and Draco quickly stepped aside.

Suddenly, a very sixteen-year-old Theodore Nott was ruffling young Draco's perfectly groomed hair. At the gesture, he glared daggers. "No, not today it seems, Nott."

"Well what are you up to, _then_? Care to go chasing a few lonely skirts moping around the castle?" He said grinning, tapping his fingers together. The younger Draco furrowed his brows at the gesture. _Really_?

"Can't you see that I am busy?" He gestured to nothing.

Just then the older Nott leaned toward Draco and whispered in his ear, " _Bring him_."

Shrugging his shoulders, with a breathy groan, he nods toward to Theo. "Er, care to join me?" Young Draco rushed out before his friend could turn away.

"Uh. I thought... Never mind, sure." Theo said with a suspiciously cocked eyebrow.

Once again, off they went. The four of them made it to the Gargoyle Corridor without any other interruptions.

Approaching the entrance to the Headmaster's office, young Theo looked confused, but said nothing on it.

" _Acid pops_." Guessed Draco. _Nothing_.

" _Fizzing_ _Whizbees_."

Sucking in air through his teeth, he squinted to think once more. _Third times a charm, right?_

" _Toffee Eclairs_." The elder Draco said finally, and the gargoyle started to spiral.

The younger Theo's confusion only mounted when he didn't see his friend's mouth utter the password. "Man's got quite the sweet tooth, yeah?" Draco offered, smirking.

Theodore only nodded.

As soon as the staircase finished turning up, the Elder Theo nudged young Malfoy to hurry up the stairs, the rest followed.

Upon entering Dumbledore's office, young Mister Nott stopped walking abruptly, allowing the two invisible wizards to collide into him.

"I knew it!" Theo exclaimed through a playful smile. "Ha! I fucking _knew_ it. Now tell me what in Salazar's name is going on?"

"Knew what?" The young blond countered.

"You're hiding something. Or _someone's_ '"

The men revealed themselves, as young Theo's stomach churned when his eyes landed on the older version of himself. "Oh shit."

"They're uh... Well, you see..." Draco couldn't come up with anything, so he just stopped talking.

Knowing exactly what was happening, young Nott turned to young Malfoy. "Yeah I see rather clearly. What the actual bloody fuck are you doing messing with time, Draco?" He accused.

"Me? _I'm_ not messing with anything, it's them!" Draco tutted, tossing his head toward the older two.

Older Theo chucked, "Might I say, technically, _you are_." He winked gesturing between both of the Draco's, as if comparing them.

Young Theo ran his fingers through his hair, "This is not good. _You_." He pointed at his older self, "better have a bloody good reason as to why you're breaking the law and taking a chance on killing us. I mean look at you, me, I look absolutely fantastic. I'd like to keep to it."

"Oi! Calm your teats, lad! Don't you think we would have a very good reason as to why we'd be placing my amazingly good looks on the line?" - "And uh, you do get to use these looks to your advantage." He added smugly.

"Go on." Smirked the younger Nott. Gods, he found himself hilarious. And charming.

 _Definitely charming_.

 _Ah, and hilarious._ He shrugged with a smile.

"You two are ridiculous." Older Draco said starkly. His younger self agreed.

Crossing his arms and leaning back into his heels, Theodore observed the men for a moment more, when finally he clicked his tongue, breaking the silence. "So why are you _here_?"

"Long story, short. Apparently Granger and I are 'in love', we get married, which I don't fucking believe for a second, and she dies, which I've already said, she's probably better off dead... And these two decided that I needed to save her life."

"Why don't you believe it? I believe it perfectly." Young Theo said knowingly.

"That's what I said the day he came out to me in the loo." Older Theo grinned, beaming at himself.

"Ok, look. We haven't much time before Dumbledore gets back. I get that the two of you think you're so special." He flicked his finger between Theodore one and two. "But we have more important maters at hand." The older Draco tugged a phial from his pocket, holding it before them. "This is _everything_ you need to know."

Younger Theo crinkled his nose with a sly smirk, "Will there be any shagging?"

The two blondes turned to him shaking their heads, _really_? All while elder Theo was laughing, high-fiving his younger self.

"Why am I even surprised anymore?" The younger Malfoy scoffed. "Trust me, give or take a few years, you won't be." Draco advocated, rolling his eyes.

The four men gathered around the pensieve as the older Draco poured the memories into it. They all nodded in agreeance as they held the sleeves of each other's cloaks. Suddenly with a _whip_ and a _pull_ , they fell into the first memory.

"Can they see us?" The young Draco asked quietly, nervousness began to creep through him.

"No." Theo assured him. "Let's go."

 _Draco was pacing the corridor, trying to reveal the 'Room of Requirement' when Filch had caught him._

" _Well, well, well, what do we got here?" Filch says as he revealed and licked his tottered teeth._

 _He hurried over to Draco, snatching him by his collar. "Get your filthy hands off of me. I am attending Slughorn's Christmas Party." Draco insisted._

 _"I don't believe that." Filch kept dragging him down the corridor, until Hermione had rounded the corner, looking a bit flustered._

Older Draco smiled as he watched the memory. Hermione looked so beautiful in that coral colored dress, even with that maddening expression. Always so cute when she was mad. Merlin, he missed her.

 _"Draco! There you are!" She said as she approached he and the cruddy old man. Draco continued to grimace at Filch, but turned back to Hermione, throwing her his trademark smirk. "Hello Granger." He said silkily, as if he had been expecting her._

 _"What's going on? I've been looking for him, everywhere." Hermione asked looking toward the Haggard man._

 _"Filchy here seems to think that I am not invited to the party." Draco said, understanding that Hermione indeed was saving his arse._

 _She chuckled, "He is, Filch. He's with me." She smiled politely._

 _Filch shoved him out of his hand, leaving wrinkles on Draco's shoulder. "Stupid kids " He mumbled as he limped away_

 _Draco ran his fingers through his already tousled hair. "Thanks." He sighed. Hermione smiled shyly. "No problem." As Draco turned to walk away, he nodded with gratitude, but was stopped when Hermione called out an almost inaudible, "Wait."_

The young Draco looked upon himself, astounded that he's even indulging her with conversation. He glanced over at the other three as they were watching in awe. _Pathetic_.

" _D-do you want to come inside?" She pointed over her shoulder, toward the party inside of Slughorn's chambers._

 _Surprised at her gesture, Draco couldn't find the words to say no. He wanted to yes. Gods he wanted to be the man to court her around on his arm. But he couldn't, he had previous endeavors he had to attend._

 _"I...uh...well."_

 _"It's ok if you don't want to. It's just my date kind of bailed on me."_

 _"What? Whose your date?"_

 _"Cormac." She said with blushing cheeks._

 _"Ah. That twat. You're better off for it." He teased. Hermione's cheeks were then scarlet._

 _"So, do you?" - He shook his head, "I can't. I'd really like to...I'm sorry he bailed though."_

 _"No, no don't be sorry. I only wanted to offer."_

 _As she turned away, Draco felt his tongue slip words before he could even stop them._

 _"How about we have lunch together some time? You know, to thank you for saving my arse."_

 _She was standing before him once more. Worrying her lip with contemplating a smile. "Sure. I'd like that." Hermione turned and walked away, but as she did, Draco watched until she disappeared behind the curtains to the party._

The Theo's clapped their hands together, as the elder of the two spoke out. "That was fucking adorable."

"I agree, older me. It was rather inspiring, very lovely." Older Theo lassoed his hand above his head, "Should've jumped on it!"

Younger Theo laughed, "Seriously. That dress was easily accessible and she was totally into you."

Both of the Draco's couldn't say anything before they were swooshed away into another memory.

Once they staggered into the setting, all four had been too busy to speak at first.

"I really, really do not like the feeling of that." Elder Theo murmured as he bent forward to his knees.

"Good. That's a punch in the gut for being so crude." Draco had landed perfectly flat on his feet.

"Neh. Arse." He said as he stuck out his tongue.

"So. Where are we now?"


	6. Rose Petal

**A/N: ah! You guys we are absolutely LOVING the reviews. You're making the story all worth the while. So for this chapter we'd like to recommend a song, 'Can't Help Falling' - Ingrid Michaelson - ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Suddenly, the Great Hall appeared before them. It was rather empty but flocked with Christmas trees and lights. The ceiling was charmed as it was every year to appear as if snow was falling.

"This was Christmas Day. The day after the Slug Club Christmas Party." Draco explained knowingly, with a smile.

 _There were small groups of students scattered amongst the four tables. One particularly bushy-haired girl was sitting alone toward the end of the Gryffindor table with her nose in a hefty book and a hardly nibbled sandwich on a plate beside her._

The four Slytherins viewing the memory stepped toward Hermione's figure and watched her closely from across the table.

 _Moments later Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall. He saw Hermione, paused for a moment, visibly nervous, and presumably trying to talk himself out of his next move, before pointing himself toward the Gryffindor table, striding up to it and sliding in beside her._

 _"_ Aw, ickle Draco is so nervous!" The elder Theo taunted mockingly.

"Shut it!" Both Malfoy's said in unison.

 _Finally realizing another presence standing before her, "Oh you scared me, Malfoy!" Hermione said with a jump._

 _"Well, I know I said I'd send for you but you were looking rather lonely now so I reckoned I would grace you with my presence."_

At this both Theo's cracked up with laughter.

" _Oh is that right?" She muttered with a small smile curling into her lips._

 _"Yeah...thanks for that save last night...so where are the other two-thirds of our Golden Trio? Potter and Weasel off in a broom closet somewhere?"_

"I'll have to remember that one." Whispered the younger Draco with a smirk.

 _She looked up from her book before snapping it closed and gently laying it upon the table._

 _"Actually, Harry and Ron; they both went home for Christmas."_

 _"And why didn't you?"_

 _"Well my mum and dad went on a last minute holiday as a Christmas gift from my grandparents." she said with a grin as she thought about how much fun her parents would be having in Majorca. "I would spend Christmas with the Weasley's...but it's rather loud and I need to prepare for exams."_

 _"What exams?" Draco asked tentatively.  
_

 _"N.E.W.T.s of course!"_

 _"Granger..." He chuckled, "you do know this is sixth year, correct?" He released his breath before saying "What am I saying, of course you do!" scooping up three small sandwiches and taking a bite of the first one._

 _"Well, Malfoy, a lot rides on these tests. Some of us would like a decent job after Hogwarts." She spouted defensively._

 _"As would I. That's why I've been studying for mine as well. One mustn't assume things, Miss Granger. It's unbecoming." He said with a tsk of his tongue._

 _A deep blush invaded her cheeks before mumbling a simple "Sorry." She paused and took a deep but subtle breath before adding "Maybe we should study together...Y-You know... Com-Compare notes." When he didn't immediately respond she hurriedly added "Since we're both still here over Christmas and all."_

 _"That's a great idea." he said simply, inwardly chuckling over how nervous she had become._

 _"Right. Want to meet at the library tonight?" She was stunned he agreed._

 _"Sure. Seven o'clock." he said as she slipped out from the bench, gathering her belongings._

 _She stopped before walking away and turned toward him. "By the way, Happy Christmas, Malfoy!"_

 _Before he knew what he was saying, he inwardly jumped with surprise, "Call me Draco. Happy Christmas to you too, Hermione." He smirked_.

 _Once again she blushed heavily. She then flashed him an unsure smile before exiting the Great Hall. Draco stayed seated at the Gryffindor table for a few moments more. Was he friends with Hermione Granger now? "Merlin what have I gotten myself into..." He grumbled before standing up and exiting the Great Hall himself, all eyes on Hermione Granger's unlikely lunch date._

The four visitors looked at each other before the memory faded away. Things had definitely changed already between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

The younger Draco sneered. _No, there's no way he would've just walked over to her on earth would he even humour himself with th elikes of that mudblood?  
_

Before they knew it the Great Hall was gone, they whirled into the next memory.

 _Ever since their lunch together, showing their kindness toward one another, the two of them spent every waking moment with each other. It wasn't titled, but it was known; Hermione was his girl, and he was crazy about her. And she was crazy about him. Although only days had passed, they hadn't said it, but they were falling for each other. Falling in love._

 _Hermione and Draco hardly ever agreed on anything, really they rarely agreed on anything at all. They had their fair share of arguments, publicly and privately; despite their difference they were crazy about each other. They had shared a passion that was something rare and beautiful. A love that most would envy, and that, the most did._

 _The two would sit together in their shared classes. Draco would bring her hot cocoa to the library whenever she studied late. A lot of the Slytherins' made fun of him for being 'whipped' but he didn't care. If anything he'd hex them with a pig tail or slugs to the mouth._

 _Hermione Granger was the one for him. Who would've thought?_

 _"Hello lovely." Draco said as he swiped Hermione from the corridor into the shadowed corner he was waiting for her at._

" _Oh! Draco!" She yelped. "How many times do I have to te-" He smothered her lips with his own before she could finish the sentence. Finally escaping his lips, she tapped his chest, "tell you to not scare me?" - "Ah, but you look so cute when you're scared." "You're such a sadist." She replied. "Only for you, sweetheart." He kissed her once more. "So-"_ _ **kiss**_ _"what-"_ _ **kiss**_

 _"are our"_ _ **kiss kiss kiss**_ _"plans for tonight?"_

 _"I was thinking that maybe we go to Hogsmeade and watch the fireworks. What do you say?" Draco said as he was leaning in for another kiss. "Yes. That sounds great."_

 _"Good, I'll meet you at the One Eyed Witch?"_

 _"Perfect."_ _ **Kiss**_

Older Theo chuckled, "Oi, mate. Hardly let the woman breathe with all that kissing."

"Her lips were like... A petal of a rose."

 _Draco stood against the wall, one foot planted on the ground and the other on the stone behind him. His hands were shoved into his cloak pockets, and he was staring at his shoes. "Ahem." His head perched at the velvet sound. Hermione was approaching him, reaching out for his hands. "You look beautiful." He said with a smirk. She smiled in response, "Why, thank you." - "Shall we?"_

 _As they were about to descend on their journey, Theo was running up behind them. "Ello lovebirds. You off to Hogsmead?" Hermione laughed, "Yes, would you like to join us?" Without looking to Draco, he stood beside her shaking his head 'no' to his friend. Theo grinned boldly and said "I'd love to!"_

 _Hermione stepped around the men and into the passage way. Draco growled at Theo, "Arse."_

"Ha! I remember that." I don't think my coming got in your way of anything though." Draco responded with a light grunt.

XXX

 _"TEN, NINE, EIGHT!" The crowd began to cheer out for the countdown of the New Year. Witches and wizards around were shooting confetti and sparks from their wands into the air._

 _Draco watched as Hermione called out the numbers with everyone. So genuine, so pure. Gods, she was beautiful._

 _"FIVE, FOUR!" Draco bent down to pick up a piece of confetti that was sitting at their feet._

 _"Orchideous Rose." He incanted into the palm of his hand, and a white rose appeared._

 _"TWO, ONE!" The fireworks performed above them. Hermione's eyes were flowing with red and gold, as the sparks shot across the sky._

 _Theo had been jumping up and down, hooting and hollering, all while shooting out his own confetti into the crowd._

 _Laughing, Hermione turned to Draco, with a smile widened from ear to ear, shaking her head. He held out the rose, instantly distracting her from her surroundings._

 _Mouthing a silent 'Ah!' She took the rose and leaned in for a kiss, but only to be met with a soft "Happy New Year."_

 _She crinkled her face with a smile, "What?" She yelled over the shouting of the crowd._

 _The blond licked his lips for an attempt to say it again. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" He shouted. She tugged him into a hug, tousling his hair beneath her fingers. "Happy New Year, Draco."_


	7. Confession

Suddenly the four men were standing on the bridged breezeway. Months have now passed from Winter into Spring. Birds were singing their melodies, and flowers were in bloom.

"Oh Hermione looks pissed off at you." Young Draco assumed.

"When didn't she look pissed off at him?" The older Theodore retorted with a chuckle.

The elder Draco nodded, "Just one of our many, _many_ fights."

"Merlin. The two of you fought like fucking Manticores." Theo tagged, shaking his head.

Draco stifled a laugh, "That is only because she is... _err_ , was so bloody stubborn."

" _No_ , _Hermione! I have to do this. You don't understand." Draco said dourly._

 _"Then explain it to me! You know I am here for you. I will try to understand, if you'd just help me to!" Hermione demanded, biting back her lip to keep herself from crying._

 _"You have no idea what it is like to constantly try to prove yourself." Draco spouted._

 _Surprised, Hermione couldn't help but yell, "WHAT? WHAT? You can not be serious Draco Malfoy. Do you know who you're talking to? I have to work my arse off every single day of my life to prove that I am a good witch. You even said so yourself that I am a mudblood!"_

" _Oh, don't you fucking start that Hermione, I was twelve years old. I was a stupid, petulant boy." Draco sneered._

 _"But it's true, and you know it! So don't give me the whole 'you don't know what it's like' speech. Because I do." Hermione fought back._

 _"You're top of the class! What more do you have to prove? I don't want you to help me, don't you get that? So why don't you use those brains that I know you have, and get this through your head. This is not something that I want you to be apart of! Merlin's beard, Hermione."_

 _"What?" Hermione bit in her cheeks. "You're really this mad because I want to help you?"_

 _"No! Granger! Fuck!" Hermione stepped back from him._

 _"Granger, huh?" Her tears were now flowing. It had been so long since he had called her by her surname. It was little things like that, that made her heart ache._

 _Draco moved toward her, reaching out to pull her to him._

 _"No, Malfoy." She spat back. He was pushing her to the railing. If he could only his lips on hers, she'd forget about the whole thing._

 _However others didn't know this._

 _"Draco! No! Get off of me! Now!" She cried out as she was smacking his chest. He was much too strong for her escape._

 _"Oi! Malfoy!" The red headed man yelled as he was running toward them. "Take your hands off 'er!"_

 _Draco didn't loosen his grip from Hermione's arms. "Shut up, Weasel. Mind your own business."_

 _"Draco." Hermione said firmly. He turned back to her eyes, his softening. "You're hurting my arms." It came out so casually, as if she had been used to this gesture._

 _She knew exactly where he was taking it._

 _He muttered a quiet "sorry."_

 _"I'm not done talking to you, ferret." Ron inched his wand toward Draco's face._

 _"You're wanting to duel, seriously? I have some of the best training." Draco chuckled._

 _"I...I can take you, Malfoy." Ron challenged._

 _Draco licked his lips, providing that he was quite humored. He pulled his own wand from his cloak pocket._

 _"Oh, stop it. Both of you." Hermione stated resolutely._

 _"What? You can't be serious?" Ron glanced sideways to Hermione. "He's an abusive wanker. He tosses you around like chum. And you're ok with that?"_

 _Hermione defiantly stepped up beside Draco, taking his hand. "First of all, Ronald. Draco doesn't push me around. He wasn't trying to hurt me." She was still mad, and you could see it clearly in her eyes; Hermione Granger wasn't going to let someone, (whom she considered very close to her) disrespect their relationship._

 _"And secondly. It really isn't any of your business as to what is going on here." She pointed between her and Draco._

 _Ron crinkled his nose and rolled his eyes.  
_

 _"You should really try to hide your jealousy, Weasley. It's very...ungainly, especially since you have a girlfriend. That Lavender Brown bint, right?"_

 _"Sod off." Ron drew his wand once more._

 _"Seriously. Stop. Draco, that was stupid and Ron, just go."_

 _"Huh. Whatever, Hermione." Ron stepped backwards from the pair, shaking his head, after a few steps, Ron stormed away, leaving the couple back to their roots._

 _Hermione removed her hand from Draco's, protectively crossing her arms across her chest._

 _Draco moved her fringe aside and very calmly said, "I'm mad because you won't get it inside of your pretty little head, how much I love and want to protect you. I just want to protect you."_

 _Hermione froze her breathing, blinking repeatedly. Did he just say he loved her?_

 _"You- you love me?"_

 _Realizing what he had just said, a smile brimmed his lips. "Yeah. I do. I love you." He shrugged, not wanting to make a huge deal about it._

 _Placing her hands on his face, she pulled him close. "Good, because I love you too."_

XXX

Before they knew it, the Hogwarts grounds re-appeared at their feet. Only this wasn't how Hogwarts usually looked. It was crumbling and covered in destruction, corpses slung across the disheveled planks of broken walls.

The four men cringed at the sight of Voldemort and as a crowd of Death Eaters approached with a half-giant in tow. _What was in Hagrid's arms?_

The younger Draco began to tremble despite the fact that he knew this was just a memory. Voldemort couldn't actually do anything to _him_. This was a part of history. However, this didn't stop the chill that ran down his spine when Voldemort's cold, red, eyes ran past the very spot he was standing.

Following the elder Draco's lead, the other three spun around to see a very battered group of Hogwarts professors, students, and Order members. Their expressions bore the look of defeat and their eyes reflected worry.

The four men's eyes settled finally upon Hermione in the crowd.

 _She nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. Her Draco silently appeared from behind and joined her at her side, clasping her hand firmly in his, standing defiantly._

 _She squeezed his hand tightly, fresh tears forming in her eyes once their fears were confirmed. Hagrid was cradling a very lifeless Harry Potter. Draco gently warned her with his own squeeze not to move._

 _Voldemort began what would be a lengthy monologue, seemingly unaware of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy hissing "Draco! Draco!" across the empty space while trying to coax their son to them as if he were a lost dog. Draco didn't move. He stood strongly._

 _The Dark Lord's eyes soon settled on Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, then down to their entwined fingers._

 _"Lucius" he slithered._

 _"Y-Yes, my Lord?" Lucius Malfoy sauntered forward, cowering at the sight of the ungodly man.  
_

 _"How do you feel to know your son has betrayed you? Has betrayed us all?" he gestured around to his followers._

 _Lucius paused before shooting a scathing look at Draco. "The bloodtraitor is no son of mine, my Lord."_

 _Voldemort released a creepy chuckle from his lungs before the Death Eaters joined him in laughter like sheep._

 _With the distraction, Harry Potter leapt up from mock-death as Draco Malfoy sprinted forward, tossing him a wand._

 _Quickly, Voldemort grasped hold of Bellatrix before whispering something hurriedly to her. She froze, a look stealing her face that was reminiscent of a young child being told by their mother that their sibling ate their last Chocolate Frog._

 _She nodded a solemn "Yes, my Lord." antecedently disapparating away._

Before young Draco could see what happened next, his vision was blocked and he was being shaken by the shoulders, looking into a sadder version of his own grey eyes.

"Do you understand?"

" _Wha_ —"

"You mustn't stand on their side! When your mother calls, _GO_! You might think you are keeping Hermione safe but it is that very action that gets her killed." he took a deep breath before continuing "Hermione was my 'weakness'. To Bellatrix, if I had just remained loyal to _him_ instead, he would have won the war."

The memory faded away closely followed by a new one taking roots around them.

Suddenly his voice became etched with heartache "By all means let Potter win. But stay away from Hermione."

"P-Potter wins?"

The question was ignored. "Am I being clear?"

"Crystal."


	8. Yes

**A/N: you guys have been making our days happier with the reviews and love that you have shown. During this chapter, our song recommendation is 'Only One In Color' - TRAPT  
**

* * *

 _"What do you say? We get some air before dinner? It's a beautiful day." Draco requested._

 _"Alright, let me grab my coat." Hermione stepped forward to the coat closet.  
_

 _The cuts and gashes they had worn only moments before were now but faded scars._

 _The couple descended the stairs from their flat with four sets of watchful eyes not far behind them._

 _Stepping out into the late-afternoon autumn sun, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her up the street._

 _As they walked, she began speaking animatedly about her day and about what creatures she was working to save at work. Draco loved her passion and usually would listen intently and cheer on her daily accomplishments with fervor._

 _Today was different. He just couldn't focus on what she was saying no matter how hard he tried. At this moment he was absolutely enamored by her and entranced by the way her lips curled with each word; beautiful and unplanned, like the crashing waves of the sea._

"So that's what she was talking about...She couldn't go a day without talking about those bloody house-elves." chuckled Draco.

"So what is it that you do then?" The younger Malfoy inquired.

"I'm a Healer."

"And a damn good'n too!" Theo said with a wink.

"Really? A Healer?" He asked gobsmacked.

Draco ignored his question yet again whilst gesturing for him to pay attention.

 _"Do you think that's a good idea?...Draco? Draco!" Hermione pressed._

 _He quickly snapped out of his trance. "Shit." he thought._

 _"You're not even listening are you?! You are hopeless Draco Malfoy." She said with increasing annoyance._

 _"What? Wait...no! Please don't be mad! I'm sorry. I just... just...have a lot on my mind."_

 _"And what may I ask is so taxing?" She demanded._

 _Without warning Draco dropped down to one knee and flourished a small box from his pocket. "Hermione. Will you marry me?"_

 _"Wha—YES!" She squealed before leaping onto him._

 _He slipped the oval-cut moonstone ring onto her left ring-finger with ease despite his shaking hands. She looked down upon it with tears shining in her eyes. It was absolutely beautiful._

 _"_ How in the world did you manage to get mother to give that up?" Demanded young Draco

 _"_ She's got a soft spot for Hermione, now shut up, mate." Replied the elder Theo. "I'm coming up next."

 _"You'll have to read about the magic behind that kind of stone." Draco said with a wink. "I spent months trying to find this in the Malfoy vaults. It belonged to my great, great, great-grandmother. It ended up being in one of my mother's jewelry boxes at the Manor but that's another story entirely."_

 _"It's absolutely breathtaking!" Hermione gasped._

 _"As are you, my love."_

 _"Merlin, I can't wait to marry you, Draco Malfoy." she said breathily before planting a kiss upon his lips._

 _"Shall we head toward dinner now?" he asked with a smile. "Oh and I'm not in trouble anymore am I? What do the muggles say? I'm...'off the hook'?"_

 _She giggled and simply said "Dinner." With a nod, before taking his hand once more and leading him toward the restaurant where he had set a reservation._

 _They were almost to the door when they noticed Theo leaning against the wall of the restaurant looking nervous._

 _"It's about time! Did you bloody ask her or not?!"_

 _She excitedly raised her left hand in front of Theo's face and wiggled her fingers before wrapping him in a big hug._

 _"And what if I hadn't asked her yet!" Asked Draco_

 _"Then I would have!"_

 _Suddenly the back of Draco's hand met the back of Theo's head in a swift motion._

 _"Oi! I'm just joking mate! I just couldn't wait any longer in there." He said while gesturing toward the door._

"I'll have you know, I wasn't actually joking, mate." The elder Theo said with a wink in Draco's direction, who simply grunted in response.

 _"Shall we head in?" Giggled Hermione._

 _Draco and Theo each nodded before following her in. Hermione stood frozen in shock just inside the door._

 _The restaurant had been filled with all of their friends and family asking to see her ring and offering congratulations. Hermione made her way around the room to each person._

 _Potter, Weasel, Weaselette, the rest of the Weasels, her parents, all the way down to his mother, who greeted Hermione with a warm embrace before fawning over the ring on her finger and spouting out wedding plans._  
 _Draco watched her as people came up to shake his hand. She was absolutely radiant with happiness and he wanted to remember every detail of this day forever._

 _When she made her way back to him she had a mischievous look in her eye. "A bit confident were we? Whatever would you have done with all these people if I hadn't said yes?"_

 _"Are you implying there was a chance you wouldn't have?" Smirked Draco._

 _She then leaned forward and whispered into his ear._

 _"Not in the slightest, love. I would have said yes a million times in a million different lifetimes."_

 _She pulled back and looked into his eyes while holding his face in her hands before continuing "If only I could turn back time. I'd find you sooner so I could love you even longer."_

XXX _  
_

Just like the memories before it, the vision of the restaurant crumbled away.

"We need to take a break." Draco said before they whirled into a different memory."

The four men fell to their bottoms once they had pulled out of the memories.

Draco needed a moment to himself after he had watched as Hermione drifted away from him. He was quite surprised at how well he had been handling the situation.

It still didn't hide the fact that he so badly wanted to hold her, revel in her scent, kiss her rose-petal lips.

Now standing in a small circle, the younger Draco looked at his elder self in semi-admiration. "I...I'm sorry for your loss." He said hesitantly. Draco swallowed the younger man's words. What he wanted to say was, _don't be._

' _I'm sorry for your loss.' 'My condolences.' 'It'll get better.' 'This too shall pass.'_ Gods he was so tired of hearing all of that, it only made his sorrows that much worse.

Every time someone stated their offerings, it felt as if he'd get hit with venom in his veins, and it was killing him slowly, painfully.

Instead he aspired, "We can save her. _You_ can save her."

The younger Draco nodded and looked back to the pensieve. Oddly enough, he wanted to know what happened next. As strange as all as it had become, he almost felt as if it were _he_ in those memories. But he still couldn't grasp his mind around the fact that he, was so infatuated with Granger. He shrugged to himself. _Maybe she was just really good in bed_. That _had_ to of been it.

"You want to get back to it, Mate?" Elder Theo asked as he clasped Draco's shoulder.  
He nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, let's get on."

The four men stepped back around the pensieve to dive back in.

 _"So are you ready to be a ball on a chain, Mate?" Theo asked Draco as he was tugging his tie into proper position._

 _"I am." He said with a self-satisfied smirk.  
_

 _"Here, how 'bout a bit of a party start, yeah?" Theo handed over a flask of firewhisky to the groom._

 _The spring breeze echoed the smell of fresh flowers in bloom. The sun shined bright over the fields that the Burrow sat upon._

 _Chairs were lined in rows, every seat filled with family and friends; smiles perched upon their faces._

 _Draco stood at the front, before everyone with Theo at his side. A little nervous, a bit ecstatic, overwhelmed with happiness, and his heart fluttered making him feel lightheaded._

 _The crowd rose to their feet when Hermione edged in at the end of the aisle. Draco was staring nervously at the ground. "Mate." Draco leaned back toward Theo to hear what he had to say. "Look." he pointed out before them.  
_

 _Draco held his head up toward the aisle where Hermione stood and a smile widened across his face. Hermione giggled as she started to walk to him._

 _They never lost eye contact._

 _She was so fiercely and radiantly beautiful. And she was his._

 _When Hermione finally made it to him, Draco held out his shaking hand for her to stand beside him._

 _He mouthed to her 'I love you' in return she said 'I love you too'_

 _"We are gathered here today to bring together..." Kingsley Shacklebolt began._

 _"...And now your vows?"_

 _"Ah. Where do I even begin?" Draco chuckled, as did the crowd. "Well we definitely had a rough start in our relationship."_

 _Hermione crinkled her nose, happily. "The day you had showed me compassion, when I didn't deserve it, led me to believe there was good in the darkest of times. You were the light in the world of black, Hermione, and you still are. All that I have, all that I am, all that I'll ever be is yours. I love you. Thank you for teaching me to be a better man, for challenging me in many ways. I promise to listen, well. You know to an extent." Hermione laughed, as tears were drawing down her cheeks. "I want all of you, just you and me, forever."_

 _Hermione sighed, "Goodness. How do I compare to that?" The crowd grew in laughter once more._

 _"I promise to comfort you when the Chudley Cannons lose and to drink firewhisky with you when they win." Glee filled the air. Draco merely shook his head, smiling._

 _"I love you, Draco. I appreciate you, and all of your quirks. I look up to you, and not just because you're tall. I promise to be the best wife and friend that I can be. Even with all my silly muggle antics, you seem to never give up on me, and you always push me to strive harder. And I thank you for that."_

Elder Draco was now standing beside himself, gazing into Hermione's amber, tear-filled eyes, just as he had that very day.

 _"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mister and Missus Draco Malfoy. You may kiss the bride." Kingsley stated, Draco never taking his eyes from hers._

 _XXX  
_

 _The crowd had settled down around tables, ready to begin the feast, when Theo had stood up from the Bride and Groom's._

 _"Excuse me, everyone!" He started, taking in the attention of the guest, "Well, what can I tell you about the groom? I've know him for about, actually, I've known him my whole life. He's handsome, intelligent, witty, charismatic.. Wait. Wait. Sorry wrong wedding. You just remember this speech when you attend mine." Theo winked as he and everyone else cheered and hollered with laughter._

"Gods I crack myself up." Theo said as he leaned back onto his heels.

 _"I love the two of you. I'm really happy that you found one another." - "The day Draco told me, he acted as if it were some big secret. And I was like, mate. You stare at her hard, sometimes you have a bit of drool dribbling down your chin when you do." Theo continued. Draco rolled his eyes._

 _"I do hope that Draco and Hermione enjoy their honeymoon in Wales. I assume that's where they're going anyway…"_

 _He turned toward the crowd with a very serious face._

 _"When I asked Draco what he was doing after the wedding... he said he was going to Bangor for a fortnight…"_

 _Every person in the room stood up cheering, and whistling. Even Hermione's father laughed._

 _Hermione's mouth dropped at that, smiling, bringing her hands to cover her laughter.  
_

 _"Alright alright." Theo said, waving his hands for the crowd to quiet down._

 _"And Hermione, whenever you get tired of Draco here, I'll be your knight in shining armor." Theo winked with a cheeky smile._

 _"But really, the two of you, I'm glad to have been apart of this journey all the while. Merlin some of the arguments we've been through, just makes this, right here, worth it."_

 _Hermione held up her champagne shoot, nodding in gratitude, as did Draco._

 _"When you're ready to have little Malfoys, it will be such an honor that they'll be named Theo one, two and three."_

"That was lovely." The younger Theo said to his older self. "We're really good with words."  
"Right you are, chap."

Draco looked over to his adolescent face. His eyes were squinted, as if he were in deep thought.


	9. See

**A/N: You guys have no idea how much we are loving the reviews, and happiness you are finding within this story!  
'I'll Be Seeing You' – Billie Holiday  
**

* * *

The rustle of noise from the next memory brought the younger Draco out of his thought.

 _The crowd made their way to a small clearing of tables.  
Suddenly Harry Potter appeared levitating a record player ahead of himself and placing it on a nearby table. Theo was right behind him, carrying a tattered old box of records. Placing it on the ground beside the table, he filed through the records as if searching for a particular one. He plucked one and was about to place it on the platter when it was intercepted by Ron Weasley._

 _"That's not the right one. Malfoy said this one." Ron said gesturing to the Billie Holliday record in his left hand._

 _"Oh, er...right!" surrendered Theo, snatching the proper record from Ron_.

"I forgot to tell you to thank Ronald for that! You narrowly missed having your first dance as Mister and Missus being to Karma Chameleon instead of the beautiful number we're about to hear." Snickered Theo.

"I told Hermione we couldn't trust you with that responsibility. Honestly we were both pleasantly surprised when a decent song came on." Reminisced Draco.

"Speaking of, here comes our girl" winked Theo "she's just behind that tosser leading her out to dance! Oh, wait that's just you, mate!" Giving Draco a playful shove.

Draco's smile fell to a sneer before he shook his head and placed his eyes back on his wife.

 _As Hermione and Draco reached the center of the clearing they saw Harry wave his wand at the record player. She smiled big as she realized what song was playing. Sweet and slow music filled the air as Draco placed a hand on Hermione's waist and took a hand in his, while her remaining hand snaked around his neck, gently stroking the hair at the nape._

They _danced slowly through the clearing as other couples started to join them_. _Ron with Lavender, Harry with Ginny, Author and Molly, so on and so forth._

Including two Theodore Notts wearing very solemn expressions as the younger Theo dipped the elder to the ground.

 _Draco and Hermione were even closer now, swaying back and forth as the song played on._

"What's this song?" The younger Draco asked.

"Hermione's favorite. It's called _'I'll Be Seeing You'_. Her mum used to sing it to her as a child. Usually we would dance to it at our flat so I figured it was the best choice for our first dance."

"Oh..."

"W–Whenever we would see each other off to work, we'd sometimes say it to one another...like a goodbye." He added as an afterthought with a bittersweet smile.

 _The song came to a close as cheers and clapping erupted around them. The newlyweds playfully bowed and faded away._

 _XXX  
_

It was suddenly a bright morning in Hermione and Draco's flat. Sunlight was flowing through each window while Draco sat in his study, his grey eyes scanning a fresh copy of the Daily Prophet perched loosely between his hands. Narcissa Malfoy had just taken a seat opposite him, tea in hand.

 _Draco's ears perked at the sound of a door shutting and a small laugh._

 _"Hermione!" He shouted after her, "My mother has just stopped in for a visit!"_

 _She only responded with yet another laugh. And another. Curiously, he folded his newspaper and moved toward the door to see what had gotten into his wife when out spurted more laughter; growing exponentially more maniacal. Narcissa followed on his heels._

 _Draco's and a set of two Theo's right behind her, each were uncertain of what was happening but the elder Draco wore a knowing smile._

 _"Are you alright, love?" He asked worriedly._

 _She sobered a bit upon seeing his concern accompanied by her mother-in-law, but her eyes still looked as if she were trapped in a dream-like state._

 _She was so insanely happy she didn't even cringe as she normally would have when spotted by Narcissa Malfoy while wearing her old, worn muggle dungarees._

 _"Check... Uh, check the bathroom counter, Draco." She said through a massive smile and a stifled giggle._

 _Draco hesitated with furrowed brows before walking into their bathroom and returning with a small plastic stick._

 _"What is this?" He said while tapping a small window that housed two bold pink lines in innocent curiosity._

 _Narcissa then extended a hand to which he placed the strange stick._

 _Hermione laughed again before excitedly squealing "I'm PREGNANT!"_

 _"H-how do you know?" Draco stuttered, his face relaxing, a shocked smile taking over._

 _"Did you see those pink lines?"_

 _At this moment Draco nodded and rushed toward her, wrapping his wife in a tight embrace, swinging her through the air before excitedly crashing his lips into hers. "A baby! This is amazing!"_

 _"What magic is this?!" Narcissa implored with a gasp, still staring at the pregnancy test._

 _"It's not magic" Hermione said simply. "It's muggle!"_

 _"Merlin! Thats rather impressive for muggle technology! How does it work?" She asked._

 _"Well, erm, I peed on it..."_

 _A disgusted look stole Narcissa's face as she dropped the test to the floor faster than one could say "scourgify"._

It seemed that realizing you were holding a stick your daughter-in-law urinated on was enough of a shock to cause Narcissa to finally realize the news that was brought from the bathroom. Suddenly, her face broke into a smile as well, though it looked strange perched upon the elder Mrs Malfoy's face. She moved to hug Hermione before wrapping her arms tightly around her son and congratulating them on the new Malfoy heir.

The silence of the four men viewing the memory was as quickly broken as it was unsurprising by the elder Theo.

"I can't take it anymore! Did she really take a piss on that stick?" He blurted with a look of bewilderment upon his face.

This was closely followed by the younger Theo gasping between laughs "T-the look! T-the l-look on your mum's face!" While clapping each Malfoy on the shoulder repeatedly.

XXX

They were once again in Draco and Hermione's flat. A smile spread across Draco's lips when he laid his eyes upon their sofa.

 _Hermione was sprawled across it, wearing baggy black trackies and an oversized dark-green t-shirt that read "HOLYHEAD HARPIES" in gold on the chest. Her hair was pulled back into a messy, unraveling braid. She was carefully balancing a plate of marmalade-slathered toast on her enlarged abdomen in between quakes of baby kicks._

 _He loved when she lounged around like this._

 _Her Draco appeared from the kitchen and lifted her feet to sit beneath them on the sofa._

 _"Hurry, Draco! Give me your hand! She's kicking!" She glowed._

 _She giggled as Draco laid a soft hand upon her belly just as a big kick shook the plate. They shared a look before he said "You're so sure it's a girl?"_

 _"I've got a good feeling I'm right." She said with a wink. "But we'll find out at ten o'clock. We've got an appointment."_

 _"Where?"_

 _"A muggle office. They've got this new technology where we can watch the baby in 3D! And they can tell us whether she's a boy or girl." She specified, her voice dripping with excitement._

 _"Well I could tell you right now what he is! We don't need muggle technology."_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"Yes! Hand me your engagement ring."_

 _Confused, because she was expecting something from his career as a Healer, she slipped the moonstone ring from her petite finger and handed it over with a flourish._

 _"We'll see about this Draco."_

 _He leaned over and grabbed a stray book off of the coffee table before transfiguring it into a long string. He then slipped Hermione's ring onto the string._

 _"You better turn my book back when we're done! I was reading that!" She scoffed "This is an old muggle wives tale anyway!"_

 _"I promise, your boring book about mountain trolls will be back in no time! I assure you though, there is nothing muggle about this. My family has been doing this for generations and it's always been right! My mother did it, her mother before her, and her mother before her!" He explained as he puffed his chest in confidence._

 _Hermione rolled her eyes before removing the plate of toast and placing it on the coffee table._

 _He leaned over her stomach and dangled the ring before tapping it with his wand and muttering something Hermione couldn't make out. The ring started spinning in circles and an arrogant grin burst onto Draco's face._

 _"It's a boy! See? I told you!"_

 _"Gee, mate, best not quit your day job." Quipped the younger Theo._

 _Hermione snatched her ring, carefully taking it off her book-turned-string before placing it back on her finger where it belonged._

 _She then handed the string to Draco before kissing him sweetly on the lips. "Turn it back and grab your coat."_

 _"What? We're not still going are we? The charm is always right!" he whined._

 _"Your coat, Draco." she groaned as she rolled her eyes again._

 _He transfigured the string back into the giant book and moved toward the closet, slipping his coat over his t-shirt._

 _"Hurry up before I change my mind, Hermione!"_

 _She pecked him on the cheek and slipped her hand into his. "Oh, hush! It will be fun! We'll even get to hear her heartbeat!"_

 _"His. And that's strange? Why would you listen to a heartbeat?"_

 _She only shook her head before enlarging the fireplace to fit both of them and tossing a handful of Floo Powder down. "The Leaky Cauldron."_

 _The scenery changed in a flash, unlike how it changed between memories._

 _"There must be more to this one, eh?" Asked Theo._

 _Draco nodded._

 _They followed Draco and Hermione through the door of The Leaky Cauldron and out into Muggle London._

 _"It's just this way!" Hermione said with a smile and a light reassuring squeeze to Draco's hand._

 _"After this, lets be sure to stop by Quality Quidditch Supplies and pick a toy broom for our boy." He winked. "Little League Quidditch! Ah, can you imagine the weekends wearing jerseys with our last name on them? You'll be a Quidditch mum, bringing sandwiches and snacks."_  
 _Hermione smiled at the way her husband was showing his enthusiasm._

 _They walked a short few moments down the street before Hermione took a right and stopped in front of a small office building. "Here we are!"_

 _They entered and were greeted immediately and brought back to a tiny room with all sorts of strange muggle contraptions._

 _"How are you today, Mr and Mrs Malfoy?" The technician asked with a warm smile._

 _"Great, thank you!" Exclaimed Draco, followed closely by Hermione rattling off about how excited she was._

 _"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, if you'll just lie in this chair, we'll get started."_  
 _"Call me, Hermione, please." The technician responded with a smile._

 _Hermione pulled her shirt back to expose her stretched skin. Suddenly Draco looked nervous._

 _"This'll be cold" The woman said as she squirted a strange goo onto Hermione before grabbing a strange wand-like device in her hands._

"Gross!" Theo said, staring at the goo.

 _"You don't pee on that do you?" Draco whispered for only his wife to hear._

Young Draco and both Theo's looked on nervously awaiting the answer.

Draco chuckled at the memory.

 _Hermione almost giggled out a "no" when suddenly her husband almost jumped out of his chair beside her._

 _"What's that noise?"_

 _"That is your baby's heartbeat!" The technician grinned as Draco grew mesmerized with the sound. Hermione was right. This was exciting._

 _"Most dads are pretty clueless in my office, Mr. Malfoy. Ask any question that comes to mind!"_

 _The technician swirled the wand around Hermione's stomach for a while, looking up at a glass box all the while before pointing at it and saying "So do mummy and daddy want to know the baby's sex?"_

 _They both nodded eagerly_

 _._

 _The younger Theo nodded right along with them._

 _"Well look right here." She pointed at the glass box's image "This is the pelvis."_

 _"Look, Draco... do you see a tiny penis there? Because I don't." Hermione squinted._

"Whoa now! Are we sure she was a girl? I imagine it would be rather tiny even if she was a boy. Like father, like son, eh mate?" Theo winked before nudging Draco.

"Oh ha, ha! Now shush!" He retorted with a piercing glare.

 _"No...I see... It's a girl isn't it?" Draco said happily._

 _"Yes, you're indeed having a little girl." She beamed. "Here, I found her face. Look at that wee button nose. Looks just like her mum already!"_

 _Hermione suddenly burst into tears and Draco stood from his chair to kiss her happily._

 _"A little girl... Now let's go get her a broom!" He grinned._

 _Hermione giggled and the technician flashed him a confused smile._

"I must say I'm rather hurt as her godfather, that I wasn't invited on this magical muggle outing!" Theo huffed before jokingly throwing his nose into the air.  
 _  
_"Yeah, I better be invited next time!" Quipped the younger Theo, wiping away tears, turning to the Draco of his age.

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked while the younger Draco silently prayed to Merlin for a 'next time', though he would never admit it.


	10. Cracked and Broken Parts

**A/N: Mechelle and myself have decided for all the lovely reviews, we would present you with an extra chapter.**  
 **'Hunger' – Ross Copperman**

* * *

The four spun back into the flat once more.

"This...this was about a week ago" Draco said with a sad smile as everyone crowded into the Malfoy's kitchen.

 _"Walburga?! Draco, you must be mad if you think I would name our daughter_ _ **that**_ _!"_  
 _"She was my great-aunt!"  
"And an absolutely horrid woman! Never in–"_

 _The breath Draco was holding onto in an effort to fight off his growing laughter exploded before Hermione's temper got the chance. Her angry face shattered into a knowing smile. "Draco Lucius Malfoy it is more than unwise to anger your pregnant wife to that extent!"_

 _"I'm sorry, love. Will you ever forgive me?" He asked fluttering his lashes before walking over and kissing her sweetly on the forehead._  
 _"I just might" She said with a wink before grabbing his face lightly with her hands, pulling his lips to hers._

 _As she walked away she stopped short and spun around. "I think I rather like the name 'Nina'."_  
 _"Oh please, no! It's so...plain. In addition, it sounds like a grandmother's name." He whined._

 _"That's because it was my grandmother's name!" She responded as she threw her hands up in mock offense._

At that moment Draco forgot about Theo and the two younger versions of themselves as he slowly walked toward his wife's luminescent figure. There was nothing he wanted more on this earth than to live out one more day like this, with her, in their flat. To read stories to her belly, because she said it was 'good for her', to make her hot cocoa, only to change it to chai because 'the baby' changed its mind.  
He wanted to count the steps she took, see the way she would smile when she found something interesting in a book that she had read a thousand times. He was going to miss the way he would lose his breath after just _one_ look of love.

"Come back to me, Hermione…" Draco whispered paying no mind to the others in the room.

He knew that he couldn't possibly feel her warmth or smell her scent in this memory, yet his hand still gravitated toward her rosy cheek. When his hand slipped through her image, he stiffened, as quiet tears slid down his cheeks.

Theo slowly approached him and placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. He too had tears in his eyes and the two sixteen-year-olds in the room did not dare make a sound. During all of this, Hermione had walked from the room, only to return a few moments later.

 _"By the way, are we still on for dinner tonight with Theo?" She inquired.  
_  
 _"Yes, love! Seven-thirty at The Three Broomsticks."_

 _"Oh thank goodness! We're actually breaking him away from Honey's for the night. I was beginning to worry. We can't ask him to be the baby's godfather if he never leaves that disgusting place."_  
 _  
"Oh, sweetheart, he'd still be a good God father. I'm sure he'll just wander there later." He said before glancing at his watch. "Oh and speaking of that...lucky for us, it looks like we have some time to kill." He purred, pulling her toward their bedroom._

Before Draco could even crack a smile, the memory faded away from around them.

"Who ends a memory just before the shagging?!" exclaimed both Theo's in unison.

The younger Draco smacked the closest Theo to him on the back of the head. "Shut up, fucking arsehole."

"What's 'Honey's', and why does it sound like I'm going to love it?" Asked the younger Theo with a sparkle in his eye. "Just you wait, mate!" Replied the other Theo, clapping him on the back. "Just you wait."


	11. Goodbye, My lover

**A/N: All we have to say is – 'Hallelujah' Imogen Heap (Second Portion of this chapter)  
**

* * *

Finally getting the hang of swirling through the memories, each man was able to fall properly on their feet, landing into a small-ish pink room.

Before the memory proceeded young Draco placed his hand on his older self's shoulder. "You…Uh, well… _We_ really loved her, huh?" – "Yes." He breathed, nodding his head.

 _"Love please, please let me use magic." Draco pleaded with Hermione as he was setting out the pieces to the crib._

 _"No. I told you how much this meant to me. I want it done properly with your time given to it."_  
 _Pouting, Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine."_  
 _  
Hermione handed him the instructions, "Looks quite simple, if you ask Me."_  
 _  
"Uh, yeah because you're not the one doing it." He teased, poking her swollen belly._

 _"I'll be back shortly. Anything you need while I'm out?" She asked as she was headed for the door._  
 _  
"Nope. Just you." Draco said while he was skimming over the instructions._

 _Once she had turned on her heel, Draco looked up and hurried toward her, pulling her body into him, and began nibbling her ear. "I love you, Missus Malfoy."_

 _"Mm, I love you too, Draco." She said turning into his lips. "No magic." She pecked his nose, and scurried through the door as he pinched her arse. "Later perhaps, if you behave." She called back to him. He shook his head as he smiled._

 _XXX_

 _"Merlin, that woman!" He said to no one, while holding up two parts of the crib before him, as he was looking at the instructions. "Fucking ridiculous." He glanced at the framed picture of the ultrasound his wife had gotten at some muggle healers office. "You're lucky I love you, little one."_

 _"Oi Draco!" Theo called out from the front door, "You here mate?"_  
 _  
"Yeah, in Baby Walburga's room."_  
 _  
Theo walked in with a smug look on his face, "You're really naming my God daughter that? How's it going?"_  
 _  
Draco drew a grim line upon his lips, "No, and how do you fucking think?"_  
 _  
Theo's eyes widened, "You're doing it the muggle way?"_

 _Draco stared up at the man standing before him. "Obviously... You know, I thought you were smart? Don't you know who I am married to?" He retorted._  
 _  
"Yeah, but, I just kind of figured you'd not listen and use magic anyway. That's what you always do."_

 _"No, she'd kill me. This is important. Not supper, or making the bed." He laughed._

 _Theo sat down crossing his legs in front of Draco, and grabbed the instructions, "Where's part A?"_  
 _  
Draco looked around the room full of wooden pieces, "Uh… Here!"_

 _Once the crib was finally finished, Theo had run into the kitchen to grab a handle of Firewhisky to celebrate their cleverness of putting together the crib 'the muggle way'._  
 _  
Sporting two glasses, he cheered, "Hear, hear!" Handing one to Draco. "That was difficult to say the least." He said as he tossed back the first drink. When he pulled the glass back down from his lips, his eyes escaped to the dresser where the single white rose had laid. Theo followed his gaze, "What is it mate?"_

 _Draco moved over to the dresser slowly, and picked up the rose that Hermione had kept all of those years, examining it. He swore he had seen something move within it._

 _"What's going on? You having a life epiphany?" Theo asked as he watched his friend, puzzled._

 _Draco flipped the rose toward the ground and two drops of red fell to the carpeted floor at his bare feet._

 _The wizard dropped the rose from his fingertips, running from the nursery, Theo followed after. "What the fuck is going on?" He yelled breathlessly. "Gods, I should be in better shape since all my extracurricular activity."_

 _Draco swung open the front door ignoring Theo, dashing down the stairs. No shoes. No shirt._

 _Once he made it to the bottom step, he felt his heart stop, his breathing ceased, and the only sound was of Theo's footsteps pounding down the stairs._

 _He knew before he even could speculate her wounds, her life was unsalvageable._

 _Draco fell to his knees onto the concrete beside his wife. A milk glass had been shattered; swirling white mixed with crimson beside Hermione's head._

 _"Sweetheart." He whispered as he moved her matted hair to the side. "Who did this to you?"_

 _"B-Bellat-trix." She stuttered. Draco clenched his jaw, about to scour out with screaming, but only it was ceased when Hermione's bloody hand brushed his cheek with her thumb._  
 _  
"If I could turn back t-time. I'd f-find y-you soon..er… s-so I-I could love you even l-longer."_

 _"I'll be seeing you." She pushed out, with a weak smile._  
 _  
"Don't you dare die on me, Hermione…Don't you do it." Draco shook his head as tears sputtered down his cheek dripping onto her face. He knew she had lost too much blood, her heartbeat was ever so faint. Hermione's amber eyes glossed over as she stared up at him, showing him her love one last time. Her lifeless hand fell from his face._

 _"N-No, n-no." Draco stuttered desolated, as tears were streaming down his face. He pulled Hermione's head into his lap, "N-no. No. love, no." He started rocking himself and her back and forth, leaning down pulling her face close to his. Kissing her lips, "Hermione, come on my love, no." Draco choked out._

 _Theo watched from the bottom stair, crying his own tears. "Oh fuck."_

 _"No, no, no…" Draco repeated on and on._

Draco had fallen to his knees, reliving this memory once more. This was something he just couldn't take, rocking himself lightly, pleading with the scene, "No. No."

The elder Theo tugged the back of Draco's cloak and pulled him up from his knees, and the four of them drew out of the memory and back into Dumbledore's office.

Falling into Theo's arms, Draco cried out into his chest, for the first time since Hermione's death.  
Draco had been mostly silent, brooding, and out of touch since she had died.  
Theo knew that _this_ was coming, he just hadn't known _when_.

"Come on, mate. Get it together." Theo said, as he rubbed circles on his back.  
"I should've went with her, Th-Theo. I should have went with her."

The younger Draco watched with a statue expression, and young Theo squeezed his shoulder. "Believe it now?"


	12. I'll be Seeing You

**A/N: hello lovely followers! So Mechelle and I have made a Pinterest board! Hooray!**

 **We will be updating it as the story goes along, that way we don't give anything away ;)**

 **Here is the link : arrowmyheart/five-turns-ff/**

 **ENJOY! Please continue to review, we love to hear from you.  
**

* * *

The younger Draco gave his friend an icy look, he wasn't sure _what_ he believed, or what he _wanted_ to believe, per say.

Draco stepped over to his elder self, "Cou-could I have a word with you?"

Nodding, showing his blood-shot eyes, they strode toward one of the bookshelves.

"I...I...want _that_. Everything that was in those memories. I want that, except you _know_..."

Nodding, Draco huffed, before squaring his shoulders. "You can have that. It wasn't Hermione's time to die. I don't believe in all the rubbish of 'things happen for a reason.'

"Me either." His younger self smirked. "Could I keep those memories?"

"I don't see why not. They won't be much use to me after today..."

Draco cocked his head to the side, "Why's that?"

"Because." The younger Theo started, as both of the two stood behind him. "They came back here to change the future, they won't exist anymore. It'll just be you and I." He finished, raising his eyebrows.

The younger Draco gasped. "You're giving all of these things up? To save her?"

"Yes. The life we lived, will cease to exist, just as it crashed to an end four days ago. But I have lived all of those beautiful days with her. I know that they happened, and for me that is enough."

"You can't stay here- with _us_?"

The elders of the two chuckled, "No, mate, we can't. It's the law of nature."

The younger blonde man became lost in thought. A part of him was so incredibly disturbed that he could share these things, these _feelings_ with a girl like Granger. _She was a mudblood, after all._

The other part of him was coming to the conclusion that he would compare every future romantic endeavor to the love he saw himself experience in those memories.

No amount of shagging Pansy Parkinson would ever give him a trickle of the happiness he saw in the pensieve. " _Ugh_." He shuddered.

"Don't worry about it." Draco said to himself knowingly, "just let her down easy."

"Who? Parkinson?" Elder Theo blurted.

"Oi! Your shagging Parkinson?" Theo asked flabbergasted. "How did you not tell me?"

"Not something I'm quite proud of." The younger Draco clicked his tongue.

The older Draco stepped over to the pensieve to retrieve the memories and called his younger self over.

"I _know_ it's all hard to believe." He began. "What Hermione and I had was real. It was one of the best damn things that has ever happened to me. I know it's going to be hard not to talk to her after this, but if it comes to it, be the biggest arsehole you can be." He smirked.

His younger self replied with his own, "I think I can do that."

"Good. And about Pansy. Don't feel bad about it. Also if she comes whining to you... Just don't feel sorry for her either." He grimaced, they both shuddered. The elder Draco held his wand up to his head extracting more memories.

"These should help...for some of your _lonely_ nights...I just didn't want those freaks to see them." He nodded toward the Theo's.

"The-these are of you and Hermione...?"

Grinning cheekily, "Yeah, you'll thank me later."

Younger Malfoy still couldn't get used to the fact the _he_ could smile like that.

The two Theo's looked onward to the blond men curiously.

"What do you think those memories are of?" The younger Nott asked.

"Shagging. Definitely shagging."

XXX

The four Slytherin trotted down the staircase.

 _All along a cat with spectacled markings sat at the bottom of the Headmasters steps watching the farewells between the four men._

The two pairs of friends stood across from one another in a dimly lit hall.

Neither of them knew what to say but they knew it was time to part ways. To say _goodbye_.

"You know what you have to do?" Asked the elder Draco to his younger self.

He nodded in understanding before reaching out to shake his counterpart's hand.

"And Theo, you handsome bloke, keep an eye on our Draco for me won't you? You know how helpless he is." Said the older Theo through a cheeky grin.

Both Nott boys began to laugh before leaning forward and clapping each other on the back.

The younger two headed back toward the Slytherin common room, a cat racing in between their legs.

"Damn cat." Theodore hissed.

The elder two began down the hall, walking in earnest toward the Gunhilda of Gorsemoor statue that they came from early that morning. Theo and Draco took a left and headed down a corridor. As they approached a passage to their right, a figure quickly stepped out humming a familiar tune. Upon her hasty exit, Draco nearly crashed into her head-on.

 _Bushy hair, the colour of deep amber._

 _Kind, hazelnut, eyes._

 _The scent of fresh rain, parchment, and vanilla filled his nostrils._

 _Her scent._

Draco stood frozen, as did she, visibly confused with his reaction. After a long pause, he managed "Hello, Hermione, nice afternoon for a walk, wouldn't you say?"

"Erm, _yes_?" She said still confused, especially with the use of her first name, but cracked a small smile.

Theo's jaw fell to the ground as he moved to tug Draco onward by the sleeve of his cloak.

"Well, it seems we must get on." He stammered "I'll be seeing _you_." before casting a soft smile at her. It took every ounce of his being not to reach out and touch her. He hadn't come all this way and gone through such a horribly emotional day to toss it all now.

She returned his smile and managed a shaky nod, she could have sworn there were tears in his eyes as they slowly peeled from hers and they parted ways.

Hermione walked on into the shadows, absolutely bewildered. She couldn't help but shake her head. _What_ _has been up with Draco Malfoy lately? That was just...weird. And how on earth did Mister Pureblood Snob know the muggle song she had been humming?_

She glanced back, over her shoulder and caught him as he turned his head back away from her, over his own shoulder, disappearing around a corner.

"You sure that was a good idea, mate?"

"I...couldn't help myself." He sighed "It will be okay though. The younger me will be a right git to her. She'll be confused but she'll forget all about that when she realizes I'm still the same old arse I've always been."

"Draco, I think we both know her well enough to know she _won't_ forget. That witch doesn't forget anything." He said as Draco muttered an almost-silent Dissendium to the One-Eyed Witch statue.

"Like that time I walked in on her using the toilet." He cringed walking past Draco, sliding into the statue passageway. Draco slid in after him and they walked a few paces before stopping.

"Let's just get on with it already" said Theo. "What difference does it make where we do it at this point?"

Draco stepped forward and dug the time-turner from his cloak once more, wrapping the chain around his friend's neck.

"You nervous?" Theo asked bluntly. "A bit. You?" -

"No. Knowing that there is a second me, life should be just dandy." He joked.

Draco managed a small laugh.

"Right. See you on the other side, Nott?"

"Course! Now be sure to spin it the right way."

Draco took the hourglass in his hand and turned it appropriately before Theo burst forward wrapping him in a tight embrace and in return Draco held him back as time began to flicker around them, their bodies fading with each second passing.

"See ya, mate." And with a curt nod of gratitude and perseverance the two men disappeared, as if they were never even there.

XXX

Draco and Theodore had made it to the Dungeons.

A new-found respect had been silently passed between the boys. Draco whispered the password for the common room, as they stepped in they were greeted by an elder witch.

"Good evening Mister Malfoy and Mister Nott."

Draco and Theo traded glances and back to the woman that stood before them.

"Hello professor. Not too much a good evening, if you ask me." Theo smiled solemnly.

"May I ask what the two of you were doing with the other two of you in the headmasters office?"

Draco held the phial in his pocket tightly.

"We uh...well..." Draco started, but couldn't find the words.

"Get on with it." Professor McGonagall demanded.

Draco's face paused with fear.

"He and Hermione Granger get married and she dies. So myself and Draco came back to tell us for him" He nudged his friend in the arm "to stay away from her."

Professor McGonagall knitted her brows together, "Interesting... And how may I ask did she die?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Draco spoke out suddenly, clenching his fist even tighter around the memories.

"Whose idea was it for you to come back to now?" She inquired looking from boy to boy.

"From what I gathered it was Malfoy." Theo said forwardly.

"Gee thanks, arse."

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Well, ten points from Slytherin."

"What? Why!" Theo retorted. Draco rolled his eyes, he couldn't care less.

"Because you know better Mister Nott for allowing him to come back in time. You know the repercussions." She stated sullenly.

"It...wha... It wasn't really me though!" He pleaded. "Anyway, what's done is done. Hermione should live, if things go right."

" _If_ is correct, Mister Nott. Do you have the time-turner?"

"No. They took it with them."

"I see. I hope you see to it that your ten points were well _worth_ it." She winked and nodded to the two.

The men made their ways to their bed chambers, and Draco sat on his bed, placing the phial onto a transfigured chain. Theo stood before him, "So, how you feeling?"

Draco clenched his jaw, "I don't know. Kind of numb." Theo nodded and moved to sit beside his friend, clasping his shoulder. They both stared at the floor at their feet.


	13. Taking Notes

Theodore finished his dinner and checked his watch, it was time for him to go to the library to go over notes with Hermione. Professor Babbling had paired them a couple of weeks ago to help one another study for the N.E.W.T's.

This would be the first time he'd have talked with her since... _everything_.

He grabbed himself a take-away cup of hot cocoa and decided to make one for Hermione as well.

"Where are you off to?" Draco asked with sorrow in his eyes.

Poor chap hadn't been able to be alone in almost a week.

Theo gave him a crooked smile, "I have to go study with Her-" He had then noticed that Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were prying into their conversation.

"Granger. She always complains about how I never bring her a hot cocoa, just not in the mood to listen to the bitching today." He said, not meaningfully.

"Right." Blaise sarcastically said, "We all know the two of you are shagging."

Draco and Theo shared a glance at one another and Theo retorted, "I guess you heard right, then."

He didn't have time to deal with the pettiness from his classmates, at this point he'd say just about anything to shut them up, and to keep Draco's bloody arse safe from being found out.

Theo turned on his heel and headed for the library, fortunately Madam Pince wasn't around to terrorize him for the drinks. However he was always able to swoon her with the batting of his lashes. His mood though, was just too far gone to play 'Mister Charming'.

Hermione was studying in at her usual table, near the back of the library. Her nose deep inside of a book, looking as if she didn't want to be bothered.

Theo felt an abundance of anxiety course through his veins when he caught sight of her.

He cleared his throat nervously, "Hey Granger."

"Oh!" - "Hi, Theo." She looked up with her velvet eyes, and then to his hands, holding the take-away cups.

"I brought this for you." He set one down on the table, taking a seat next to her. Usually he'd prop a foot up on another chair, but this time he sat as if he was restrained to the seat.

"Is everything ok with you?" She asked, her eyes still soft, but danced with curiosity.

"Yep. Just here for the notes."

Theo was overly anxious and felt as if he could throw up. It had only been days it had seemed since he watched her die. It was as if he were talking with a ghost.

"Err... O-ok." She stammered, looking down to the parchment in front of her. "This is what we learned in Ancient Runes." She slid the sheet over to him.

After they had finally gotten all of their notes copied and put together, Theo laid his face onto the table, the coldness of the wood felt good against his warmth.

"You look as if you don't feel well. Would you like me to help you to the hospital wing? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has some Pepper-Up Potion." Hermione observed.

"I don't. Shit has been... _weird_ lately. But no, thanks. Madam Pomfrey can't fix _this_." He sighed deeply.

"Yes, for me too..." She said dismissively, at which Theo shot his head up. "How so?"

"Oh... It's nothing really."

Theo crinkled his face, "Huh. What is up with _you_ , Granger. Usually you're all about talking it up, and I just sit and pretend to listen. But today I feel a bit put-off. So out with it."

"Well... He seems different don't you think? _Draco_. You're with him more than I am, so you'd notice it more-so than I would."

Theo perked at her suggestion, "Whatever do you mean?"

"It's a bit silly, I suppose...I've just caught him staring at me lately... And the other day he, he..."

Theo raised his brows in question, "He what?"

"He actually talked to me like I was a human being." She said as if she was intrigued by it.

"Well that _is_ what you are isn't it? A human." He had to play it off. He couldn't risk her suspicions.

"Well yes, bu-"

"But nothing, Granger." He cut her off.

She looked slightly taken back, "What? Nothing snarky to say? You were there, you didn't think it was strange?"

"What do you mean?" He caught her eyes.

 _Shit_.

Theo made a mental note to ask Draco what the hell he was doing talking to her, he knows the plan.

"Well usually you'd say something along the line of 'why were you staring at him to even notice he was staring at you?' She said in a 'Theo like voice'. Theodore then understood, the other Draco must've said something... But _why_? He needed to check with Draco just to be sure.

Sighing a soft chuckle, _this had to have been one of the reasons they got along so well._

"I've got to go Granger." He stood from the table, "Thanks for the notes."

She nodded questionably, "Sure. Want to get together again nextThursday?"

"You're not going home for Christmas?"

"Oh, no." My parents are going to Majorca..."

He took a deep breath, _that's right._ He remembered from the memory.

He smirked briefly, "Yeah, alright, see you then."

Returning her own fainted smile, she watched as he walked out the library. He had a different appeal about him.

She shook off the thought and began to gather her belongings to make her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	14. Amortentia

The Great Hall was swarming with students making their way to their respective House Tables at lunch time.

Food appeared around them and people were tucking in to what the house elves had prepared that day. Everyone was too busy stuffing their faces to notice a pair of grey eyes that couldn't stop staring at a certain bushy haired girl a few tables over. Everyone _except_ Theodore Nott. Sliding into Draco as he took a seat beside him, he muttered "Knock it off, mate." through gritted teeth.

"Knock what off?" Draco countered.

"You're doing it again and you're going to bloody be seen!"

Draco merely waved him off before Theo pressed "You're making my life difficult with all your drooling."

Hermione had come to the Great Hall straight from Arithmancy and had multiple sheets of parchment laid out on the table amongst plates and platters. She looked up every now and again because she felt eyes on her but couldn't quite place them. After finishing a particularly difficult essay question on her homework, she put her quill down so she could properly stretch. That's when she saw them. Two grey eyes attached to a head of silvery blond hair.

He quickly looked away and when he finally bucked up the courage to look again, she was gathering her things before checking her watch, and striding out of the Great Hall.

"Oi!" Theo smacked Draco's head. "See what you've done! Now I have to play damage control later...yet again." He rolled his eyes and groaned, his annoyance palpable. "Gods! Is subtlety not an art your governess taught you?"

Draco snapped out of his reverie. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry."

"You should be! Apparently the others must'a ran into her and said something strange because she's already highly suspicious. And you'll have to remember, she was suspicious of you even before. That's why you weren't to run into her on Saturday."

"The others ran into her?" He sputtered "What do you mean?"

Theo batted his lashes and put his hands to his chin "He actually talked to me like I was a human being" he mimicked in his best high-pitched and girlish voice.

"Oh" Draco said solemnly, eyes bulging "I'll keep my distance."

"Yeah. You better, because I don't want to have to go back in time yet again." Theo rolled his eyes.

"I'll be more careful. But put yourself in my position. This situation is confusing as all hell."

XXX

Hermione pushed Malfoy to the back of her mind and hurried her way down to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the school grounds. The tea waiting for her sounded amazing on this dreary day.

She finally reached the hut and rapped on the door three times. She heard a barely audible bark just inside as Fang got up to greet her when Hagrid opened the door. "Hullo, 'Ermione! 'Ow are yeh t'day?"

"Great, Hagrid! Hi, Harry! Ron."

"Care fer some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." _Ah, warmth at last._

Hermione sipped on her tea in silence, while listening to the others talk. When Harry brought up his theory of Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater for what seemed like the millionth time, her thoughts shot back to him. He was definitely up to _something_ , but she didn't think it was as dark as being a Death Eater. He was strange lately. Scared maybe, but _not_ menacing. Maybe she'd hang back over Christmas and try to keep an eye on him. Her parents did send her a letter yesterday telling her of a gifted holiday to Majorca. They urged her to go to the Weasley's instead but she didn't exactly have to. She wouldn't be able to get much studying done there after all with everyone home for Christmas.

 _Speaking of Christmas_... she was going to need to come up with a way to ditch Cormac before the Slug Club Christmas Party. Slughorn.

"Oh no!" She mumbled, jumping to her feet.

"What?" asked Ron gratingly.

"Slughorn! We're going to be late for Potions!" She released with a groan before staring down at Harry and Ron until they finally stood from their seats.

"Sorry, Hagrid! We'll be back later." said Harry as they exited through the front door.

"Agh, rain!" Moaned Hermione before shoving her copy of Advanced Potion-Making she had been carrying against her chest, into her cloak.

"D'you reckon we should just run for it?" Implored Ron.

Harry and Hermione nodded as the three broke into a sprint toward the castle. They rushed through the doors and headed for the dungeons. Hermione ran into the classroom followed closely by Harry and Ron.

The latter two had thought to cast drying charms once out of the rain but Hermione was too flustered about being late for class to think about that so she stood before her two dry friends, sopping wet and smelling strongly of the first rain they'd had in weeks.

"Gather round, gather round." Chanted the portly Professor Slughorn, motioning for the trio to join the circle of students gathered around a solitary cauldron in the center of the room.

"Young Mister Malfoy here was just telling us about Amortentia." He said, looking back to Draco as if prompting him to go on.

Theo stood behind him, arms crossed, chuckling quietly at his friend and his misfortune.

"Right... Well, Amortentia...it's the most powerful love potion in the world. Hector Dagworth-Granger once said, a highly skilled potion maker can cause powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker but 'never yet has anyone managed to create the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called _Love_.'"

Slughorn silently prompted him to continue.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "It has a mother-of pearl sheen, the smoke that billows from it has a characteristic spiral, and the scent varies depending on the person's preference."

"Good, good! Now, just for fun! What is it that the potion smells like to you, Draco? Professor Slughorn continued "I personally smell brandy, chocolate, and pineapple juice."

Draco's eyes bulged with surprise at the question "Well, er..." as he took a big whiff "I smell, uh...fresh rain. A-And p-parchment, and vanilla."

He looked to the ceiling so as to avoid eye contact with anyone else in class before slinking back to the circle of students.

"Nice one, mate! Couldn't lie could you?" Whispered Theo, mockingly.

He had to try especially hard to avoid Hermione's gaze. The witch looked curiously deep in thought.


	15. Waiting for Something Else

After class had been dismissed Hermione rushed out to the corridor waiting for Theo.

Once he made his exit of the classroom she chased after him.

"Nott." He turned casually toward the voice, giving her a grim smile. "Yes?"

"What was that?"

Theo looked at witch with bewilderment, "What was what, Granger? Geeze, being the brightest witch of our age, you sure don't know how to present a question properly." He tapped at his head.

"Theodore. You know what I am talking about. _Draco_." He voice went quiet.

"A little vain are we?"

"Parchment? Rain? Vanilla?"

Theo was right, _she was the brightest witch._

"Granger. I'm sure plenty women wear a vanilla scent. And the rain...well maybe your smell just affected it a bit. And parchment, you're not the only one who studies or reads."

Hermione stepped back and nodded reluctantly. "No, you're right. I guess I'm thinking too much into it."

Theo chuckled a sigh, "Your secret is safe with me." He winked and turned away from the girl.

 _Gods what had he gotten himself into._

XXX

Hermione paced up the stairwell all the way to the Gryffindor common room and into her bed chambers she went, plopping down on her bed.

Maybe she was just delusional. Things had been off the past year or so anyway. Maybe Draco was just having a hard time adjusting to it all... _Yeah, that was it..._

She laid back into her pillow, and began counting the cracks of the ceiling, but each time she'd get to five her thoughts strayed to that certain blond headed boy and she would have to start all over again. Hours had passed by, and she needed to get ready for the Slug Club Party. _Maybe this will help clear her mind._

Aggravated at the world around him, Draco stared at his own ceiling. His idea was to take a nap, but that hadn't happened.

Theo obviously had the same idea, and he was sleeping pretty peacefully. But, _how_? Was the question. Draco closed his eyes, but every time he did, he'd see the honey ones staring back at him.

He placed the phial that hung from his neck, into his shirt. The coldness of the glass etched his chest. In an odd way, it comforted him, keeping it close like that. Next to his heart.

Theo was snoring quite loudly in the next bed over. Gods! Why did he have to be so annoying sometimes.

He casted silencio at him, quieting the chambers, but then he realized the quiet was too eerie for him.

He huffed, " _There is just no winning for me."_

Draco threw his blankets from him, and his toes touched the cold floor. Leaning over, he felt as if he were going to be sick. The anxiety began to trickle in his bones. He still had a duty to perform, but how could he even begin to do that with everything that had been coursing through his mind.

He glanced at his watch, it was only seven.

He could try to go to the Room of Requirement.

Quickly, he got dressed in his robes, and ventured out of the Slytherin Common Room and into the hallway corridor.

He paced the wall for a few moments, trying to clear his mind, so he could have the room appear.

But then he heard light footsteps behind him. He casted himself into the shadows and he peered from around the corner.

 _Hermione_.

She was wearing the coral colored dress she had on in the memory, and she looked as beautiful as she had before.

Hermione could feel someone watching her, and she looked around, not noticing anything out of place. She faltered back toward the wall before stepping in.

Maybe she was waiting on her date, Draco thought. But once she had finally stepped into the the party, he realized she hadn't been.

She looked a bit...sad, _as if she was waiting on something else._

Draco turned back to the wall, he felt as if his life was turning into shambles. He took a deep breath in to focus on the task at hand.

A door appeared.


	16. Honoria

Draco dressed into his cloak, tucked his phial into his shirt and grabbed his wand. Theo was once again snoring, and loudly. He knew that his mate would want to come along with him, for this particular outing.

"Nott." He whispered harshly.

"Mm.." Theo groaned out.

"Nott." He said with a light slap to Theo's face.

"Wha- Santy Claus?" He sat up quickly.

Draco growled, "Yeah, ho ho ho."

Theo rubbed his eyes, "Ugh. What in the bloody hell are you waking me up for? I was dreaming fairly well, you wanker."

"Could you seriously be any louder?" Draco's annoyance was growing more and more.

Theo rolled his eyes and whispered very slowly, "What. Is. Your. Reasoning. For. Waking. Me. Up?"

"Well if you'd shut up for a minute I could bloody well tell your arse!"

They were whispering with the intent of yelling.

"Let me just bend over so you're better positioned then!" Theo shrugged, "So?"

"I'm going to get a pensieve, want to come?"

Theo pressed his head back into his pillow, "Of course I do. But why at -" he glanced to his watch, "at bloody three o'clock in the morning."

"So we won't be caught. The witch that sells them only does business at night."

"Sounds like my kind of lady." Theo smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Draco threw Theo's cloak at him, "Let's go."

"Alright, alright, only because I know you want to watch your shagging." As he stood he clapped Draco on the back, "I understand, mate."

The two wizards cast a disillusionment charm upon themselves and snuck into the common room. Blaise and Pansy were snogging one another on a sofa.

"Looks like you've got competition." Theo whispered.

"Sod off." Draco plundered his invisible elbow into his invisible friend.

" _Oohg_." He stifled his groan.

"How do you suppose we get out of here?"

Draco reached for his wand and cast a swift _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ on the snogging pair, then the men fled.

"So who is this woman we are meeting?" Theo asked as they stepped onto the Hogsmeade grounds.

"I can't remember her name. I just recall my mother mentioning her once... I know where to find her." Draco replied.

Bringing themselves back into sight, they each pulled their hoods over their heads, checking around to see if anyone they might know would recognize them. Luckily, with it being so early and a holiday, they didn't run into a soul.

Finally stopping in front of a rather large, old purplish house, Draco nodded, "This is the place."

 _'Madam_ _Mysteries_ '

Theo cocked his head, "I've heard of this place... Draco, are you sure they sell a single pensieve here?"

The front door of the building opened and the men ran to hide behind a bush.

"See you next week, Sev?" A woman called out. "Obv...iously." The man wore a... _was_ _that_ _a_ _smile_?

Theo and Draco's jaws dropped, "Oh my Gods."

Severus Snape pulled his cloak closer to his body, and treaded down the front steps. He observed his surroundings, as if he was looking for something. Snape made his way down the street, and out of sight.

"Oh-ho. This is bloody brilliant!" Theo started laughing. "This is way too fucking good."

Draco wouldn't believe what he just saw, there was no way that Severus Snape was down here for a quick shag.

"I mean come on, he's not down here to buy a pensieve." reasoned Theo, still laughing.

A bell alerted the witch behind the counter. She was young, looking but a few years older than them.

"Hello." she nodded her head, circling around the counter, "What can I do to help you?"

Her smile was soft. Theo cocked a brow and held out his hand for hers. She obliged, kissing it he began, "Well, for starters you could tell me the likings of your name, my lady."

 _There_ _it_ _is_. _The_ _Theodore_ Nott _charm._

The exact reason Draco invited him along. It was known that she wouldn't sell to underage wizards or witches, so hopefully his plan would work accordingly.

"Honoria." she batted her lashes, "But my friends call me, _Honey_."

Theodore froze. "Ex-excuse me?" He stood up straight, a cheesy grin painted onto his lips.

Returning a smile, "Honey." She said once more.

"Miss Honey." He started, "I saw that Sna-."

Draco stopped him, giving him a firm expression, "That is not why we are here."

Theo pursed his lips, still admiring the woman before them.

Honey returned behind her counter, "I take it you're here for business and _not_ pleasure."

Theo looked as if he was on 'cloud nine'.

"Later perhaps." Theo winked, and Honey couldn't help but laugh.

Draco shook his head, "Yes, we are here to purchase a pensieve. A small one, if you have it."

She studied the men, "How old are you?" She implored.

Theo was beaming, "How old do you want me to be?"

Now serious, she leaned forward over the counter, "I only do business to ones of age." Looking back and forth between the two, "However." her eyes landing onto Theo once more, "I am looking for a partner for an event I have to attend."

"He'll do it." Draco said before Theo could speak.

She chuckled lightly, "Alright. Deal." Theo didn't say anything, he was enthralled with the woman.

"The smallest I have is wand deep, wand wide."

Honey held up a small stone bowl. "Would this do?"

Draco nodded, "Yes. How much?"

"Fourteen galleons, but, since your friend here will be joining me, I suppose I'll give it to you for seven."

"Great." Draco pulled the money from his pocket and placed the gold onto the counter.

"So what are your names?"

"Uh, I'm Malfoy. And this is," Draco glanced over to the drooling man, "Theo."

She laughed, "Well, Theo. I'll be seeing you next week. Friday. I'll owl you, sweetheart."

"Thank you for this." Draco transfigured the bowl into a coin and placed it into his pocket before dragging Theo to the door.

"That was Honey, mate!" Theo exclaimed once they made it outside, "Theo didn't say she would be so..." He looked over to Draco, "You good?"

"Yeah. Just ready to get back."

The wizards were able to get in some shut-eye before having to get up for the day.

Draco and Theo made their way to the Owlery to check for any mail. Theo received a letter from his father, "Humph. Well a letter for Christmas, that's a start." He said chuckling.

Draco checked into his own cubby and a small package wrapped in emerald green was waiting for him. Theo was reading his mail, so Draco placed it into his cloak, not allowing Theo to see.

He always felt bad when he'd get something and Theo didn't.

"I wonder when I'll be getting my invitation from Honey." Theo said with a wide smile.

The Great Hall had small groups of people sitting around at different tables, enjoying their breakfasts. The air smelled of tea, coffee, bacon, pancakes, as well as everything sweet.

Hermione was reading a book, while nibbling oatmeal from her spoon. She looked up to see Draco and Theo entering. Theo nodded to her, and she gave a faint smile, waving to him. Draco caught this, but only glared at the two.

 _Don't_ _let_ _your_ _guard_ _down_. He repeated to himself.

McGonagall approached the two, "Good morning."

Theo was piling a rather large bite of pancake into his mouth, and Draco was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Professor." Draco greeted.

Theo was still chewing, "Prowfesther." He grinned. McGonagall proceeded, "I hope the two of you have a good Christmas. Is there anything you need?"

Draco side glanced at Theo, and back to the elder witch in front of him. "No, I don't think so."

Theo was shoving another bite into his mouth, "Mr. Nott?" "Nowpe."

She nodded, "Very well."

Tuesday and Wednesday flew by, fairly Hermione-less. Well, only because Theo did a fair job of avoiding her. He thought about skipping their study meeting tonight but he rationed that it would make he and Draco all the more suspicious to her. It wasn't that she was unpleasant, he just hadn't gotten over the things he witnessed in the pensieve. He felt a closeness to her now that he hadn't before. He felt the needed to protect her and was so bloody annoyed that she couldn't just make things easy and drop her questions. He had seen their friendship and seen her die. He wasn't about to let it happen again.

As he descended the stairs from his dorm, he noticed Draco sitting on a far sofa, alone in the common room, spare a small group of giggling first year girls. He placed his tea cup down and waved Theo over.

"Want to do something tonight? I don't think I can take just sitting around with my thoughts much longer."

"Sorry, mate. Can't."

"You sure about that? I nicked some firewhisky." Draco said with a smirk as he pulled a bottle from his robes.

"As much as I would love to sit here and get completely and utterly pissed with you, I'm wanted in the library."

"Yeah? By who?"

"You know who. Don't want to fill her head with even more questions do we?"

"You're right. More for me, anyway." He said with a weak smile "Get on then!" He added with a dismissive hand.

Theo paused before stepping forward and ruffling Draco's hair. "See ya later then, mate! Try not to get too rowdy without me."

They both chuckled as Draco attempted to fix his hair, and Theo set off toward the door.

Theo escaped the dungeons quickly before thinking to stop at the kitchens in the basement. Maybe if he could shut up Granger with some cocoa, they could focus just on runes. He doubted it, but he could dream couldn't he?

Two cups floated ahead of him as he took the stairs to the first floor two at a time and pointed himself in the direction of the library. As he rounded the corner to the library he froze when he saw Madam Pince. He quickly backed around the corner again before casting disillusionment charms on the two hot cups. "Old bint and her books." He muttered before continuing onward, to the back of the library.

He lowered himself to a seat at the table across from the bushy-haired girl and reached across it to hand her a cup.

"Good evening, Granger."

"Theo." She said simply "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"And miss the chance to sit in the library, studying on a Thursday night when I could be drinking with Draco? Never!"

Hermione assumed this was a joke but quickly decided she could use this to her advantage.

"Oh yeah? Is Malfoy particularly unpleasant lately?" She prodded.

" _I_ _shouldn't_ _have_ _said_ _that_." He thought before steeling himself to respond.

"You know, Miss Granger, you sure spend a lot of time talking about my friend. I'm beginning to think I'm being used. What is with your obsession with Draco?"

She blushed before sputtering, unable to form a proper sentence. Theo tried to hide his smile.

"I am not obsessed!" she hissed "Merely curious."

"Well then, I don't suppose you'll ask about my Christmas? Or thank me for that lovely cup of cocoa I went out of my way to get for you." before adding "Who would have thought the brightest witch of her age to be so rude?"

She stared at him in shock before cringing and squealing a hasty "Sorry!"

"Thank you so much for bringing me this cocoa. Now how was your Christmas, _Theo_?"

Through mock-sadness and a dull voice he replied "See, now you're only asking because I asked you to ask me."

He let her jaw fall to her lap before bursting into laughter.

"No! I'm serious, how was it?"

"Ah. It was..." he shrugged, "Alright. Pops sent me an owl telling me to make sure I pass the N.E.W.T.'s. That I have the family name to uphold. He's so thick though, he doesn't realize I'm only a sixth year."

He said waving his hands. "How 'bout you, Granger?"

She sighed, "Lonely. But it was well. My mum and dad sent me a muggle book, and a new jumper."

Theo's face showed obvious infatuation, "Did you get anything?" She prodded.

He shook his head, "Nope."

At this, she felt a little uncomfortable, she reached across the table and swatted his arm. "So runes then?"

The two pored over translation after translation before being interrupted by Madam Pince, who was shooing them out to close the library for the night.

"Shoot! I hadn't realized the time." Hermione muttered while collecting her things and loading them into her bag.

"I've been feeling quite tired but I assumed it only because our conversation has been growing more and more boring as the night went on." He smirked, widening his eyes with humor.

She giggled and they both rose from their seats, heading to exit the library.

They parted ways, Theo heading to the dungeons and Hermione up to Gryffindor Tower.

He reached the Slytherin common room and stepping through the wall, noticed it was empty. It was ordinarily lacking inhabitants at this hour but being the Christmas holiday, it was even more so.

"Th—Theo!" A voice slurred angrily.

He spun around to find Draco sneering at him.

"A bit late isn't it?"

"Yeah, mate! Lost track of time."

"I'm sure you did." He spat.

"Draco! Lighten up. What the hell is the matter?" His expression growing increasingly puzzled.

"S'not fair."

"That you drank all the firewhisky? I was thinking the same thing, you arse."

"No...Hermione."

"What? What about her?"

"We both watched those memories. Both of us were affected by her. You get a second chance and I can't even talk to her let alone go near the witch!"

"If you think—"

"Of course I don't think that. You don't stand a chance with her."

"I am offended!" Theo huffed "She's er...was my best mate's wife. There is a strange unique line I can't cross if I ever saw one!"

"I know, I'm being stupid. I want you close to her. To keep an eye out." he paused before continuing "And you could, uh...tell me about her. Who would have thought it. Me wanting to know more about Granger."

"Hey, if it gets you to stop talking about Potter!" Theo said with a wink, which was quickly met with a familiar Malfoy scowl.

"But if it makes you feel better, every time I see her she just wants to ask about _you_. You've really lost your icy touch."


	17. Theodore and Honey

A/ **N : Second part of this chapter, we would like to recommend the song by Emeli Sandé & The Bryan Ferry Orchestra - Crazy In Love **

The next morning, Theo and Draco hastily made it down to breakfast. The haste was due to Theo and his panic about the date he had that evening, or at least that he'd have if the witch would ever send him the details. He had been up to the owlery fifteen times since meeting Honey and grew more and more nervous when an owl hadn't come for him yet.

He mentioned going back into Hogsmeade to ask her of the details himself but Draco warned his ordinarily suave friend of looking too desperate.

Draco counted that before breakfast, Theo paced the common room twenty-seven times.

"I don't see why you're so nervous. She said she needed a date, I'm sure you'll get the owl today." Draco began "And even if you don't get the owl and she found someone else for the event, I'm sure you're better off! We saw Snape leave that place." he added with a shudder.

Theo stopped pacing and shot him a frosty glare that rivaled the temperature of the snow outside on the Hogwarts grounds. "Actually, Draco! You heard what I did that day. I was always at Honey's. And that's Honey. We must end up in love or something and Herm—she just didn't like her."

Draco stared bewilderedly at Theo's revelation before Nott continued "She was probably just jealous of Honey. Did you see the woman's cheekbones!?"

When Draco finally caught up to Theo in the Great Hall, Theo was slipping onto a bench at the Slytherin table, his eyes not peeling from the enchanted ceiling.

They piled their plates and tucked in just before the owls made their way through the hall.

"Finally!" Theo gasped, snatching a cobalt-colored letter from the leg of a rather large, black owl.

He ripped it open at the deep purple seal before reading in a deep whisper

Theo,

Meet me at Madam Mysteries tonight at 9 o'clock. Dress sharp and don't keep me waiting!

xx,

Honey

"See! She's definitely into me!"

"Where did it say that, mate?"

"It's just there! You've got to read between the lines, my young protégé." Theo explained.

"Come on! Let's go!" he added.

"I'm not even done with my toast!" whined Draco "Where are we off to anyway?"

"I've got less than twelve hours to prepare, mate!"

Draco scowled as Theo pulled him up from his seat and they headed off toward the dungeons.

Once they arrived Theo snapped his fingers and said "Dibley!"

With a crack, a squat little house elf appeared before them.

"Yes, Master Nott? What can Dibley do for his master today?" the elf asked with a low bow, his nose stuttering across the emerald carpet

"Ah, yes! Dibley, please go to Diagon Alley and select a fine new pair of dress robes for me. A nice black, I think. Something fetching though, nonetheless. I have a very important date tonight."

"Oh yes, master! Dibley would be delighted!"

"Oh, and get a box of the finest chocolate-dipped strawberries." he added as an afterthought "That's all! Now hurry back."

"Yes, master." Dibley said with a nod, and with a crack he was gone.

Draco and Theo went to sit on one of the sofas as the former said "So what do we do next? Style your hair? Rouge your cheeks?"

Theo only shot him a glare so he continued. "Shall we give you a manicure and giggle over girl talk? We could invite Hermione down to help!"

This earned him a punch to the arm.

Dibley came back an hour later with a crack and presented Theo with a crisp new pair of dress robes and the box of strawberries he had requested.

"Thank you, Dibley! You can go back to the Manor now."

He bowed before popping away.

They passed the rest of the day with Theo pacing the common room in between meals in the Great Hall and Draco smirking up at him from behind a book.

As the clock struck eight, Theo made for his dorm to change into his new robes. He came back and stood before Draco until his friend properly admired how he looked.

"You look rather dapper, Theo!" Draco acknowledged. "You best get on your way. Wouldn't want to be spotted by Filch. Or McGonagall." he said with a shudder.

Theo summoned the strawberries and cheerily headed for the door before casting a disillusionment charm on himself and the box he was holding.

"Good luck, mate!" Draco yelled after him.

Theo turned to wave a goodbye before realizing he couldn't be seen. "Have fun with those memories I know you'll be getting into." he replied. Draco could hear the wink in his voice and then Theo was gone.

Draco quickly rose from the sofa and rushed to his bed. He summoned his pensieve from a drawer and placed it down on his pillow, before sitting on the bed, drawing the curtains closed and casting a silencing charm around him. He took the phial from around his neck and poured it's contents into the pensieve. He breathed in deep before dipping his head down into the bowl.

Theo was just exiting the castle as a particularly cold gust of wind hit him. He shivered before drawing his cloak tighter to his body.

He kept on, through the Hogwarts gates, past the Shrieking Shack, and finally, when he saw the twinkling lights of Hogsmeade, he grew more nervous. He had never felt this way before. He slowly approached the purple house and knocked thrice upon it's intricately carved door.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Rang a sweet voice as the door opened.

"Good evening, Madam." Theo said, taking her hand.

"Oh please, Theo! The Madam is my mother! It's just Honey!" she replied as his lips grazed her knuckles. "Now come on in, we'll be apparating from here."

He walked into the house and handed her the box he had been carrying.

"Oh! I love chocolate and strawberries! This is perfect. Thank you, Theo." she said before continuing "But I feel like I should tell you, this evening is meant for more of a...business relationship."

His face fell, to which she noticed and said "Don't worry! I have a feeling you won't be so sad once I explain at our destination."

She stepped toward him, reaching out for him to grab her forearm, and as he did, they disappeared with a flash.

Suddenly they were in what looked like an old muggle theatre. Two scantily-clad women approached to take their cloaks. When Honey's cloak was removed, she was wearing barely more clothing. A corset in the color of deep violet, and fish net stockings.

"Wha—What are we...?"

"We're scouting talent, Theodore."

"Talent for what?"

"You see, Mister...?"

"Nott."

"Yes, well, Mister Nott, when I met you I thought you'd be the perfect investor in my business. My mother is quite sick, you see. And when she kicks the proverbial old cauldron, I'm going to turn ' _Madam_ _Mysteries_ ' into ' _Honey's_ _Lounge_ '" she said with a flourish of her hand and a twinkle in her eye.

Suddenly it dawned on him. He wasn't with Honey in the memories. He was at the lounge she's going to create. Well, _maybe_. He lost the thought and simultaneously grew even more comfortable in her presence as four more beautiful women came to escort him to his seat.

"Honey, I think you're right." as a young witch pushed him into a chair, straddling his lap. "I think this is the perfect business for me."

Honey leaned down and nipped his ear, "I thought so, Mister Nott."

Suddenly a loud band started playing jazzy music and women dressed in corsets, large feathers and heels strode out onto the stage before him and others.

A young woman gussied up to Theodore, and she held a tray of whiskey glasses, "Wo'ld zuu lik' a drink?"

Honey sat beside him, "Go on."

Theo took one, and another for Honoria. "So Miss Honey, why did you decide on...this." he presented his hands before him.

"Oh, well why _wouldn't_ I?"


	18. Constellation

**A/N: Hello, it's me... Just kidding, the song is stuck in my head. Anyway, we wanted to apologize for not being able to post last night! Shame on us, right? But please forgive us, and enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

 _"But without the dark, we'd never see the stars."_

Draco spun into a memory, it was of him and Hermione in the Slytherin dorms, in the exact spot he was currently occupying.

 _Hermione had stayed the night in the dungeons. Draco had closed his curtains and placed a silencing charm around them._

 _Her hair was puddled and swirled around her head as she was lying back on Draco's pillow. He was laying atop of her, caressing her face softly with his thumb. "You should really get some sleep." Draco said teasingly to the woman beneath him._

 _"Oh I really should, but this is my favorite reason to lose sleep." her fingers had woven into his tussled hair._

 _Draco moved his nose up to Hermione's neck, nuzzling softly._

 _"It's the weekend anyway, we can sleep all day." she whispered._

 _He breathed into her neck. "Mm, that sounds wonderful."_

 _Draco moved to her side wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She leaned up to grab her shirt, but he pulled her back down wagging his finger at her, "No, no no, I want to feel your skin." He whispered. She laid back down, turning toward him, he placed his arm back around her._

 _"Who would've thought, hmm?" She said almost inaudibly, "A lion and a snake." - "Cunning and courageous. Two odds forever in our favor." Draco swept her hair aside, and she spoke once more, "I found your constellation."_

 _He raised his brows with interest, "The coordinates are of Right ascension of seventeen hours, and declination is sixty-five degrees. It is visible between latitudes ninety and minus fifteen degrees. And it is best seen in July at around nine at night." she recited._

 _Draco smiled widely, chuckling, "Is that so?"_

 _She replied with a smile of her own, "I just wanted to know."_

 _"Always curious, you are." He chuckled._

Draco stood watching the scene, equally flattered and astounded that she had actually taken the time to learn that little piece of information. It wasn't really a surprise, she was always ready to learn something new, he just he wasn't used to it being about him. However, it meant a lot to him, and he could tell by the look on his face, it meant a lot to him then too.

Theo stumbled into his bed chambers at around four a.m. waking Draco out of his light sleep.

Theo fell face first into his mattress, and with a wave of his wand, he was then visible again. Not even seconds later he was snoring.

"Theodore. Fucking. Nott." Draco huffed.

Theo was naked. _All_ he had on was a pair of loafers and socks.

Draco rolled his eyes, _idiot_. He tossed his covers from him and tiptoed over to his mate. "Nott."

"Hmm..."

Draco took his friends shoes off and put them under his bed, and grabbed the throw blanket from his chest and covered him up. "You fucking owe me." He growled.

Lying back down into his own bed, Draco pulled the curtains shut. He had only been asleep for maybe an hour before Theo had roamed back into the room. _Bloody ridiculous_. He cast another silencing charm and grabbed his pensieve, _nothing better to do anyway_. He knew he'd not be able to go back to sleep. He tugged the phial from his neck and poured them back into the bowl and dunked his head forward.

Suddenly Draco was standing at the edge of a busy street. He looked around to try and place his surroundings but it was all unfamiliar aside from a tattered Welsh flag flying above him.

Luckily a familiar and cheery couple passed by and he followed them into a nearby inn.

 _There was an old woman behind a dark mahogany counter who greeted them with a warm smile._

 _"Hello! I suspect yeh to be our newlyweds! The Malfoys?"_

 _"Yes! How did you—?"_

 _"Well, you've got no luggage with yeh, and we received some bags earlier today in yer name. Not to mention yer both radiating 'appiness! M' names Meriel."_

 _Draco and Hermione smiled at the old woman. "My name is Hermione, and my husband is Draco. We are so pleased to meet you!"_

 _"Yer bags are in yer room, here is the key." She handed over an old bronze skeleton key. "Congratulations and Croeso i Gymru! Welcome to Wales! If yeh need anything, just holler."_

 _The couple nodded and Draco followed them to their room. It was quaint and cozy and Draco could tell by the looks that his older self was giving Hermione, that he didn't plan on leaving the room more than necessary during their honeymoon stay._

 _He approached his bride and led her by the hand to the window where the sun was setting over the water._

 _"You know what this means?" He asked huskily into her ear "Our wedding night is about to begin."_

Draco suddenly felt his presence to be extremely awkward. Maybe he should leave...

 _The couple was now passionately kissing and backing toward the bed. Just as Draco was about to pull himself from the memory, Hermione paused._

 _"What's wrong, love?" asked Draco, rolling off of her, while she propped herself up with her elbows._

 _"It's just...strange."_

 _"What?!" His face quizzical._

 _"No, it's not you!" She exclaimed. "Just...everyone knows what we're doing right now."_

 _He started fumbling with his pockets._

 _"Draco...what are you doing?"_

 _"Trying to find those spectrespecs Luna gave us. I suspect those wrackspurts she's always on about have made your brain go fuzzy."_

 _At this, she reached over and slapped his arm. "I'm serious, Draco! My parents and all our friends will know you're, you're...deflowering me."_

 _"I hate to break it to you, my dear virgin wife, but you were deflowered, if that's what we're calling it now, some time ago."_

 _"But they don't know that!"_

 _"I can assure you Theo knows from spending the night at our flat. And I know for a fact you told Weaselette, who definitely would have told Potter, who of course would tell Weasel. For Salazar's sake, we've shared a flat for over a year! Do they reckon we have separate beds?"_

 _"No, but..."_

 _"But we should have specified on the invitation, right beneath the time that 'By the way, the bride and groom have been shagging for years, so try not to imagine Hermione being deflowered this evening' right?" he recited._

 _"Yes! This is why I married you! Why didn't we think of that?" she said through a fit of giggles._

 _"Would you feel better if I owled our guests first?"_

 _"Oh, stop! Come here, Draco Malfoy."_

 _Draco hopped onto the bed, straddling over his wife's legs, and began to tug at his tie. Hermione stared up at him in awe, biting at her lip. Draco puckered his brows together at her, "What? Afraid to shag a married man?"_

 _Hermione began laughing, "Ha ha! Very funny Mister Malfoy." He leaned forward, holding his weight with his hands over her, gently placing a kiss on her lips, and one hand moving down to her legs._

Draco now knew they were about to get it on. And he turned to pull himself out of the memory.

Back in reality, Draco gathered the memories and placed them back into his phial necklace.

He knew that him looking at these memories only made him want to get that much closer to Hermione. And he couldn't.

 _Fuck_. _Why_ _did_ _this_ _have_ to _be_ _so_ _difficult_?

Theo was still snoring, Draco glanced at his watch and it had just turned to seven.

Well, he could be early to breakfast.

Draco dressed and as he was moving toward the door, a voice called out for him.

"Draaaaco." He groaned and turned.

"Yes Theodore?"

"Would you be a pal and bring me back some coffee?"

"No."

"Well why not?" Theo argued.

"For the fact that you're able to complete full sentences, your bloody arse can get up and go get it yourself."

"You woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"I didn't wake up at all, except when your arse showed up at four in the bloody morning. And naked."

Theo leaned up onto his elbows and looked down at himself. "Well, would'ja look at that." He snickered.

Draco turned on his heel before Theo could say much more.

Theo ran out behind him, tugging his shirt over his head, "Wait up. I'm coming!" "You're seriously wearing those?"

Theo smirked, "Yeah, got a bit of a aching head, and the lights bother me."

"Where'd you even get those?"

"D'you like 'em?"

Draco scoured, "No. They're ridiculous."

Theo rolled his eyes behind the sunglasses, and stuck out his tongue, "You couldn't pull them off anyway."

The two men entered into the Great Hall, only a few students were sitting at their house tables, most were studying.

Of course Draco's wandering eyes went toward the Gryffindor, and much to his pleasure, Hermione was sitting, staring at her plate of food, as if she was into a deep thought.

Draco turned toward his table and walked on, Theo shoved his hands into his pocket and caught Hermione's eyes before he did.

She waved him over, and he pointed at himself, "Me?" He mouthed and she rolled her eyes, and nodded. He glanced over to Draco who was watching suspiciously from his seat.

Theo sauntered over to Hermione and sat down across from her, grabbing a muffin from a basket. "Granger danger. How can I be of assistance this morning?"

"What's with the glasses?"

Theo smirked, "Long night."

"I spoke with Professor Slughorn and he said that classes on Monday were to be with partners, and unfortunately he had paired me with Malfoy." Theo shoved a bit of muffin into his mouth, "Wellp. I gueth the two of you will jutht have to get patht your ithues for an hour or two."

Hermione grimaced, "Did no one teach you to not speak with your mouth full?"

Theo was then pouring himself a cup of coffee, as he did, he shrugged.

"You're about as bad as Ron." He set the coffee pot down very easily, and pushed his glasses up to his head, "Don't compare me to that weasel." Hermione sighed, "I wasn't trying to offend, it's just..."

"It's just nothing." Theo picked up his cup of coffee and grabbed another muffin, "See you in later.." He cheered his muffin toward her and walked away.

 _Seriously_ , what was with the Slytherin men, and the Weasley's?

Draco watched as Theo sat down beside him.

"What was that about?" He asked bluntly.

"Apparently, you and her will be paired as partners in Slug's class on Monday. And then she compared me to Ron Weaselbee." Theo scoffed. "So either, you can skip out on class, or you can be on your best arsehole behavior."

Draco sighed, and looked over to the now standing witch. She grabbed a takeaway cup and left the hall quickly.


	19. Tempted Fate

**A/N:** **Song Recommendation,** **'Up in the Air' -** **Thirty Seconds to Mars**

 _Hell is loving you in my sleep, and then waking up alone_.

Monday. The morning had drug on. Draco had been anticipating Potions class ever since he had heard from Theo that he, Draco, was going to be partnered up with Hermione. Lovely.

Draco dragged his feet all the way down to Professor Slughorn's class after his lunch and he was the first one to arrive.

"Oh. Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn rubbed his belly, smiling. "Lunch time has already come and gone?"

"Er. No. I just finished my lunch early. I had come to ask you a question."

Slughorn looked upon Draco curiously, but nodded for him to go on.

"Can you possibly pair me with someone different for the class?"

Pursing his brows together, Slughorn shook his head, "No, no dear boy. The potions I am having you students mix together, are all combined with wits and measure."

"You're quoting Ravenclaw?"

"No. It has to deal with the mind. You and Miss Granger have very similar minds."

Draco grimaced, and he then turned to the tapping of footsteps behind him.

"Oh. I hadn't realized...Well..."

Hermione started.

"No, come." Slughorn gestured her over, "Mister Malfoy and I were just speaking about your assignment."

Hermione dropped her books onto the table she stood beside. "And?"

"And your minds work well together. I can see it through you work."

Hermione nodded, and Draco slid into one of the chairs at the table she had reserved for herself.

She turned toward him, "Just because we're partners, doesn't mean we have to sit together."

Draco rolled his eyes, keeping his smug look apparent. Hermione sat down beside him, harshly opening up one of her books. "Class hasn't even started yet. Are you that bored?" Draco accused.

"Not that I have to explain myself to you, Malfoy. I actually was trying to decide what potion we would be brewing together. I was thinking maybe a "respect potion" what do you think?" Hermione glared, not looking at him.

Scoffing, Draco leaned up toward the table, "Or maybe how to purify blood." At that, Hermione jerked her head toward him, "Your words are nothing but sour, Malfoy. So instead of wasting your breath, just keep your nastiness to yourself."

Hermione looked very adorable with her anger. Merlin, how could he have never noticed this before now? It ached Draco that he had to be such a prat toward her, all he wanted was to get to know her, see the man and woman he saw in those memories.

The rest of the students began piling into the classroom, taking their seats, some were even commenting on the pair sitting at the front of the classroom.

Theo strode in and spotted the two. He casually walked to the blonde and brunette and then threw his arms over both of their shoulders, "Ello. Hope you don't kill one another."

"Not likely." Hermione said distastefully.

Theo patted her back and ruffled Draco's hair.

Hermione smirked softly, and Draco scowled.

"Settle down everyone," Horace Slughorn began, "today we will be partnering up. Your partner is all based on brains, which means, whoever I think you'd work best with, is who you'll work with."

A couple groans escaped mouths, but Slughorn paid no mind.

"Mister Zabini and Mister Potter."

Hermione turned to see Harry's expression, he looked agitated.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Nott, Mr. Wollamby." At that Theo clapped his hand on the table and looked absolutely offended. Ron looked over toward him, snarling. _Great_.

Slughorn finished partnering up each student with their potion assignment and sent them all on their ways to find the ingredients.

Hermione gathered a few phials and the list and began toward the door not saying anything to Draco as she did. He followed behind her, slowly.

"And where are we going?" He said once they had reached the Grounds doors.

"To get the ingredients, weren't you paying attention?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I was. But you know where to find Fairy Wings?"

"Yes. Don't you?"

 _Of course she fucking knew. She knew everything._

"Actually, no. I don't Granger. Mind telling me where we're going, so I can send an owl off to Theo to come looking for me, if I don't return?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're so impatient. We're going to the Forbidden Forest."

"You do remember the last time we were in there, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. And believe it or not, I am actually on quite good terms with most of the creatures."

" _Most_."

"Fairy wings, unicorn hair, I'm sure we can find a dark place in there to find morning dew."

The two forwarded on to the Forest, Draco slightly behind her; Watching the way her feet carried her.

Hermione tugged a phial from her pocket and squat down to catch a drop of dew from a flower.

"You're awfully quiet." she said pointedly.

"Nothing to say." Draco replied quietly.

"That's new." Draco ignored her remark, but she obviously felt that as an invitation to egg it on.

"No mudblood, or blood superiority lines?"

Draco could feel his temperament rising, but he bit his tongue, walking ahead of her now.

Hermione didn't like to be ignored, especially by Draco, not right now. She had him all alone, right where she wanted him. It's only fair she get some answers.

"It's just rather odd, you being so...civil."

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to her, "What would you like me to say? You want me to call you a filthy mudblood, will that get you off?"

Hermione twisted her lips, "No. I'm just trying to figure you out, is all."

He squinted his eyes, "Well don't."

Gods, he hated acting so petulant toward her. What he really wanted to do was sit down with her, and talk to her about the future that'd they were destined to have together.

"I just want to understand you." She said blatantly, "You can be so quiet and almost confusing alone, but as soon as we get back there, you'll go back to being an absolute arse."

Draco felt the guilt rising up like bile, but he knew what he needed to do.

"You really don't shut up, ever do you?"

Hermione crossed her arms, and pursed her lips as if she has won a prize. "There it is."

Draco pushed out an arrogant laugh, licking his lips and nodding his head, "That's right. You're always wanting to be bloody right about everything, don't you Granger? Stupid mudblood, your presence disgusts me, and I'd really rather get this stupid fucking assignment over with, so I don't have to be around your snooty arse anymore."

Hermione didn't budge, "I hope you mean yourself, Malfoy. The only snooty one around here is you." She pointed defiantly at him.

Draco flourished his hand before him, "This whole bloody thing is ridiculous, and your petulant pushing of your curiosity is really buggering me. So why don't we get the fucking ingridients so I don't have to spend anymore Gods awful time with you."

Hermione now stepped toward him, "You're still foul, you're still loathsome, but you're not evil Draco. There is more to you than you lead on."

 _Draco._

 _Oh how he longed to hear his name roll from her tongue._

He stepped toward her, now their faces only inches apart, noses almost grazing. "No. There's not." Hermione had closed her eyes, reveling in his warm breath, _minty_.

"I'd really rather appreciate you not call me by my first name. We're not on friendly terms."

Breaking away from their closeness, he turned away, "Let's finish this bloody potion, so we can go back on to our own lives."

"You know what Malfoy? Fuck you!"

 _Woah. Did that just come from Hermione Granger's mouth._

 _It was a slight turn on._

Draco faced her once more, smirking arrogantly, "Careful with your awful attitude, Granger. It's unbecoming."

The steam was basically protruding from Hermione's ears. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"

"I DONT HATE YOU!"

 _Fuck._

Hermione wiped the tear stream from her cheeks, and sniffed silently. "Then why do you treat me as such?"

Draco couldn't make eye contact with her, he couldn't even look at her.

This wasn't what he wanted to do. He hated that he caused her to cry.

"Everything isn't always about you, Granger."

 _Yet, it was. This whole nonsense plan was about her._

Hermione grabbed the list from her cloak pocket, "We need to get a unicorn hair."

She trudged past him, sniffling once more.

The pair made their ways back to the classroom, fortunately the rest of their classes that day had been canceled, so they had time to work on their assignment.

"Pass me the dew." Draco slid the phial across the table toward her, she caught it in good time before it fell from it. "Are you done grinding the wings?"

He nodded, pouring them into the cauldron.

"Alright, you stir, while I put the petals in, but stir slowly."

Draco sneered, not meaningfully, he rather liked watching Hermione working. She had a glow about her, her passion for learning was intriguing.

Draco continued to stir as she heated the cauldron up. "Lady's Mantle." She whispered to herself as she added that into the cauldron as well.

"Why did you choose this potion?" Draco asked suddenly, pulling her away from the instructions, "I don't know. It was just one of the ones that caught my attention."

Draco nodded. "Didn't want it for yourself?" A sly grin curved at the edges of his lips.

"You're really rude." Hermione said as she caught the flicker of lightening in his stormy eyes.

"Beautification potion is just an easy one to do."

She added quickly, "Stir vigorously, I have to add the unicorn hair now."

He did as she said. She finished with the ginger root, and waved her wand over the cauldron. "That should do it."

She grabbed a ladle and poured some into a couple different phials.

She handed one over to Draco, "Just in case."

He raised his brows, "You're trusting me."

"Like I said, there's more to you than you lead on."

Grabbing her books and then placing the phial into her cloak pocket, "See you tomorrow."


	20. Your Highness

**A/N : 'Breath' Breaking Benjamin  
**

* * *

Theo sat in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room. His breathing grew deeper as he stared at the dancing flames, a small smile tearing at his lips. He stretched and brought his legs up to the sofa to lie across it.

"Finally, a relaxing evening." he mumbled to himself. He had an amazing Draco-less dinner in the Great Hall and actually got to sit and enjoy the quiet without the brooding or the grating complaints of Malfoy.

He had spoken, or rather thought, too soon. Draco suddenly stormed through the wall and sat in a leather armchair next to Theo's sofa with a humph.

"Are you going to sit there and pout until I ask you what's wrong, mate?"

"Yes, I just might." Draco replied with a sneer.

"Such a little girl sometimes. What ever is the matter, princess?"

Draco reached across the distance between them and pounded Theo in the arm with his balled fist.

"You're lucky I don't hex you for that, Draco." he said as he took a bronze knut from his pocket and transfigured it into a cheap plastic tiara. With a flourish, he placed it atop his friend's head. "There! Truly fitting for you, your highness."

Suddenly the flames in the fireplace shot out of the hearth and Draco pelted Nott with the tiara. "Calm down! No need to burn the castle down, mate." Theo said with a wink.

Draco said nothing.

"Out with it, Draco! Before I decide I'm suddenly uninterested."

"That bloody _witch_!"

"I assume we're speaking of the usual one? What of her now?"

"She is so bloody stubborn!"

"As are _you_ , mate."

"Yeah, well it seems as if fate has other plans on its mind as of late."

Theo froze. "How do you mean?"

"It was as if I...as if I could've kissed her today."

Theo then sat forward, "No. No. No. No. NO. You can't do that you barmy git!"

"I know. You don't think _I_ of _all_ people know that?" he said incredulously.

"Right. Well, have you eaten yet?"

"No, why—?"

"Just trust me, you'll feel better. Let's go."

"And where is it we're going?"

"The kitchens, you gormless codger!"

Theo rose from the sofa, followed by a steadily brooding Draco. The two headed in silence toward the kitchens. When they got there, they were greeted by a spry old house elf who took one look at Draco and anticipated his hunger. The boys took a seat at a table and the elf brought out a plate filled with roast beef, potatoes, peas, and gravy.

Draco tucked in right there before Theo broke their silence. "Are you ever going to ask me about my date with Honey?"

Draco finished chewing his bite and looked at his friend, bewildered. "Well, you came back naked, spare your shoes, and absolutely pissed. I assumed you shagged and that was it? Or are you getting married this summer?"

"What? No, you bloody doffer! I'm starting a business. You're looking at the newest investor of Honey's Lounge!" Theo said with a confident puff of his chest.

"Honey's Lounge? Ah! That makes sense now."

"Yes! I came back nude because we were scouting talent" he said with a wink "and blimey, did I find some!"

"That's great, Theo!"

"It's bloody brilliant! All the shags I could dream of and the best part is, I get to put the Nott fortune to good use; my own happiness! Therefore, my father will be most _unhappy_."

"Sounds like the perfect plan! This actually also completely explains Granger's contempt toward your time spent there."

"I guess it _wasn't_ Honoria's cheekbones she was jealous of after all but all the shagging I was doing with other witches." Theo said with a wink.

Draco kicked him under the table.

"I'm only joking, Draco. Keep firm hold of your knickers! She's like my little sister."

Draco only growled through a mouthful of potatoes before placing his fork down.

"I think I'm done eating. Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, mate. It's getting late. I quite need my beauty sleep." Theo responded through Draco's rolled eyes.

They had almost made it back to the common room when they were stopped by Professor Snape emerging from the shadows. Theo immediately started giggling, remembering seeing him leaving Madam Mysteries on Christmas. Draco steeled himself and prodded his mate sharply in the ribs with an elbow.

"Mister Malfoy, Mister Nott. I think it in both of your best interest to not wander the halls this late. People might think you are up to something."

"Yes, Professor." Draco said as a strange, strangled, giggle escaped Theo's lips.

"Only up to filling young Draco's belly with roast beef, Professor." he spouted, reaching to rub Draco's stomach before getting his hand swatted away by it's owner. Theo spoke once more. "What are you up to tonight, Professor? Going somewhere?"

Severus Snape only stared down at him. "Bed. Now, Mister Nott."

"Oh, but _whose_ bed?" Theo asked with a cheeky grin as Draco pulled him by the arm to the entrance in the wall to Slytherin House.

"Your bed, Theo."

"No, I meant Snape." said Theo dumbly before continuing. "I've been trying to think of some good jokes about seeing him on Christmas but my mind couldn't pick one on the spot given all the rather amazing choices. Plus, we were alone in a dark corridor with the manky, old bloke. There were no witnesses to the hilarity...or what he'd do to us, if I let out a really good'n." he chuckled.


	21. I'd Run Away With You, By My Side

**A/N: 'Echo' - TRAPT  
**

* * *

Harry Ron and Hermione were sitting together in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Harry had been staring onward at Draco, and Hermione quickly caught him.

" _Seriously_ , you're still on about him being a Death Eater?"

"I just know, Hermione. I just have a feeling."

Hermione turned toward Draco herself but caught the eye of Theodore instead. He smirked but looked away almost instantly.

"Gods. It's like the two of you were made for each other." Theo said absolutely to Draco.

"Right."

Professor Snape stepped out of his office and the rattling of chatter quieted down.

Theo began smiling which caught Snape's attention. "Is something humorous, Mister Nott?"

"No." Theo snickered, "Just curious, what do you do in your off time, Snapey?" Theo tried hard to keep his grin to a minimum.

"Excuse me, Mister Nott?"

Theodore started laughing, "Sorry, Professor! Just trying to diffuse the tension."

Snape looked at him hesitantly and walked forward, "Miss Granger, I am well aware that you are quite novice in nonverbal spells."

Draco's head turned quickly at her name, in return he got a kick to the shin by Theo, "Calm it down." he whispered through gritted teeth.

Hermione nodded, gulping slightly, "Yes, Professor."

"And tell me, what is the advantage of nonverbal spells?"

"Well," she began, "your adversary has no warning of what kind of magic you're about to perform which gives you a split-second advantage."

Snape raised a brow, "Almost word for word from Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six. But yes, you are correct."

Hermione held her chin high.

"Insufferable know-it-all." Snape then growled.

Draco did not like that. Neither did Theo, it seemed.

Theo shook his head ever so slightly at his mate. They both wanted to take up for her, but there wasn't anything that they could do in this moment.

Hermione pushed her seat, allowing the feet of it to screech across the floor, she stood defiantly against her teacher. "What is it with you Slytherin?" She pushed her books from the table and shot a look of apparent disgust toward Theo and Draco.

She stormed from the classroom.

Harry and Ron continued to sit, but Theo suddenly stood, and before he could stop himself he chased out of the classroom after Hermione.

"They're shagging." Zabini said crudely, he then received spiteful looks from Potter, Weasley and Draco.

As badly as Draco wanted to run out there, he did all he could to stay settled in his seat.

But why hadn't her two supposed " _best_ friends" not follow her out?

"Granger!" Theo called as he jogged up behind her. She stopped; throwing her hand into her hair, "Now is not the time, Theo."

"Are you okay?"

Hermione scoffed, "I have to be."

"What's wrong?" Theo was adamant, he felt an overpowering protection of the witch. Seeing her so upset hit him in a funny way.

"What isn't wrong?" she stated matter-of-factly. "Harry has a book shoved up his arse half the time and doesn't shut up about his theory of Malfoy being a Death Eater. Ron is always snogging Lavender, and it's quite sickening. I'm finding more comfort in your company and believe it or not, Draco is growing kind of appealing; He's not such a twit when he's not speaking."

Theo chuckled, "Who would've thought?! Gryffindor Princess taking to Slytherin."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Though most of you are right gits, you know."

Theo smirked, "Most, but not all."

"Don't worry about Snape. Trust me, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"How do you mean?"

"You're the brightest witch of your age."

"You're actually realizing this now? You're admitting to it?" a light growing in her eyes.

Theo wagged his finger. "Uh, uh, uh. I said witch, _not_ wizard."

He tricked her into a laugh.

"Thank you, Theo."

Hermione and Theo skived off on the rest of class and made their way to the Great Hall.

They sat down at a table, as a house elf appeared before them "Can I get you two anything?"

Theo nodded, "Two hot chocolates please."

With a flash and a snap, the elf disappeared, then reappeared moments later with two mugs in hand.

"Thank you." Hermione said, and Theo nodded to the elf. It left once more.

"So, Granger."

She was holding the mug up to her lips, taking in a drink. Once she removed it, she had a line of a whipped cream mustache.

"So, Theo?"

He chuckled, "You got something on your lip."

She wiped it away, weirdly enough, she hadn't been too embarrassed about it. Actually she hadn't been embarrassed at all. Theo made her rather comfortable, in ways Harry or Ron hadn't.

"Do you believe in destiny? Or fate?" he asked.

Hermione took another sip, "Erm. Well. I'm not sure. I don't necessarily believe things happen for a reason, either. I believe that is only something that people say when they are uncomfortable with a situation. So I think that if something were to happen, it's the universe's way."

Theo pouted his lip in thought, "That's a good way to put it."

Hermione smiled, "Yes. So what about you?"

Theo looked at her in desperation, his thoughts shot back to watching her die.

"Theo?" she said once more, pulling him from his gaze.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I asked, what about you?"

"Oh. I believe in fate. You can't fight it."

Draco stormed into the Great Hall and spotted the two sitting close by.

"Oi! Draco. Class over already?"

Draco scowled, "No. But Potter is rambling on about some stupid nonsense, so, I left."

Hermione didn't look up to him, she bared her eyes to the floor and began sipping on her drink once more.

"What is Potter's obsession with me?" Draco threw at her.

Hermione choked on her drink, as it burned her throat.

The fact that Draco Malfoy was actually making a point to talk to her after how he'd been their last few encounters, took her by surprise.

"He's under the impression that you're a Death Eater." she stated coolly.

Draco swallowed, his face paled. "What do you think?"

"I think it's rather silly, honestly."

Theo and Draco exchanged glances before aiming them back at Hermione.

"I mean, there's only one way to find out for sure. Show me your arm."

Draco froze. This was not supposed to happen.

"I've got to go to the bathroom."

Hermione and Theo nodded, and he turned away.

Draco stepped into a stall and silently cast a glamour charm over his dark mark, watching as it disappeared. He wished it'd stay that way.

He went back to the Great Hall and sat across from Theo and Hermione.

Hoping she'd have forgotten.

"Let's see then."

 _Damn_.

He raised his sleeves on both of his arms, revealing pale, un-inked skin.

"Just as I suspected." Hermione shrugged.

Draco tugged his sleeves back down.

Oh how he loathed lying to her.

The house elf appeared once more, "Anything I can get you?"

Draco shook his head, "No thanks." The elf lowered its ears in defeat, and Draco immediately changed his answer.

"I'll have what they're having!"

The elf brought a mug back and left again.

Hermione watched in curiosity.

"What?" Draco asked, feeling nervous suddenly.

"Nothing. You were just so kind to the elf."

"Well I'm not a monster, Granger."

"Explain Dobby."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Dobby came from my father's family. We each have our own elf. Mother has Smee, I have Nora and Father had Dobby."

"Interesting." Hermione said as she set her mug down. "So once you get married, your elf will go along with you?"

Suddenly uncomfortable, Theo stood as did Draco, "Only if my wife agrees." And with that, Draco began his departure. Theo gave a sullen smile, "See you on Thursday, Granger Danger."

Hermione smiled and nodded, confused, "Yes, see you Thursday."

Professor McGonagall entered into the Great Hall soon after and noticed Hermione sitting alone.

"Miss Granger." Hermione looked up from her half empty mug, "Hi, Professor."

"You're not in class and I don't think you have a free period. Is everything okay?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Just a difficult day."

"I saw Mister Nott and Mister Malfoy were wandering the halls just now. Did they have anything to do with this?"

Hermione stifled a laugh, "Surprisingly, no."

McGonagall couldn't help but smile, "That's good to hear then, Miss Granger."

Hermione finished her cocoa and left the Great Hall.

Draco and Theo were back in the dungeons, "She's falling for me." Draco said lightly.

"And how d'ya reckon that?"

"I can just tell by the way she looks at me. It reminds me of the way she did in the memories. I need to stay away. But it's like fate is constantly jumping in the way of the plan."

Theo shook his head. "You can't fight fate." he said reluctantly.

"So what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Theo didn't have an answer, he honestly didn't know what to say.

"I guess just keep trying to avoid her."

"It's hard to do when we get paired up as partners, or you're sitting with her, and fuck! Nothing is working out the way it's supposed to!"

Draco stood before the vanishing cabinet, he held a whole apple in his hand. He opened the door and placed the apple inside.

" _Harmonia_ _Nectere_ _Passus_ "

Draco recited. With a thud, he reopened the cabinet and picked up a now half-eaten apple.

Draco stepped back slamming the door of the cabinet, resting his weight on his hands against the door, and began to whimper.

Gods _why_ did he have to do this? _Why_ did he get chosen. He pulled his sleeves up to find his Dark Mark back in view.

He hated his father for volunteering him. He hated The Dark Lord more than anything. He was angry with his mother for allowing him to be part of the stupid war that they all knew was coming. He pulled the phial from his shirt and held it tightly with a clenched fist.

Draco closed his eyes and imagined the amber ones he had grown to adore.

She believed in him, believed he wasn't a Death Eater. She believed that he was _different_ , that there was something more to him. She was wrong. The thought made his head hurt.

He slipped out of the Room of Requirement and followed his feet down to the dungeons.

He rushed past the common room, completely ignoring Theo's gesture for him to join he and Zabini for a shot of firewhisky.

He slammed the curtains shut around his bed and cast a locking spell as well a silencing charm. He needed to see _her_.

He poured the memories into his personal pensieve, and drowned himself within them.

 _Hermione had just gotten out of the shower, she had a towel upon her head, and one wrapped around her body. Her skin glistened with water droplets._

 _Draco was untying his tie when he caught sight of her, he then removed it, throwing it to the bed._

 _"Hello, beautiful." Draco said as he edged his way to her, pulling her closer to him._

 _"Hi, handsome." she replied, pushing her fingers through the crown of his head. "I love you."_

 _"I love you."_

Draco watched as the two of them stood chatting about their respective days. He moved himself within his figure, facing Hermione head on.

She was staring back at him, her arms draped around his neck, smiling shyly, biting at her lip. He so badly wished he could place his hands on her waist for real. He wished he could feel her actual touch.

He watched the way her lips curved. He noticed a faint glimmer in her eyes. She was breathtaking. "I love you, Hermione."

Draco said once more, "I love _you_."

That was the first time Draco had ever said it to anyone. And yet, he wasn't saying it to anyone at all. _Just_ a memory.

"I wish I could be with you. I wish I could hold you, kiss you. Feel your lips on mine. I wish I didn't make you cry, I wish I could tell you how I feel. I wish I could tell you what I've seen. I wish I could show you these memories."

A tear escaped his left eye. "I wish I didn't have to lie to you." he paused, "I wish you didn't fucking die."

Draco then realized that he was back on his bed. The memory had ended only moments before. He placed them back into his phial and set his pensieve to the side.

Suddenly there was a knock on the wall beside Draco's bed. He shoved his pensieve under his pillow and undid his locks and opened the curtains. The silencing charm still in place, Theo sat down beside him.

"I want to help this situation to be normal. But it's not likely, mate."

Draco nodded, releasing a sniffle.

"I just didn't think I'd become so _attached_." Draco said between more sniffles.

Theo shook his head, "Me either."


	22. Betrayal

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **So we've had a couple of questions. We wanted to point those out!**

 **So this story is looking to be about 40 chapters. If it goes beyond that, then that's going to be AWESOME!**

 **We know, we know! We want Draco and Hermione together too. Ugh! Like can't it happen already?!**

 **Of course future Draco didn't think things through! ? He wanted his life back. And he can't just go killing Bellatrix, we need a story.**

 **Anyway! We LOVE your reviews, and we are always SOOOO excited to hear from you! Let us know if you have any more questions!**

" _Half Blood Prince...Half Blood Pri-_ oh _!"_

Hermione turned and to her surprise, Theo was standing before her with a lackadaisical grin.

"Who is the Half Blood Prince?" he asked.

Hermione blushed, "Uh. Well. I'm not _entirely_ sure."

Theo raised his brows, "Ask Madam Pince?"

"No..." Hermione said without looking directly into Theo's eyes.

Hermione held a book close to her, and Theo poked at her, "Well what book is this?"

She stepped back, "Its nothing." smiling slightly, her cheeks flushing.

Theo stepped forward to her, poking her, "It doesn't look like nothing Granger." he teased.

She moved the book to behind her back and he wrapped his arms around her tickling and poking trying to grab it from her, she giggled. "Stop it! Theo!"

"Shh! Pince will kick us out!" Theo whispered loudly.

"Stop tickling me then." She said breathily, between laughs.

"Oh Granger Danger!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and pulled the book around. " _Love Potions and Chocolate_ " Theo read out slowly, "Trying to make someone fall in love with you?" he laughed loudly.

Hermione's cheeks became scarlet, "Theodore Nott! Don't you poke fun at me!"

"I don't think you'd need to make a love potion for someone to fall in love with you, Hermione." Theo looked into Hermione's amber ones. Theo's scent began to invade her nose.

"I-I..." Before she could realize what she was doing, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Theo involuntarily kissed her back, but as the kiss began to deepen he pulled away. Hermione's eyes widened with fear, embarrassment, and rejection. "I'm so sorry." she said quickly.

Theo scanned over her face with surprise. "No, don't be sorry, Granger."

"I-I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok, I promise. I'm just..."

"Did I do something wrong, I'm a terrible kisser aren't I? Oh my God, I am." Hermione dropped her eyes to the ground.

Theo tucked his finger under her chin pulling her face to his view, "You're not bad at it, Granger. It's just, I'm not the one for you."

Hermione nodded reluctantly, "I'm sorry."

Theo gave his trademark smirk, "Don't be." he said again with a wink.

Hermione pushed the book back into the shelf that she found it in. "Still on for tonight? T-to study, I mean."

"Of course, the usual table."

Hermione rushed past him, and out of the library she went.

Theo licked at his lips, "Hmmph." That was interesting. Theo felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, it wasn't butterflies, or bubbles. No. It was almost as if he had just kissed a sister, if he were to have one. He shuddered, and turned to see Blaise smirking arrogantly.

"Nott. Just proves our theory of your shagging."

"Shut up, Zabini. You don't know what you saw."

Theo trudged past him bumping into his shoulder and went on to the dungeons.

Draco was sitting on a transfigured bean bag in front of the fire, reading over a book. A book to which appeared to be by a muggle author.

Theo sat down beside him on the floor, "Whatcha readin' there, mate?"

Draco closed it, and ran his fingers over the cover, " _Cinderella_. It's a French tale of a woman who was abused by her stepmother, and she's on her way to being a princess."

Theo looked at Draco flabbergasted, "And may I ask what made you decide to read that particular book?"

Draco shrugged, "I saw it on a shelf in Baby Walburga's room, it caught my attention."

Theo nodded, "Look, mate. I've got to tell you _something_. And I already know you're going to be mad, and I just wa-."

"Just fucking tell me." Draco said with haste.

As Theo was about to tell him of his encounter with Hermione, Blaise Zabini let his appearance be known.

"Oh there you are. You know, I wasn't done talking to you." Blaise gestured toward Theodore, making Draco feel more annoyed with what was about to be said.

"It does prove what I saw. You're shagging Granger, and you're a blood traitor. Nothing more to it."

Draco scrunched up his face and looked over to his friend. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"It means...Nott and Granger were snogging in the library, back in the _restricted_ section." Blaise said coolly.

Draco stood from his bean chair and began walking to his dorm and Theo rose behind him to follow.

Once they made it into their dorm, Draco flicked his wand at the door and shot a locking charm and cast _Silencio_ over the room.

"You kissed Hermione?"

Theo squinted his eyes, and curled his lips to the side, "Well, I wouldn't quite say that I kissed her."

Draco waved for him to go on.

"She was looking for a book, I was helping her, and then we began playing around, and she kissed me. It wasn't like ' _heartfelt_ ' or anything, it was just impulsive."

"Right. Because that sounds like Hermione Granger. It is so like you to place blame on her. That's not the type of girl she is, Theo. So why don't you get to the fucking truth of it."

Theo took offense to this. He, for one, didn't like to be called a liar. He had been called that all his life by his father. And for two, he didn't like being called this by his own mate, his best mate at that; his brother. The only one he truly considered family. He had never been anything but loyal to Draco.

"Woah woah, no mate, don't you dare lay this on me. You don't _KNOW_ this Hermione Granger. You're not aware of what she is capable of. Or who she is, or what she wants. And to be quite honest, I don't think she even knows what she wants. So stop with this Draco Malfoy petty pity party, and get over yourself. I know you're confused and want to be with her. But you need to stick to the damned plan."

Draco stepped up, "Me? Me stick to the plan? How about you? You're all buddy buddy with her."

"No one told me that I needed to stay away."

"No. You're right, Theo. You're just taking full bloody advantage of the situation."

Theo scoffed, "I can't believe you think I'd betray you in such a fashion. You know what? Huh. Piss off."

Theo undid the locking charms and left Draco standing alone in despair.

Despair quickly turned into a seething, fiery anger that Draco had never felt before. He wanted to hex Theo into oblivion for betraying him and he wanted to simultaneously hunt down Granger and show her a real kiss. But he wouldn't. He refused to put her in harm's way.

Draco was terrified that each word he even uttered in her direction would somehow pull the strings of fate even tighter, pulling the two closer together along with it all.

He had lately even pondered a life where Hermione ended up with another man. It was never exactly a welcomed thought but he definitely hadn't wanted it to be Theo. Certainly life wouldn't be so cruel as to let his soulmate and best mate get together? The thought of them even sharing a kiss like he had shared with her in his memories was enough to make him shudder.

What if all this fate rubbish was just in his head? What if, when Draco had gone back in time, it changed things so much that now Hermione was destined for someone else?

" _No. That just can't be. It can't._ " he told himself. He was far too selfish to let her go so easily. He couldn't be with her at the moment, no, but there was not a chance in the world that he would just step aside and give up the chance of their future.

Theo had stormed from their dorm to the common room. He plopped upon his favorite sofa, utterly beside himself. Draco had now officially gone completely around the bend, he knew that much. He also knew he wanted to curse Blaise Zabini to a solitary life with no one but Eloise Midgen to keep him warm at night.

If only he hadn't been sucked into this whole bloody mess. He could have kept on trudging through being paired to study with Granger. He could have kept with being just a sarcastic arse rather than throwing in all that charming cheek of his. Gods, why must he be so irresistible?

He smiled to himself despite it all before he caught what he was doing and placed his features back in check. His proper glower settled comfortably on his face again.

 _Through everything they had been through, everything they had seen, how was it even remotely possible that Draco could think he would put the moves on Granger? It was absolutely preposterous. He liked Hermione. Loved her, even._

 _As. A. Sister!_

 _How was this not obvious?!_ He ground his teeth and let out a groan. He'd have to get going in order to grab dinner and make it to the library in time. Theo slowly rose from his sofa and collected his things he had abandoned earlier before briskly making for the Great Hall.

He arrived, sliding into the familiar Slytherin table in silence. He was not really hungry but he was also not one to miss a meal. He grabbed a chicken leg and took a big bite before looking across the Hall to see two eyes quickly look away from his own.

" _Why didn't I sit on the other side of this bloody table_?" he thought to himself.

He made a mental note to keep his eyes on his meal and sort out all of the tension right when he made it to the library.

After this uncomfortable exchange, Hermione hurriedly finished her plate and excused herself from Harry and Ron. " _When in doubt, go to the library._ " she thought.

Theo's eyes strayed from his chicken leg just in time to see a mane of bushy hair disappearing from the Great Hall.

A few minutes later, he had eaten enough and decided it time to head toward the library before Hermione could think too much and leave.

He entered the library and gave Madam Pince the usual wink as he passed by, heading for the usual table. He had a bit of a speech to let Hermione down easy, repeating over and over in his head.

When he reached her, he was surprised. Hermione usually had books upon books and leafs of parchment scattered about by the time he joined her, but this time, she was sitting very erect in her seat, books ahead of her on the table in a tidy stack, her wringing hands perched nervously atop them. She was staring straight at him as if she had been waiting for his arrival.

"Couldn't wait to see me, eh, Granger Danger?" he managed awkwardly.

"Theo, sit. We should, erm, talk."

With a raised brow, he obliged.

"Listen, about earlier...I'm truly sorry!"

"I already said its alright, didn't I? You just couldn't resist the old Nott charm." he embellished with a wink.

"But it wasn't alright! It was...awful. I don't even know why I did it. It was like I was kissing Harry or something." she winced before looking upon him apologetically.

Her words startled him at first but he let out a sigh of relief. She could see in his eyes he had felt the same way and this relieved her too.

"I am so glad we agree on this, Granger. It's safe to say that I felt like I was slipped one of those Weasley twins' Puking Pastilles after our meeting."

Her face fell slightly before a knowing smile arose.

"Uh, I mean...not that you're disgusting or anything...just uh—"

"I know, Theo. I get it."

"Good." he paused, "So runes then?"

With a nod and a grin she began laying her books across the table.


	23. Everything You Touch, Surely Dies

**A/N : 'Let Her Go' - Jasmine Thompson Cover, enjoy!  
**

* * *

" _You were a risk, a mystery, and the most certain thing I've ever known_."

The next day, Hermione sat at Ron's bedside in the hospital wing. The previous night hadn't been kind to him.

After studying late with Theo that same previous evening, she returned to her dorm and drifted off into a deep sleep. When she woke the following morning she was informed by Harry that after Ron had consumed a large amount of Amortentia-laced cauldron cakes, he had been poisoned by some mead in Slughorn's chambers. The things Harry and Ron got into without her were astounding.

She, finally in the hospital wing, was relieved to find him okay, at least by Madam Pomfrey's standards. She sat in a chair opposite Ginny and began the wait for him to wake up. Soon, they were joined by Professor's Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and finally Slughorn, bottle in hand.

Upon hearing McGonagall state how lucky it was that Harry had thought to use bezoar to save Ron, her ears perked. Maybe that stupid Half-Blood Prince's book wasn't so bad after all if her friend was actually learning things.

It was as she was pondering this, that Lavender Brown appeared, in search of her _'Won Won_ '.

" _This witch_." Hermione whispered to herself.

Lavender saw Hermione at Ron's bedside and looked as if she had gone even more mental than usual.

Harry made note to high-five Hermione later, at a less awkward time for her choice of words in the exchange that came next between the women. He looked on, stunned, as moments after Lavender ran from the room at the sight of Ron moaning Hermione's name from his stupor.

Harry finally emerged from his thoughts as Horace Slughorn was gesturing to the bottle he was carrying. The poisoned bottle of mead.

When Dumbledore asked where it came from and where it was intended to go, Slughorn noted the bottle was originally intended as a gift for Dumbledore. Wasn't it obvious? It had to be Malfoy. Harry left his friends and teachers behind as he exited the hospital wing.

Upon leaving, he saw just the person on his mind. A very distraught Draco Malfoy. Harry silently, but urgently, followed after him but lost him to the Room of Requirement. _What could he possibly be doing in there?_

On the other side of the wall, Draco approached the vanishing cabinet and placed a small white bird he had been carrying from the seventh floor birdcage into the door before him. He closed the cabinet and waited.

He didn't get much sleep at all the previous night. When he heard Theo come in late, presumably after being with Hermione, it only made things worse. Draco was mentally and emotionally drained.

He grabbed the handle for the cabinet door, paused and took a deep breath, and carefully opened the door. The bird was gone. He shut the cabinet once more. He let his eyes close with it and waited. When he opened the door for a final time, he saw the small white bird lying lifeless and began to cry.

The Dark Lord was going to kill him. He was going to kill his family. Worse still, his heart just wasn't in this. He was doubting everything he had been taught about the status his blood gave him. It was terribly confusing to spend sixteen years believing in something before finding its actually complete rubbish. Throw in despising a girl for six years because of that same rubbish, before being shown himself perfectly happy and in love with her, and that's enough to make anyone a bit barmy.

Monday came and Ron was dismissed on good report from Madam Pomfrey. Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way from the hospital wing, down to breakfast. Just outside the Great Hall they ran into none other than a very agitated Lavender Brown. She looked as if she might explode as she questioned Ron bitterly about why he was with Hermione and why he hadn't told her he was being released.

Harry and Hermione left them to their row and continued into the Great Hall to begin their breakfast. They took their seats and sometime later Ron and Lavender finally trudged in and sat down. Hermione noted that they weren't speaking to each other and shared a smirk with Harry.

When she looked up, she saw Theo and waved him over to sit across from her.

"Did you get the Runes homework finished?" she asked with a smile.

"Granger!" his face appalled, "I can't believe you'd think I would let you cheat."

She giggled and he threw her a wink.

"If you want to be top of the class, you're just going to have to try a bit harder."

During this exchange, Harry's vision was drawn to the entry of the room. He saw Malfoy standing there, frozen, staring at them. Draco finally noticed Harry staring back and abruptly turned on his heel and strode away with fervor.

Harry quickly closed his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ at the dog-eared page with a spell scrawled in the margin captioned "For Enemies". He then excused himself and followed out of the Great Hall with great haste. He checked the Marauder's Map as he went to make sure he didn't lose his target. He soon found himself in a sixth-floor bathroom, looking at a distraught Draco Malfoy leaning over a sink, sobbing.

Malfoy was sputtering on about losing his one shot at happiness, how no one could help him, that unless he did something soon, _he will kill him_.

 _He? Voldemort?_

Moaning Myrtle was trying to comfort him and when Draco looked up into the mirror, he saw Harry standing behind him through his tear-filled eyes. "Are you really a Death Eater then?" Harry asked.

Draco spun around and drew his wand, a gesture which Harry hastily returned. Draco shot out a hex and Harry narrowly missed it. They went back and forth like this for a few moments, bits of the room exploding and Myrtle screaming all the while, before Malfoy opened his mouth once more. Before he could finish the incantation for the cruciatus curse, Harry bellowed " _SECTUMSEMPRA_!"

Blood instantly started to emerge from deep cuts appearing across Draco's face and chest. Harry lunged quickly toward his enemy in shock.

Draco lie quaking in a pool of his own blood as Myrtle began screaming about murder. Harry only stared, stuttering. Draco thought this was the end for him. Maybe it would be better this way.

The door to the bathroom suddenly flung open and Snape emerged through it, looking angrier than Harry had ever seen him. He rushed to Draco's side and began muttering an incantation under his breath, tracing his wand along the cuts. The flowing blood began to slow and Snape began his counter-curse again. This time, the cuts seemed to be healing. He continued the incantation for a third time before lifting Draco up and announcing he was taking him to the hospital wing. Harry only stared in shock before Snape addressed him exclusively to wait for him to return.

When Snape returned ten minutes later he shooed the still-wailing Myrtle from the bathroom and down into her toilet. Harry quickly began to try and explain that he hadn't a clue of what that spell would inflict but Snape wasn't having it.

He pressed Harry for where he learned the spell, to which Harry exclaimed that he read it in some forgotten library book.

Professor Snape knew he was lying and quickly chose the weapon of legilimency. An image of the Half-Blood Prince's copy—his copy, of _Advanced Potion-Making_ was there, waiting to be seen no matter how hard he tried to push it away.

Snape quickly requested Harry bring him all of his schoolbooks. Immediately. Harry was relieved Snape hadn't just grabbed his bag and ruffled through it right then as he collected it on his way out of the bathroom and made for Gryffindor Tower.

"I've just done something terrible. And I need your copy of _Advanced Potion-Making."_

Hermione's heart began to tremble out of her heart when she heard those words leaving Harry's mouth.

She set her book down, and felt her hands begin to sweat.

"What did you do, Harry?"

"I _think_ I killed Malfoy."

Hermione's heart dropped, and her hands started to shake.

"Wh-what d-do you mean, Harry?"

"We were dueling in the bathroom, and I-I used a spell."

"What spell?"

"Uh, sectum-sectumsempra."

Hermione looked down at the floor treading her brain trying to think if she's ever heard of it.

"Where did you learn the spell, Harry?"

"In..."

"That _damned_ book? Harry, you've got to get rid of it! Oh my Gods," she paused, "why do you think you killed him?"

"He fell and all of his blood started pooling around him. I...I feel sick."

Hermione threw her potions book at Harry before running past him and out of the common room, toward the hospital wing.

Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were standing around the bed, while Madam Pomfrey was hard at work.

Hermione's body went cold, and shook with fear. She hadn't even realized when Ron had approached her.

"Madam Pomfrey said that I should make a full recovery. No need to come back up here really. Just forgot my jumper."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"When Malfoy came in, there was blood _everywhere_."

Hermione still stared off toward the professors and the injured boy.

"Hermione."

"Hermione."

"What?" she finally said, releasing the tenseness that her body had been holding. She realized then that Ron was standing with her.

" _Oh_! Ron."

Ron grinned, and when he was about to hug Hermione, she dipped out of the way to continue to watch was happening.

"Right." Ron said shrugging off the rejection, "So what happened to him?"

"Harry happened."

"Harry did that? Wa-hay to go Harry!" Ron exclaimed quietly.

Hermione turned to him, giving him a repulsive look. "It's not funny. Go to the common room and ask Ginny to take Harry somewhere to get rid of that awful book."

"He learned it all from the Prince?"

"Yes Ron. Whatever he did to Draco, he did it from that book. It needs to be ridden of. It's unsafe. He almost killed Malfoy."

Ron furrowed his brows, "I didn't realize that you cared so much for Malfoy." his voice thick with jealousy.

Hermione winced, "Its not that I care, Ronald. It's that our best friend almost _killed_ someone."

"Well why Ginny, why not me? I'm sure I can find a good spot."

"Ron. This is no time to be arguing. Just have Ginny do it!"

"Alright, alright." Ron looked at Hermione curiously, nodded and backed away slowly, still watching her.

Hermione was staring into the hospital wing, she just needed to know that Draco was okay.

Once the professors were done tending to Draco, Hermione moved to the shadows as they all made their ways out and departed.

Hermione's breath began to hitch, and before she knew what she was doing, she entered.

A step at a time, Hermione staggered, keeping her eyes on the white curtain that Draco was laid up behind.

"Ah. Miss Granger? What can I do for you?"

Madam Pomfrey called from a medicinal potions cabinet.

Draco's ears perked at her name. _Had she come to visit him?_

 _No. What was he thinking? Of course not. Although Scar Head probably went and bragged to her about his wrong doings._

"I...erm... I...well."

Her voice was like _liquid velvet_ , a sweet melody to his ears.

Madam Pomfrey walked up to her and placed the back of her hand on Hermione's forehead.

"Oh. You're quite warm. Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione thought about it. She wanted to learn more about Draco. And although he was probably asleep, she could still watch him. Learn some of this what makes him tick.

"Actually, no. I'm feeling quite ill."

"Alright, come, come." Pomfrey gestured Hermione to a bed, next to Draco's.

Hermione passed by Draco's cot, and from her peripheral vision she saw that he was watching her.

Once on the other side of the curtain, she felt an immediate tension rise into her throat.

Draco watched the silhouette of Hermione through the curtains. He strained to turn to his side to watch her shadow, but he was unable to, so he only turned his head.

"Anything else wrong, dear?"

"Yes, my throat feels quite sore, and my head hurts a bit."

"Hmm. Alright, well, lie down, I'll get you a potion, and you can rest for a bit."

Hermione nodded, and laid down on her right side, and stared over to the shadow that was staring back at her.

After Madam Pomfrey had given Hermione the potion, Hermione found her lids growing tired, and she struggled to stay awake, but she couldn't. She fell asleep facing her desired enemy.

Draco had been given the same potion and he, too fell asleep facing his truest desire.

Once Theo had heard the news of his best mate he ran down to the hospital wing, to be by his side.

"Mr. Nott! Visiting hours are over, shoo!" Madam Pomfrey hissed.

"Please let me see my friend." Theo put on his charm, and puppy dog eyes.

"Very well. But you can only stay for five minutes."

"Thank you."

Theo walked up to the two opened curtains, not knowing who was in each, he turned to see that Hermione was in the right, and Draco was in the left.

He shook his head, there is obviously _no_ separating the two. They were destined for one another.

He sighed, and moved to Draco's side.

Draco was shirtless, and had a large patch on his chest that was stained red, along with a few more with blood soaking through.

Theo clenched his jaw, and shook his head.

"Damn mate." he whispered as he continued to watch his sleeping friend.

"You know..."

Theo's head jerked up to the voice. "It's rude to stare at someone while they're sleeping. Also it's kind of creepy."

Theo chuckled, and reached out his hand and placed it on Draco's, giving it a light squeeze.

"Mate, I just want to tell you, I'm sorry."

"Don't. I overreacted."

"Yeah, that you did." Theo chuckled. "When I heard what happened, I, I was sick. I thought to myself, that there was no bloody way in hell we'd have a fight over a girl before you died."

Hermione had woken up only moments before and it had taken her a minute to realize where she was, and then she heard a voice.

Draco smirked, "Yeah. Well, I win anyway, don't I?"

"That you do. That you do. I uh- well, I love you mate, you're my brother."

Draco nodded, "You're so sentimental."

Hermione found herself smiling at the bromance the two had shared. It reminded her slightly of Ron and Harry. Although, the two men who were on the other side of the curtain were much more dramatic than her best friends. She thought again, well Harry could be pretty dramatic at times too. She silenced her thoughts, and continued to listen on.

"When near-death tragedies happen, well your heart kind of shows the best of you."

The two sat in silence for a minute before Theo began again.

"So, what the hell happened?"

"The one and only, Harry Potter." Draco scowled. He knew that if Hermione had been awake, he would show no kindness toward the boy who tried to slaughter him. No he'd only show every amount of displeasure.

"Yeah, I got that. But what? Why?"

"He followed me into the bathroom, he's been watching me lately. He thinks I don't notice. But I do. He's got some sort of vendetta against me. As always.

And this time around, I thought that maybe he was coming to bitch at me about calling Granger a mudblood, or something irrationally stupid. But... It had been more than that. And he accused me of something..."

"And whatever he accused you of... Did you do it?"

Theo asked bluntly, searching Draco's eyes.

Hermione stayed silent. She needed to know.

Draco didn't say anything, but he lost contact with Theodore's eyes.

"Draco. Did you do it? Tell me so I can help you fix it."

Draco swallowed hard, and lifted a finger to his lips and his eyes shot toward Hermione's curtain.

Theo nodded, understanding.

Draco nodded as well, answering Theo's question.

"No. I didn't."

Hermione let herself breathe.

"Good."

Theo said, disguising the truth.

With that, Draco could see the disappointment in his friend's face. But he shot an apologetic expression, Theo nodded with regret. _This was his brother, he needed to help him. No matter what damage may have been done._

"Mr. Nott. It is time for you to make it to your common room."

Theo turned to the elder witch and gave her a smile, "Will do." he winked, which caused her to blush in response.

"Alright, mate. See you tomorrow then."

He stood, and glanced over toward Hermione's curtain. "Ahem. Night, Granger."

Hermione's face went numb, "Goodnight Theo."

She'd been caught.

Theo left the hospital and made his way down to the dungeons.

Hermione laid there a little longer not saying anything. But she had so many questions she needed answered. How could she have the answers, when the person who was lying in the cot over was her "sworn enemy".

Hermione grabbed her wand and swiped the curtain over, revealing the paled-grayish boy staring back at her.

"Hermione."

Taken with how he pursued her first name, she swallowed and with ease, she replied,

" _Draco_."


	24. Don't Get Too Close

**A/N : 'Demons' - Jasmine Thompson Cover**

" _She's got a heavy heart, a messy soul and a reckless mind. And I love the way she carries herself."_

Hermione and Draco laid in silence, staring at one another for moments more.

Hermione watched for any sign of remorse in Draco's eyes, but only saw grey clouds.

Draco held onto his phial necklace. Madam Pomfrey made him take it off once she began working on him earlier that day.

He wanted to put in back on, but knew Hermione might begin to ask questions he particularly didn't want to answer.

Draco stared back at her, taking in the swirl of toffee in her own eyes. He studied her face, and noticed the way her bottom lip was puckered in the middle, and they were a pretty shade of pink.

Hermione saw that Draco looked thinner than usual. His cheeks were sunken in, and the skin that surrounded his eyes were darkened purple.

He barely had any color upon his face.

The only light in the room was of the moon.

Draco watched how it broke through Hermione's hair. She was so _beautiful_.

Hermione noticed how the moon made Draco's hair shimmer a particular silver. He was so... _handsome_.

No words were spoken between the two.

The only sound was the clinking of potion phials being filled into a nearby cabinet.

The sound of Madam Pomfrey walking over to the pair made them shut their eyes, as if they were sleeping.

While Draco was "sleeping" Pomfrey woke him and began to change the bandages on his chest. Hermione peeked from under lids, and cringed at the gashes. She couldn't believe her best friend did this to someone.

Draco began screaming, which caused Hermione to sit up abruptly. Madam Pomfrey was dripping Dittany on the wounds. Hermione's first response was to run to his side.

She grabbed one of his hands, and he squeezed hard. His teeth were gritting together, but he looked up at Hermione, and she was nodding telling him that he was okay and that he needed to breathe.

He let out another scream. Hermione, now sitting on the side of his bed, was running her fingers over his forehead, "Shh. It's okay, Draco."

Draco was sweating, and tears were pooling in his eyes, but he couldn't take them away from hers.

Madam Pomfrey set the phial aside, and began bandaging him once more.

"Here." she said. Draco sat up slowly, and swallowed the sleeping draught Madam Pomfrey held out to him.

"Miss Granger." Hermione was staring down at Draco, still running her fingers over his forehead. "Miss Granger, are you well enough to go back to your room?"

Hermione slowly shook her head, and continued to hold Draco's hand.

Madam Pomfrey would usually say "keep your hands to yourself" but she saw a different light at this time, and turned away.

Draco's eyes were growing heavy, as he looked up at Hermione. "Thank you." he whispered.

Hermione managed a small smile, and her heartbeat began to slow back to normal, "Just feel better."

His grip loosened from her hand, and he was fast asleep.

Hermione moved back to her cot, and faced Draco. "There is so much more to you, than you know." she said quietly, "So much more."

The next morning Draco slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of blue ones staring back at him, only inches away from his face.

"Mornin' sunshine! Got you some hot chocolate, and a bit of breakfast!" Theo said proudly.

Draco tried to peak around him, Theo looked over his shoulder and answered his silenced question. "She's already left."

Nodding his head, he put all his weight on his hands to help himself sit up. He took the hot cocoa from Theo and took a sip, allowing the chocolate to burn his throat.

Theo watched his friend.

"You're awfully chipper this morning." Draco said finally.

Theo grinned, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah well, my best mate was _almost_ killed yesterday, I thought it'd be best to stay on the positive side of things. But I need to know what you did."

Draco sighed, "Well. As you know I was...marked."

Theo's eyes moved to Draco's left bare arm. "I take it, you glamored it before you came here?"

Draco scoffed, "Hardly. Snape did it. I was in no condition to walk, let alone charm my arm."

Theo nodded, "Okay, and what is it that Potter accused you of."

"I..." Draco leaned his head back to his pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

"Well how much time do you have?"

Theo chuckled, "All the time in the world, mate. McGonagall allowed me to take the day from classes. I think she's got a soft spot for me."

"You think everyone has a soft spot for you."

Draco began to explain to his friend about the duties he had to fulfill, and why he had to.

He told him how the bottle of mead ended up with Slughorn, and how it was to be given to Dumbledore as a gift, and about the cursed necklace plan, and how it had failed because the future he and him had shown up.

He went into detail about the Room of Requirement and the Vanishing Cabinet, and how he has to let the other Death Eaters in.

Theo listened carefully to every detail.

There were many gasps, and sighs, but he understood the predicament his friend was in due to his own father being a Death Eater.

Fortunately for him, his father hadn't forced him to become one...yet. However he never failed at reminding him he needed to figure out where his loyalties lie.

Theo didn't blame Draco for the damage that had been done, and what was yet to come. _Though_ , he was disappointed that Draco couldn't get out of the situation, he knew it was all Lucius' fault. He was especially disappointed that Draco hadn't come to him sooner, and that it took a near death experience for him to come clean.

When Draco was finally done telling Theodore everything, Theo dropped his head.

"So, what can I do to help?" he questioned determinedly.

Draco sighed, "Nothing. I don't want you in this risky business. It's too dangerous."

"Mate, it's dangerous for you as well."

"I didn't have a choice. I don't have a choice. I have to do this. And even if I wanted to be on the side of good versus evil. I can't. You know what the future two said. I have to fight on the this side."

"Damn. What does your mother say?"

"Oh you know Narcissa Malfoy. She agrees with anything that her dearest husband says. However, she's not particularly happy that I've been put into this position. That is where Snape comes in."

"So he's basically like a godfather. Looking out for you."

"Yes. Not by choice. Everything is so fucked up."

Theo shook his head.

"I don't _want_ to do this, Theo."

"I know you don't." "But I'm here. I'll help in whatever way that I can. I won't let you do this alone."

"I wish you would." Draco grieved.

"Yeah, you don't have a choice in the matter. Heh, isn't that a coinkidink?"

Theo grinned, "So how'd your night go with Granger?"

"It was...different. We didn't talk...much."

"You did talk though?"

"It wasn't that we talked. We kind of just stared into each other's eyes. It was sort of surreal really."

"Gods. Future you, er, us didn't think this through at all. You can't fight bloody fate."

"I didn't ask her to come to the hospital wing and be ill. Honestly I don't think she was even sick."

"She probably wasn't. She heard what happened and she rushed to be by your side. Merlin, every other conversation I have with her is about you."

"Oh, when you're not snogging her right?" Draco teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. I've told you this all before mate."

"Well, all that matters is that she believes I didn't do anything wrong...and she doesn't think that I am a Death Eater. Best if she remains clueless."

"It'll be alright."

"Mr. Malfoy. How're you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey approached the men.

"I'm alright. A bit exhausted."

"That's because you have lost so much blood, but the blood replenishing potion should do the trick. Hopefully we can get you out of here by morning."

Draco nodded and Theo turned back to him, running his fingers through his hair.

"So, d'ya want me to read you a story or something?"

Draco rolled his eyes and scowled.


	25. Caged In, Breaking Out

**A/N : 'Photograph' - Ed Sheeran  
**

* * *

" _Hearts are wild creatures, that's why our ribs are cages._ "

The day passed by slowly through Theo's incessant hovering. He refused to be shooed from Draco's bedside and Draco was beginning to feel that Professor McGonagall excusing Theo from his classes, was some sort of punishment of which he did not deserve.

At two o'clock, Draco opened his eyes from feigning sleep. He had hoped his friend would take a break, but to his dismay Theo was now standing over him wielding a wet sponge.

"Okay, Theo! I'm quite alright, thank you!" he exclaimed, snatching the sponge from Theo's hand and tossing it at his mate's face. Theo's eyes bulged in surprise as he took a seat.

"Mate, you don't have to give me a sponge bath, that's just creepy. When Pomfrey left she said I'm your nurse, remember?" Theo said, a mischievous fire in his eyes. Draco anticipated his friend's boredom.

"Theo, you know how you asked how you could help me?"

Theo nodded.

"Okay, this is very important," he began.

"Yeah, yeah! Get on with it!" Theo hurriedly interrupted.

"I need you to go to Honeyduke's and get me three sugar quills and five chocolate frogs."

Theo's face suddenly looked thick with confusion. "I'll just call Dibley—"

"NO!" shouted Draco hurriedly, "Er, I mean, Madam Pomfrey might see and she doesn't want me to be eating sweets" he lied.

Theo stood, a calculating look sweeping his features before Draco continued in a whisper.

"Not to mention, it wouldn't be helpful to have a Death Eater's family house elf see me in this condition. If it were reported to the Dark Lord, it wouldn't paint me favorably."

Theo nodded. "So Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and a couple of Jelly Slugs, yeah? Or was it Fizzing Whizbees?" he said thoughtfully.

"You're joking, right?"

"Of course! You said Candy Floss and Chocolate Cauldrons." he recited.

At Draco's scowl, Theo giggled. "Alright, alright. I'll be back shortly with the Sugar Quills and Chocolate Frogs that you're using as an excuse to get me out of your stupid silver hair."

Draco's scowl transformed into a grin, "Now get on before Honeyduke's goes out of business!"

Theo nodded yet again, "Yes, Master!", bowing like a house elf. He started to leave but paused between Draco's cot and the door and turned back, as if he saw someone approaching.

"As your nurse it is _my_ duty to let it be known there shall be no rumpy pumpy while I am out. Your health will simply not allow it." he said sternly before cracking a smirk. Draco only gave him a quizzical look as Theo disappeared from view. He could have sworn he heard a faint "Granger Danger" from the corridor.

"Shit!" he muttered, sitting up in the cot as he tried to smooth his hair and test his breath. He quickly lost his nerve and sunk back down, feigning sleep once more.

Hermione Granger appeared and gave his figure a shy smile. She placed her bag gently on the floor before closing the curtain around them and lowering herself into the seat Theo had last occupied. She reached out, before pausing, then seemingly changed her mind, fixed his sheets. She smoothed and tucked them compulsively, as if she had a fair amount of words dancing on her tongue that she was fighting to subdue. It seemed she was finally ready to shatter the silence as her lips parted.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I still can't believe this happened to you." she started, staring down at him and taking his hand in hers. She paused when she found his hand already occupied with cold glass.

" _Shit, shit, shit_..." he thought, as she slowly slipped his phial necklace from his hand. Silence.

She examined it before placing the glass safely back into his grip. He slowly released the breath he had been holding in and clenched the memories in relief. Hermione of course, noticed this as she noticed everything, and a coy smile stole her lips.

"You know, Draco, Theo told me on my way in that you were awake, having just awoken from a nap."

She waited for him to stir and finally, he did, and quite dramatically, too. He stretched widely, startling her, and fanned his mouth as a counterfeit yawn escaped it.

"Oh, Granger! What are you doing here?" he asked, as if stunned by her presence.

She shook her head in disbelief and swatted his arm before quickly apologizing and fawning over him, as if she had almost broken open all of his healing wounds once more.

"Calm down, Granger. It's fine. What is it with you and Theo today?"

"You just almost died, yesterday, is all!" she hissed, paused a few moments and continued, "So what's in that phial?" her voice suddenly softer.

"It's nothing."

"Come on, I know those are memories. Quite a few of them too, if we're being honest."

"And they're none of your business. It's personal."

"Are they _yours_?" she persisted, ignoring his now icy glare.

"Of course they're bloody mine! They're sentimental is all, now just drop it."

"Sorry." she said, defeated.

"You apologize entirely too much." he stated, his features warming once more.

She smiled, "I just forget my curiosity isn't always welcomed. I didn't take you for one with many happy memories is all."

With a chuckle he said, "That's because every single happy memory I have to my life, lives in here." as he lifted the phial and placed it around his neck, where it belonged, once more.

"Oh." she whispered, "Well that's rather sad isn't it."

He did not respond.

"So, how are you feeling today?" she asked, suddenly more chipper.

"Much, much better." he said, "Even better now. Er...now that Theo is giving me some air, I mean. He's a bit bonkers really."

"Completely," Hermione agreed with a giggle, "but he sure adds some...flair...to life." she finished, after selecting a suitable word.

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Hermione spoke once more. "I should probably get going. Do you need anything before I leave?" He shook his head. She gave a brief nod and rose from her seat, grabbing her bag in the process.

"By the way, Granger. How are _you_ feeling today? You seemed quite ill yesterday evening." Draco said with a knowing grin, "Or were you?" he added with a wink.

"I was quite ill, but you're right. It wasn't due to sickness, I was just rather worried. You've caught me!" her lips once again curling into a coy smile. Then, before Draco had time to process what was happening next, she bent forward, placing her face before his, pausing, then hurriedly, yet lightly she pressed her lips into his.

His mind finally started working once again just as she was about to pull away. He noticed this and pressed into her further, while bringing his hands to cup her cheeks, deepening the kiss. It was passionate and magical and every other cliché one could think up. She finally pulled back and said simply, "For your phial.". With a blush she peeled the curtain back and left him to his mind, stunned in his cot.

He sat deep in thought and even deeper in disbelief. She really just kissed him! And it was the most amazing feeling in the world. Shit! He had _really_ kissed her back. This certainly complicated things. Just as he brought his hand to his still-tingling lips, Theo emerged from the corridor outside. Draco froze.

"You don't have to fret any more, mate! I have returned! I called Dibley from— _Wait_. Granger had that stupid look on her face too!" Theo stated before shouting, "I THOUGHT I SAID NO RUMPY PUMPY!?"

"Shut your bloody mouth, Theo!" Draco retorted, snapping out of his reverie, "There was none of that sophisticatedly-titled activity."

"Oh," Theo's face scrunching in thought, "then what happened? Sponge bath?"

"No, you idiot. She kissed me!"

"Blimey!" he exclaimed, his jaw dropping, "How'd it go?"

"It was...amazing. Just how I imagined it to be from my memories."

"Well, that's great! Ours wasn't like that at all. So that could be not so great too." he paused before continuing slowly, "It seems history is repeating itself. I guess going back in time isn't even enough to stop fate. It seems we have work to do."

"So it seems." Draco agreed.

It appeared that the heart was indeed a _very_ wild creature. It could not be contained despite how hard Draco tried. Their hearts yearned for each other, like separated halves, no matter the timeline, no matter the circumstances.


	26. Curiosity

" _I wanted him in the bluntest way. I wanted his lips, his hands, his arms. I wanted him the way the ocean wants the shore, constantly reaching and running back. I wanted him the way rain wants to fall, the way the sun wants to shine, the way words want to be read. I wanted him to infinity, to the millionth degree. No amount of rain could douse the fire I had for him within me."_

Hermione had raced out of the hospital around the corner to a vacated wall, she leaned against it to catch the breath that had been held captive within her throat.

She placed her fingertips on her lips, reminiscing the kiss, how his lips were like the perfect missing puzzle piece. She bit in the slight swelling on her bottom lip and began to smile. _Had she really just kissed Draco Malfoy?_ She dropped her head, and shook it.

Hermione felt as if she were on some sort of high.

She started her journey, lackadaisically, toward the Gryffindor Common Room, unaware of the curious eyes looking upon her as she was walking with a dreamy expression dancing upon her face.

" _Password_?" The Fat Lady asked once Hermione made it to the portrait, she smiled sweetly, looking up, "Err." she replied.

" _You look as if you've been kissed._ " the Lady said, knowingly.

"Wh-what?" Hermione asked, finally pulling out of her dream-like state.

 _"I said you look as if you've been kissed. Let me sing you a song. It's a song of love_." she winked and cleared her throat.

Hermione widened her eyes, _shoot_ , her kiss had removed any wits about her.

" _AHH-MARILLI MIA BELLA!_ " The Fat Lady wailed.

"Oi! Mione! Give her the bloody password!" Ron exclaimed from behind her, covering his ears.

"I can't remember it!"

Ron looked at her aghast, " _Quid Agis_!" he bellowed.

The lady smashed a glass against the painted wall, " _No, no. Let me finish this verse!_ "

" _QUID AGIS_!" Hermione then yelled.

" _Oh. Fine._ " The portrait swung open allowing the two of them to pass through, but began singing once more as it slammed shut.

"You alright there, 'Mione?" "Not like you to be so forgetful."

Hermione glanced over to Ron, without catching his eyes.

"I'm not forgetful, Ronald. But yes, I've just been thinking about what subject to study tonight."

"You think you've got to study so much. Can't you just take the night off?"

Hermione then looked at Ron, annoyed. "Of course not!"

"Well why don't I come study with you?" Ron offered. "Can't be too much fun hanging out with that Slytherin twit, Nott.

"No... It's just, Theo and I have a schedule we stick to." This was lie. Honestly she didn't want Ron finding out her secret.

"Since when do you call him by his first name?"

"Since I've been studying with him! He's not all that bad. Just because he's a Slytherin doesn't make him evil."

"Alright." he said with a wave of his hand.

Hermione left it at that and headed to her dormitory. She had some time before her next class, and she grabbed her journal from her trunk, as well as her self-inking quill.

" _Alohomora Colloportus_ " she whispered, unlocking it, revealing filled pages of most of her secrets, pictures and doodles. She grinned at herself once she made it to a blank page to begin to write.

" _Dear Diary,_

 _Merlin, things have been so weird lately. You know how I told you a couple weeks ago how Draco had actually talked to me as if I was a human being? Well we kissed today. YES! We actually kissed. And it was everything different from what I had anticipated. It was actually perfect. It was like we had some sort of connection. One I've never felt before. It wasn't anything like I had with Viktor. It was..."_

"Hey, Hermione, McGonagall wants to see us." Harry called from outside the door.

Hermione looked up and rolled her eyes. He was the _last_ person she wanted to see at the moment.

"I'll be out in a minute."

She started to write once more,

 _"It was almost as if it wasn't our first kiss. It was like, something from a dream... Anyway. I'll write again soon."_

" _Colloportus Alohomora"_

Hermione tucked her journal back into her trunk, and glanced at herself in the vanity mirror the girls had shared within the room.

Her cheeks were still flushed, and she had a different look to her. _Had she really looked as if she's been kissed?_

 _Interesting_.

She ran her fingers through her lioness mane, and dabbed a bit of lip balm on and departed from the room.

Harry was standing at the wall on the outside of the door, with his fists shoved into his pockets.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"Hi." she replied, moving past him. He didn't say anything else until they reached the staircase.

"Are you okay?" he asked finally.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and turned to him, whipping her hair around to one side. "Yes Harry. I am fine. Stop pushing."

"How do you mean?"

Hermione was already ticked at Harry, and his cause for unwanted concern lit the end of her fuse.

"You know, if you weren't so obsessed with knowing what is wrong or whatever someone else is doing all the time, you'd not have so much animosity towards you."

Harry was taken aback, "I'm - I'm sorry, I didn't realize you felt this way."

"Well I do. You _almost_ killed Draco, you know?"

"I- I do know this and I feel terrible about it. I didn't realize you were...felt so... _emotional_ about the situation."

Hermione pursed her brows together, "Of course I care, Harry. My best friend almost killed someone. Someone who YOU think is a Death Eater. And he's not, you know. You're so wrong about him!" she paused, "Also, you should probably apologize to him at some point."

She turned once more to head to McGonagall's office.

"How do you know?" Harry called, not moving from where he was standing.

Hermione marched back to him, "Because I've seen his arms, on multiple occasions, and there is nothing there, not even a freckle or a mole."

 _His skin was actually quite flawless, aside from the newly-scarred gashes on his chest._

Hermione felt butterflies growing in her belly, but realized quickly she was with Harry still.

Harry dropped his jaw, "I...I..."

"What? Don't judge a book by its cover, Harry Potter. You don't like it when people accuse you of being arrogant and uptight because you're the _Chosen One_."

"I thought you liked Ron?"

"Well Ron likes Lavender...and I never said I liked Draco." she added hurriedly, "And if you are thinking I've seen Draco... _naked_ , then you are absolutely wrong! That is not how I've seen his arms. Goodness, Harry. You are making a complete arse of yourself."

Hermione was done with the conversation and turned once more toward her Professor's study and Harry followed begrudgingly behind her.

Her good mood was taken, and split into a million pieces.

Once they had made it to the first floor corridor, they turned toward the Serpentine Corridor to the right of the staircase and approached the wooden door.

Hermione knocked and Minerva called for them to enter.

Once inside, a warm fire welcomed them and McGonagall motioned for the pair to sit down before her desk.

Minerva was writing, leaving Harry and Hermione to sit in awkward silence.

Once she was finally done, she pushed her spectacles up the bridge of her nose, and crossed her hands in front of her.

"Miss Granger, Mister Potter." she greeted them. "I am sure you're wondering why you're here."

Hermione nodded, and began to twiddle her thumbs as Harry sat forward in his seat.

"Mister Potter is on the verge of being expelled for the trouble that was caused in the boys lavatory, with Mister Malfoy. So, I wanted to ask if you'd be willing to write on his behalf, since you are a Prefect, as well as an honored student here; a recommendation for his approval for him to stay. I am asking other students as well."

"Why are you asking other students?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Because the ministry wants to know that other students feel safe within Mister Potter's presence."

Hermione sighed, although she was angry with the level of stupidity Harry had achieved, he did deserve his education. Of course she'd write it for him.

Harry cast a sideways glance at her.

"Am I sensing a bit of trouble?" Professor McGonagall asked, observing the two.

Hermione shook her head, "No, Professor. I'll write for him. It's not a problem."

"Good, see to it that it's on my desk by Monday morning."

Hermione nodded, and she was excused, leaving Harry to finish his conversation with the elder witch.

Hermione went to her class, and sat at the back instead of her usual spot at the front, to which caused concern from Professor Flitwick.

When Hermione didn't raise her hand for every question asked, other students turned to her, shocked and with widened eyes.

Once class was dismissed it was time for dinner.

"Miss Granger?" Flitwick called.

Hermione gathered her books and walked to the head of he classroom.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Are you feeling well?"

 _Gods! Can everyone just stop asking that insufferable question?_

"Yes, Professor. Just a bit of a headache is all." she lied.

Flitwick dismissed her and she went on to dinner.

Hermione sat down at her usual spot and ladled some soup into her breaded bowl. Really, she hadn't an appetite, but she knew if she didn't eat at least a little bit, she'd be too tired to study.

Harry sat down beside her, and she ignored his presence. Ron sat across from her and began piling chicken onto his plate. "You coming to the quidditch match tomorrow?" he asked, licking his fingers.

"Possibly. Who are you playing against?"

"Raphenclaw" Ron slobbered out of his stuffed mouth, causing Hermione to grimace.

Harry leaned into Hermione and whispered, "Thank you for writing for me." Hermione only nodded and began to eat her own food.

That night, just after dinner, Theo and Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, Theo propping his mate up into uncomfortable position after uncomfortable position with about a billion feather pillows. Draco had been released from the hospital wing but to Theo, him resting was more than just a suggestion at this point.

"Hey, what day is it today, Theo?" Draco asked after clearing his throat.

"Thursday, why?" Theo asked plainly.

"Don't you study for Vector's class in the library with Granger on Thursday's?"

"Yes but not this week, mate. Regardless of what Granger tells herself, we don't need to study so hard and I need to be here for you." he said, tapping Draco on the nose with a cheeky grin, "And I don't particularly want to take you along to the library because you need to rest, _not_ snog the smarts out of Granger. If I am going to surpass her in class, I want it to be done fairly...although, that route would make Salazar Slytherin proud."

"Are you honestly just going to sit here and go on and on to yourself all night?"

"Do you want me to tell you the truth or do you want me to tell you no?" Theo said slyly. Draco groaned. Ever since that kiss with Hermione, he could not get her out of his thoughts. All he wanted to do was relive it in his pensieve, through the memories, the first chance he got.

"I want _you_ to go to the library, Nott. Your...services," Draco cringed, "are no longer necessary." he said carefully.

"What are you playing at, Draco?"

"Nothing." he stated simply. "If you insist, you can help me to our dormitory, where I plan to go and read myself to sleep."

"You're not planning on sneaking off anywhere?"

Draco sighed. "I just want to be alone for longer than it takes to go to the bloody loo." When Theo only stared at him disbelievingly, he broke. "Alright! I want to spend some time alone...with _my_ memories."

" _Ah_ , so you didn't get enough Granger Danger up in the hospital wing?"

"Not even close." his lips forming a shy smile.

"Alright, mate. I'll leave you. I'll be sure to pester Granger about her feelings, too. Simply for research purposes, of course." he grinned, "And if you're a good boy, I just might share my findings with you." he said as he patted Draco's head and pulled him up to stand. Draco humored Theodore and threw an arm over his mate's shoulder so Theo could support him till they made it to their dorm and lower Draco to his bed.

"Now, don't stay up too late!" Theo joked as he gathered a few books from his bedside table and made for the door before stopping, turning and giving one final smile, then disappearing from the room.

Theo walked into the library, whistling a muggle show tune, to which Madam Pince hissed for his silence.

"OH, SORRY! THAT WAS INAPPROPRIATELY LOUD, WASN'T IT?" he spoke in a booming, monotonous voice. Madam Pince shot a look that would send the Bandon Banshee packing in fear. Hermione emerged from behind a bookcase and grabbed him, steering him to their table.

"He's very sorry, Madam Pince." she whispered embarrassedly to the woman.

When they were out of earshot, she swatted his shoulder with a nearby book and whispered fiercely to him. "What is your problem? Are you looking for a lifetime ban from the library?"

"Sorry, Granger. I don't know what came over me. It seems being locked away with Draco has caused me to bottle up a little too much sass. That was a bit of spillage, eh?"

She giggled and shook her head. "How is he? _Draco_ , I mean."

"Wow, you asking about Draco? You've never asked about him before!" he implored, his voice positively dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh shut it! I'm serious. How is he? I haven't seen him since..." she trailed off.

"Oh, you mean, since you _kissed_ him?" he finished for her with a wink.

Her face turned a bright crimson as she gasped. "He told you?"

"Now, Granger. How thick do you take me for? It was only obvious! Did you see your faces?" he tutted.

"Right. Well keep it between us."

"Your secret is safe with me, love." he winked. She blushed once more.

"So how was it?" he pressed.

She looked around for any wandering ears before whispering _Muffliato_.

"Now, that's an unfamiliar spell, Granger." he started, "Don't worry I won't tell Potty that you took some knowledge from that Prince person too." Her face reddened and she dodged his gaze as he added, "At least I didn't just about die."

"Alright, Theo!"

"Okay, so out with it. I'm assuming we can't be heard now?"

She nodded. "Well. It was... _different_."

"Different good, or different bad?" Theo rushed, suddenly flustered.

"Definitely good," she said shyly, "and definitely different from that vile...thing...we shared."

"Aww, Granger, you know you can be more honest about your feelings toward me. It won't completely shatter my heart." he said smirking.

"Sorry! It's just...wow!" she gushed.

"It was nothing like I had ever experienced in my life."

"Not like kissing a brother this time?"

"The farthest thing from it. I'm not exactly the most experienced but it was the best kiss I've ever had." her eyes glossed over as she stared at a random bookshelf. The two were silent for a few moments before she spoke once more. "You know, it was strange really. It felt like it had happened before. Just so... _normal_."

"Huh. Is that right?"

"It probably sounds stupid." she rushed.

"No, no, not at all. Just curious."


	27. Games

**A/N : 'Never Enough' - One Direction - this is the song we pictured during the first part of this story! We hope you laugh as hard as we did/do!**

 **'Everything Has Changed' - Ed Sheeran & T. Swift! (Second half) - 'Love Me Like You Do' - Ellie Goulding **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Draco rolled out of his bed before the morning bell could wake everyone.

He ironed his robes with a flick of his wand and hung them up for him to dress in once he was done showering.

Feeling awfully chipper, he began humming 'I'll Be Seeing You' while he was shaving his face.

Only moments after he had entered into his stall, he looked over to see Theodore trudging into one a couple stalls down.

" _Bum bum bum_ " Theo began as he was squirting a bit of soap onto his loofa stick.

" _I'll be seeing you_." Draco sang suddenly, causing Theo to turn in shock toward his mate.

Draco was _actually_ playing along.

He thought to test it a bit further.

" _IN THAT SMALL CAFE_ "

A couple more boys entered into the showers, not paying any mind to Theo; he was always singing in the morning.

Draco turned and held his loofa up in front of him as if it were a microphone.

" _THE PARK ACROSS THE WAY!_ "

Theo began to laugh, Draco was a sight to see. His head was soapy, and he had a bubbled beard.

Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle had entered in, but quickly stopped in their tracks when they saw a pale, soapy arse wiggling to the tunes being sung.

Draco and Theo continued to sing, even once they had noticed the other three stepping into their own stalls.

"Come along, sing with us!" Draco invited in a sing-song voice.

Theo was liking this, he hadn't seen this side of Draco in many, _many_ years.

Zabini cleared his throat, "How does it go?"

"Just sing _bum, bum, bum_ , over and over again, like this." giving an example of how the melody went.

Blaise nodded, and began to sing the words, as did Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco and Theo started to sing the song from the start once more.

After a couple of verses were sung, most of the stalls were filled and many more started tagging along with the song.

Ernie MacMillan was making his way to the showers, thinking that all the Slytherin were done with theirs, only to hear the sounds of male voices singing.

Snape had emerged from his office, and cringed at the sound.

"What...the bloody hell...is that noise?" he asked the Hufflepuff.

"I- I don't know, sir." he answered, shaking his head.

Snape marched past the boy and into the showers, and found at least sixteen men singing, into shampoo bottles, and popping bubbles that were floating in the air.

They had just started on quite a popular song; one that had come from the Wizarding world, to which had a dance routine they all knew.

All the men had spun around and pointed out before them as if they had an audience.

As soon as they did, they froze.

Some dropping their sponges, others covering themselves.

Snape drew his robe around and marched out of the showers.

As soon as he was gone, a couple men cleared their throats, others wrapped towels around them.

All made eye-contact and nodded at each other, as if agreeing in silence that what had just happened would never be mentioned on the outside of those shower walls. Except for Theo, Theo was _loving_ this.

Then, Blaise Zabini approached a very stunned Ernie.

"If you tell anyone what you saw today, don't be surprised if you grow a tail." he said, walking away.

"Don't worry," Ernie muttered bewilderedly, "nobody would believe me if I did." as he ran from the lavatory, suddenly not feeling the urge to shower.

"So what do you blokes think? We start one of those all male singing troupes, eh? I do love a good performance." Theo asked excitedly, forming his hands into a steeple. "Except for you Crabbe... You're a bit too flat." Crabbe scowled.

When this was met with nothing but groans and glares. "Oh, come on! You lot are so bloody boring all the time."

"Let's go," Draco coaxed, "I'm hungry."

In Gryffindor Tower, Hermione tied her hair back into a French braid, dabbed a bit of balm to her lips, and little mascara to her lashes that she had borrowed from Ginny.

She raced out of the common room, and down to breakfast, all that was on her mind was...

 _Draco_. There he was, sitting with Theo eating his breakfast. A flutter tickled the wings of her heart.

She sat down and began pouring herself a cup of morning tea, and filled her bowl with oatmeal.

Theo and Draco began piling eggs and sausages in front of themselves and tucked in.

"So do you want to go to the quidditch match today?" Theo asked.

"Sure." Draco replied, finishing a bite of breakfast.

"Who do you reckon we should root for? It looks to be Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw." he observed, looking around the Great Hall, seeing players dressed for the game.

"Gryffindor." Draco said simply, his eyes falling on Hermione.

Theo noticed this and smiled. "You should go talk to her."

Draco's eyes bulged. "Er, I don't know..."

"You should! Here, I'll come with." he said, meeting Hermione's gaze and subtly dragging Draco up from his seat.

"Hey Granger, do you mind if I borrow your charms notes from yesterday?" Romilda Vane inquired leaning over the table, grabbing a biscuit.

"Sure, just come by my dorm tonight, and I'll get them to you."

"Thank you." Romilda turned and about ran smack dab into Theodore, and she flushed, "S-sorry." She stuttered before she ran off.

"Sheesh, some of these Gryffindors are so loopy." Theo said spinning his index finger around his ear as the two men approached the table.

"Morning, Granger Danger! Going to be filling your afternoon with quidditch today?" Theo began when they arrived. He and Draco each took a seat opposite Hermione, the latter of the two men hesitating at first before she gave him an encouraging smile.

"I believe I am, Theo. What about you two?"

Theo elbowed the blonde beside him. "Uh...yes! We, We'll be there!" Draco said nervously.

"We _three_ should sit together, Granger. We're rooting for Gryffindor today." Theo said proudly.

" _You_? Cheering on _Gryffindor_?" she said with a look of disbelief.

"I _mean_ it's not as if you lot have much chance at the House Cup. We Slytherin are charitable folk." Theo winked.

"And after all, Weasley is our King!" Draco added cheerily, waving an invisible flag in the air.

"Oh, I rather like that one, Draco! You know, we could make that into a song!" said Theo with a playful nudge at his mate who grinned back at him, stifling a laugh.

Hermione smirked at the two. "Alright, alright."

"So it's a date, yeah?" asked Theo.

She nodded and Draco silently cheered in his head.

"Meet us here in an hour! We have a song to write!" he announced, before rising and walking toward the door.

"See you later, Hermione." whispered Draco, as he too rose and hurried after Theo.

Luna Lovegood was passing out dirigible plums to random students when she accidentally bumped into the two Slytherin.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." she said kindly, batting her twinkling blue eyes up at them.

Theo smirked, as Draco rolled his eyes, and passed around the short blonde girl.

"It's alright." Theo winked and she smiled.

"Is there something in your eye?"

Theo furrowed his brows together, "What?"

"Your eye, it twitched. Would you like me to blow in it?"

"What? Oh- oh. You mean this?" He winked once more.

"Yes. That. Would you like me to help you clear your eye? Who knows what could be in there." She observed his face, closely, "It could be a case of Blinxby's, little creatures that swim around in your eyeballs, making you see all fuzzy."

Theo couldn't help but smile, and genuinely chuckle, "No, there's nothing in my eye. But thank you for offering."

"Would you like a plum?" she offered one to him, and he took it, still smiling. "Thank you."

As she nodded and turned away, Theo grabbed her arm, and pulled her back to him. "You have a crazy lion hat, right?" He said flourishing his hands around his head.

"Yes, I do."

"Could I borrow it? I could pay you, or give you something...a box of corks or..."

Luna smiled brightly, "No need to pay me or offer anything." "I know where you live." She then attempted an exaggerated wink, causing Theo to laugh out.

An hour later, Hermione stood before the Great Hall tapping her foot, waiting on Theo and Draco to finally appear. When they finally came from around the corner, she froze, a stunned smile growing in her face.

"Isn't that Luna Lovegood's?" she asked, stifling a laugh and staring at Theo's newly lion-maned head.

"Indeed it is." he smiled, patting it, "I feel like a proper Gryffindor now! Shall we?"

Theo put his arm out gallantly for Hermione to take it, Draco ground his teeth together in jealousy, and off they went.

They arrived at the quidditch pitch and followed Hermione, ascending the stands. They passed many strange and confused glances. _What an unlikely sight these three were._

Hermione found her favorite spot unoccupied and took a seat, placing her bag between her feet. A Slytherin sat on either side of her. It was a bit chilly and as she shivered and drew her coat tighter, she moved closer to Draco. Theo flashed a knowing smile but said nothing of it. It seemed a few others noticed too because whispers began to muffle around them.

Luna's voice began to fill the air from behind them and the two teams flew out onto the pitch, taking their respective positions. The stands around them boomed with cheers as Ron flew by on his way to take his place as Keeper in front of Gryffindor's three golden rings.

As he passed, he completely ignored Lavender in the front, tracing hearts in the air after him. He instead eyed Hermione's company suspiciously and narrowed his eyes upon the small gap between her and Malfoy. He almost crashed into Harry because of his distraction, earning giggles from both Theo and Draco.

The game began and it seemed Ron's mind was elsewhere today because he was playing even more rubbish than usual. After missing a quaffle once more, Harry flew at him angrily.

"Get your bloody head in the game, Ron or I swear to Merlin I'm going to get someone who actually wants to play quidditch today up here!"

Ron growled in response.

Theo saw this exchange as a good moment to debut their new song. He looked out of the corner of his eye, meeting Draco's same glance and cheerfully began,

" _Weasley cannot save a thing,_

 _He cannot block a single ring..."_

Draco then bellowed, grinning, " _That's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King!_ "

Hermione's face grew fiery and as crimson as the sea of Gryffindor clothing around them.

Malfoy and Nott then belted out together, " _Weasley was born in a bin,_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in,_

 _That's why Slytherins all sing:_

 _Weasley is our King."_

At this, Hermione slapped each of them in the head and scowled. " _Stop it,_ both of you!"

The two men chuckled.

"Sorry, Hermione." Draco whispered into her ear as he took a chance and playfully nipped it, his arm subtly snaking up over her shoulder. If this were Ron playing with her temper, she realized she would have shrugged him away by now. Instead she welcomed Draco's touch, her anger evaporating almost immediately, being replaced by flutters deep in her stomach.

Draco realized what he was doing and slid his arm from her in an effort to not draw attention to them. Hermione realized this and bent to her bag, drawing a blanket from it, enlarging it with her wand and laying it across the three of them. Beneath it, her hand nervously found Draco's and he entwined their fingers with a smirk. This girl was so alluringly brilliant in every way.

Behind them, Professor McGonagall watched the unlikely trio, and Mister Malfoy's curiously-placed arm fall in dismay. She would definitely be having a chat with those Slytherins before they _ruined_ everything. That is, if they had not already done so.


	28. Knives and Backs

Nott, Malfoy, and Granger had a surprisingly good time together, laughing their way through the rest of the match. Draco and Hermione even got to share conversation unrelated to wizard sports whenever they could actually hear each other over the waves of cheering erupting from around them.

Like all things, the match eventually came to an end. Gryffindor had somehow managed to pull a win out of their arses and students around our trio were quickly filing from the stands to celebrate in the Gryffindor common room.

Theo, Draco, and Hermione remained in their seats, letting their peers pass them. Draco did not want to have to part ways with Hermione yet so he was thankful the feeling was at least possibly mutual.

He was easily seeing what the version of himself from the future had seen in Hermione. Draco couldn't shake the guilt brought from how truly and utterly stupid he was to her for the past six years. The regret was not a fun emotion either. However, the butterflies swarming gleefully in the pits of his stomach were a welcomed distraction from those feelings.

A great enough distraction, it seemed, that he finally came back to reality when the girl beside him quickly jerked her hand and shifted ever-so-slightly away, her gaze casting shyly to their feet.

Draco's brows furrowed in confused panic before they quickly shot apart once more into a look of surprise at the older witch standing before them.

"Mister Nott, Mister Malfoy. A word. Head to my office immediately." Minerva McGonagall said curtly before turning on her heel and disappearing down the stairs.

"That song was a bloody work of art!" Theo gasped in protest, "Are all Gryffindor's such culture-less swines, Granger?" he goaded.

Hermione took the blanket, shoving it into her bag before clapping her hands on her thighs and rising from her seat. "I told you two to stop it." she paused, a smirk growing, "Now be extra careful with our trophies when you're stuck polishing them later, you two. I'm off to celebrate _our_ win." She winked before she, too, made to escape the quidditch pitch.

The two boys sat, stunned. Theo began to chuckle as Draco watched her walk away, glancing one last time over her shoulder at him before she was gone.

"You're in deep already, aren't you, mate?" Theo asked, clapping Draco on the back sincerely. Draco said nothing, not wanting to admit the answer out loud.

"Let's just get going before McGonagall has too much longer to stew." he said finally.

Theo grinned, while rising from his seat. Draco's lack of answer was the most definite answer he could possibly give. His friend rose as well and they were off. Both knew exactly the reason that the Professor wanted to speak to them.

The two made it to McGonagall's office in good time, even going as far as utilizing a shortcut, just in case. They stopped in front of the door, neither ready to knock. Theo decided grudgingly that he would take one for the team. He gulped before rapping on the door four times.

"Come in." they heard chant from the other side.

The two shared a nervous glance. Now it was Draco's turn. He reached forward and grabbed the ancient handle, turning it, and pushing the door ajar. They stepped forward toward the large desk as Minerva placed her teacup down before her.

"Take a seat." They hurried to do so.

"Now, I assume you already know why I asked you here by the guilty looks upon your faces," she paused, "but it seems you must be a pair of blundering idiots to carry on as you have, knowing the circumstances."

Draco and Theo sat silent, staring at their respective hands.

"This has to stop. Unless, of course, you've had another visit from the future and Miss Granger is very much alive?"

This made each of them tense, a fresh pang of guilt radiating through each of their minds. Theo was the first to speak.

"With all do respect, Professor, it's not entirely our fault. Granger is relentless."

"As will be your guilt if history repeats itself at your hands." she said simply.

Theo bowed his head once more.

"What if there's another way?" Draco asked indignantly.

"By all means, enlighten us, Mister Malfoy."

"Well, in one of the memories, we were shown the aftermath of a battle. A battle here." At her shocked expression he stopped. "Potter wins! _As I was saying_ , we watched as the Dark Lord gave instruction to Bellatrix Lestrange to kill Hermione. It was because..." he trailed, "because I wasn't on the proper side. I was a traitor. The one thing my older self stressed was the importance of that choice. He told me I couldn't stand on your side. With her. If I just fixed that—"

"Why did you two not instead go back in time to stop Bellatrix?"

"Yeah, mate, why didn't we do that?" chimed Theo pensively.

Draco shot a glare at Theo. "I don't know, Professor. I wish they would have, but they didn't. They seemed rather impulsive, honestly. Like I said though, if we just fix that day, this should all be okay." he finished hopefully.

McGonagall seemed to be considering what he had said. She spoke, her voice sad in the place of the sting it held moments before.

"Mister Malfoy, you know that is not safe." she began slowly, "If you truly care about Miss Granger, you would not gamble with her safety." she paused, "This goes for the both of you."

Hermione had made it to Gryffindor tower and climbed happily through the portrait hole. This day had been amazing, even while being forced to sit through something as boring quidditch. She stepped into the beginnings of the after party, ignoring the whispers that seemed to immediately nip at her ears from around the common room. She glanced around and saw Neville standing by a keg of butterbeer and decided she fancied a drink.

She approached him and he filled a glass for her before she could even reach for one. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, Neville."

"You're welcome! Can't believe we won!" he grinned, giving her shoulder a squeeze and crossing the room to where Luna was curiously examining a tapestry. Hermione watched them joyously for a few moments before a wave of cheers erupted from the portrait hole to the heart of the room.

The winning quidditch team had arrived, Harry, Ron, and Ginny rounding up the back. The three looked rather disagreeable given the party around them and the fact that they had actually won the game that afternoon.

Hermione's face fell when she saw Ron's sneer pointed in her direction.

She chugged the rest of her butterbeer and made her way to them.

"Hey." she said with the least possible amount of enthusiasm. "You guys had a really swell game! Congratulations on the win."

"Like _you_ were paying bloody attention." Ron announced, and all eyes pointed toward them.

"I hope you mean yourself." she quickly fixated the argument onto him.

"Really Hermione? You're going to play as if you don't know what I am talking about?"

"Honestly Ronald. If you want to do this, let's take it somewhere else." she replied reaching out for the sleeve of his jersey. Instead of allowing her to do so, he pulled his arm away exaggeratedly.

"No. I think I'd rather stay out in the open just so everyone can witness if you decide to _twist_ the knife in my back a little deeper, thanks."

At this, Hermione's face turned scarlet in embarrassment, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"How dare you?"

"How dare me?" he threw back, "You're off gallivanting through the halls with Nott and now you're showing up to quidditch matches with your sworn enemy? Tell her Harry."

Ron nudged Harry, but he only looked to his feet.

"Actually he's _not_ my sworn enemy." Hermione spat, "but I see how it is! You are relentless Ron!"

At this time, Lavender moved to Ron's other side, kissing onto his neck and narrowing her eyes at Hermione, "What's the matter here, Won Won?"

Hermione wiped away a single tear, and straightened herself out, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go and vomit."

She turned on her heel and marched away from the party.

Harry followed after her moments later.

Hermione was perched at the bottom of the stairs outside the Gryffindor Tower. Before her, there was a flock of birds flying in circles, as if they were chasing one another. Tears were finally streaming down her cheeks. Sure she'd been humiliated time and and time again, but that never bothered her as bad as it did this time.

Harry sat down beside her, and watched the birds, laying his hand on her shoulder.

"He's..."

"Don't take up for him Harry." Hermione warned quickly.

"I wasn't trying to... He has a point though, you know?"

"And what's that? I'm a backstabber?"

"No. That's one thing I've never seen you as and never will. Ron is just jealous because he's crazy about you. He won't admit it out loud though."

"Yeah and that's because his emotional range is that of a teaspoon."

Harry chuckled, and Hermione even let out a somber laugh.

"I just want you to be careful, Hermione. Malfoy... He's... There is just something _off_ about him."

Hermione stifled a sigh, "Isn't there a little something off about everybody?"

Harry nodded, "I suppose you have a point there."

"I _always_ have a point."

"That you do." he said, letting go of another chuckle


	29. One Love, Two Mouths

**A/N: 'Sweater Weather' - The Neighborhood  
**

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat in silence, the former not wanting to open his mouth and let the wrong thing slip out.

"You know, Hermione—" he finally began.

"You should really get back to the party, Harry." she interrupted.

"It's okay, I'm probably not missed."

"Are you joking, Harry? I'll bet Ginny is missing you." she winked, "Go celebrate! I think I want to go to the library anyway."

"Well, if you insist." he said, rising. "Are you going to be alright?"

She nodded and stood, her eyes now level with the green ones staring back at her.

"Thanks, Harry." she whispered as they parted ways. He headed back toward the common room, and she just wanted to be anywhere but there. She had told Harry she was going to the library but for once, she didn't think a book could comfort her. She said she was going to be alright. That wasn't a lie. She knew she was going to be okay; she just wasn't alright in this moment.

As Hermione paced the halls, she only grew more agitated over Ron. As her anger mounted, she reached a fiery new level of impulsiveness she did not yet know she had in her; even after kissing two Slytherins.

 _Ron was such a git_. She was friends with Theo. _Just_ friends. Her mistake of a kiss with him only proved that and they were stronger for it. Slytherin or not, she knew Theo would _never_ humiliate her the way Ron had. Was it such a crime to have other friends?

Draco was another story. They weren't _officially_ even friends but somehow they were much more. She couldn't place an event or a single moment in time when it happened but it did. Everything had changed. There was lightning that danced between them even at the lightest touch. Thinking of him made her forget about Ron. Thinking of him made her forget about _everything_.

She shook her head. _When did this happen?_ How did they go from vile to sneaking touches at a quidditch match?

 _Was this all even real_? She had to know for sure. She stopped in her tracks before ducking into a deserted classroom. Climbing gingerly, she perched herself atop one of the many vacant desks, crossing her legs beneath her.

With purpose, she buried her hand into her jumper. It reappeared only moments later from the woolen folds, clutching something attached to a delicate silver chain. She held a phial up into the cold castle air and into fresh moonlight being cast through a nearby window. " _Now or never._ " she thought.

Across the castle, Theo and Draco had decided to quickly eat some dinner from the Great Hall. Neither wanted to be alone to have to discuss what McGonagall had said to them just yet.

Draco knew it wouldn't be much of a discussion and Theo didn't want to be the one to have to enforce it. Regardless of what they wanted, it was necessary. Professor McGonagall was correct. If Draco cared about Hermione in any way, he needed to let her go _despite_ any hopes he held.

Theo knew he cared enough about Hermione to guarantee he would not give even the slightest chance up to fate anymore, but would Draco give in and make this easy for him? If he knew Draco, and let's face it, he did, the simple answer was " _no"_.

The two piled Shepherd's Pie into their nervous stomachs wordlessly as they each stared quietly into nothingness. Their plates were soon empty and there was nothing keeping them from heading back to the Slytherin dormitories.

"You know, I actually have some work to get done to prevent my untimely death. You go on without me." Draco whispered.

"Are you sure, mate? I could help." offered Theo.

"No, I'll be alright. Why don't you go get started on the Slytherin afterparty." he winked as Theo grinned. Before anything could change Theo's mind, Draco was standing and strutting from the Great Hall.

He began the usual ascension to the seventh floor, pondering how his day had gone from a dream to such a sad nightmare. " _Why can't I have just this one choice for my own?_ " he thought.

Draco finally reached the seventh floor, feeling rather winded from his absentminded haste. He slowed to a stroll as he headed down the left corridor, stopping to really stare at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy across from the entrance to the Room of Requirement, teaching those bloody trolls to do the ballet. " _What_ _an idiot_." he mused.

He shook his head and spun on his heel. Facing that dreaded place, he let out a sigh. Draco closed his eyes, focusing on the task at hand. He began pacing in front of the wall, crossing it twice before something interrupted him.

"AHH!" he shrieked, his pitch higher than he would have liked to admit. His eyes wrenched open as he looked around in panic. Malfoy's did _not_ shriek. When Draco saw no one, his hand inched slowly toward the culprit behind the burning of the sensitive skin on his chest. _His phial._

He wrapped his fingers gently around it in confusion and flourished it from his shirt. It was still warm to the touch. His brow scrunched together pensively as he drew his wand.

" _Lumos_!"

He rolled the phial in his hand. When it had rolled from his palm to the base of his fingers he noticed glowing writing etched into it's glass.

" _BLACK LAKE_ " was all it said.

Draco stared at it dumbly for a few moments before realizing that this must be some sort of message from the future He and Theo. After all, they were the ones to give him the phial.

" _They must be back!_ " he whispered, before making for the stairs as fast as he could.

He debated going to the common room and fetching Theo but chose not to, since the two words on the phial somehow conveyed urgency to him. Although, maybe he was just hoping the time-travelers came bearing some sort of good news.

He descended the stairs even faster than he had gone up them, stormed past the Great Hall, and out the castle doors, a cool air flooding his lungs. He walked swiftly but quietly toward the lake, a kick in his step that was lacking just twenty minutes ago and excitement taking over his brain.

He had almost made it to the water when he noticed a dark, bushy-haired figure sitting nervously beside the lake's edge. Draco instinctually ducked behind a nearby tree. He scanned the area around the lake. Nobody but Hermione.

He took a deep breath and was about to turn around and walk back to the castle. He couldn't do this. He shouldn't do this. It was in that moment though, that she turned her head and the moonlight leapt across her face. She was crying.

 _"I can't just leave her like this_." his heart reasoned with his mind.

Before his mind could reason out of it, it seemed his feet sided with his emotions. He was walking toward her once more.

"Couldn't get enough, eh, Granger?" he announced with a smirk. Even in the darkness, he could still sense her blush. He sat beside her on the cold ground.

"You about burnt a hole through my chest, by the way. What was that?"

"Protean charm."

"What? How?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"When you were in the hospital wing _pretending_ to nap." a sly smile growing on her lips, "I had a spare phial on me and figured I'd practice while you ignored me."

He smiled. "Fair enough. So what's going on?"

"Nothing really..."

"Well, you're crying." he stated.

"It's nothing. Just _Ron_."

"Ah! Weasel, of course. What level of waste did he reach with his oxygen consumption today?"

"Oh, a new one for sure." she said spitefully.

"Let's do something about this mood then!" he declared cheerfully, rising from the ground, putting his hand out to pull her up.

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" she demanded, only half joking, but taking his hand nonetheless.

He pulled Hermione to stand and his grey eyes confidently met her amber ones, tension flickering in the air between them, as he set off toward the water.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"What does it look like, Granger? Is the brightest witch of our age bright enough to figure it out or do I need to leave a trail of clothes?"

"But it's cold!"

"The lake is always cold!" he dismissed, tossing his cloak to the ground and beginning to undress.

"We're not supposed to swim in it! It's not safe."

"I recall your boyfriend Krum swimming unscathed." he paused, "Do you trust me?"

She stared blankly after him as he lay his clothing neatly folded at the base of a tree, wearing nothing but silken emerald boxers. Her eyes swept from the ground up as her jaw slacked and she admired the body usually hidden by such brilliantly-tailored dark clothing. His pale skin was glowing in the moonlight.

He caught her staring and audibly cleared his throat. She blushed and turned away, remember he had asked her a question.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated, "I'm trusting you. You could easily run off with my clothing and leave me in quite the compromising position." With that, he ran into the water.

She stepped forward. "But I've hardly got the proper attire!"

"That's okay! If Hermione Granger is _too_ scared, I understand." he said airily. "Although, I must say I thought you of all people braver than this." Then he dove under the water.

It seemed this had lit a fire because her lips twisted into a scowl and before he knew it, she was standing beneath the tree, tossing her own clothes down and barreling for the lake. Draco resurfaced just in time to see her reach the water in nothing but black lace knickers and a bralette, squealing from the cold.

"Damn, Granger." he muttered.

"You say something?" she asked, finally reaching him.

"Er, no...must have been the Giant Squid!" he lied.

"Right." she said knowingly, sending a splash of water at Draco's face.

"You'll regret that." he said devilishly.

"What, going to sick Crabbe and Goyle on me?"

"Oh definitely not." he said before disappearing beneath the water's surface yet again.

"Try me, Draco."

Suddenly she was pulled under, assuming it was Draco, but hoping it wasn't actually the Giant Squid.

Hermione opened her eyes in the dark water, only to see a glowing head of silvery hair swimming back up to the surface.

She followed, coming up behind him, gasping for air and smacking him on the back of the head.

"And what if I couldn't swim?"

"Are you daft? What are you doing right now?" he said incredulously, spinning around to face her.

Her eyes narrowed at him. Draco promptly realized how close they now were to each other. The only distance between their faces were two cold clouds of vapor dancing between their mouths. " _It's now or never."_ he thought as he licked his lips.

"Hermione..."

"Yes?" her face softening to her name on his tongue.

He reached out and tucked a dripping piece of hair behind her left ear. His hand hesitated there for a moment. Her breathing hitched as she placed a hand on his face and snaked her other arm around his neck, pulling him closer as he crashed his lips into hers.

It was electric. Their bodies yearned to intertwine beneath the water like the roots of a strong old tree. As Draco directed them closer to the shore, the cold around them disappeared for the moment.

Now able to stand in the depth around them, the couple's breathing grew as erratic as their touching. Hands tore at flesh and teeth grazed delicate skin. This wasn't simply electric, but _explosive_.

They worked as one, as Hermione's arms wrapped around Draco's neck. He clutched the back of her thighs, hoisting them up and guiding them to embrace his waist, before sliding his hands slowly up her legs to clutch her arse through the wet lace. From this position she could feel his growing anticipation between her thighs and it made her crave more, moaning his name through his teeth tugging at her bottom lip.

His heart skipped a beat. Draco never wanted to live another day not hearing this sweet sound. He had to have her, even if just for the night. He would leave her alone after tonight. But this was his decision. He held her even tighter still and kissed her from the corner of her mouth to behind her ear and down to her clavicle, sucking sweetly as he went.

They both quickly reached the frustrating conclusion that they just couldn't get their bodies close enough in the water and wordlessly Hermione led Draco for dry land. They were both trembling, whether with desire, the probable impending hypothermia, or a combination of both, it was unclear.

"So...c-cold..." Hermione chattered as they entered the cool air. Her hands wrapped around her body, rubbing to warm up.

"Don't worry, love. I can fix that." Draco replied with a shivering wink. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him, kissing her once more. A throat cleared from behind the tree ahead of them that their clothes were folded under.

Hermione and Draco were both startled as they looked to see who had been watching them, when Blaise Zabini appeared.

"I didn't know you were on rounds tonight." he smirked knowingly, his gaze hovering over Hermione's wet, almost-nude figure.

This did not go unnoticed to Draco, who rushed for his cloak to cover her.

"Is there a reason you're down here, Zabini, or were you just interested in losing some teeth this evening?" he spat, wrapping Hermione in the billowing fabric of his cloak and rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to warm her.

"No need to be rude, Draco." Blaise goaded. "I was simply _admiring_ the view. I'll leave you to it though. I'm late to meet Pansy anyway." He smiled before adding "What an...unlikely couple." then disappeared into the night.

Hermione's demeanor had changed drastically from this run-in. She had been so calm and free before and now she was nervous, tense and uncomfortable.

He approached her carefully and pulled his wand from a pocket in his cloak. With a silent flick he dried her hair, then his own, then the little clothing they were still wearing. With the cloak opened, he pulled her close so her body was once again pressed against his and enveloped them within it.

"You know, Zabini wouldn't dare say anything. He might prod at Theo but he hasn't the grapes to take on a Malfoy. He owes me."

Her nerves eased with his embrace and even more-so with each word spoken softly into her ear. She wasn't sure how he did this, but she could get used to it. She nodded her head slowly.

When he felt this, along with her body relax in his arms, he leaned back and stroked her chin with his forefinger, lifting it to reunite their lips. This kiss was tender. It wasn't innocent by any means but he was respectful. She could tell he was leaving what happened next in her hands. At this realization, her tongue slipped between his lips. She kissed him back with a hunger even she didn't know she was capable of.

Draco wrapped his arms around her hips and used her arse to pull her up and closer to him. She locked her feet around him, holding herself securely against his body. He planted feathery kisses across her cheek and down her neck. Hermione leaned her head back, allowing the moonlight to dance across her skin, showing off the beating of her pulse.

He walked them to the tree, keeping their lips together. He reached back into his cloak pocket for his wand and this time transfigured it into a blanket.

Finally parting their lips, Draco set Hermione down flat on her feet so he could lay the blanket out.

Hermione worried her lip frantically. Draco could tell that she was nervous, and he needed to calm her down. He dropped his wand next to his clothes and tugged her hand, pulling her back to him.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" He nuzzled into her ear, kissing right beneath her lobe.

He slowly lowered them down to the blanket, and he moved his hand down between her legs, feeling the heat that was resonating.

"Oh. I see the feeling is mutual." He winked, and ground against her.

She blushed, "I...I've never done this before." She revealed suddenly, causing him to pause.

"Wh-I thought that maybe you and Krum?"

She only shook her head slightly, pulling in her bottom lip once more.

Draco nodded, "Wrap your arms around my neck." Hermione did as she was told. "It'll hurt at first, but I promise, after a few pushes and pulls, the pain will turn into pleasure."

Hermione nodded and licked her lips.

"If you need to bite me, bite me. Smack me, hit me, whatever helps you get your release, do it. Tear into me Hermione. It's just _you_ and _me_."

At this she gulped and leaned up to kiss him.

But before her lips could reach his own, he stopped her, "We don't have to do this."

Her eyes hardened with concern, it wasn't that she didn't want to do this, she needed to do this. Her body ached for him.

"No...I want to." she said earnestly.

She removed one hand from his neck and snaked it in between them, grabbing onto his cock from the fold of his boxers and pulling it out. She stroked it and this allowed him to grind into her more.

He reached down with her hand, and moved her knickers to the side, and he took her fingers and moved it to her sensitive area, circling their fingers, applying pressure upon it. Hermione's body pushed from the ground, begging for Draco to enter her.

He crashed his lips back into hers, pushing his tongue in between them. Their teeth were grinding together. It was messy, wet and pure.

Draco took his kisses down her chest and to her stomach, to the hem of her knickers, and grabbed them in between his teeth, pulling them down her legs.

Once they were off, he trailed kisses from her right ankle up, biting her soft skin all the way up, pressing his tongue at the apex of her thighs, causing her to squirm.

"Plea-" Hermione begged, once his tongue had entered inside of her. Her fingers then twirling his hair, pulling and pushing his face further into her. As he did this he entered two fingers inside of her and his other hand moved up to her chest, feeling her breasts heaving from the need.

Draco suddenly slipped his fingers out and eased his tip to her opening.

Hermione nodded, letting him know that it was okay. As he entered they both gasped. The intensity was fulfilling, electric, passionate.

Draco pulled away, to thrust again, he felt this hunger from himself and suddenly her tightening around him was all the better.

Her fingers prodded into his skin, and his thrusts deepened.

Hermione sucked on his shoulder and up his neck, tasting the saltiness as Draco licked across the curves of her breast, pulling one from the cup of her brazier. Licking reverently over her hardened nipple and biting lightly.

Hermione moaned out with pleasure, biting him back on the nape of his neck.

The thrusts unintentionally became more brutal. Draco grabbed onto Hermione's hips leaving invisible bruises, only to have her hands grabbing his arse letting him know to continue.

The heat was building more and more between them, and their bodies were soaked with sweat, and saliva.

Hermione curled her toes into his back as her head fell to the ground, and her body began to convulse with a heat allowing her them both to know she was about to come.

Draco fondled her once more, and with this her back arched and her legs began to tremble, as her mouth shaped into a soft 'O' Draco felt himself release. He groaned louder than he had intended as he fell against her, placing lazy kisses all over her face.

"Gods...Hermione," he said in between breaths, "that was..."

"That was phenomenal." she finished for him.

Later, Draco sauntered happily back to the Slytherin common room. He could not even dwell for a moment on the fact that this evening couldn't happen again because he was too busy thinking of how amazing it had been just to be with her. Oh how he wished she could be his. In his heart she always would be, but he wanted it to be real.

He whispered to the wall before him and it opened to reveal his familiar home, the dark water reflecting around the room already reminding him of how he had spent his evening. He stepped through, intending on finding Theo for a drink when he was tackled and shoved angrily into the wall that had only just sealed behind him.

"What the...THEO?! What the bloody fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" he shouted, fury burning in his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean, Nott?"

Theo's knuckles suddenly met Draco's cheek with surprising force. "You know exactly why I'm angry, you careless son of a bitch!"

Draco said nothing while rubbing his face. _How could he know anything_?

"Ran into Zabini earlier. He told me an interesting story about something he had seen at the lake" Theo sneered.

 _Shit_. Draco stood in silence.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself?

His lips parted but nothing came out.

"You've done some real shit things in life, Draco, but this tops the list."

"It's not like that! After tonight it's done. I'm not going to push anymore. I just needed to be with her."

"So you shagged her didn't you?" Theo asked with a disbelieving laugh.

Draco nodded slowly.

"You do realize that she was probably a virgin, right? I don't think she meant this to be a one-time run. She's going to be fucking heartbroken."

At this thought Draco's heart stopped. Theo was right. He hadn't thought once about what it all meant for her. He had been so selfish he hadn't even considered any of this.

"I guess that's one way to make her hate you though! Just treat her like some worthless slag!" Theo said, balling his fists in anger.

"But she's not!" Draco whispered.

"I'm going to make this real clear." he said slowly, "If you get near her again in any way that isn't filled with loathing, I will beat your arse to a pulp. Do we have an understanding?"

Draco nodded once more. Theo opened his mouth as if he was going to add something to their agreement, but only a hoarse cough escaped his lips. He quickly covered it, before staring down at his hand worriedly. Draco noticed this.

"Theo, are you okay?" his eyes finally focused on what his friend was staring at in the dim light. "I-Is that blood?"

Theo hardened his scared expression and aimed his gaze at Draco.

"Oh, sod off!" he spat, before storming away, leaving Draco standing alone and confused, the lake water taunting him through the glass.


	30. I'm Afraid

**A/N : The Neighborhood 'Afraid'** \- **Song recommendation pointing at Theodore.  
**

* * *

Rubbing his eyes, and scrunching his nose, Theo woke to a horrid sound of a horn, a foil horn to be exact. Along with the terrible noise, he had green and silver confetti being thrown all over him. Draco piped and skipped around Theodore's bed, in between blows chanting ' _Happy Birthday_!'

Theo sat up abruptly, smiling and began to clap his hands making a beat to the song. His best mate _remembered_ , and not only did he remember he must've let go of the argument they had two weeks ago about he and Hermione. After all, Theo was the one angry with Draco to begin with so it was about time. Hopefully this meant no more sulky Draco.

Finally coming to a halt, Draco settled down at the end of his bed and looked over, "Happy Birthday, arsehole."

"Oh, how kind." Theo chuckled, at this Draco transfigured his horn into a silver crown and placed it on Theo's head.

"Ah, look at ya, finally realizing that I am the Slytherin Prince?"

"No, just the king of arseholes." Draco smiled.

Theo rolled his eyes and shoved his friend in the arm, "Breakfast?" He chimed, "Breakfast!"

Draco and Theo sat down in opposite seats from their usual at the Slytherin Table, both noticing that they had daggers being stared into their backs.

"Are you studying with her tonight?" Draco asked.

"I haven't really thought about it to be quite honest. _Besides_ its my birthday, I should be pub crawling, or going on a bender instead of studying."

"You could always go visit Honey." Draco smirked.

"I could... But... We both know I'll probably study." Theo sighed with a shrug.

Draco glanced over his shoulder catching Hermione closing 'Confronting the Faceless' and packing it into her bag to leave the hall.

She must've been heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts, where he too should be heading soon.

"Just... Will you let me know how she is?"

Theo nodded, "Of course mate. But I can't play damage control on you taking her virginity... You brought that on yourself."

It had been fourteen _long_ , _dreadful_ days since he had last spoke with Hermione. Since their amazing time they had together, Draco could only relish in her beauty from afar. Gods how he had missed her, her kisses, her smell. And he of course had to be the arse that she claimed she knew he wasn't. He had to be the one to look as if he had taken complete advantage of her.

Hermione would from time to time try to talk to him, but before she could reach him, he'd turn the other way, leaving her in desperate curiosity as to why he had dropped her like a knut in the rain. _But that's the way it was, right?_ Her mum and dad always warned her of boys, they were only ever after _one_ thing.

And they were right. Draco Malfoy had stolen her virtue and pretended as if he never had. The worst feeling in the world is feeling unwanted by the person you want the most. Silently, each of those nights since their night at the lake, Hermione cried into her pillow, wondering why and how she fell into him so deeply. Why did she let herself be played a fool?

As Hermione was leaving, she took one more look at the Slytherin table and pursed her lips at the two men who were faced the other way, she glared and went on her way. " _Not today._ " she thought, she wasn't going to let his sudden change of heart break her down. She bit in her cheeks and carried herself on.

"See you at lunch then, mate." Draco said clasping his hand on Theo's shoulder. Theo grinned and nodded.

As soon as Draco left Theo took a handkerchief from his pocket and coughed into it, revealing the color of crimson. At this Pansy Parkinson caught his eye.

She leaned forward with a concerned look upon her face, "Are you okay?"

Theo dabbed his lips once more, and nodded. "Yes, just a bit of a cold."

Pansy raised her brows, "What kind of cold?"

"A venomous one, quite potent and contagious." He bit the air, making Pansy cringe.

"That's disgusting, Nott."

"Good thing we're not kissing, then, huh?"

Pansy smirked and crossed her arms, "You're just jealous that Blaise has been kissing on me."

Theo slowly folded his handkerchief and carefully placed it back into his pocket. He began as casually as if he was speaking of the weather, " _Pansy_ , _Pansy_ , _Pansy_... Darling, I wouldn't want to kiss you if you were the last woman on the face of this world. I'd much rather have a rat chew my lips off before I'd attach them to yours."

Pansy dropped her mouth, and as she was about to spout a comeback, Theo took one more sip of his tea and stood quickly, leaving him to feel a bit light headed. He decided to go visit Madam Pomfrey to see if she could help with whatever was going on with him.

Hermione was sitting at her usual desk, placing her parchment and her quill before her with ease. Everything needed to be set up properly. Draco watched her silently from the door, taking mental notes of her ways and mannerisms and quietly strode to a desk behind her.

Once she had heard the screeching of the chair on the floor, she turned to face him.

"You're here early." she whispered, not catching his eyes.

"As are you." he replied, "Look, Granger. I just wan-"

"Don't. You took what you wanted, and then you completely ignored me for two weeks. Just don't." she huffed and turned herself forward.

She bit at her bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears she could feel puddling in her eyes. _No_. She vaguely shook her head. She did her crying, it's time to buckle up and move on.

Draco watched the way Hermione's shoulders shuddered when she took in a deep breath, knowing that she was fighting back tears. He mouthed silently to the back of her head that he was sorry.

He truly was sorry. And he'd go to the ends of the world when this was all over to make it up to her.

Theo mixed his healing potion into a mug of tea and honey he had made and slumped up the stairs to the library. His head was shimmering with sweat and exhaustion overwhelmed his body by the time he had reached the first floor.

He of course found Hermione studying. He slowly made his way over and sat down beside her.

Smiling brightly, Hermione glanced up, "Nice crown, Birthday bo- _err_ , man."

He reached up feeling for it, forgetting that he had it on, and smirked "Why thank you. Draco has finally given up his royalty to me, I suppose it's his gift. S'bout time the prat could figure out who his superiors are." he joked.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably at his name, Theo cleared his throat, trying to ease the awkwardness. "I heard what happened between the two of you."

Hermione's cheeks rose with red, "Let me guess... He spread it all over the Slytherin dorm."

Theo shook his head, "Actually, no. Draco doesn't spread his personal business like that around. Hermione, he cares about you. He's just got his own shit to take care of first."

"Well it would have been nice to tell me, 'Hey, this is a one time thing'." She sighed. "I mean, he took my virginity, Theo. How do you think it makes me feel?"

Theo froze, "He took... I thought that you and that Bulgarian guy had..." He had been right before.

Hermione shook her head, "Why does everyone think that?! Never mind about it, Happy Birthday." She pulled a small black gift bag from beside her school bag and set it on the table in front of him.

Theo pursed his brows together and smirked. He'd had only ever received gifts from Draco or his mother...and it had been many, many years since he had gotten anything from her.

"What is this?"

"It's a gift. Open it." She pushed the bag a little bit closer toward him.

He leaned forward, "I know what a gift is Granger... But you didn't have to get me anything."

"You just hush, Theodore. I got it for you, because you're my friend, and because I wanted to."

He set his mug down and opened the bag to find a small box wrapped in silver paper, tied neatly with a green ribbon.

He shook the box beside his ear to hear a small tap go back and forth.

"Whatever could it be?" he grinned.

"I suppose you need to open it and see."

Undoing the ribbon, and removing the top, he revealed a silver pocket watch. On the front was engraved ' _TNI_ ' and surrounding it was that of the constellation Taurus.

"What does this mean?" He pointed at the lettering, Hermione chuckled softly, "It's a monogram, "Theodore for the 'T', Nott for the 'N' and 'I' for Isaac."

"But why is it backwards?" He asked curiously.

Chuckling once more, "Its just the design. Do you like it?"

He clicked it open and his eyes shined, "Hermione, I absolutely love it. Thank you."

Hermione smiled bigger at the way he said her name.

He then remembered that the elder version of himself had a silver chain hanging from his pocket when they visited. His heart fluttered. He chuckled to himself, and thought, " _Fucking fate_."

Hermione blushed and nodded, "There's something else as well."

Theo dipped back into the bag and pulled out a small container. He popped the lid and found a cupcake with shimmering emerald icing.

He hadn't had a cupcake on his birthday since he was five. He felt a bit of sadness mixed with bittersweet happiness filling up his body.

He sniffed, and his nose turned red.

"Are you okay?" Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand, watching as one single tear fell down Theo's cheek.

"Yeah." He clicked his tongue, "You're quite a woman, Granger Danger." He squeezed her fingers.

She pulled a candle from her own bag and handed it to him. "Make your wish later." she smiled, "We have studying to do."

Theo wiped away the tear and placed the box back into the bag and set the pocket watch on the table.

The two began to study for what had seemed like hours before the ticking of the watch caught their attentions suddenly.

Theo glanced at it, and it had turned nine.

"Best be off." Hermione said, "I have a test in Transfiguration tomorrow morning."

Theo nodded and stood holding out his arms for Hermione. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, resting her ear on his chest.

 _Terribly_ is how Theodore felt. He had to play the bad guy behind her back. _Fucking Merlin, Draco, why didn't you just tell me you took her virtue?_

He was _definitely_ going to be kicking his arse later.

Theo kissed the side of her head, and whispered "thank you" once more.

Hermione stepped back, keeping her hands on his waist, "You deserve it, Theodore Nott." She took one of her hands and ruffled his hair, looking into his deep sea of blue tired eyes.

"You feeling alright?"

Theo managed a sideways smile, "Yes, just exhausted is all."

"Hmm. You ought to go get some sleep."

Theo only grinned. Unfortunately, the exhaustion he felt couldn't be cured with sleep.

He sat back down after she had left and buried the end of the candle into his cupcake and cast _Incendio,_ a small blue flame appearing.

" _Happy birthday to me._.." he whispered in song, and counted to three, he blew it out.

After he blew it out, he noticed three drops of blood on the table. He reached up to his mouth to wipe it away, but it wasn't coming from it. He leaned back and checked his hands for any paper cuts. Then he felt the warmth running from his nostrils.

His heart started to race with panic. Once he stood up, he lost all ability to see as he fell to the floor, unconscious.


	31. Blood, Bludgers, Bests

Hermione had gotten halfway to Gryffindor Tower when she realized that she had forgotten to check out a book she had been eyeing on the shelf behind Theo whilst studying.

She stopped in her tracks. _It could wait till tomorrow_... _Or_ it could distract her from crying herself to sleep. If she hurried back now maybe she would make it before Madam Pince left. She turned abruptly and carried herself back to the first floor.

As she arrived at the library, she saw Madam Pince was still there, however Irma only eyed her sharply. Hermione smiled warmly as she made her way to the back of the library. She had hardly noticed the pile of black robes lying on the floor, until she tripped over them, landing right next to whatever the mass was.

Once the realization hit her, she lunged forward.

 _Theo_.

His nose was caked a deep garnet color and fresh new blood was slowly spilling out over it.

Her heart began to race frantically as she called out for help.

Madam Pince ran around the corner and found the pair on the floor.

"Miss Granger, what happened?"

"I... I'm not sure, Madam. I had gone to turn in for the night and I came back to grab a book and... And he's..."

Madam Pince rushed to fetch Madam Pomfrey as Hermione felt desperately for a pulse.

Theo had one, but his unusually-pale skin felt clammy and was glistening with fresh perspiration.

"Okay." Hermione breathed.

She took an old notebook from her bag and transfigured it into a nicely-sized feather pillow, very delicately and slowly easing it beneath his limp head.

Theo still didn't show any signs of consciousness. She grabbed the handkerchief that was poking out of his trouser pocket and dabbed at his nose.

After five minutes or so, both Madam Pince and the school's Matron appeared, running to Theo's side.

Madam Pomfrey felt Theo's head with the back of her hand, and tsk'd her tongue.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I'm not _sure_ , Miss Granger. He had come to see me earlier needing a bit of Grand Pepper Up Potion for a cold. However, this is... most _definitely_ not a cold." "Irma, would you be so kind to grab Minerva? She is in charge whilst Albus is away."

Hermione's ears perked at this knowledge as Madam Pince went on her way to find McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey levitated Theo up to the hospital wing.

Hermione made to gather Theo's belongings. As she approached the table, she found droplets of blood on its surface. The sight made her cringe. Quickly she cast _Scourgify_ to clean it away.

She noticed the burnt candle perched atop his cupcake. She sighed and thought, " _This was not how his birthday should have ended._ "

Hurrying up the stairs to the fourth floor, Hermione ran in to be by her friend's side.

She dropped her bag onto the floor next to Theo's hospital bed with a thud and slouched deeply into the nearest chair.

Professor McGonagall had entered, her hair piled atop her head and wearing her night dressing gown.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall said as she hurried in, "What are you doing here?"

"I found him like this, Professor. I only thought I should be here for him once he woke."

"I understand, but you need to make your way back to Gryffindor Tower. Currently, we are unsure of what the illness is within Mr. Nott, but I assure you, I will update you once we know something."

Hermione could feel an anger rising within her but she nodded and grabbed her bag, leaving the cupcake and his new watch on the bedside table.

She leaned forward and ran her fingers through his hair, pecking him lightly on his forehead, "Feel better." she whispered.

McGongall watched the young witch in slight curiosity.

Hermione left, but only on the premise that McGonagall would _absolutely_ , _positively_ , let her know if anything changed with her friend's condition. She left the hospital wing grudgingly.

Once she entered the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was bombarded by an anxious Harry.

"Did you find anything?" he asked, quickly tossing a book down, rising from a nearby sofa and teetering on his heels.

"Wh- _oh_. You mean... No sorry, somethings happened." she answered, reimagining that paled face of Theo's.

"What happened?" Harry asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

Hermione gathered herself and sat down on the sofa, "Theo Nott... He was in the library after we were done studying... And he..." Hermione felt the sudden urge to cry.

Harry sat beside her, and began lightly patting her back, "Did he hurt you?" his voice now thick with concern.

Hermione scoffed, "No Harry, he didn't hurt me. He was unconscious, bleeding! H-he looked as if he were... _dead_." At the last word, the tears finally spilled over.

Harry realized then how much Theo must have meant to her, because she didn't just cry over anyone.

Taking in a deep breath, and wiping her nose she announced, "I'll check out the book tomorrow."

"No. Your friend needs you. Just tell me what the name of it is, and I'll go get it."

Hermione pulled some parchment from her bag and scribbled upon it:

 _'Secrets of the Darkest Art' by Owle Bullock_

She handed him the page, "It's in the Restricted Section. If you run into her, just tell Madam Pince you're picking it up for me... So she doesn't feed into her own curiosity."

Harry folded the parchment and put it into his trouser pocket, "You know I won't run into anyone, Hermione." he said winking, "Do you think this will have the information we will need?" he continued, his expression more sullen.

"It might. I'm not sure, Harry." she replied earnestly.

XXX

 _Beep. Beep._

 _Gurgled voices were flooding Theo's ears, yet darkness still managed to surround him._

 _"Mr. Theodore Nott..._ "

" _Approximate age twenty-two._ "

" _No relatives._ "

" _Heartbeat lost"_

 _Beep. Beep_.

XXX

Suddenly a jolt of strange energy rushed through Theo's veins. His eyes opened slowly; his body covered in sweat and chills.

Slowly, he transferred his gaze to the windows; finding that night had fallen, or maybe it was even early morning.

He turned his neck slightly to the left, painfully so, and saw that Hermione was asleep in the chair next to him.

He tried to reach out for her but his body felt as if he had been hit by the Hogwarts Express.

"Gran-" he managed through a choked voice.

This only stirred her slightly.

He felt the urge to cough, but instead his chest was too heavy to push one out.

"Granger..." his voice still garbled and low. Hermione yawned and stretched forward, quickly taking Theo's hands into her own.

"Hey there." she said sleepily, gently squeezing him.

Theo smirked dazedly, and Hermione could see the pain etched through his eyes. She let go and moved her hand to his head.

"Wh-what was that sound?" Theo asked

"I'm sorry?" Hermione's brows pursed in confusion.

"It was a strange sound... Like a... ' _eep_ '." Theo managed without pitching his voice too loudly.

Hermione shook her head, "I...I don't know Theo. There is nothing around to make that sort of sound."

Theodore sighed, _perhaps it was just a dream._

With a few moments of silence, Hermione began to speak again, "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible."

"Madam Pomfrey isn't sure what is going on. They are discussing moving you to St. Mungo's if you're not better by tomorrow evening."

Theo swallowed and nodded slightly.

"Draco?" he asked.

Hermione sadly shook her head, "I don't know... I haven't seen him since Thursday afternoon. It's now Wednesday..."

Theo raised his brows at this. _Had he really been asleep for a week?_

Suddenly the cough that he had been holding in escaped his lungs, causing blood to splatter from his mouth, all over the stalely-pressed white sheets.

"Madam Pomfrey! Pomfrey!" Hermione called as she leapt forward to hold the sheet up to Theodore's mouth, as she did this she rubbed his back. "Gods, Theo." she whispered.

Once the coughing subsided, Madam Pomfrey held Theo's head back by his chin and poured a dark purplish liquid into his mouth that caused him to gag.

"Honestly woman, are you trying to kill me?" he managed, a ghost of a grin dancing on his lips.

Poppy, however, ignored his cheek. "He needs rest, Miss Granger." she said sternly.

Hermione nodded and as she made to leave, Theo caught her wrist with his hand and muttered, "Don't go." his features now serious, almost scared.

Madam Pomfrey accepted this, and allowed her to stay.

Once the Matron had cleaned up the blood and walked away, Hermione crawled beside him into the bed and wrapped one arm loosely over his waist.

"You're my best friend, Theodore Nott. I hereby forbid you to not get better."

"Even more so than Weaselbee?"

"Yes, even more so than _Ron_." Hermione said, smiling from his shoulder.

Theo chuckled a sigh and just as he was about to fall into a deep sleep, a loud bang startled them both.

Hermione jumped from the bed and ran around the curtain to find out what had caused the ruckus, Madam Hooch and the Gryffindor team were bustling through the doors along with Hagrid, holding a body in his arms.

Once Hermione caught sight, she ran forward to see what had happened.

"Harry!" She called and Ginny ran to Hermione's side.

"What happened?!" Frantically, Hermione searched Ginny's face, as well as looking over her shoulder to see Harry being placed on a bed.

"McLaggen mishit the the Bludger and it pelted right into Harry's head. Nasty fall."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't understand why you all love this bloody game! I swear every year, Harry ends up in here hurt, bruised or scarred."

Ginny glared at her and then toward Theo's bed, appearing singularly uninterested, "How's your friend?"

Hermione didn't want to react savagely but she crossed her arms, and smiled, "kill with kindness" she thought. "He's awake and doing better. I'll let him know you asked about him."

Ginny sneered, "Please don't."

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes, "See you later, Ginny."

Hermione hoisted herself onto her elbow, lying back down beside Theo. He was sleeping. Even though he was seemingly in agony, he looked relatively painless, at least for the moment.

She smiled softly, and soon fell asleep herself.


	32. Musk and Cedar

**A/N : Sorry for taking so long to update! Holidays and all, but we do hope you enjoy!**

 **Song reccommendation is 'The Red' - Chevelle**

* * *

The heat of the impending summer had drawn a sweat upon Draco's brow. He stood outside, taking in a deep, labored, breath of fresh air. As he stared into the twilight, he knew things would be different soon. Very different.

Today was the _day_.

Draco had been occupying his time since Theo's hospitalization by resuming work toward his ever-looming deadline given by Lord Voldemort. Getting caught up in Granger had been a distraction. An escape...but now he was back on track. He was hardened and as ready as he possibly could be. Today he had finally finished mending the Vanishing Cabinet and he had actually celebrated. He relished in the momentary bliss and small victory of no longer worrying for his life at Voldemort's wand. This all came to a halt when he realized now he only had to kill someone, let alone the greatest wizard alive. He shuddered at the thought.

While conflicted about it all, he knew what he had to do. There was simply no other choice. If not to save his own skin, he would do it for Hermione. Despite knowing she would probably never forgive him for it, his mind was set.

He exhaled slowly and turned to head back into the castle. He walked absentmindedly to the Slytherin dormitories. As he entered the common room he took in one last reminiscent breath of musk and smoked cedar. He looked down grudgingly at his feet and carried on to his dorm.

He gently lowered himself for the last time to the surface of his bed. He would have to hurry if he wanted to make it back to the Room of Requirement undetected and without too a significant delay from Theo.

Theodore Nott was being released from the hospital wing this afternoon by the healing team that had come to monitor him from St. Mungo's.  
Thankfully Dumbledore had pulled some strings when Theo's damned father decided against transferring his son to the recommended hospital for his mystery illness to be properly treated. They still had no answers but he seemed stable enough that they were willing to let him go back to a normal life, or whatever normal was at this point.

Draco reached for his bedside table and tapped it three times with his wand, unlocking and opening the cabinet beneath it. He started placing various trinkets into his pockets and shrinking other, larger things, to hide those away within his clothing as well, taking extra care with his pensieve. He took his trunk from the foot of his bed and filled it with the remainder of his belongings, before closing it and swiftly casting a disillusionment charm upon it.

Draco turned toward the door at the sound of approaching footsteps, when Theo appeared. The sight broke Draco from his thoughts as he strutted forward to embrace his friend.

"It's about time you decided to get out of bed, mate!" he said, now smiling ear to ear.

"Yeah, yeah! But you can't deny that all that beauty sleep served me well, eh?" Theo replied, winking per usual. "Where were you at dinner? I made quite the entrance. Apparently some of the first years think I'm a werewolf now, so that was something." he sniggered, plopping down on his own bed.

"I wasn't hungry," Draco said simply, "But that sounds like quite the experience."

"You know me! I'm already trying to plot how to use this to my advantage. It's a shame really that first years wouldn't be able to do my homework." The two shared a chuckle.

"Well, I'm afraid I must be off. I've got to…check something." Draco said shortly, silently levitating his trunk toward the door.

"Alright. Fancy a drink when you get back?"

Draco paused. He would not be coming back. "Really, Theo? You think that best for your condition?"

"Drinking helps every condition." he retorted with a shrug, extracting a flask from his pocket.

Draco stepped forward, pointing his wand at Theo. " _Relashio_!"

A jet of fiery purple shot at Theo's right hand. The flask was released from his grip and fell, spilling it's contents all over his robes and bed. His face scrunched into a grimace.

"You know, Draco, you could have just said no." Theo said flatly. He then pulled out his wand and cleaned all trace of the liquor from his clothing and bedding. "That firewhisky was older than the both of us combined!"

"Just relax! You need your rest." Draco said desperately.

"I've done my resting! A bloody month of it! If you're ditching me on my first night out, I suppose I'll be off to the library." Theo said haughtily.

"As you wish. Watch out for Granger though, will you?" Draco said, leaving Theo to ' _read between he lines_ ' as he liked to say.

"Are you daft? She's why I'd be going to the library. Honestly mate, sometimes I wonder about you." Theo said with a perked eyebrow and a shake of his head before muttering something about hair gel affecting Draco's brainwaves.

"Just do it." Draco sighed and rolled his eyes before tapping the doorway hesitantly with his knuckles on his way out. He hovered his trunk ahead of him, taking care to leave his childhood safely behind him.

Theo leaned back onto his pillows and shut his eyes in relief. Pretending to be okay was hard work. One thing was for certain, he did not have the energy to find Hermione tonight.

XXX

Draco made his way, in a blur, to the sixth floor. He set his trunk down and paced in a trance-like state in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement. The door appeared like clockwork and he moved slowly toward it. There was no going back now.

He took another deep breath, removed the disillusionment charm on his trunk, and drug it through the door, finally releasing his breath as the wood closed behind him. He walked the usual trail to the familiar cabinet, not wasting any time to open it and push his trunk inside to send it on its way home.

It was done.

He stood before the Vanishing Cabinet in anticipation as Death Eaters filed out before him, gazing menacingly about the room.  
" _No going back now_ ," he repeated to himself as a mantra.

Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Yaxley, Rowle, Gibbon, Fenrir Greyback, and Bellatrix Lestrange now stood menacingly in the school that had been Draco's home for six years.

In an effort to get the proverbial show on the road, he peeked out into the corridor to find Ron and Ginny Weasley, along with Neville Longbottom, waiting, as if standing guard. Damned Potter. This would not be easy but as luck would have it, he came prepared.

Draco reached into his cloak pocket at pulled out some of the Weasley Twins' Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. He tossed it into the corridor, a dark cloud of blackness erupting around them all. His hands wound their way into another of his pockets and extracted the Hand of Glory.

If only his father could see now that this was actually a fine purchase! When Draco had wanted it when he was twelve, Lucius scoffed over it. He alleged it was only for thieves, yet here Draco was, using it to escape the Room of Requirement unseen, leading a team of Death Eaters in to Hogwarts to kill Dumbledore and fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes.

Hopefully those twats would just assume he had not wanted to deal with them or some other, lesser dramatic reason than the truth. Was it so hard not to be so bloody Gryffindor for once? He really did not want to bring death to Hermione's friends if he could help it.

It seemed his silent pleading had paid off because the three ran from the corridor. Draco and company were heading for the Astronomy Tower as quickly as he could lead them.

As they got closer to their intended location, it became evident that the two Weasley's and Longbottom did not just run off as Draco had hoped, but they instead had gone to alert on-site members of the Order of the Phoenix who were waiting for them above.

A skirmish broke out between the two sides, and in the chaos, Gibbon quickly fled up the stairs to ensure the Dark Mark would hover over the tower as planned.

Thorfinn Rowle was particularly careless, tossing _Avada_ _Kedavra's_ in every which way, rubble flying about as stray curses bounded into the walls.

Gibbon reappeared. _Idiot_ …  
Draco had already assumed Gibbon would not do as he was supposed to, which was wait for Dumbledore to come to the tower. Knowing he would have to do it himself, Draco headed for the stairs.

It was in that moment that a flash of green light, one could only assume was intended for Remus Lupin, instead hit Gibbon.

"Fucking Rowle!" Draco exclaimed bewilderedly, tossing his hands into the air and sprinting up the stairs.

As he neared the top of the stairs, he could have sworn he heard two sets of voices. This was not the plan. Dumbledore always came and went alone.

"No turning back now." he repeated to himself, taking on the last of the stairs. He made sure to cast Expelliarmus when he reached the landing, just in case. Albus Dumbledore's wand came obediently flying to Draco's hand. Somewhere hidden in the room, Harry Potter leaned rigidly, cursed, against a wall, covered by his invisibility cloak.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore announced simply.

"Good evening." Draco said awkwardly, immediately inwardly scolding himself.

"Something tells me you might have something to do with the Dark Mark floating over my school."

"I let them in." Draco said honestly.

Dumbledore let out an amused chuckle, as if someone had just told him a joke at a party after he had consumed too much sherry. Draco stared back at him, perplexed.

"How did you possibly manage that?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet…In the Room of Requirement." he answered. As awful as it sounded, he was actually somewhat proud to have outsmarted a wizard such as Dumbledore. Dumbledore only chuckled once more.

"What is so funny?" Draco demanded, growing panicked.

"It's just rather ironic, my dear boy. Some years ago, those cabinets were used to escape Death Eaters, and alas, here we are!" he paused. "On the topic of where we are, where are your friends? Leave you, did they?"

"They're just downstairs dealing with _your_ friends. I assure you, they'll be joining us soon." Draco said spitefully.

"You know you don't have to do this." said Dumbledore, suddenly serious once more.

"I do!" Draco said desperately, his panic rising in his chest.

"We can help you, Draco."

"No you cant!" Draco shouted back abruptly. He could feel his resolve crumbling.

"But we can." Dumbledore gently reaffirmed, "You, your mother."

Draco pondered this. It was an easy out, and Dumbledore could be right. However, who knew how this would mess up things in the grand timeline for Hermione. He could not waver on this.

"Don't you understand? I have to do this." his bottom lip trembled. "I have to do this or he's going to kill me...he'll kill _her_."

"You are not a murderer, Draco."

"How do you know what I am?" he childishly demanded. Upon hearing his own words, his voice grew stronger again. "You know nothing about me, nothing about what I've done!"

"Are you referring to the feeble attempts you've made on my life this term?"

Draco glanced past Dumbledore's head and out toward the starry sky, swallowing the nerves he had shaking through his veins. His eyes moved rapidly back to the elder wizards face and stared.

"I got this far didn't I?" the blonde said slowly. "They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here... And you're in my power... I'm the one with the wand... You're at my mercy..."

"No Draco," Dumbledore said quietly. "It is my mercy, and not yours that matters now."

Draco didn't speak. His mouth was open, his wand hand still trembling.

Beneath the steps Harry thought he had seen him drop the wand.

Suddenly footsteps were thundering up the stairs. A second later, Malfoy was buffeted out of the way as four people dressed in black robes burst through the door and onto the ramparts.

Harry gazed in terror upon the four vile strangers. It seemed the Death Eaters had won the fight below.

A nasty, warm breath invaded Draco's ear, "Well done Draco, well done." Bellatrix grinned eagerly.

"Dumbledore wand-less, Dumbledore alone!" a hard voice called.

"Good evening, Amycus," Dumbledore said calmly, as if he was welcoming him to a tea party. "And you've brought Alecto too... _charming_ as always, I see."

The woman gave an angry little titter. "Think your little jokes'll help you on your deathbed then?" she jeered.

"Jokes? No, no. These are simply manners." replied Dumbledore.

"Do it!" said the stranger standing closest to Harry; a big gangly man with matted gray hair and whiskers, whose robes looked uncomfortably tight. He had a voice like none that Harry had ever heard; a rasping bark of a voice. He smelled of blood and dirt.

"Ah, is that you, Fenrir?" asked Dumbledore.

"Thas right, pleased to see me?"

"No, cannot say that I am."

Greyback grinned, showing off his pointed teeth.

"I am quite surprised that Draco invited you, of all people, into the home where all of his dear friends live."

"I didn't," breathed Malfoy. "I didn't know he was going to come..."

"I wouldn't miss the grand chance of ripping out young throats." growled Greyback.

"Enough with the chit-chat! Kill him, Draco!" Bellatrix yelled.

Draco held up his wand once more, slowly and shakily.

"Do it Draco! Do it! On with it!"

Draco's hand was shaking so badly that he could barely aim. He began to lower it.

"I'll bloody do it!" snarled Fenrir, moving toward the eldest wizard.

Suddenly a flash of light blasted Greyback out of the way.

Harry's heart was hammering against his invisible chest. He wanted so badly to cast aside the Death Eaters, but he was imprisoned by Dumbledore's spell.

The doors of the ramparts opened once more, and there stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as his black eyes swept over the scene.

"We've got a problem, Snape." Amycus said, eyes fixed upon Dumbledore.

"Seems the boy isn't able to-"

"Just like his father, this one."

"Severus..." the voice sad and low, for the first time, as if pleading.

Snape said nothing as he pushed Malfoy out of the way roughly into his aunt.

"Severus...please..."

Snape raised his wand. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore directly in the chest. Slowly, Dumbledore staggered back, and Draco watched as his soul left his body. The old wizard fell like a rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight. It was done. The Death Eaters fled back down the stairs, followed closely by a maddened Harry Potter, released from Dumbledore's curse as the light left his eyes.

Draco had not previously considered the walk from the deed. He had been so hung up on actually carrying everything out. Now that it was over he felt ashamed, and a guilt he never thought possible.

The world around him grew silent. He could see the chaos developing as Bellatrix unleashed a trail of destruction on their way out of the castle, but he heard no noise. Not a single window breaking, nor one exploding statue. That is, until they were outside in the cool, dark night.

Somehow the actual silence of the darkness was deafeningly loud, ringing in Draco's ears, and then, all at once, the world was full of the sounds of the turmoil his mind had been ignoring. When Hagrid made to stop them, Thorfinn Rowle ignited his hut without hesitation, causing Rubeus to rush inside to save his beloved dog. As Draco stared blankly at this exchange, he heard another noise hunting them, growing nearer and louder by the second.

He spun around to see a vengeful Harry Potter charging, wand in hand, toward them. Draco stood frozen.

"YOU COWARD!" Harry shouted through gritted teeth.

Snape turned to face him as The Boy Who Lived began slinging spells at them haphazardly. Harry grew increasingly annoyed when each curse he chose was blocked but not countered. Potter wanted a duel.

"Fight BACK!" he yelled in agonizing frustration. "And _YOU_!" he spat, his fiery, bespectacled eyes now trained on Draco's newly-widened ones.

The blonde's heart began to race as he prayed to every God all at once that the ever-impulsive Potter would not say something he shouldn't.

"You think I don't see how you look at her? Just know that she will _never_ forgive you." Harry said, releasing a twisted chortle. In that moment Draco's usual pale face grew at least ten shades more ghostly.

"What is he talking about? Draco, what is he talking about?" Bellatrix, suddenly interested in the conversation, questioned in manic curiosity.

"I wouldn't know." Draco sneered. "I believe the Chosen One is speaking out of his arse as he often does."

Bellatrix Lestrange guffawed malevolently. The other Death Eaters, aside from Draco and Severus, followed suit, echoing her strange laughter. Harry quickly returned to trying to curse Snape, who ordered they leave before the Ministry sent the Auror's Office. Bellatrix then skipped away, guiding Draco by the arm to reluctantly follow her away from Hogwarts and the life he was leaving behind.


	33. Damned If I Do, Damned If I Don't

**A/N : Sia 'Elastic Heart'**

* * *

Lord Voldemort had been making a battle strategy with his top death eaters. Draco took this time to talk with his mother.

He found her standing in their manor library, moving and replacing different books.

Draco knew his mother hardly did rearranging, so this was obviously something to help keep her mind off off the things that were going on in her home.

Once she caught the presence of her son, she placed one more book onto the shelf.

"Draco." she turned and held out her arms for him.

He strolled over and pressed his body against hers, wrapping her in a warm embrace. "Mother."

She leaned back, running her fingers through his hair, "My sweet boy."

Draco shook his head, "I failed, mother."

"No. _You_ didn't. You have decency in your mind and soul, my love. You didn't fail."

Draco loved his mother. She was a strong, independent woman, but ever since she and Lucius had listened to Bellatrix and her incessant ranting over allowing the Dark Lord to stay with them, her fire had dwindled into a very small flame.

"Mother I need to talk with you... About something important."

He could feel his mothers heart start to race beneath her chest, and she squeezed him a bit tighter, "Alright."

Narcissa mutely cast a silencing and locking charm over the library.

"Come." she motioned them to a nearby table and chairs.

"What I am about to tell you, may come as a shock."

Narcissa nodded and gestured for him to go on.

"Do you recall Hermione Granger? The girl I always... _fussed_ about?"

"I do." she stated calmly.

"I...Well...In December. I came back in time... From the future, and I was asked to do something. To save _her_ life." he said finally.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows, "Draco...are you in love with Miss Granger?"

Draco's eyes cast upon Narcissa's right hand. She was wearing the moonstone ring. It was interesting that she was wearing it, because she never had.

" _Fate_." the sound of Theodore's voice ran through his mind.

Her eyes followed suit, "You marry her?"

He nodded solemnly, "I've seen all the memories. I...I've got to save her. I've got to make sure she survives this." He took a long pause before continuing, "Mother. Bellatrix kills her."

Narcissa wasn't surprised. Her sister would kill anyone she could get her hands on.

"Well, we will have to make sure this won't happen." she said, clasping his hands tightly in hers. "Go on now, tell me about your future together."

Narcissa watched at the way the passion spilled from Draco's mouth. She admired the love that escaped from his lips. Reaching out and taking his hands into her own, she rubbed her thumbs over the tops of his hands. He continued to tell her of his future tale, and she watched how his eyes lit up whenever Hermione's name was spoken.

She knew what this love was, as she, too fell in love long ago with her husband.

"I don't know what to do, exactly." he finally muttered.

"Do what you must, my son. But I beg of you, stay alive."

Draco's ears perked at this, "Wh-what? No telling me to end it or to stop the nonsense?"

"I am your mother. Why would I do that? You're clearly in love. Draco, I regret what you have had to go through. This whole thing." she waved her hand strangely around her head, "Seeing that you're capable of love in such a harsh time, and following your heart, just goes to show your true colors."

Draco nodded, unbelieving that his mother was really saying these words.

At that moment, Narcissa slid the ring from her middle finger, and dropped into Draco's fist.

"Keep this, and when things are right again, tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her."

Draco gripped the ring a little tighter, and thanked his mother.

Suddenly a banging sounded off on the library door. " _Cissy_!"

Draco cringed at the voice. Narcissa kissed the top of her son's head and made her way over, taking the charms away.

"Bella?" she greeted as she opened the door.

"The Dark Lord has sent out Snatchers to find Potter, the mudblood and the weasel." She eyed around her sister to her nephew. "Know anything boy?"

"No I don't." he said aloud, but then thought to himself, "not like I'd tell you anyway, you stupid bitch."

Narcissa smiled tightly, "Anything else, Bella?"

She sneered and licked her teeth, eying Draco once more, "Want to help me torture the two best friends, when they're captured?"

Narcissa moved into Bellatrix's line of sight. "My son and I were having a conversation, so if we're through here, I would like to get back to it."

"You're no fun." Bellatrix spat and swept herself away chanting, _"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"_

"She's still on about that?" Draco asked his mother, with a grimacing expression.

"Yes. Unfortunately. I quite liked him, you know?"

"Really?" he asked, surprised at his mothers secret. She cast the charms into place once more.

"Yes, he was a good man. I had to give up a lot of things for our family, Draco. But I still admired from afar."

"Does father know?"

"Oh, my dear boy. There are many things your father doesn't know."

"What about your sister, Andromeda?"

At this, Narcissa sat down again, beside her son.

"Dromeda and I were the best of friends growing up. She was, and I'm quite sure, she still is, a brilliant witch. But, she married the wrong blood, and, our family shunned her."

Draco's grasp on the ring was surely drawing blood now.

"Draco, the ones who matter are here and alive, which are me and you and your father. We'd never shun you for your love of someone, don't think twice of that. Your father may need time to get used to it, but you're his only son... He would and does love you unconditionally."

Anger rose like bile within him, and he knew for sure now that blood was drawn from the ring, due to the dribbles on the table.

"Then why did he make me get this?" he pointed at his arm with the mark.

"Because we wanted you to survive." Her hand landed on his shoulder, "We just want you to survive."

After the wands were put away from lighting the sky, taking away the darkness of the wretched Dark Mark, Theodore's eyes landed on the frizzy haired lioness.

"Granger Danger!"

Hermione didn't hear the call.

"Hermione!" he yelled once more, and she turned.

"Theo!" Hermione raced over to the man, and held him close, then closely examining him.

"How are you? You're fine? You're okay?" she asked fawning over him like a mother to a hurt child.

Theo managed a grin, "Yes, yes, I'm fine. What the fuck happened?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. He looked over to the levitating body of Albus Dumbledore.

"I...I'm not entirely sure right now... But I think Harry may know. But listen, Theo. I have to go." she tugged at the lapels of his blazer.

"What? Where are you going?" he searched her scared face.

"I can't tell you. But, stay safe, alright? And... Draco... Tell him... Just tell him that I care for him."

"I can come with you? We can..." Theo started to remember everything that was supposed to happen. He had been so caught up with being sick, it all fled his mind.

Hermione shook her head, and ran her fingers over her thick mane, "No. You can't. I wish you could... But you can't."

Theo nodded and pulled her into a tightened hug, "You better stay safe, you hear me?" Hermione began to cry lightly as she nodded against his chest.

"I will. I love you, Theo."

Theo bit in his bottom lip before kissing the top of her head. "Love you too, wee one. I'll see you, alright?"

"Yes. Stay safe." and then she was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

" _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!"_ Theo charged from outside, into the castle, and down to the dungeons on the search for his mate.

XXX

Draco sat quietly in the library with his mother, as they often did these days and his arm began tingling with heat. His expression told his mother exactly what from.

"Guess we need to go see what The Dark Lord needs..." Draco said hesitantly.

Narcissa nodded and beckoned him to the door.

The Death Eaters gathered round the table, and Voldemort sat at the head, a spot once occupied by Draco's father. After a few minutes or so, a tall, familiar, dark-headed man entered through the doors.

"Severus, I was beginning to worry you lost your way. Come, we've saved you a seat." Voldemort called, piercing his red eyes toward him. "You bring news, I trust?"

"It will happen, Saturday next, at nightfall."

"I heard differently, my lord." Yaxley interrupted, "Dawlish the Auror has let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the thirtieth of this month. The day before he turns seventeen."

"This is a false trail." Snape suggested plainly, now interrupting Yaxley. "The Auror office no longer plays any part on the protection of Harry Potter. The ones who are closest to him believe that we have infiltrated the Ministry."

"Well they got that right, haven't they?"

A few snickers and chuckles filled the air.

Draco bore his eyes into the center of the table, clenching his jaw. " _This is fucking ridiculous._ " he thought.

"What say you, Pius?" Voldemort moved his gaze to the man at the other end of the table.

"One hears many things my lord, whether the truth is among them is not clear." Pius glanced up from the snake that was lingering beside his feet.

"Heh, spoken like a true politician. You will be most useful, Pius." moving his attention back to Severus, "Where will he be taken, the boy?"

"To a safe house." "Most likely the home of someone in the Order. I am told it's been given every manner of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack."

"I want to kill the boy!" Bellatrix called.

Suddenly a scream came from the halls.

"Wormtail! Keep our guest quiet!" Voldemort demanded.

"Yes my lord! Right away my lord!"

Voldemort returned his attention to his favorite faithful servant, "As inspired I am from your bloodlust, Bellatrix, I must be the one to kill the boy."

Bellatrix licked her lips and bowed her head in shameful understanding.

Draco shot her a look of repulsiveness.

"But I face an unfortunate complication. My wand and Potter's share the same core. We are able to wound one another but nothing of fatality. They are in some ways, twins."

The Dark Lord rose from his chair and snaked behind the row of chairs to his left.

"If I am to kill him, I must do it with another's wand."

"Come, surely one of you would like the honor?" He stopped short behind The Malfoy Family. He bent down beside Lucius. Draco shuddered, the feeling of chills covered his spine.

"Lucius."

"My lord?" Malfoy senior replied, not looking directly at the dark wizard.

"I require your wand."

Lucius took it from his cloak pocket and handed it over reluctantly.

"The core?"

"Dr-dragon heartstring, m-my lord."

"Tsk." He broke the holster of the wand and tossed it back to the table before Lucius and then summoned in a floating body.

Draco flinched when he saw who it was.

Severus cringed vaguely.

"For those of you that don't know...this is Charity Burbage who, until recently taught at Hogwarts. Her speciality was Muggle Studies. She would, if given her way, have us _mate_ with them."

The crowd of black cloaks groaned in disgust.

"S-Severus, _please_... We're friends." Charity croaked in desperation.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Voldemort shouted as Miss Burbage's body fell limply onto the table. "Nagini, dinner."

The snake slid onto the table and began to feed. Draco silently was wishing to be anywhere but here as his mother yearned to grasp his hand beneath the table.


	34. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**A/N : We are so sorry! We've had a bit of a Veela duty to attend to, and we've also been intrigued with a couple absolutely AMAZING stories by ShayaLonnie! 'Safe Word is Devil Snare' and 'Debt of Time' - Both really awesome!**

* * *

 _"And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?"_

The night had been a long one, but it was only just beginning. Hermione, Fred, and George, along with Fleur, Ron, and Mundungus Fletcher, had just taken Polyjuice Potion to turn themselves into Harry Potter. The plan to move Harry safely to The Burrow had been set for weeks, but now that it was finally among them, Hermione ached with nerves at the thought of what might happen along the way.

"We're identical!" Fred and George said in unison.

"Don't look at me, I'm hideous!" Fleur cried.

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

As she looked around at the small crowd that surrounded her, she saw she was in a room full of Harry Potters. This was like some bizarre nightmare. But whatever kept Harry safe, right? At least she wasn't a feline this go round.

Once everyone was outside and in place on their brooms, Bill and Fleur, and Hermione and Kingsley had climbed atop their respective thestrals, and Hagrid had mounted Sirius' old bewitched muggle motorbike. The real Harry nestled in its sidecar, they took off swiftly into the night.

As soon as they reached the clouds, it was evident that they were going to have a difficult time making it to their destination unscathed. The air was filled with the cracking of curses, shouts, and growls.

Only hours ago, Draco had jumped at the chance to go on this mission at the last minute. Since failing to be the one to kill Dumbledore, he had been pushing to prove himself to The Dark Lord. Just in case, of course. No one could doubt his allegiance. He had to play the part.

Now Draco hovered in the sky on his broomstick, looking about for a sign of the person he wanted to see more than anyone. There was no sign of her. He instead counted seven Potters. Of course there would be an influx in the amount of the person he despised the most. There was no way Hermione was not present so one of them had to be her. The question was, _which one_?

He turned his head more fervently, realizing his time was running out before everyone would break off into too many directions. He shot only green sparks from his wand, hoping in the bustle, his peers would not realize that he wasn't actually trying to kill anyone. Attempting to practice hasty deduction, he racked his brain.

There were many people on brooms, two thestrals, and that oaf of a teacher, Hagrid, on a motorbike. Everyone knew Hermione Granger hated flying. He thought she had even made a joke about how awful she was at the witching cliché at the quidditch match they had attended together. He concluded that, no, she couldn't safely be on a broom. With that set as fact in his mind, he considered that Potter was always strangely chummy with Hagrid. Draco was willing to bet half his Galleons that the sentimental Gryffindors would have placed him in that sidecar. That left the two thestrals. One with a Weasley, one with an auror.

It was then that his question was answered, as one of the thestral-bound Harrys passed by him, looking curiously into his masked face, holding a wand but hesitating over using it against him. A _familiar_ wand. As if he needed more evidence that this was his Harry, some of his green sparks caused something to gleam. An empty phial on a chain, billowing in the wind with her coat.

He hoped against hope she didn't recognize him in any way. Hermione, after all was clueless as far as he knew, to his Death Eater status. Still he flew after her. Death Eater or not, he would protect her. And the first chance he got he would definitely be sharing some strongly worded thoughts with her about her hesitating toward Death Eaters whilst hundreds of feet in the air.

XXX

"Do you think he would have done it? _Draco_." Hermione asked later that night, lowering herself down onto the Weasley's sofa. She hadn't had a proper opportunity to chat with Harry about that night in the Astronomy Tower till now.

"No, he was lowering his wand. It was Snape. It was always Snape."  
Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head, "I just can't believe it. But...all in all...I'm relieved that Draco didn't do it."

Harry nodded, and glanced at the way Hermione's lips curved into a half-hidden contented smile.

" _At least there was that_." she thought. " _Some hope for him yet."_

"You know, Harry. Earlier…one of the Death Eaters was only shooting green sparks. I went right past them and they didn't do anything, then followed us till we had lost the others."

"Well, they had deducted which one I was…"

"This was different. It's like whoever it was, they were protecting Kingsley and I." she paused pensively, "You don't think maybe one of them is _secretly_ on our side, do you?"

"I don't know." he said slowly, "Constant vigilance though, remember?" They each cracked a wan smile at the thought of Mad-Eye.

"Night, Harry."

Hermione stood, walking slowly away from the sofa and journeyed onward to Ginny's room. Harry watched her as she had walked away, completely dumbfounded.

He knew the way Malfoy had looked at her, but it had just then been confirmed that she seemed to reciprocate those feelings, whatever _they_ were. He then considered what she said of this mysterious Death Eater. _No_ , it _couldn't_ be…

"What's going on?" Ron appeared, chewing sloppily on a biscuit.

"It's complicated."

Ron hadn't noticed the menacing expression on Harrys face and began to nibble at another biscuit.

XXX

Hermione sat down on her bed that was set up in Ginny's room. She pulled her phial out from her shirt and off of her neck, allowing it to roll from the palm of her hand to the tips of her fingers.

She hadn't placed any memories of her own within it yet, so there it sat, empty and free of anything worth remembering.

She wanted to send Draco a message. But what could she send? What would she say?

They hadn't really been on any terms, let alone good ones, since... _everything_.  
Her heart sunk yet again, for the thousandth time this month. It couldn't have been Draco that let the Death Eaters in. He couldn't have been the one to try and kill Dumbledore. He was so different. Had she been wrong?

She then thought of Theo.

"Ugh," she groaned aloud, falling back onto her pillow haphazardly. If she only had been able to bring him along. Maybe if she had forgiven Draco this wouldn't be happening. She could have been there. Maybe she could have talked him out of it. Dumbledore could have helped.

Her thoughts then drifted to her parents, as they often did these days. The tears began to draw a slow, familiar trail down her cheeks.

This was her life every night for the past month; lying in her bed thinking, wondering what had happened, what went wrong in the span of things. Why was life so difficult? She tried to mute the gnawing thoughts with books, but it only silenced them so long as her eyes met the pages.

She took her wand to the temple of her head, and out she drew a series of memories that were worth keeping. Holidays with her parents, singing with her mother, receiving her Hogwarts letter, laughs with Harry and Ron. Finally drawing her wand away from her temple, she shuddered at the last memory of herself, Draco, and their spontaneous evening by the lake.

If only she could have one more night like that, maybe then she could stop fixating, and simply worry about the big problems in life, like maybe… _Voldemort_.

XXX

Draco sprawled across his bed in his room at Malfoy Manor, holding onto the phial that laid against his chest beneath his shirt. He tugged it out and began to slip the moonstone ring methodically on and off of his pinky finger. He wished that Hermione would send him some sort of sign. He wished he could feel some sort of strand of connection to her, even if only for a moment, through a charmed bit of glass.

In a perfect world, he would apologize, tell her he loved her…tell her how it was even possible. She only knew a Draco who barely knew her. He would beg for her forgiveness.

Unfortunately, it was quite obviously not a perfect world.  
He stared bitterly at the ceiling, and charmed it with the night sky like his mum used to when he was a boy and couldn't find sleep.

He just could not shake her. Tomorrow was the first day of August and all that was on his mind and had been on his mind for the past seven bloody months had been her. _Hermione. Hermione Granger._

XXX

The next morning, Hermione sat at the Weasley's dining table and poked at her eggs, turning the bacon smile strewn across her plate into a frown.

Harry watched subtly as she did this. He wanted so badly to tell her it would all be okay. Her parents would be okay, that it was okay for her to forgive Draco. But he didn't know this and at the same time, he wanted to be selfish and not dare allow Hermione to go near Malfoy again. He was dangerous, and vile, not to mention, on the other side of this war. The way Hermione was acting, however, made his feelings sit perched atop a very high fence.

George was sipping on a mug of coffee, his ear bandaged from the Sectumsempra that grazed him the night before.

"Zip me up, will you?" Ginny demanded playfully at Harry. She hadn't noticed her elder brother standing at the counter.

Once Harry had finished, Ginny turned to say thank you but caught the eye of George instead.

"Morning." he said in a sing-song voice.

Hermione smirked at the scene.

"It's kind of silly isn't it? Having a wedding during this time." Ginny pointed out.

"It's kind of nice, in my opinion. Helps take your mind off all the darkness." Hermione pushed her plate away, feeling terrible that she had wasted so much food.

Just as she was feeling guilty, Ron marched in, "Ah! Someone made me a plate?" He plopped down in a chair and began eating.

Hermione groaned, "Excuse me, I'm going to go get ready for the big day."

XXX

After the ceremony, parties were gathered around tables, some eating, some talking, others dancing. Hermione sat with Ron and grimaced at the way he was eating. "Do you ever stop eating?"

Mid-bite, he shook his head. "Why would I do that? There's food. I'm hungry." he shrugged.

As she was turning to watch Harry and Ginny gather themselves on the dance floor she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Hoping and wishing for it to be a pair of steel grey eyes to meet hers, she found coffee ones instead.

"Viktor! How lovely to see you!" She jumped up excitedly, throwing her arms around his neck. Who was she these days?! Ron groaned. Hermione suddenly felt nauseous as she breathed in a familiar musky aftershave. _Draco_. She pulled away.

"How are you, Viktor?" she asked, trying to shake the thought.

"I am vell, 'ow are you?" he said, as he squared his broad shoulders. So charming.

"I'm alright."

He smirked, and held out his hand, "Vould you like to dance vith me?"

"Of course." She nodded, took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor. The entire time she couldn't shake the thought of Draco. She grew angered by it so in an effort to resolve the problem at hand, she made a choice that would probably make her even more angry later. It was worth a shot.

After a few songs worth of arguing back and forth with herself, Hermione whispered only halfheartedly into Viktor's ear, "What do you say, we get out of here?"

"To vhere?"

"I think I have an idea."

They soon arrived at Mister Weasley's garage.  
She unlocked the door with a flick of her wand and opened it to reveal a mass mess of muggle artifacts.

Once inside, Hermione strolled over to Hagrid's motorbike and cringed inwardly before leaning over the handle bars. "So tell me, Mister Krum, have you missed me?" She bit her lip, trying to act seductive, but she knew she was failing miserably.

"I 'ave missed you ever since you stopped vrighting me." he replied honestly.

"I've missed you too." she lied weakly.

At this, Viktor moved toward her, and in one swift movement pushed his lips into hers. He snaked his arm around her waist, and with one swift pull, he picked her up and took her to a nearby shelf.

Hermione wandlessly cast aside the muggle things that were sitting on the shelf, to make way for her to be set upon it.

Viktor moved his tongue inside of her mouth, and she noticed that it wasn't soft like Draco's. It was rough, almost as if she was filling her mouth with sand. His hands didn't fit the curves of her waist like Draco's had. She sighed sadly into his lips.

He started to kiss down her neck and move his fingers up her thighs. Just as he was about to meet her apex, she pushed his hand away.

"Is there something vrong? If you're uncomfortable, I can transfigure a bed or -"

"No, no, it's not you. It's..." _Draco_. "You just don't deserve this Viktor." she winced.

"I don't understand."

"My heart belongs with someone else, and as much as I _want_ to want you, I can't. I...I just can't." She was growing flustered, but as she felt the familiar stinging at her eyes, she stifled any overwhelmed tears that thought to make an appearance.

Viktor cupped Hermione's cheek, "If you're feeling this vay over someone, he's not the von for you, Herm-own-ninny."

Hermione involuntarily smiled, he always got her with the way he pronounced her name. He kissed her forehead, and lingered for a few moments, "Vhen you're ready to vant me, you know vhere to find me."

He helped her down from the shelf. "Thank you." He smiled and kissed her once more on the top of her head and they both left the garage. He lingered outside and she made her way back into the wedding tent. It was full of happily-dancing wedding guests. The bride and groom were in complete bliss.

" _One day._ " Hermione thought to herself, before frowning at the second thought that surfaced of all the things she would have to do before she could have this. The frown was quickly turned upright when she caught sight of Fred and George trying to 'help' some of Fleur's Veela cousins to better understand their English customs.

" _Permettez-moi to assister vous_." she heard Fred say to a pair of pretty French girls. Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement.

She quickly found Ron, still sitting at the same table as before, eating. She pulled out the chair beside him and took a seat. Ron looked up at her from his plate with accusatory eyes.

"Where did you and that git go off to?"

"I had to… _er_ , talk to him."

"Right." he said bitterly.

"It's honestly none of your business, but if you must know, Ronald, nothing will ever be happening between Viktor and I."

"Oh." he said, his face warming to her once more.

Viktor had suddenly reappeared into the tent, and was then met by Harry. Hermione watched silently and sighed into her hands. Merlin, why was life such a mess?

After a few moments, Harry made his way to Hermione and Ron's table, looking a bit distraught.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked, dropping her voice as she stared searchingly into his eyes.

He didn't answer. He didn't even know where to begin.

At that moment, something silvery landed, falling through the canopy over the dance floor. It was a gleaming and graceful lynx. A harbinger. Surrounded by astonished dancers, heads turned and people began to freeze in place. The patronus' mouth opened and spoke loudly and deep; the slow, commanding voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

" _The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming… They are coming."_

The world stumbled into slow motion as people began panicking. Hermione jumped to her feet. She, Harry, and Ron withdrew their wands. Uninvited cloaked and masked figures began appearing in the crowd.

"The wards have been broken!" Harry yelled.

Many people around them were now disapparating from the party as others were brandishing their wands, ready to fight. Tonks and Remus were standing in the middle, wands slicing the air, calling out " _Protego_!" in every direction.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione bellowed, "Take my hand!" as she grabbed on to Harry, who was closest to her. Ron reached for her outstretched fingers. At the contact, they turned on the spot; the sounds and sights around them were now replaced with darkness and the pressure of their squeezed hands.

They were now away from the Burrow, away from the Death Eaters, away from perhaps even Voldemort himself.

"Where are we?" Harry asked through elevated breaths.

"Tottenham Court Road." Hermione panted. "Come on. Walk. Just walk. We need to find somewhere for us to change."

The trio half jogged, half walked up the wide and busy street.

"Herm-Hermione!" Ron gasped, trying to catch his breath. "We haven't anything to change into."

Hermione surprised herself with the giggle that escaped next. "I have things for the both of you." She gestured to the delicately beaded bag dangling from her shoulder.

"How the ruddy hell?" Ron asked, pointing at it as they ducked into an alley.

"Undetectable Extension Charm." Hermione answered simply as she spun toward them and began fishing through her bag.

XXX

Draco had watched as Hermione, Ron, and Harry had fled the scene at the wedding. While he was glad to see her leave safely, his heart cracked jealously into a thousand tiny fragments. He was pissed off that she was holding hands with the Weasel. Pissed off at the way the redheaded bloke looked at her. Pissed off over how beautiful she had looked, and he wasn't there beside her to admire her.

He savoured her beauty for the thought of not knowing when he'd be seeing her next.

"He's not here!" Yaxley called out to his crew, and with a nod, the Death Eaters disapparated.


	35. You Can Hear it in the Silence

**A/N: Taylor Swift 'You Are in Love'**

 **We really would love if you listened to this song while reading this chapter! Enjoy ;)**

 _"No proof, one touch. You felt enough."_

 **XXX**

Birds of the night were chirping their dusk melodies from the trees of the Nott Manor courtyard. The smell of fresh rain filled the air and droplets of water fell from the gutter of the roof down to the top of Theo's head. As he stepped out to the top stair, he yawned, taking in the cool evening scent and smacked his lips together. He sent up a silent prayer to the Gods for the safety of his best pal, since she and her friends had narrowly escaped the Weasley wedding party. Draco had rushed to Theo's home only an hour ago, frantic and fearful, telling him the tale.

After a deep breath, he disapparated from the step to the front door of the newly remodeled Madam Mysteries–now known as Honey's Lounge.

Once he steadied himself on the front porch of the old house, his head rushed with pressure and his nose began to bleed. "Ugh," he groaned loudly as he cleaned himself up with a quick Scourgify. The nose bleeds, the dizziness, and occasional blackouts had become a normality for him, so why would tonight be any different?

He stepped through the door, the bell dinging letting the Keep know of his arrival.

Theo glanced over to the counter and noticed a pretty blonde sitting behind it, reading. He pursed his brows together in confusion; he hadn't remembered hiring a face like _hers_.

She looked up from her book, "Hullo. How can I help you?"

She had a slight curve to her accent, not completely English, but what was it? Theo smirked crookedly and spoke casually, "Hi there. Is Honoria in?"

"Yes, she is in the beck, would you like me to go get her?"

"No, no, it's alright. What's your name?"

She picked up her takeaway cup and sipped in the steam, "I'd really rather not share that information with a potential client."

 _Playing hard to get,_ Theo thought to himself.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked lightheartedly. As she was about to answer his question, Honey made her entrance.

"Theo! I am so glad you're here! I was worried that you weren't going to be making it tonight."

Theo winked at the blonde and turned his attention to Honey. "Of course I made it, darling. I just had to take care of some personal business first."

Honey pecked both of his cheeks and bowed her arm to the sitting witch.

"Have you acquainted yourself with our lovely Matti?"

Matti's cheeks went rose red as Theo smiled gallantly, "Only just."

"Good! Matti, this is Mister Nott, he is co-owner of the lounge."

Matti choked on the hot liquid and swallowed hard, "I… I apologize, Meester Nott."

Theo scrunched his nose and winked again, "Not a problem, love."

Honey took Theo's arm and hurried him to her office. As she did, Theo glanced back at Matti, smiling, and she returned a shy one.

"Where did you find her?" Theo asked as he plopped down on a large, ornate black sofa.

"She was down at The Hogs Head a few days ago asking for work and silly old Aberforth said he didn't have any openings, so I offered her a job."

Theo looked down at his nails, acting as if he was observing his cuticles while thinking that the woman was way too pretty to be working as a working lady.

"Don't worry yourself, Theodore! She is only working the counter," Honey said smiling sweetly.

Theo looked up, absentmindedly, "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Oh don't be so dippy, I saw how you looked at her," she winked playfully.

Theo shook his head, "No woman is going to tie me down, no _matter_ how beautiful they might be."

"Hm, well, isn't that ironic?" Honey teased, as he rolled his eyes.

 **XXX**

The bell rang from the front door, and Theo heard the sound from his office of Matti greeting the customer. Rather rudely, to be perfectly honest.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he heard her ask.

"'Ow much for a brunette?" the voice asked.

"You're not answering my question, why are you here?"

Theo dropped his quill at Matti's distress. He stood from his chair and leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, if it isn't Mister Krum. What the hell are you doing here?" he said warmly.

"Vhat am I doing here? Vhat are _you_ doing here?"

Theo waved his hand as if he was showing his possession off, "I own the place."

"I'm sure your father iz proud. Now, 'ow much for a brunette?"

"Vik, come into my office," Theo said moving from the frame.

Matti crossed her arms when Viktor walked passed her.

Theo clicked the door shut with his wand and cast a silencing charm.

"What is my long lost cousin doing here?"

Viktor sat down brusquely in the chair across from him. "I've had a rough night, and I vould like to blow off some steam. Is that a problem?"

"No, the problem is you were causing my damsel in there some distress and I would like to know why."

Viktor scoffed, "That's an ex girlfriend of mine. Ve dated for a vhile, and ve broke up. No harm done."

Theo puckered his brow, "When did you break up exactly?"

"Two days ago."

"Why?"

"Because, I vas going to have a night vith Hermy-own-ninny," he said very coolly.

Theo cleared his throat, blinking in disbelief, "I beg your pardon, what the hell did you just say?"

"Hermy-own-ninny?" he asked simply.

"And when exactly did you see her?" Theo could feel his heart start to pound beneath his ribs.

"Tonight? Vhy so curious?"

It definitely sparked an interest, why would Herm-own-ninny, _er_ , Granger Danger be dillydallying with this twat cottar?

"Did you two… You know?" Theo asked as if it were Quidditch locker room talk.

"Ha ha ha, Merlin. Ve vere so close. She begged me to come vith her to Mister Veasley's garage and she vas so…" he held out his hands before him parenthetically, "so inviting."

Theo held his hands up, "Woah, woah, woah, n-n-no, I _highly_ doubt that!"

Viktor pulled down the neckline of his jumper and revealed a bite mark, "You asked! I tell the truth! This is all her. That's vhy I am here, she didn't finish vhat she started."

Theo leaned back into his chair, pursing his brows together in great annoyance, "Brunettes are five-hundred galleons for two hours."

"Vhat! I am family!"

Theo crossed his legs onto his desk, "You're right, one thousand galleons. Now get the fuck out of my sight."

Viktor stormed out the door, and said something to Matti as he did.

Theo stood from his chair and saw Matti wiping at her face, her back was to him.

"Are you alright? What did he say?"

She jumped a bit, and straightened herself out. "I'm fine," she said quietly into her shoulder, "And he said nothing of importance."

Theo crept up behind her and placed a hand upon her shoulder, "He's not worth your time, sweetheart."

"I don't care about that," she sniffed, "I just, I don't like being used is all."

Theo chuckled, "And you're working in a place like this?"

"I… I needed a job, Honey offered me one, and I took it," she turned around to face him completely, "Theo, you're bleeding."

" _Theo_ … _Theo_ …"

 **XXX**

Theo sat up suddenly, his body covered in sweat and chills.

"Fuck," he spat, rubbing at his head.

He looked over to see Matti sitting with a new book in her hand. She looked over the top edges and gave him a stern look. "Do you want to tell me what exectly is going on?"

Theo smirked, "Want to tell me _exactly_ what your underlying accent is?"

"I hardly think that is pertinent information, Meester Nott. You are unwell," she said as she moved to kneel beside him, "Should you go to St. Mungo's?"

Theo shot her a look of discomfort, "No, _absolutely_ not. If my father finds out that I am unwell again…"

"What?" Matti's concern was genuine and written in a thousand little lines all over her face.

"It's no matter, sweetheart." He didn't want to tell her of the likings of his father. Actually, he was quite impressed that she didn't know who he was, and it made him feel loads better. The Nott name was a famous one, and not usually in a good fashion these days.

She scooted up to his bed, and pushed his chest back, forcing him to lie back down, "You should get some rest. Do you have any type of business you need taken care of? I can tend to it..."

"I could think of a few things," he winked.

She playfully slapped his chest, and he cringed with feigned injury. "Oh! I am so so sorry! I am so sorry!"

He laughed and grabbed her hand, "It's okay, really, I was kidding."

Her face reddened with embarrassment, "You are cunning, you know that?"

" _Thank you_!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, "Really, don't worry, I'm fine. Miss…?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Bettine…It's French."

"Ah, I knew I could get you to tell me."

"Tell you what exectly?"

"Your accent."

"Mum's English, Dad's French," she smiled again, blushingly. Theo couldn't take his eyes from her glowing cheeks, and then he noticed she hadn't taken her hand from his.

"I think I could like you, Miss Bettine."

"You hardly know me," she stated, her smile never fading.

"No, but I could."

 _What was he saying? What was he thinking? Who was this woman? Was she veela? Only a veela could have such an effect on him, right?_

Suddenly a tapping pulled their respective gazes and hands from one another, finding a brown owl waiting at the window.

Matti crossed over to the owl, and gave it a treat while taking the envelope addressed to Theodore in her hand.

She handed the letter to Theo, who recognized the penmanship instantaneously. _Father_. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Could you excuse me?" he asked Matti with that charming smile of his.

"No, I'm not leaving your side, so, you can read that letter with me sitting right here," she pointed to the chair she had been sitting at previously.

Theo dropped his jaw to argue, but found that nothing was coming out. _Who was this woman_ , he wondered to himself again, as he looked away hesitantly, proceeding to open the intimidating envelope.

 _"Theodore, we have business to attend at Malfoy Manor, be home before sunrise._

 _Thackeray Nott"_

"Huh. Can't even sign 'Father'. What a load of crock," Theo said out loud as he dizzily stood up.

"Are you sure you should be getting up?"

"I promise you, I am fine. Thank you for your concern," Theo headed for the door of his office, and opened it just in time to see Viktor coming down the winding stairs and what looked to be one-thousand galleons atop the front counter.

" _Matti_!" he whispered harshly back into his office, and waved for her to come to him. Once she did, he tussled her hair.

"What are you doing Meester Nott?" she asked frazzled.

"Just trust me, darling." He then tousled his own mess of hair up, and placed a hand on the small of her back and escorted her from the office. Viktor was busy saying goodbye to his lady of the night, before noticing the pair waiting at the counter.

"You trust me, right?" Theo asked, with an assuring look on his face that all would be alright.

"I…I suppose," she managed.

Theo watched up at Krum, and once the men made eye contact, Theodore took Matti into his arms, placing one hand on the back of her head, and his other tightly around her waist, pressing his lips against hers. _Oh,_ he thought as the power surged from her lips to his, and right into the center of his heart. The atmosphere around them went silent, like a darkness was lifted in his troubled world.

Theo opened his eyes to see that Matti's were closed, and he barely noticed Viktor sneering as he walked by. He pressed his lips a little bit harder until he heard the light bell of the door ringing, signaling it's open and close.

After the ding had sounded, Theo moved his lips slowly from hers, her lips slightly swollen and red.  
Matti held her hands on his chest, and looked up into his sea of blue eyes.

"You didn't have to do that, Meester Nott."

"Ah, but you see, Miss Bettine, I did. Like I said, I want to know you."

"You have a quick pace to you, Meester Nott," she sighed and pulled away blushingly.

"When I see something that I like, I have to have it, I will do what I can to get what I want," he stepped away from her. "Also, Matti, please, call me Theo."

She smiled and nodded, " _Theo_."

 **XXX**

"Draco," Theo said as he approached his best mate, embracing him in a hug.

"Theo."

"You been eating mate? You look rather sickly," Theo said as he observed the baggy robes that Draco had on.

"I've been eating, just having a stressful time. You know…"

Theo nodded and clapped his friend on the shoulder, "Come on, lets dip into the lovely bottle of Firewhisky I swiped from Papa Nott's cabinet! Because I have a ravaging headache, and I am betting this will do the trick to wipe it out."

Draco chuckled and lead them up to his bedroom. As they entered, he cast a silencing charm as well as a sturdy locking spell.

Draco fell back onto his bed, and propped his feet over the footboard, "You, however, look well, save from the last time I saw you. You been working down at Honey's?"

"I have, just a couple of days a week. Yesterday was my actual first day. It was… _interesting_ to say the least." He popped the top of the whisky and took a deep swig and then handed it over to Draco.

"Why? What happened?" Draco too took a large gulp.

"You remember my arsehole cousin, Krum?" Theo asked taking the bottle back.

"Yeah, who could forget that tosser?" he said, remembering that Krum had taken Hermione to the Yule Ball, fourth year.

"He came in last night," Theo said plainly.

"Really? I wonder why? He can get basically any witch he flexes his arms at."

Theo snorted, "He said... that Granger Danger left him hanging…"

"What?" Draco felt his face go hot, he sat up fast, "What the fuck do you mean, 'left him hanging'?"

"Woah, woah, mate, don't _Avada_ the owl! I haven't done any wrong here. My guess is she is having a hard time getting over your thickheaded self, and he was there. Can you blame her?"

Draco shook his head, "I guess… I kind of expected her to… I don't know…"

"Draco, she _didn't_ do it. I said she left him hanging! Listen to me mate, she is crazy about you. Like I said before, you simply can't fight fate."

"Give me the fucking bottle."

Theo handed it over and quickly made to change the subject, "I met someone."

Draco lowered the bottle from his lips and raised his brows, "And who would the lady be?"

"Not a lady of the house, mate. I mean, she is, but not. She works at the front counter and she's absolutely stunning."

"And she likes you?"

"Actually… I don't know. It's hard to put it into words, you know? I don't know, it's weird, it's like we have some sort of connection, one I've never really felt with anyone before."

Draco considered the blubbering idiot this girl turned his friend into. She must be really something.

"Interesting. I know what you mean by not knowing how to put it into words, I don't think I've even admitted it to myself out loud…"

"Admitted what?" Theo asked leaning himself into the chair across from Draco's bed.

" _Being in love,_ " Draco said as he brought the bottle back to his lips. "It's like a feeling you can't really place, you know? It's just something…" he paused to gather his thoughts, "It's like letting go of every fear, and wanting to scream it out to the world, not caring what anyone says."

Theo nodded, "You been drinking all day, mate?"

"No, arsehole I just… I miss her. You understand right?"

"I miss her too," he sighed. "I miss he- _what the hell_!" Suddenly the skin beneath his cloak pocket began to burn. Taking the pocket-watch from within, he rubbed his thumb over the monogram, watching as it turned into words. ' _Arthur_ _Probsthain_ ' was now inscribed on its metallic surface along with a date and time.

Draco toppled out of his bed and over to Theo's side, "Y-you're communicating with her?"

Theo looked up to the steel eyes boring into him. "With who?"

"Hermione."

The breath escaped Theo's lips, "I had no idea. But do you know who Arthur Probsthain is?"

Draco absentmindedly took hold of his phial and clenched his jaw, "I know the name... I just can't place it. Why would this be relevant though? What is she trying to point out to you?"

Theo shook his head, "I don't know."

"Wait, I think I know... In the memory when we went to see what the baby was, I recall that name, it was a bookstore."

"So, muggle London?" Theo said as he rubbed his thumb over the surface, watching as it faded back into the ' _TNI_ '.

"I guess so," Draco's head suddenly began to ache, so badly that he fell to his knees beside Theo, blood began to dribble down from his nose.

"You're bleeding?" Theo jumped up alarmed, "How long has this been going on?"

Draco shook his head, wiping the blood on his robes, "It hasn't. This is the first time." He abruptly held his hand against his chest, pain burning down his spine, "I can't. I ca-can't breathe."

Theo tossed his mate over his shoulder and onto the bed, filling an empty glass on the side table up with water from his wand. "Draco. Stay with me, mate."

"When you see her, tell her I love her."

"No. No mate, I won't do that. I will not do that. You will be the one to tell her you love her, when this is all over and done with. You, Draco Malfoy will tell her you love her, you hear me?" Theo heard his voice go shaky, and felt his throat tighten, "You hear me, mate?"

Draco nodded, scrounging for his voice, "Just let me know how she is, how she looks."

Theo nodded, "I will. Here, drink this." He poured the water into his friend's mouth, and then fetched a bottle of sleeping draught from the cabinets in Draco's well-stocked private washroom. "You need rest, mate."

After five minutes or so, Draco had fallen into a deep sleep, his nose encrusted with dried blood. Theo noted the bleeding had finally seemed to stop. He cleaned him up and tossed a blanket over him, Theo's hands fidgeting with nerves all the while. His mind began to race. Heart pounding, a thought beat heavily in his mind.

"We're... _dying,_ " he presumed silently.


	36. WWTND

_The more I learned the less I felt I knew you and I got lost counting stars, I fell dreaming. Sometimes I'd wander away. Maybe I wasn't ready or maybe it was just a hard time to love. You always reminded me of home and I could never fathom the reasoning behind your smile. Perhaps one day, if we believe enough, we'll find our way. R.M. Drake_

Theo stood before a small white building on a busy muggle walkduring the morning work commute in London. He hadn't seen this many people since deciding against returning to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He began to yearn for the oppressed stillness of Hogsmeade and the quiet comfort of Honey's Lounge. The crowds made him anxious.

He glanced about nervously every few moments as if he were waiting for something, or someone. He looked repetitively up at the white sign dangling beside his head as if to affirm he was really at the right place.

"Arthur Probsthain." he silently read for the seventh time from beneath the larger scrolled 'Tea and Tattle'. "This has got to be it." he nodded to himself unconvincingly.

An unfamiliar voice sounded from behind him.

"Oh, thank Merlin! You figured it out!" the woman said with a relieved sigh. "Sorry, I changed the date on you so many times, things…changed." Theo turned on his heel to see the strange face that accompanied the voice, his face contorted in confusion.

"Uh, I'm sorry ma'am but I believe you've mistaken me for—Wait… _Hermione_?"

" _Hush_!" she hissed. "I am _Mafalda Hopkirk_." she whispered into his ear as she excitedly hugged him.

"Oh! Sorry, Gr—Miss Hopkirk." he grinned cheekily.

"We haven't much time, Theodore! Walk with me." and without another warning, she continued down the street. Theo slowly processed what she had said and jogged to catch up. While he had considered the logical possibility that Hermione would not risk coming as _Hermione_ , something felt… _off_.

"Where are you going?" he asked accusingly.

She hesitated, "The Ministry."

"Why? What the hell are you lot up to now?" he said in alarm, grabbing her arm concernedly and trying to pull her to a stop. She pulled away and determinedly kept on.

Her voice blanched slightly. "Why would you think we're up to anything?"

He only looked blankly at her up and down as if to gesture at the abnormality that was her current body.

"Right. Well, if you must know we're on to…something." she said. "But that's not exactly why I wanted to meet!" she added hurriedly.

"Miss me too much, eh?

"No! Well, yes." she smirked. "A lot actually. I needed to check in. How are you? and how is your _friend_?"

"The pointy blonde one?" he laughed.

"Yes, your only real friend aside from old Mafalda here." she smirked.

"He's well. We both are." Theo lied.

"Good." Hermione said simply, a smile creeping onto Mafalda's thin lips. "So as to why I brought you here… As the son of a Death Eater I need to consult your knowledge on You-Know-Who." He ignored this, cringing inwardly. He decided that if she wasn't going to let on to what they were up to, he wasn't going to cooperate either.

"Before I forget! I've brought you something!" he said waving his forefinger in the air.

"What?" she asked, pursing her brows.

"Happy birthday, Her—Hopkirk!" he said, slipping a journal into her hands.

Hermione looked down at it through Mafalda's eyes. It was leather-bound and hazelnut in color, it's cover embossed with a large 'HJG' and tied shut with an intricately braided leather cord. There was a soft grey fabric bookmark poking out from it's thick pages.

"See, _this_ monogram looks proper, with your initials in the right spots and everything!" he teased.

"Thanks, Theo! I love it!" she smiled before tucking it safely into her jacket. "My question though—"

"That's not even the half of it! Instructions are on the first page. Ask the book your question later, love." he winked, "Ah! And can't forget the best little pressie!" he said, reaching his hand into his pocket, extracting something, before grabbing Hermione's hand and slipping a red woven bracelet onto her wrist. Upon closer examination, she noticed even more solitary lettering.

"'W.W.T.N.D.'?" she read aloud from the absinthe letters, "Is this like one of those muggle Jesus bracelets?"

"It's exactly that! I asked the shopkeeper." he said enthusiastically, "I arrived a bit early today. Saw it while perusing a shop and asked what kind of a word 'wuhwajud' was, then transfigured it into something a tad more inspiring for you to wear while you're off gallivanting with The Chosen you find yourself in a bind, think to yourself 'What would Theo Nott do?'."

At this she giggled. "Thank you, Theodore. However, I don't think simply batting my lashes will get me out of trouble with Death Eaters."

During their chatting, the two had arrived outside of a pair of lavatories. All the while, Theo had noticed two middle-aged men staring at them awkwardly, speaking in hushed voices.

"Now, I'm going to go ahead and make the educated guess that those two tossers are with you." he said, gesturing obviously to the men.

Hermione rolled her eyes before shooting a look of daggers at the two men. "I really should be going. It was so good to see you." Theo nodded in understanding and they shared a tightembrace. As she pulled away, he grabbed her hand and brushed his soft lips against her knuckles. When he did this, he was sure to make eye-contact with the one he presumed (by the tense fists and glare) to be Weasley. Draco would definitely get a kick out of this.

"I told you two, it was important!" he heard her scold, before the trio of middle-aged strangers disappeared into their respective washrooms. Theo stood alone for a few moments, arguing with himself over what to do next. He knew he should go home; he needed to rest. Another side of him was yearning to go to see Draco as he had promised he would. A larger part of him, however, wanted to make sure Hermione made it safely out of the Ministry. _Those bloody Gryffindors._ Their bravery often exceeded their abilities. As Theo stepped into the men's lavatoryhe wondered how their egos were contained in such average-sized bodies.

XXX

He noticed Ron and Harry enter stalls as he approached and stood patiently in the queue. Before he knew it, it was his turn to disgustingly step into the toilet. With a sneer to rival Draco Malfoy, he flushed himself down into the Ministry of Magic.

Theo took a deep breath as he stepped through the floo and out into the Ministry atrium, just in time to see the trio he was looking for walking toward the lifts. Now there was nothing to do but not-so-patiently wait for their return while pondering what business they possibly could have at the Ministry in such times as these.

Just as he was running out of excuses to be hanging about the atrium, his ears pricked at a distant commotion and he looked to the lifts, as this was probably his cue.

"HARRY! IT'S HARRY POTTER!" someone yelled. _Of fucking course._

Theo felt his stomach lurch. Before he could properly form a plan, a chased Harry, Hermione, and Ron were running at full speed in his direction. He noticed his father's friend and fellow Death Eater, Yaxley. Theo's blood began to boil at the thought of harm coming to Hermione. He _had_ to act. He ducked between two closing floos. Just as the Death Eater was about to dive for Ron Weasley, Theo shot a Trip Jinx at him. It was too late. Yaxley had followed wherever the trio went off to and Theo now slumped helplessly to the floor.

XXX

When the Ministry floos opened once more, Theo gathered himself and his thoughts and jumped at the chance to get out of there. He had two destinations on his mind but only knew the location to one.

He stepped gingerly into Malfoy Manor, taking in his surroundings. Through the soft light filtering into the large windows, he could see there was not a witch or wizard in sight. They were presumably all off to the Ministry to investigate the Potter-sighting or hiding in one of the Manor's many this, he knew Draco would be home waiting for him.

"What happened?" burst a terrified Draco, when he opened his bedroom door.

"I—I don't know."

"You were there weren't you?" Draco spat, returning to pacealong the trail he had obviously burned into the carpet with his expensive dragon-hide shoes that day.

"Well, yes. I tried, mate." he paused, "Y-Yaxley made it through the floo after them...but I'm sure Hermione and those two buffoons could hold their own against one measly Death Eater." Theo finished hopefully.

"I'm sure they could do a number on him. I just can't believe she would be so _stupid_!" Draco said, wringing his hands.

"I can." Theo snarled. "She still asked about you."

Draco stopped pacing. "She did?"

Theo nodded, his expression softening. "Oh but you should have seen Weasley! That bloke needs to sort out his emotions." he laughed, "Never thought I would be happy to see he and Potter though." he added as an afterthought.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just admit to warm thoughts about Potter and Weasel." Draco laughed. "How did she look though?"

"Uh…old. Then…Then younger at the end." At the sight of Draco's puzzled face, he elaborated. "She was polyjuiced to be some old bint. A…Mafalda Hopkirk. It had worn off by the time they left the Ministry of course. She looked good. I mean, she was running for her life…so take away the look of terror and she looked like our Hermione." Theo smiled warmly as he said her name.

Draco nodded, taking it all in. "Did you give her the journal?"

"Oh, you know what! I must have forgotten." Theo feigned, tapping a finger to his lips.

"And just how the bloody fuck could you forget?" Draco's temper was flaring again.

"Whoa, mate!" Theo threw his hands up in surrender. "I'm only joking. Of course I gave her the journal. I only spent weeks trying to properly charm it."

"And you wouldn't have had the idea without—"

"Without your incessant bitching. Yes, I know. Thanks for that, mate." Theo said sweetly, walking forward to clap a slack-jawed Draco on the shoulder. "Oh and ickle Tom's diary. That was _most_ inspirational."

Draco cringed at the casual mention of the Dark Lord and sunk down into an onyx, high-backed leather armchair in order to better glare at Theo and brood some more.

"I did some last minute adjusting on the spellwork, by the morning when I couldn't sleep." Theo said, ignoring Draco's icy stare completely, while pulling a similar leather-bound book from the pocket of his cloak bearing the Slytherin House Crest rather than Hermione's initials.

"Now in addition to the bit I did for when she's holding it, it will tremble if she is writing into hers. But only if the book is in the company of friends. A foe will cause it to do nothing. It won'teven show a single drop of ink."

"That's brilliant, Theo."

"I thought the same thing," he said puffing his chest confidently, "especially since our lives are swimming with those dodgy Death Eaters these days… No offense of course, mate."

"None taken." Draco said, waving a dismissive hand. "I don't consider myself the _least_ bit dodgy." he smirked and straightened his tie, appearing momentarily as the Draco Malfoythat Theo had grown up with, rather than the ghost that had been wearing his clothing as of late. The two sat quietly for a fewmoments, unsure of how to fill the silence.

"So now we wait?" Draco asked feebly.

"Now we wait."

XXX

Hermione was well beyond ready to end what felt like the longest day of her life. They had narrowly escaped the Ministry and even more narrowly escaped Yaxley. He had seen Grimmauld Place. It was no longer safe, so she quickly apparated them away. Ron had been splinched and she felt like every bit of it was her fault.

Seeing Theo was great, but she didn't even get to pick his brain over anything pertaining to the Horcrux hunt. So far she was considering meeting him as an entirely reckless and potentially a wholly-selfish decision. Hermione began to contemplate the day's outcome, had she not wasted the time she did chatting with Theo. Would they instead be sitting in the warmth of Grimmauld Place rather than this cold and manky tent? Would Ron be still be lying in a cot recovering from being on the brink of death only hours earlier?

Her mind would not let these thoughts rest. However, she didn't want the answer to the bubbling questions just yet. She took the leather book she was clutching in her hands and placed it gently into her bag. She slid the bag beneath her cot and rose to exit the tent and find Harry, now that Ron was finally in a deep walked slowly to the flap and grasped it, before pausing, staring down at the fabric between her fingers and then out into the darkness. She released the flap and doubled back, reaching her cot in record time.

Hermione sat and exhaled, slowly and deeply, tracing her finger over the embossed monogram before finally untying the braided leather cord. She cracked the books rigid spine even slower still, opening to the marked page; the first page. Her eyes fell upon the familiar curvy penmanship that belonged to one Theodore Nott.

 _ **Granger Danger!**_

 _ **This bit of magic will give even you a run for your galleons! I'm quite proud of it so please don't lose it. And don't burn it or anything!**_ _**I know your lot has had a bad past with diaries that write**_ _**back**_ _**but this a just sweet little old me on the other side, I**_ _**promise. I've added some security features as well, so don't fret about any enemies being able to read our late-night conversations. Be sure to picture me winking suggestively right now.**_

 _ **Yours,**_

 _ **TNI**_

 _ **PS**_ — _ **My extra gift to you is that**_ ' _ **bookmark**_ ' _ **.**_ _**I guess there could be a suggestive wink here too.**_

She couldn't help but smile as she heard Theo's voice ringing in her ears and imagined his typical smirk. She looked down strangely at the grey bookmark with an emerald smudge at the top and bottom edges. It was only then that she noticed there was already a ribbon attached to the binding to mark her place.

"That's odd." she thought, "but why would he—"

She referenced the note once more, her eyes lingering over the quotations he put around the word 'bookmark'. Not only did he gift her a mind-puzzle, but as she quietly muttered " _Finite_ " _,_ she found a long and thick, grey cable-knit men's scarf with deep emerald, almost midnight, ends. This only made her smile bigger. As she wrapped the scarf around her neck, she breathed in it's familiar scent. This wasn't Theo's scarf, but Draco's. It smelled like musk and coming home.

Hermione felt immensely better. She was content with the cards laid before her. They now had a constant line straight to Theo for any questions they needed answered. While unfortunate, she now considered visiting Theo as a worthy delay. This journal was a small win. She stood quickly and clutched the book to her scarfed chest, grabbed a blanket from her cot, and happily pointed herself toward Harry who was on guard outside.

She found him sitting against a tree, reading one of her sat down beside him and draped her blanket over the both of them.

"How's Ron?" he asked.

"He's sleeping soundly. He should be fine soon enough though."she said.

"Good to hear it. You really should get some sleep, Hermione."

"I know. I just thought I would check in first. I have good news, actually."

"Yeah? What news is that?" he said, sounding excited.

"This journal," she said, placing it in her lap, "we can write back and forth to Theo in it."

"How do you mean?" he questioned curiously.

"Well," she began, "scary as it sounds...think Riddle's diary, minus the sociopath on the other side. Just cheeky—smart,Theo."

"Son of a Death Eater, Theo?"

"He's on our side, Harry. Otherwise there is no way we would have even made it into the Ministry today."

"We sure made it out without a hitch, didn't we?" Harry said, an underlying bitterness in his tone.

"Just trust me, Harry. Trust my judgement."

"You're right. I'm sorry." he paused pensively, "So, about Ron..."

"I feel awful." she said sadly.

"I don't mean that." he said simply. "I mean how he feels about you. What are you going to tell him?"

"Why should I tell him anything? I had feelings for him before, or what I thought were feelings… We're friends, Harry. Just friends."

"Are you going to tell him about Malfoy?"

Her body tensed. "What are you on about, Harry Potter?"

"Hermione, I'm not stupid. You don't have to keep it from me." Her body noticeably relaxed and he continued, "I want to understand it. Help me understand."

XXX

Draco and Theo sat tensely, both sets of eyes trained on the small journal before them, and more specifically at the silver details that had woven their way slowly through the Slytherin House Crest and had been present for the better part of an hour.

"She's been touching it, why won't she bloody write to us?" Draco ground his teeth.

"Not sure. Maybe she doesn't have a quill." Theo replied with a laugh.

Draco looked smugly at his friend. "She's _Hermione_!" he said as he picked up a nearby book and transfigured it wordlessly into a quill, waving it mockingly in Theo's face.

"Point taken." Theo quipped, "Just be patient, princess."

XXX

Harry and Hermione lingered in the silence that came after their discussion. Hermione felt a calmness after getting _almost_ everything out on the proverbial table. Harry hadn't even taken it as poorly as she expected. He seemed to understand, or at least be trying to. Something told her Ron would be another story mcompletely, but Harry assured her that he would try to talk to him and to imply that Ron and Hermione were simply to remain platonic. Hermione agreed that she would tell Ron everything eventually; when the time was right he would hear about her feelings for Draco Malfoy straight from her lips. As her best friend, he deserved it.

"Go in and rest." Harry said gently, leaning to kiss her on her cheek.

She rose slowly, bracing her tired frame with the tree. "Thanks, Harry."

"You ought to write to him. Tell him you're okay. He was in the atrium waiting. I saw his face."

"Oh." she stammered, "I didn't notice. I'll do that."

Hermione realized that if Theo had seen them chased out of the Ministry and _followed_ , he would have to be worried sick. She scolded herself for forgetting to even write in the book in the excitement of the find.

She made it back into the tent, slipped a potion into Ron's groaning mouth, and sat on her cot. She reached for her bag and dug out a Self-Inking Quill.

XXX

"She's writing! She's writing!" Draco announced, nudging a dozing Theo from his slumber.

"No, Dibley, I don't want to go to dance class today." he whined through a yawn.

"Uh, we'll definitely be talking about that later," Draco said, "but look!"

Theo's blurry eyes focused and he saw fresh ink appear on the page before him.

 _ **Are you there?**_

"What should we write?" Theo asked aloud.

"What do you mean? A 'yes' would suffice." Draco said annoyingly. Theo smiled.

 **No**.

 _ **I'm serious**_.

 **And I'm a bit upset you left me worrying for hours!**

 _ **I'm sorry. A lot happened!**_

 **You're okay?**

 _ **Yes! All**_ _**in one piece. Now I**_ _**suppose I should**_ _**ask you a question to ensure its really you.**_

 **You don't trust me?**

 _ **Constant vigilance**_.

 **What**?

 _ **Never**_ _**mind**_ _**it. Where were we when you kissed me?**_

As the words appeared, Draco smacked Theo across the back of his head.

"Ouch! I told you before _she_ kissed _me_. It's obviously a trick question, mate."

"Oh. Sorry, I guess." Draco mumbled insincerely. Theo grinned and went back to writing.

 **Now Granger Danger, if I remember properly, it was your lips that sought mine that day in the library.**

"Tosspot…" Draco grumbled.

 _ **Correct, you are, Mister Nott. Now I have questions.**_

 **Go on, love.**

 _ **Do you know of anything or any places particularly sentimental to**_ _**You-Know-Who?**_

 **Not really. I've always distanced myself from my father. I don't even live at the Manor these days. However, I'll see what I can dig up. Can I have any more information?**

 _ **Theodore Isaac Nott, where are you living?**_

 **Hogsmeade. I run a business there** **now. No use in being** **at Hogwarts this year.**

 _ **I suppose you**_ ' _ **re right. That's fantastic**_ _**about the business though! Congratulations!**_

Reading this caused Theo to snigger. Hermione would think very differently if she knew what his business entailed. That was another conversation for another time; Another _year,_ if he could help it.

 **Oh, you'd love it Granger Danger! If you ever need a place to hide out, let me know.** **But do tell me what I should be researching.**

 _ **Well, Voldemort…He**_ ' _ **s**_ _**split his soul into bits. They're called Horcruxes. It's actually a bit twisted you modeled this journal after one.**_

 **How was I supposed to know?**

 _ **No you're right. So the diary was one. Then Dumbledore found a ring and we recovered Salazar Slytherin**_ ' _ **s**_ _**locket today at the Ministry.**_

 **There's THREE?**

 _ **No…more. Dumbledore had reason to believe there were six total.**_

Draco and Theo shared a nervous glance.

 **So seven pieces? Wow, I can** **honestly** **say that he is more insane than I thought.** **I didn't know Voldy was so** _ **calculatingly**_ **into arithmancy.**

 _ **I see the pun but I'm not giving you the pleasure. But really? His obsession with the magical properties of the number seven is what throws him over the line of insanity for you?**_ _**Honestly, Theo.**_

 **And here I thought this book would make you hard to** _ **read**_ …

 ** _Theo._**

 **Sorry, love. Those puns were** **simply too good to resist.**

 _ **SO**_ _**back to**_ _**Horcruxes**_ … _**Think small, sentimental, and of something that Voldemort would think to be powerful magically. Dumbledore and Harry think he aspired to turn things from each of**_ _**Hogwarts' founders.**_

 **On it.**

 _ **Thanks for everything, Theo.**_ _**And by the way, I love the scarf.**_

Draco had been lost in thought over the Horcruxes but his brows furrowed at this. "Scarf?" he questioned.

"'S nothing, mate." Theo replied, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

 _ **I should really be off to bed. I'll check in**_ _**when I can. I've missed you.**_

Draco turned away at this, trying to imagine it as the last sentence was spoken to him.

But she was safe. For now, she was safe.

He focused on this in order to silence the thoughts of the special Cup his Aunt Bellatrix had boasted the Dark Lord had entrusted her to store within her family vault.

XXX

The days quickly grew to weeks. The early autumn green of the forest changed slowly into dullness as the temperature sunk with the remainder of the year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took turns wearing the locket that they could not yet destroy.

Tension built as tangible progress failed to be made on the hunt for the other Horcruxes. They had a few near run-ins with Snatchers, balanced delicately by the small victory of Hermione establishing that the Sword of Gryffindor could be used to destroy the dangerous bits of Voldemort's soul. The currently _lost_ Sword of Gryffindor.

The atmosphere seemed particularly delicate when the locket's chain sat nestled around Ron's pink neck. When this coincided with Hermione wearing a vaguely familiar men's scarf, Ronald was downright venomous. To remedy the situation she shrank away the scarf, tucking it safely into her journal and reverted to the significantly less warm, pink scarf she had packed with her. Once again, she was hiding something that made her happy just to humor her redheaded friend.

She and Harry occasionally talked with Theo through her book but unfortunately, he hadn't found anything notable yet. They decided to keep the book's magic as yet another secret from Ron. He was just so mentally strained lately that he was fragile and they were worried to set him off. If he didn't trust his best friends, there was no way he would trust Theo. Much to Harry and Hermione's chagrin, he broke nonetheless.

Hermione and Harry had closed the book after talking to Theo outside of the tent. Ron stood between the flaps, watching them carefully. They startled when they saw him, but for different reasons than he thought.

"I'm still here, you know." he said with malice.

"Who ever said you weren't?" Harry asked, growing tired of Ron's constant jealousy and negative demeanor.

"I see how you two act. I know what's going on here." he glared dangerously at them.

"Ron, take the locket off. It's not what you think. You wouldn't even be saying any of this—" Hermione pleaded before she was interrupted. She was ready to just tell him.

" _You've_ been telling me that Hermione and I are just meant to be friends so you could move in on her instead! You're always giggling off in some corner together where I won't hear you. She even wears your bloody scarf like a trophy!" Ron's eyes blazed.

Harry's mouth gaped at Ron's skewed perception. "You're real thick you know that?"

Harry then looked at Hermione, wearing her pink scarf. "And you think I'd wear a pink scarf?"

"Not that one, the _other_ one. You know full well what I'm talking about."

Hermione grew livid. Their voices faded from her brain, just as Ron began shouting over the fact that they hadn't destroyed the locket or added to their Horcrux collection. She calmly collected her thoughts, one by one, ready to verbally tear Ron apart, and as the sound returned just before the explosion, she heard Harry speaking.

"You don't have to stay here you know, you can go home to your mum. I'm sure dinner is about on the table."

"YOU DIMWIT, RONALD WEASLEY!"

Silence fell around her. _Actual_ silence; not just the quiet of the safety inside her head.

"You're right. I don't have feelings for you! Just as how I _DON'T_ have feelings for Harry! This diary," she said holding it up, "is from Theo. We can communicate with him through it. _That's_ why we giggle. He's hilarious! And _before_ you even say it," she grit, "I don't have feelings for him _either_. The scarf isn't Harry's. It's not Theo's. It belongs to Draco Malfoy! I-I love Draco Malfoy."

At this, Ron's face twisted in hurt and rage. He walked stormed toward the edge of the enchantments and disapparated. He was gone. Harry and Hermione were alone.


	37. Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans

**A/N : We want to apologize for the lack of posting, we have been enthralled with an awesome story called, 'The Debt of Time' by Shayalonnie! If you haven't read it yet, go! Now! (Well after you've read this chapter of course ;)) Leave us reviews, we thrive on them! We want to know what you think! What are your questions? Also, if you haven't in a while, head to our Pinterest board,** **avisblue1765** **! We have new pictures up! Hope you like the new cover art!**

* * *

 _"My, my, my, my, staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer."_

Ron had flung the locket to a nearby chair before he had barged out, and Hermione felt a swell of tears hit behind her eyes. She knew that Ron would've been angry about her admitting her love for Draco, but she hadn't expected him to leave.

Harry walked over and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Harry. I said that I would help you, and that what I am going to do." She sauntered over the chair where the locket laid, held it out for Harry to take, and sat down, curling her knees to her chest.

"I think I might be coming across something important." the witch said quietly.

"We will talk about it tomorrow, get some sleep." Harry dragged the blankets from Ron's bed and tossed them over to her after placing the locket around his neck. He laid down in his own cot and stared up at the canvas roof, listening to the pounding of the rain.

XXX

 _"_ _He's gone, and he's not coming back. He's gone, and he's not coming back…"_ Hermione repeated to herself. She had wished that everything that happened just the night before was just a dream, but unfortunately, the hard reality set in. She glanced over to see Harry sleeping with his nose nestled into the pillow.

 _"He's not coming back."_ Hermione thought once more, and she knew that this was true because of the protective enchantments that surrounded them, so even _if_ Ron wanted to come back, he'd not be able to find them.

Harry had finally woken up and sat with Hermione as they ate breakfast in silence. Hermione's eyes had looked red and puffy, as if she hadn't slept; which she didn't, she stayed up most of the night crying. She hadn't realized how badly Ron's departure would have hit her.

XXX 

December had approached and the weeks had passed fairly. It was Christmas Eve. Since Draco couldn't properly celebrate with his family because of Voldemort, he decided to spend it with Theo, who was probably just as enthused to spend it with him.

That evening Draco had been brought in to the Dark Lord's circle and was told the plans he had in store, sending Dolohov, Macnair, and Parkinson with Nagini in tow.

Eager to get the Dark Lord's plans laid out to Theo, Draco rushed down to Honey's Lounge.

Theo was reading over applications for new 'Ladies' when he was interrupted.

"Have you heard from Hermione today?" Draco asked impatiently as he was entering Theo's office, taking note of the new moving photographs that had been placed on the shelves. "When did you and Granger take this picture?" he added, pointing at the small frame of Hermione eating an obviously nasty Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean. He watched as her face went from smiling triumphantly, then immediately turned into a disgusted look with Theodore grinning, sneaking into the frame holding his thumbs up behind her.

The wizard laughed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, hello to you too, princess! And that picture there," he gestured for Draco to hand it over.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _"I have an idea!" Hermione said as she skipped into the library, surprisngly after Theodore._

Theo turned and smiled at the bouncing witch coming toward him, "Yeah, and what would your pretty little mind be up to, today?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small box of 'Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans' and chocolate frogs with a bright smile. "Every time you get a question right, you get a frog! Every time you get one wrong, you get a lovely bean." She sat down beside the wizard who looked at her curiously.

"Granger, Granger, look at you being brave." He chuckled.

"I hardly call it brave! I am Hermione Granger, and I declare that I will leave this library without having to eat one of those ghastly beans."

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

"Ah, she got a bogey flavor, it was pretty hysterical. We were studying and she thought she came up with a 'brilliant plan' of treating ourselves each time we got a question right, and the nasty ones when we got one wrong. She swore she'd get every question right, and she was so wrong! She was so bloody pissed! That small bloke, Collin Creevey took the picture." he set the photograph on the desk before him, wondering why he hadn't put it there in the first place.

Draco smiled crookedly, "You two seem to get along quite well," his expression suddenly fading at that realization.

Theodore took notice and answered the previous question, "I haven't heard from her today, but I am sure she is fine… You know we only talk every three or so days."

Nodding, and sitting finally across from his friend, "I have… I have some news." he revealed quietly.

Theo looked up from the parchment he was writing on, "About the Horcrux?"

"She and Scar-head are in Godric's Hollow."

Theo rubbed down his face with both hands, "What. The. Fuck. How do you know they are there?"

"Because… The maniac living in my home sent my uncles out to scan the area, they fire-called just a bit ago and told him that they have laid eyes on the target. He sent Nagini with a couple others, and had them…put the snake inside of… Draco cringed, and swallowed hard, "Bathilda Bagshot's body… He had this idea that Potter would want to return there… And he was right. I don't know why he chose today of all days to be so damned sentimental. Bloody hell."

Theo grimaced, "Shit. This isn't good…" He moved to his desk drawer to pull out his matching journal, and flipped it open.

 **"Granger Danger!"** he wrote in fast pace, biting at his lower lip, hoping for an even quicker response.

A few moments had passed by and still nothing had been written in return.

Draco leaned forward onto his knees as nervous sweat beaded over his forehead, "I don't have a good feeling, and there is nothing that we can do… If I get caught there without the Dark Lord's orders… I can be found out, and my fate will, well, be decided."

"I know, mate." Theo shook his head, "I know."

XXX

Hermione and Harry had escaped the ire of Nagini and made it back to camp accordingly. Hermione was devastatingly tired, but knew she couldn't, _wouldn't,_ get any sleep, not after what had happened only hours ago.

"Harry, I need to heal your wounds." Hermione said painstakingly quiet.

Harry nodded and held out his arm to reveal his puncture wounds. "I don't think the snake was to kill me, it was to hold me there… until You-Know-Who would come and…"

Hermione shushed him with the sting of dittany being poured over the two holes.

"You'd think I'd be used to being bitten by snakes by now." Harry said with a half-hearted laugh, Hermione only sighed.

"It was good we were able to leave when we did. I'm sorry for disapparating us away so quickly, but I didn't want to take any chances. You should get some rest. Can I have my wand please?"

Harry handed her wand to her, and she wrapped her scarf around her neck, grabbed her journal, a blanket and stepped out into the brisk air.

She took a deep breath, and shook her head, "What a mess."

After she cozied herself up against a cool moss-encrusted boulder, she opened her journal to see a couple of frantic scribbles.

XXX

Draco and Theo hadn't left Theodore's office. Matti had brought them dinner, and even brought them a few snacks for the night. Draco left the office and sat only momentarily at Matti's counter while she and Theo said their goodbyes. It made his heart sick with envy.

"Have a good night." Matti said as she exited the building, and Theodore suddenly called out for Draco.

"Mate! Draco!"

Draco rushed into the office, "What!?"

"She's holding the journal!"

"Has she said anything, yet?" Draco scooted a chair beside the brunette wizard and sat down leaning forward to the page.

 ** _Theodore! I am alive and safe… for now… The day had taken quite the turn. But we are okay._**

 **Good to hear it! I tried to write to you to warn you. We found out what the plan was… We were too late. I feel as if I have failed you.**

 ** _No don't be silly Theodore, you didn't fail me. I didn't have the journal with me, and to be perfectly honest, I wouldn't be in the middle of a duel for my life and pull it out to see what you had to say._**

 **Point taken. Mother of Merlin, Granger Danger! I was worried sick. I thought you might've been dead and that broke my heart.**

 ** _Oh, do you think so little of me? To not survive… and I am ever so sorry for hurting your pretty little heart._**

At this the pair of men looked to one another.

 ** _I am on watch, so I best be going. Happy Christmas, Theodore. Tell Draco the same if you see him._**

 **Miss you, buttercup! Happy Christmas.**

Draco leaned back into the chair he was sitting in and bit at the side of his thumbnail, "I think that maybe I should prove myself to The Dark Lord, that way we can have a better understanding when things are supposed to happen and we can tell them ahead of time." He spat out a bit of cuticle and began to chew again.

Theo grabbed Draco's hand away from his mouth and sneered, "Don't start bad habits, Draco. That's disgusting." He then pulled out a handle of Firewhisky from his drawer.

"You didn't respond. You have to admit that it's a good idea. My disloyalty was the cause of her death. Shouldn't I try and appear _more_ loyal?" Draco reasoned.

"I don't know, mate." Theo said simply, swallowing a gulp of the burning liquor and handing the bottle off to Draco.

XXX

The room was silent, dark and taciturn. The atmosphere smelled of blood, and filth.  
Draco hadn't remembered a time that the manor was so unkempt.

Greyback was standing against a wall, his mouth encrusted with dried blood, and he smiled shoddily when Draco had entered.

"Draco, I hadn't realized I called for you." the unnerving voice spoke, sending chills down his spine.

"No, my Lord. You haven't. I have come to you on my own." Draco stood firm, his head held high, although he wanted to recoil and rock in the fetal position. This was _nowhere_ he wanted to be.

Voldemort glided from the window he was looking out of and gestured the young Malfoy to the table to sit with him.

"Wormtail." he said coolly, and the pudgy, watery eyed man proceeded to the dark wizard's side.

"Yes, m-my Lord?" The rat-like man appeared at his side, looking up at him as if he were a God.

Draco sneered at the creature, knowing of the massive betrayal the freak had once made.

"Fetch young Draco and I some tea."

"Yes, my Lord. Right away, my Lord." the animagus waddled away.

"So, Draco," Voldemort drawled, "what can you do for _me_?"

"My Lord, I would like to prove my loyalty to you. I want to be a part of raids, to search for that _filth_ , Potter."

Peter Pettigrew had arrived with the tea and lingered by his masters side, "That is all, Wormtail."

The man bowed anxiously and cowered away. Voldemort brought the cup to his lips, gesturing in attempted graciousness for Draco to take the other. Draco accepted his tea from his House dishes concentrating heavily on not breaking contact between his grey eyes and the red slits staring searchingly into his soul.

"I don't believe him, my Lord." Fenrir snarled, "After he cowardly dishonored your demands! Just like his father!"

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion, Greyback. If you recall, your left arm is bare, spare the scars of your impurity. Leave us." Voldemort said calmly.

The werewolf growled loudly and sniffed in his surroundings before leaving the room.

Draco felt sick to his stomach as the all too familiar feeling of anxiety built up from within.

"I have a group of snatchers heading to The Lovegood's place of residence, you're familiar with the young…Luna, isn't it?"

XXX

Days trickled into weeks; Time seemed to halt, every day became just the same. It was as if the sun had stopped shining, dark clouds were left to consume the sky.

Hermione and Harry were continuously on the run, hunger rolling in their stomachs, desperately praying for survival through it all. It had come time for them to settle somewhere new, in hopes of figuring out what the next step was to take, however their next landing could only be for a short time. They had almost been found by snatchers time and time again. Life was more dangerous every single day. The two found themselves listening to a small radio at night, the familiar voice of Lee Jordan comforting them in a way they never thought possible. Anything that linked them to their lives from before was almost reassuring to them; as long as their friends back home were surviving, they could too.

Hermione had taken her pink scarf and tied it around a tree in case Ron came for them. Nestling her fingers into the woven fabric, she smiled slightly to herself and let go of her not so hidden sentiment of her love for Draco. She was tired of having to hide secrets, let alone from her supposed best friends. She grabbed the small 'bookmark' from her pocket, and pressed her wand against it, bringing it back to the size of a scarf and wrapped it around her neck, inhaling her favorite scent of musk. She had kept contact with Theodore, letting him know plans every few days or so. She missed him terribly, and she wanted to so badly see Draco and forgive him for his errors in judgement when they were back in school. Most of all, she wanted the war over. Hermione Granger however, decided not to falter into sadness, but to keep her head up and keep pushing on.

Theodore worked, trying to wane the pain that ached through his bones, only to take his mind from the troubles that escalated around him each and every day. He kept his matching journal of Hermione's on him at all times, in hope of hearing from her, any sign to let him know that she was alive, and safe, _if_ that was even a word these days. Aside from all of that, the young wizard found himself easily adoring Matti. She was his favorite part of the day; her smile, her laugh, her genuine personality took away all of his cares. He was falling for the witch, and she too was crazy about him.

Draco. Draco was surviving, melting into his personal pensieve every night, reliving his favorite moments with the love of his life. He stayed mostly in his bedroom, not allowing anyone to see how distraught he really was. But when it came time to stand before The Dark Lord, he'd gulp down a Pepper Up potion and push his way through it with a stony expression. He even distanced himself from Theodore from time to time; seeing him remotely happy filled his soul with envy and he didn't care for the feeling too much. He was glad for his friend, don't get him wrong. He just didn't have the ability to dote on Theo's happiness with him.

He barely slept, and when he did, he had horrid nightmares, which lead him to taking dreamless sleeping draught, which then led to a need for it. His mother begged for him to not be so reckless with it, she tried to hide it away, have Nora get rid of it, but somehow he always ended up with more. Narcissa had no fight within her to stop him anymore; he was too far gone into depression. After he had captured Luna Lovegood, her innocence and cries tore at his heart. Fortunately she hadn't seen his face because of his mask, but it didn't make things any better.

He was holding on by a chain, and that chain was around his neck, hanging swiftly by his heart. One drop, it could break, and he'd fall apart. He had been on multiple raids to search for the trio, luckily he knew where they were each time they went out, so he'd turned his team the opposite way.

Time was slow. Time was breaking each of them, slowly and painfully.

XXX

Ron had shown back up a couple of days after Christmas, saved Harry from a frozen pond and defeated the locket with the rescued Sword of Gryffindor. This still didn't change the fact that he ran off to begin with. He _always_ left.

Hermione was trimming up Harry's hair for what had seemed like the twentieth time on this blasted journey, when Ron lowered himself into a chair across from them. He and Hermione hadn't talked much since he returned, her revealed secret of loving Draco Malfoy weighed heavily in the air. Things were quite awkward, to say the least, but Ron knew that he loved Hermione as a friend before he loved her in _that_ way. He knew he needed to apologize for his cowardice, but he never knew when the right time would be. Apparently now would have to do.

Hermione didn't look up at the redhead in his fresh presence. She instead continued to trim at the edge of Harry's neck, only to stop once Ron cleared his throat.

"Yes, Ronald?" she asked unconcernedly. _Clearly_ she had better things to do than listen to his rubbish.

"How… I…" He wasn't sure where to start, he wanted to know how long she'd been keeping her secret, he wanted to say sorry, he wanted things to be normal again. His ears began to turn bright pink.

Hermione finished up Harry's hair and set her sheers down. Harry moved from the chair, "I think I will take watch…"

As he made his departure, Hermione sat down in the now vacant seat. "I suppose it's been a little over a year." she answered his silent question. However, she wasn't going to say it was alright for his actions, not without a proper apology. So, she waited.

He nodded, not looking her directly in her eyes, "Why?"

Hermione scoffed, "Why what?"

"Why are you in love with…with him?" His eyes stared down at the floor.

"I don't know, Ron. I just am. I mean, Merlin knows I shouldn't be. He can be such a tart sometimes, and we didn't really end our… whatever it was, on good terms." she rolled her eyes in resentment. That memory was one that had made her cry too often into her pillow.

"You were in a _relationship_?" Ron moved his gaze to her face now, their eyes finally meeting.

"I wouldn't say it was a relationship. We kind of just… found each other? I don't know how to explain it. It was strange, but in the best way imaginable." she answered, a small smile stealing her lips.

"Did you two… you know…"

Hermione blushed a deep crimson shade. _This_ was not something she wanted to discuss, however, she needed the heat between her and Ronald to go away.

She nodded vaguely, and Ron's ears were now the color of her cheeks.

"Was he your first?" he said, stifling a cringe.

Hermione nodded her head once more, "Yes, Draco was my first, but Ron, we are getting off track. I do love Draco, I care for him immensely. He is different from what you see of him. You are my best friend, and I have always cared for you, and I always will, but…"

"I'm just not the one for you." he finished for her.

She sighed, "You're an amazing friend, and I know that the right witch—or muggle—is out there for you. I don't know who, but between you and me, I sure hope to Merlin you don't ever go back to Lavender."

He chuckled at that, "Trust me, I don't think that I will… I could only be called something reminiscent of a Chinese takeaway meal so often." The friends burst into giggles, it was nice; different, but it felt good.

"I do love you, Ron. I hope you know that, and maybe once upon a time, a long time ago, I did feel something for you, but your friendship means so much more to me. I don't ever want to lose that. You and Harry are like the brothers I never had."

Ron smiled, "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm not going to say that I agree or even approve with your choice of the ferret. Honestly I'd rather you be with the Nott bloke if I had to choose. I assumed there was something between the two of you before I ever dreamt of…of Malfoy, but whatever makes you happy, I guess. If he hurts you though, know I'm not afraid to hex him."

She smiled, thinking of a time long ago when Ron did just that and ended up choking out slugs for hours.

"I appreciate that. And he's not a ferret." she said smugly, "I would say he's more like a…"

Ron threw his hands up in defense, "Don't want to know, and don't care to know!"

Hermione laughed, "Oh, seriously, Ronald Weasley! Do you not have a mature bone in your body? And by the way, don't say anything more about me and Theodore unless you want to see me vomit." she shuddered at the thought of their kiss in the library, and chuckled, "Definitely not Theo."

Ron grinned curiously and Harry peeked his head inside the tent, "Everything good here?"

"Yes Harry, everything is good." Hermione said with a small smile, and Ron nodded. It was as good as it could be in a time like this.

XXX

The sound of broken branches, and a tussle of leaves caught Hermione's attention. She journeyed out to the edge of the protective wards and came face to face with Fenrir Greyback. He didn't see her, but he sniffed around as if he found something familiar. She moved quietly against an elder wood tree, pressing her back against it hard, and gripping her nails into the bark.

After the werewolf had turned away and gone back to his trail, Harry grit his teeth. Hermione turned to him and sighed as she entangled her fingers into the knitted fabric around her neck, "He could smell Draco… He could smell him because of my scarf." she paused pensively, "But, Harry, something just occurred to me."

He only nodded in return, not asking questions.

Hermione rushed inside the tent and began to pack everything inside of her bag. She moved to the table, knowing that Theo would be sleeping she wrote out _her_ next plan of action.

She closed the book and tossed it into her bag as well as the rest of the trio's items.

"Wha- wha's goin' on?" Ron asked as the pillow was pulled from beneath his head.

"Ronald, now is not the time for questions!" she said as she threw him a jumper, "Come on!"

XXX

Theo woke to the hint of light coming from beside his head, to see that his journal was lighting up. He and Draco stayed at Nott Manor that night—more to annoy Theo's father than anything else—getting pissed off the elder Nott's Firewhisky and brooding.

He opened the journal and sat up fast and dizzily at what he had read. "Fuck." He turned around in bed, and shoved Draco, "Fuck, mate! I told you, you're not my type!"

Draco rubbed at his chest, "What?"

"Hermione is heading to Xenophilius Lovegood's."


	38. Cheek to Cheek

_"Chest to chest. Nose to nose. Palm to palm; we were always just that close. Wrist to wrist. Toe to toe, lips that felt just like the inside of a rose. So, how come when I reach out my finger, it feels like more than distance between us?"_

* * *

"I'm telling you right now, Mister Lovegood, if you call for them, I will personally see to it that Luna has nothing to come back to, do you understand?" Draco threatened as he held his wand at the head of Xenophilius' Adam's apple.

Theo stood before Hermione, Harry, and Ron, his arms spread out to hold them back; Each had their wands at the ready. Hermione's eyes hardened at the scene. The only sounds in the room was of each heart beating rapidly against their chests.

"I _said_ , do you understand?" Draco pressed the tip of his wand a bit further. The white haired man nodded and he was released.

"Good. Let's go." Draco commanded, Theo nodded and approached his friend, hoping that the endangered trio would follow suit.

"What? You just… You just expect us to go with you? After _that_?" Hermione asked flabbergasted, pointing at the grief-stricken wizard holding his neck dramatically. "You ought to explain yourself!" She then turned to Theo, " _Both_ of you."

"Granger Danger," Theo clapped his hands together bringing them to his chin, "we haven't the time, we should really get going."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere with either of you until you explain yourselves!"

Draco breathed heavily, growing impatient, "Luna is at the Manor, she's safe. Let's go!" he said as he reached out for her arm.

Ron stepped forward with a growl, and instead of complying, Hermione swung her arm away from Draco, looking back to Theo.

"Why is she at Malfoy Manor?" she pressed.

Harry and Theo made eye contact; the two silently agreed to grab hold of Hermione and Ron. Draco took hold of her coat and before she could manage another argument, _CRACK!_

 __The unlikely crew now appeared in the middle of a building; unfamiliar to the trio, a second home to the two Slytherins. Each of the five tumbled flat on their stomachs or backs.

"Ugh, next time we should really be more prepared." Theo groaned, cracking his neck and rubbing it gingerly before popping to his feet and setting forth, warding the building.

"You complete arses! Seriously! You could have splinched one of us!" Hermione shrieked, smacking Draco across his face, "How dare you apparate us against my will!" Draco rubbed his jaw and stormed up the stairs, sensing the slap wasn't _just_ about the apparition.

Hermione observed her surroundings, "Where… Where are we?"

"It's my place of business, remember, I told you—ahem, well, I can get you all some rooms, you can hide out here for a few days, the Death Eaters don't come here. Honoria made that very clear." Theo sauntered toward his office door, "I'll get the keys. – _Well, well, well…_ " The door shut behind him and the sounds from within his office vanished.

Harry and Ron sat giddily at a chess table while Hermione took it upon herself to explore. She guided herself up the spiral staircase and looked over the edge at her two friends now deep in thought over their game. She noted the walls covered in shelves that were piled in books and figurines of naked Gods and Goddesses devouring one another. She found a door off to the right that was cracked open. Hermione pushed it forward and revealed Draco stewing on the edge of a four poster bed.

Draco had silently cast a glamour charm over his left arm to hide his biggest secret when he listened to a familiar echo ascending the stairs. As he heard the footsteps nearing his room, he acted as if he hadn't.

Hermione gently closed the door behind her, and Draco looked up from his brooding façade. "Granger." he gulped huskily.

"Malfoy." she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall behind her, "What type of business is Theo running here?" she asked, glancing at the _'Venus of Urbino'_ portrait hanging on the bedside wall.

Draco followed her eyes and smirked.

"A whore house." he stated very simply but with an expression dripping with amusement.

Hermione widened her eyes in disbelief, "That's absurd!"

Draco chuckled and shrugged casually, "Probably why he didn't mention the specifics to you."

She replied with a dramatic eye roll.

"Look, Granger… I…"

"Why is Luna Lovegood at your Manor?"

"Straight to the point, never fails." he sighed, raking his fingers though his hair, "I can't explain to you why… I wish that I could." He stood and slowly made his way toward the standing witch, as if testing the waters.

She wouldn't look into his eyes, knowing that she'd be spelled by him, and _not_ magically. 

"I don't want to keep anything from you, Hermione." he whispered, his breath shadowing her face.

She gazed up slowly, the tips of their noses grazing, "Then don't." her voice equally calm and sound. He pressed his lips against hers. One kiss successfully reminded her of every flutter that had inhabited the pit of her stomach all those months ago.

Draco moved his hands to the sides of her head, hardening his kiss; his fingers grew entangled in her curls. He began placing gentle kisses down her jawline, when he noticed the familiar scarf wrapped around her neck. He smiled and removed it, tossing it to the floor, continuing the light trail toward her shoulder.

Hermione leaned her head against the wall, "Dr- Draco, wait…" His fingers froze at the bottom button of her blouse, his eyes met hers once more. "I… I just… I don't want _this_ to be like last time."

He nodded, swallowing hard, "It won't be." he lied. He needed this moment, he wanted _this_ to last, even if it was only for a few days.

Without another word, Hermione pressed her hands against Draco's chest, grasping his shirt and hungrily returning his lips to hers. He fidgeted with her buttons once more.

He leaned forward and took her into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist longingly as he carried her over to his bed, lying her down on it's vast center.

Draco's tongue licked at her bottom lip as he moved against her, pressing his hardness into her thighs. He dipped his knee between her legs, and spread them apart, "Gods…" he panted, "I've missed you…"

Hermione gasped for air at his words. Her hands took over, dipping to the hem of his trousers and beginning to push them down. He sucked at her neck as her right foot moved up to help free him.

Draco slithered down her body, kissing her clavicles and between the vale of her breasts. Her skin began to tingle and small bumps rose to its ivory surface; he simpered at the sight.

Hermione moaned, "Just…" _I need you.—s_ he wanted to say, instead she only sighed longingly. Once he hooked his thumbs through the loops of her muggle jeans and pulled them down over her feet, he kissed the inside of her left ankle, watching as her toes curled. Draco sat up onto his knees and gazed down at the sight of her; nothing but a basic black bra and a matching pair of knickers separating them now.

Hermione leaned up onto her elbows and pouted her bottom lip, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head with a chortle, "No, Gods, no… Hermione, there is nothing wrong with…" he flourished his hands over her body, "There is nothing wrong with _you_ at all."

He propped forward, all weight on his hands, and power surged through their bodies when their stomachs touched. Pelvis to pelvis, Hermione bucked herself against him. A hunger burned in the pit of his soul and he starved to kiss every inch of her skin; devour every piece of flesh his lips managed to touch.

Draco bit into her neck, causing her to yelp in pleasure and frustration. He smiled triumphantly at the burgundy mark he left on her skin; marking her as if she were really his. " _Mine_." he whispered as she gripped tighter to his back, digging her nails into his skin.

He looked down at her and found that her eyes were now closed. He took one of his hands and moved stray curls from her face.

"Open your eyes, I want to see you." he whispered.

Hermione drew in her quivering bottom lip, "Okay." She then snaked her hands around his neck and pulled him into another burning kiss.

Draco moved his hands down her sides and around to her back to unhook her brassier. Once it was removed, he cupped a breast into his hand. He ran his nose over the risen peak. She moaned softly into his ear as he took it into his mouth and between his teeth. She tugged at his hair; he bit harder.

He began to swell tighter against her. Thrusting himself to meet lace, he could feel the wetness from the outside of her knickers. Moving a hand down to them and pushing the intruding fabric to the side, he touched her lightly with his fingertips causing her hips to roll once more.

"Fuck, Granger, you're..." he gripped onto the material, "I hope you won't miss these." he muttered desperately as he ripped them from her body and brought them to his nose, inhaling her scent. Hermione dropped her mouth, her eyes widened.

He pressed his tip against her soaked apex, sliding himself up and down, only to tease her.

"I… I need… Merlin, Draco…" Hermione whimpered, as Draco's cock convulsed at the hoarseness of her voice and her hips rolled against him again.

He placed his hands right below her ribs and buried himself inside of her. "Oh…" Draco groaned, "So…" Hermione wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, hooking her feet together at the small of his back as he slid in and out.

She grew tighter and wetter with each thrust. He buried his face into her neck, biting the thin skin at the edge of her shoulder, "Draco!" she purred. Sweat dripped from shoulder to shoulder; his fingers caught into her sweaty curls, their breaths elevated; hot and sweet.

"Draco… harder…" Her voice so soft and velvet. _How could these words escape such an innocent mouth?_

He submerged himself even deeper, and as he did, Hermione felt herself uncoil, crying out in blissful satisfaction.

He felt a wave of serene calm overwhelm his insides. At the shudder of Hermione's legs tightening around him once more, he relished in a few more thrusts and with a particularly pleasing breath escaping her lips, Draco poured himself into her and collapsed; sticky forehead against sticky forehead, Draco licked at the saltiness of her lips.

Hermione grooved her tongue around his, forcing them into one more passionate kiss. She ran her fingers over the front of his hair and gazed into his silver eyes, "Don't say anything if you can't, because I don't want you to feel pressured…"

Draco hung his head with a shallow laugh, "Alright, no pressure."

"I think I...no, I _know_. I love you, Draco." she whispered.

Unexpectedly the world around him paused and Draco's ears filled with compressed air; his head felt light and dizzy.

Hermione, alarmed, held his head between her hands, "Draco?" her voice began to sound garbled and distant, "Dra-"

"HELP! THEO! HELP!" Hermione screamed as Draco fell flush against her, not even moments later, Theo, Ron and Harry emerged into the room.

Ron's jaw dropped at the scene, Harry grimaced but Theo ran forward, "He's ill, Hermione."

She tugged the sheet over her naked body, and glanced over at her two friends gaping at them.

Not worrying over their judgmental stares, Hermione turned her attention back to Theo. "What do you mean he's ill?" she demanded shrilly.

"It's been… it's been going on for a while… You remember the whole ordeal that happened with me?"

She nodded. "Well, he's going through it too."

"I don't understand… Why—are _you_ over the illness?"

"Yes." he quickly lied, "I think, I think it's just stress." he finished.

"Theodore, I am one to know the weight of stressful situations. This," she pointed at the unconscious man lying beside her, "is no result of _stress_."

Theo turned back to Harry and Ron, "Will you all tell Matti to bring up some towels and Pepper-Up Potion?" They nodded.

Hermione gathered the blankets at the edge of the bed and covered Draco. Theo smiled, "Its… unfortunate that he fell asleep after what seems to have been a nice… time." he tried to tease, "Silencing charms are a most useful thing, Miss Granger. I daresay you've read about them?" Hermione only replied with a snarl and a shove.

Matti entered the room with everything that was asked for and smiled warmly at Hermione.

"It's great to finally meet you." Matti said sweetly as she handed over the items to Theo, who then tended to his mate.

Hermione pulled her sheet a bit tighter against herself, "You must be Matti." she said, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Ah, so you 'ave heard of me." Matti smiled at Theo, "He talks about you a lot too. Says you're his best pal!"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, he's mine too."

Theo grinned at the conversation the two witches were having. Draco was taken care of, and well, asleep.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's leave them to it." Theo said reaching out for the blonde's hand. "Granger Danger, I'd hug you now that you're not so violent but it seems you're naked and that would be most inappropriate."

"Yes," Matti giggled, "and 'Ermione, I 'ave some clothes for you. I know you've been on the run, so, when you're ready, I 'ave a bag downstairs waiting."

"Thank you." she said gratefully and the couple left the room.

Hermione laid back down beside Draco and placed an arm loosely over his waist, his back turned to her.

 _Draco could feel the warmth of Hermione against him, but he couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't move. The feeling of her skin comforted him; he wanted to so badly reach out and hold her against him, chest to chest and tell her that he loved her too._

 _The sound of her breathing faded away from him and all he could hear was a steady and piercing_

XXX _  
_

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._


	39. When She Says She Loves Me

" _Her body only existed where he touched her. The rest of her was smoke."_

Hermione had laid in calm stillness beside Draco for a long while before deciding to take Matti up on her tempting offer of fresh clothes. She carefully removed her arm from Draco's exposed hip and felt him shiver at the abrupt coolness that now nipped at his skin. She felt guilty to leave his side even for a moment, but leaned in and kissed his bare shoulder, gently caressing the coveted area with her thumb.

Once she was off the bed she promptly decided against her dirty shirt and jeans, instead eyeing Draco's freshly pressed clothing that was now scattered across the floor at the end of the bed. She drew his grey button-up over her arms and whiffed in his familiar scent; pulling in her bottom lip, she found herself smiling at the fact her nose was curled against her own shoulder. She gathered his briefs and tugged them on as well, chuckling silently, hoping he wouldn't be in need of them anytime soon.

She quickly buttoned the shirt, grabbed her vinewood wand, and dipped into the hallway. She cautiously observed her new surroundings, noticing a rather attractive woman around the corner of the top of the stairs mewling with a man. Hermione grimaced at the sight, "Ugh" she scoffed, shaking her head and set off to find her friends.

Once down the stairs, she found that Harry and Ron must have went on to bed, because neither were to be seen. She grimaced once again, hoping neither of them were the one snogging the woman upstairs in the shadows. _No, her friends had more sense than that, it must have been someone else._

Matti was comfortably perched in what seemed to be her usual spot—in what would be a sitting room if this were just a regular house—sipping at a takeaway cup and reading a familiar book. She was quite pretty and Hermione could easily see why Theodore was so taken with her.

Hermione edged forward and cleared her throat.

"Um, hi." she said demurely, tucking stray tendrils behind her ears.

Matti looked up from the page with a smile, "Oh, 'Ermione, your friends have just gone off to bed, 'cept, I think the redhead, er… Ronald is it?" Hermione nodded, "I believe he decided to take up an… _offer_ from the Lady of the house."

Hermione choked on air at the revelation. Matti snorted, "I was quite surprised too, not of him… but of her."

"She was quite stunning." Hermione blushed. "But 'Lady of the house'? You don't mean…"

"Oh, no! I didn't mean one of the… _talent_. Theo cleared _them_ all out on paid leave. Honoria is Theodore's business partner; the Lounge's namesake. And for the record" she scrambled, "I _just_ work the desk."

Hermione smiled guiltily as her stomach growled quite audibly.

"Zut! I completely forgot you haven't eaten! I'm absolutely 'orrible." Matti almost shouted, slamming her book closed and rising from her seat.

"I'm all right, really!" Hermione reasoned.

Theo walked out from his office and smiled brightly at Hermione. Rounding the counter he moved toward her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Nice attire, Miss Danger. Are you looking for work?" She blushed in response once she was set back to her bare feet, crossing her naked legs over one another.

She playfully slapped at his chest, "I was actually coming down to ask Matti if I could dig into those clothes she had brought for me."

With an eager nod, Matti crossed the room and pulled out a large shopping bag from beneath her desk that had crisp tissue peaking over the top. Hermione dropped her head and turned to Theo, "Please tell me you didn't go out of your way to buy me _new_ clothes."

He beamed and shook his head, "I didn't. Your... Draco did. I told him you'd be fine with some clothes from Matti but he wasn't having it."

"That's why I said what I did upstairs. You see, he didn't want to be found out." Matti said with sentiment, casting a piercing glance at Theo, "However, I did do the shopping." she finished with a wink.

Hermione nodded and took the bag, eagerly peeking inside; muggle jeans, socks, a bra, knickers and a couple of blouses as well as some warm-looking pyjamas were folded inside. "Thank you so much, Matti." she said warmly and turned her attention back to Theo, "So, a whore house, Theodore? Really?"

Theo grinned boldly, "Straight to the point, of course." he looked hungrily at Matti, "Looks like I won that bet, love." Theo winked and continued speaking to Hermione, "What else is there to spend Papa Nott's fortune on?"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "Oh, I don't know, maybe a continued education?"

"No, that's only for this lovely blossom here." he alleged, patting the crown of Matti's head, who looked up with amusement.

Hermione drew in a breath and frowned, "All right, whatever makes you happy. Just don't bet sexual favors over me anymore." She held her hands up as if suggesting a truce, then grasped the shopping bag tightly to her chest.

Theo smiled widely, reaching out to touch a familiar bracelet on Hermione's wrist. "So did I hear Matti mention feeding you? She makes a pudding that's to die for."

"That sounds lovely." Hermione grinned as Theo wrapped an arm over her shoulder and Matti happily gestured for them to follow her.

They arrived in a small kitchen and the blonde began preparing a bowl for Hermione as Theo pulled a chair from the table for her.

"So we're safe here?" she asked finally.

"We're completely locked down," Theo said seriously, lowering himself into a chair across from her, "no one in or out and I've warded the shite out of this place. Even added somewhat of a modified _Notice-Me-Not_ I'm rather proud of. You're welcome to add your own too of course if you'd be more comfortable. Just… stay as long as you need. We've got you covered."

Hermione felt her eyes well. Theo noticed and reached across the table for her hands. "It's going to be okay." he said with a squeeze.

"I know," she smiled, "I'm just the happiest I've been in awhile."

"Glad to hear it, love." he said. Hermione looked up to see the mischievous glint return to his eyes as he continued, "I think we could say the same of your friend, Weasley."

"I think I saw a bit of causation for that." Hermione chuckled. Matti slid a heaping bowl of stew before her and took a seat beside Theo, whose fingers moved to entwine with hers.

"They seemed to really hit it off." Matti beamed reminiscently.

"And it works rather well for Hermione here. If Weasley's shagging Honey, he won't mind Granger Danger shagging the Princess of Darkness." Theo said, eyeing his friend. Hermione choked on a bit of potato and a triumphant smile perched itself on his lips.

Over the remainder of her stew and a nice serving of pudding, the two friends caught up and Hermione enjoyed getting to know Matti. When she put down her spoon, Matti removed her wand and banished the dishes to the washbasin, where they began to scrub themselves clean.

A yawn escaped Hermione's lips, "I'll see you lot in the morning, I hope?"

Theo and Matti nodded, and with that, the trio stood from the table. Hermione hugged each of them, thanking them again, grabbed the shopping bag and ventured on back to Draco's room.

Draco was sitting up in the middle of the bed, his head against its cool metal frame, the sheets draped over his waist, and his chest bare. Hermione felt her heart leap when he turned to face her, smirking at the bag in her grasp.

 _Merlin, she was somehow more beautiful than he remembered_. He perused her body from head to toe. Her hair hanging in soft waves over her shoulders, his grey shirt just covering the tops of her thighs leaving her lean legs bare. He sneered at the thought of her leaving his room without any knickers on. Hermione closed the door behind her and bent to drop her new belongings to the floor beside a cabinet. He noticed then that she had on his briefs, and that was incredibly… _sexy_. She strode over to her lover, and climbed up to straddle herself over his legs. He moved his hands to caress her hips as she moved the hair that was sticking to his forehead over and began drawing a line with her finger down his cheek, down to the center of his swollen lips. Instantly hardening, he bucked slightly against her.

"Are you feeling better now?" she whispered seductively, gazing down at the awakening wizard through her eyelashes.

Draco slid his hands down to the tops of her thighs, beneath his shirt and up over his briefs, pushing one hand firmly under the material and feathering his fingertips over her already glistening bud.

"I could be better." he said attentively. Hermione rolled her hips forward, pressing herself against his steely length. He withdrew his hand and both moved to her covered breasts, rubbing softly with his thumbs over the small patch of fabric that centered between his skin and hers.

 _Gods,_ he thought, cupping her breasts lightly, they were so perfectly round and he just wanted to feel her.

"Hermione…" he breathed through his teeth. She leaned forward, engulfing his lips with a kiss and stealing the rest of the sentence from his tongue. She pulled away lightly, her lips still hovering over his, "Draco, thank you for the clothes."

He sighed loudly, "You weren't supposed to know…"

"Why? Because knowing that you can be sweet is such a horrible thing?" she asked with sarcasm soaking through her words. She rolled from him and down to his side, now keeping her hands to herself, as well as her legs and feet.

He didn't like losing her contact so soon again. Draco was anxious to feel her touch every chance he had. With a swift turn, he hovered over her, holding his weight with one hand and bound both of her wrists in his other, bringing them above her head.

"So, Miss Granger, are you willing to make me feel better?" avoiding her previous argument.

She agreed silently. When he rolled off of her and made his way to the dresser that stood opposite the bed, she sat up and stared at him with wonder. _Why had he just left her like that?_

He opened the top drawer and pulled out an emerald green tie, Hermione's eyes widened, _was he planning on getting dressed and abandoning her right now?_ He sauntered his way back to the bed and straddled her.

"You told me you loved me earlier." he stated very simply. She only nodded nervously in reply. He softly pressed his fingers against her chest, making her lie back down. "Do you trust me?" he asked quietly. She again only nodded, swallowing hard. He noticed and leaned forward kissing a pulsating vein on her neck. Instantly her skin was covered in goose-pimples, the nerves tingling through her body and her heart-rate quickening. Her hands went to reach around his neck, but he instead ceased her movement by gathering them above her head once more. He took the tie and began to wrap it around her wrists and then to the metal frame of the bed.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "Draco…? What…?" He ignored her confusion, pressing his nose into her neck to inhale her scent. Leaving a trail of feather-light kisses down her clavicle, he flexed his hips and his erection pushed firmly against her in need.

Without notice, he ripped Hermione's—his—shirt apart, buttons flying in all directions and clattering to the floor. Her chest began to heave as he ran his teeth over each round pink perch and down her stomach to the hemline of where his briefs met her protruding hip bones. He locked his fingers into her borrowed knickers and pulled them down slowly and tossing them to the floor.

Hermione silently begged to sit up to better see what he was going to do next, only to find that her upper body couldn't lift quite as far as she hoped. Draco inhaled her wanton fragrance, licking his lips, ready to fulfill his constant desperate craving. Hermione made to move her legs together, only to have them pushed apart into a spread-eagle pose. She felt completely vulnerable, yet somehow safe.

"Dra-" she attempted, but she was instantly hushed by the sudden kisses that were being placed on the inside of her thighs; her concerns were swiftly replaced with a low moan.

"Don't speak, Hermione." was all that her lover said as he began to lap into her glimmering center.

She bit her lip and even though he couldn't see her, she nodded in compliance. He slowly eased a finger inside of her channel and began to curve upward, moving it in circular motions, Hermione arched her back, small noises escaping her throat. He gently tugged at her nub with his teeth and began to pump his hand faster as he hungrily devoured her.

As soon as he could feel her warmth clamping around his fingers, he pulled them out, and crawled over her, looking deeply into her wanting eyes. "Good girl." he whispered, and with one distinct movement, he slid himself into her. "Now… Scream for me." and with that command, Hermione let loose all around him, her legs quivering with pleasure, her body igniting with fire. She wanted so badly to touch and to hold him; it seemed he had other plans.

He began to thrust into her, fast and then slow, back and forth. As he was just on edge, he finally reached up and untied the tie binding her hands. Hermione began ravishing his back with her nails, love-biting his neck and shoulders, and together they came, crashing, crying out vows of possession. Draco, sated, rubbed his cheek against her breast, kissing them each softly, raking his teeth over her jawline and back up to her lips; she fingered his hair, letting their tongues dance around inside of each other's mouths.

Finally pulling away, Draco stared deeply into his witch's eyes, "I love you too."

Hermione felt herself melt away into oblivion.

Draco removed himself but stayed lying atop her. Hermione kept her legs firmly intertwined with his, and they fell asleep, clinging to the moment. Their time was fleeting. They were in the middle of such darkness, but were relishing in the bright light that was the two of them together.

The next morning Hermione crinkled her nose at the bright sun that blared through the window and right into her eyes. Once the blurriness had subsided, she found that Draco was staring at her with a smile crossing his lips.

"Good morning, beautiful." He greeted, just above a whisper.

"Hi." She replied, reaching out to touch him, he instead grabbed her arms and pulled her into his body, "Mmm." She moaned, "I wish we could wake every day like this."

Draco pressed his lips to her forehead, "Me too."

Hermione nuzzled her nose into his chest, her ear aligning with the beat of his heart, she tightened her hold around his waist, tears desperate to emerge.

"Do you want to clean up?" Draco asked, his fingers caressing her back in circles, she nodded, and they removed themselves from the warmth of the sheets and went onto the bathroom.  
They shared a nice, _hot,_ shower, and then dirtied up their sheets again. Finally after the third round of love-making, the smell of breakfast lingered into their room.

"I guess we should join the others." Hermione sighed.

"If we plan to continue doing what we've been doing, I think you need your strength." Draco laughed.

They shared a smile and began to dress themselves, however, Hermione had a hard time, because every time she went to pull on an article of clothing, Draco would tug it away and began kissing whatever part she went to dress.

Finally after a few more kisses, they left their room, not completely dressed, Draco stuffed his witch's knickers in his pocket, and hid the rest.

Harry was lounging on a leather couch, reading over an old Quidditch magazine, Ron wasn't anywhere in sight, and Theodore was infatuated in his own reading material.

Matti looked up from her paperwork and smiled at the pair that had finally joined them, hand-in-hand. "Breakfast is in the kitchen." She said sweetly.

Draco slipped his arm around Hermione's waist and glanced over at Potter who paid no mind to the lingering couple.

Theo suddenly burst into a bout of giggles causing each of them to look over at him with curiosity.

"Oh, shite! Did- Did you know this?" he asked, holding the magazine out to Matti. Hermione caught a glimpse of the title, _WonderWitch's._ That name _did_ sound awfully familiar.

Matti, too, began to chortle, a rosy hue gracing her cheeks when Draco finally asked what was so funny.

Theo caught his breath, "Mate. Those Weasley bastards—"

Ron appeared out of nowhere and grumbled at Theo, "What about _us?"_

"Not, _you!_ Your brothers." he said uncaringly, "They're geniuses, those twins are!"

Harry then grew curious and moved over to the counter to listen in.

Theo cleared his throat, "Well, seeing as young Hermione is now more enamored with sex than we all are, I suppose she can hear this bit." he teased; Hermione scowled playfully.

"Is your witch _or_ wizard away? Want to spice things up in the bedroom? No luck on the dating scene? _Volvebatur_ is the word, and your wand be _comes_ your best mate." Theo was laughing so hard, he dropped the magazine onto the counter in order to properly catch his breath, he held onto his ribs as he began to choke on his breath.

Ron and Harry both reached for the editorial, blushing at one another for touching it at the same time.

Draco grimaced.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's disgusting."

Matti looked to Theodore, "So, do you want to try it?"

The group collectively began to laugh as Hermione silently confirmed to herself that Matti was indeed perfect for Theo.

"Good morning!" came a woman's sing-song voice from the doorway, breaking the awkward tension. She quickly approached Hermione, who instinctively tightened the grip on her wand.

"I don't believe we've met." the woman said, extending her hand, "I'm Honoria. Honoria Mysterium. But since that's quite a mouthful, you can call me Honey." she giggled.

"We know your mouth has been full…" Theo said under a mock-cough.

The attractive witch shushed Theo, as Hermione let go of her wand and took Honey's hand, shaking it politely, rolling her eyes at her friend. "Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you."

Ron blushed a telling deep crimson from the counter.

"I've heard so much about you from these two nutters, I feel like I know you already." Honey winked, gesturing to Draco and Theo, "It's an honor to be of any assistance at all. My room actually has a vast library adjacent to it. You're welcome to use it at any time."

"Thank you. I will definitely make use of it."

Honoria smiled. "Well then," she clasped her hands together, "I ought to dash into my office and get some work done."

"Didn't get those papers done last night, eh?" Theo smirked. Ron and Honey shared a lingering gaze and a fresh blush, the latter disappearing into her office without a word.

"Well," Theo began "I'm sure Hermione will find the library by scent or some strange swotty powers of hers, but for the rest of you who might want to find her," he winked at Hermione, "It's just down from the kitchen, through those doors." he pointed.

The brunette in question narrowed her eyes playfully, before smirking and nodding in thanks. She knew Theo and that was just his way of telling _her_ where the library was located. Her smirk morphed into a large smile and she stepped forward from Draco's arm to hug Theo with tears threatening her eyes.

"You're so emotional, Granger Danger." he joked.

"I've missed you so much." she whispered.

He curled his fingers into her hair, "I've missed you too, buttercup." He kissed the indentation of her temple.

Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek and asked Matti to join her in the kitchen. Harry went on back to his room, with the magazine in hand.

After the three of them had dismissed themselves Draco leaned over the counter and cheekily grinned at his best mate.

Theo raised a brow, "Yes, princess?"

"I want to do something nice for Hermione… and I was hoping you and Matti could help me out."

The listening wizard nodded and crossed his arm, "What do you have in mind?"

+++


	40. You're the Color of My Blood

**A/N: We are in love with Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift for just about any. Dramione but especially this chapter. We** _ **also**_ **love your reviews! Let us know what you're thinking! Lastly, for those of you asking about Theo and Draco's mysterious fate: we can't tell you yet but time will reveal all. ;) [Insert evil laugh]**

* * *

XXX

"You look perfect. Draco is going to be waned to his knees when he sees you." Matti beamed ear to ear. "Oh, and your hair is absolutely gorgeous too." she added.

Hermione laughed, "What?! I thought you just wanted to play dress-up for fun!"

Matti clapped her hands together and Hermione noted the similarities between she and Theo. "Oh, yes," she waved, "of course. But, he still needs to see you! Why waste this dress just sitting up here with me?" Matti said, wiggling her brows suggestively.

Hermione stood in Matti and Theodore's spacious room at the Lounge before an ornate standing mirror, gaping at herself. She hadn't been so done up since fourth year at the Yule Ball. It was a pleasant contrast to the current life she led, spent in hiding.

Her hair was in a loose, low sitting bun—Matti's doing—and she was dressed in a long, black sleeveless dress. Matti had rounded her as she gazed at her reflection and placed an onyx necklace around her neck. The pendant sat largely and beautifully upon her pale chest.

"Merlin, 'Ermione, if I wasn't so taken with Teddy Bear, I'd have to ask for your hand." Matti stared at her handiwork, she was completely in awe.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, "Does Theo really let you call him that? Wait! Don't answer. I _don't_ want to know!" she giggled, covering her face with her hands. "I can't believe you're making me go out there and have everyone laugh at me!" she said with an audible sigh, eager to change the subject.

"No one will laugh! If they do, I'll hex them into oblivion." her friend said menacingly. Hermione sensed Matti wasn't joking.

Hermione slipped on the heels she had previously chosen for the dress. Matti ran ahead of her to the door, "Wait!" she exclaimed, "I have to call out your entrance!"

The brunette witch laughed, "You're truly something, Matti."

Matti winked, opened the door and cleared her throat loudly, "Attention everyone, I now present to you, the lovely, 'Ermione Granger!" she bellowed, holding out her hands as if she were about to deliver a grand prize.

Hermione stepped out of the room, her eyes at the floor, making sure she didn't trip over the ends of her dress or fall out of her shoes.

Once she was fully centered she looked up and saw that Draco now stood before her in his own set of nice clothes; a dress suit, to be exact, and a rather familiar emerald tie. Hermione pursed her lips into a smile as Draco moved forward, holding out his hand for hers. As she moved her own toward his, Draco bent, kissed her fingertips lightly, and swiftly moved to her side in order for her to take the crook of his arm.

Draco led her to _their_ bedroom. Before entering, he looked at Hermione with a fire burning in the pit of stomach. It wasn't so much a sexual desire, _no;_ it was something else. He couldn't quite place a finger on it.

"You look absolutely stunning, Hermione." He cupped her cheek, "So beautiful."

Hermione began to worry her lip, Draco's eyes flickered to them, ceasing the nibbling with a kiss.

The burning in his belly began to ignite higher; his heart was pounding like a drum. "Mm." he groaned before he pulled away, "We will have to pick up on this later."

He opened the door, revealing a darkened room, only to be lit up with enchanted candles hanging from the ceiling—something Hermione had always admired about the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The floor was covered in white rose petals that trailed to the bed which had a heart made of red petals; In the center sat a bottle of _Blanc De Noirs_ Champagne. Another trail of petals led to the balcony. Hermione's mouth faltered and she squeezed Draco's arm tightly, "You…You did this?"

He nodded, taking in her eagerness. His stomach was now roaring. He guided her to the door of the balcony. Hermione hesitated, "What if someone sees?"

"Don't worry, love. _Notice-Me-Not_ is up. We will be fine, trust me." They stepped onto the dimly-lit area, where a bistro table sat with one single white rose lying across it's center.

"Oh, Draco," she gasped, "This is amazing." He drew her chair out and helped her into the seat, then crossed over to the opposite seat to face her. Not liking the small amount of distance between them, he held out his hand for her to take it across the table; she obliged knowingly, because she too didn't want to be without his touch.

It was different. When not in each other's presence, they craved to be together, but could focus on the task at hand. Once together again, everything else didn't matter. They were infectiously drawn to one another.

The flames were now scalding the insides of Draco's stomach, threatening to consume him. He only wondered if she was feeling the same thing.

Moments passed when suddenly a charming Theodore Nott appeared from behind the doors of the bedroom looking the part of a fancy waiter. He had on a tailored suit, a crisp pair of white gloves, and a silky green towel slung over his arm. The look was completed with an ink-smudged French moustache. Hermione nearly fell out of her chair with amusement, "Oh my goodness! Theo!"

He smiled cheerily, "It's only because I love you…Did you say something, mate?" he asked Draco, who seemed to have stifled something under his breath.

Draco glared at the other man and shook his head.

"Well then, on the supper menu tonight we have, _Roast Lamb with Spring Herb Crumbs._ He flicked his wand, a food trolley appeared at his side, he poured two glasses of wine, and set them before his two friends, "Your food should be done shortly." he winked and headed back inside.

"Oh my word! What did you agree to in order to get him to do this?" Hermione asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow as soon as Theo had disappeared.

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco winced, "Just stop saying his name while we wait for this blasted potion to wear off."

He realized his mistake immediately as a delightfully evil look overtook his witch's features.

"I'll be sure to refrain." she grinned.

It seemed Theo was unhappy with the results of the last time he had entered the room because he very quickly returned with the ridiculous need to 'replace the defective silver'. Still, Draco cockily looked up at him as if he was confident Theodore had been outsmarted.

Then, as if proposing an outlandish theory, Hermione raised one solitary finger in the air. Each man froze; Theo grinned with delight and Draco growled through his teeth, knowing what was to come.

"I just want to thank you so much, _Theo_." she simpered.

Draco opened his previously clamped lips and the words on his tongue poured out uncontrollably in a loud monotone.

"Theodore Nott is exponentially more funny and attractive than I." he drawled, before locking his jaw shut once more.

Hermione's eyes widened with glee and she broke into a fit of giggles. Draco playfully glared at her as Theo slipped out of the room looking rather pleased with himself.

"You'll pay for that later, cheeky witch." he teased seductively, reaching beneath the table to stroke her exposed knee.

"Oh, is that so?" she proposed coyly, "I believe you promised a friend something in return for this dinner. You ought to give him what he deserves… especially for how I'll be rewarding _you_ later."

Draco's jaw slackened as she looked up at him innocently. Never in a million years would he have expected something so _bold_ to come so casually from her lips over dinner. His body yearned for her right then but alas, he had a plan he had to stick to that evening.

The familiar melody of 'I'll Be Seeing You' began drifting from the bedroom, through the air around them.

Hermione reached for her glass of wine, but before she was able to take a sip, she realized just what song was playing.

"Draco…this song. It's one of my favorites, how did you know?"

"There are quite a lot of things I know about you, Hermione." he replied, smirking shyly.

Draco stood abruptly, excusing himself for a moment back into the bedroom. When he returned, Hermione gazed up at him curiously but he said nothing, lowering himself back into his chair. The smell of steaming-hot roasted lamb violated their senses as the door opened once more. Theo placed two warm plates before them and refilled their glasses, flourishing his toweled arm in the process. He then stood in waiting, stroking the ink smudge on his face, spreading it further over his lip.

Hermione looked up to Theo and Draco cringed, bracing himself.

"Thank you, _sir_. Tell Matti this looks amazing!" she winked.

"You've got it!" he smiled, "Anything else I can do for you right now, _Hermione_?"

"No, that's all, The—" she began.

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned.

"— _odora_ " she beamed.

Theo chuckled at his two friends and left them alone once more.

"I think watching you squirm was almost _better_ than whatever could have come out of your mouth." she giggled, cutting into her lamb.

He smiled, watching the way her lips curled as the sweet sound of happiness escaped her lips. There was not one place he would rather be on the entire earth than on this bewitched balcony, staring at the brightest woman he ever had the pleasure of knowing. It was strange to think that just over a year ago he had despised her for so long. Then, one day, everything changed for the better. He silently thanked his future self. He loved her from afar for months and now, for the moment, she was his. She would _always_ be his, but one day when all of this was over, they would be wholly and completely together; _one_. They would be all of the things Draco had stored in the hidden phial in his top dresser drawer.

"Draco, you're staring." Hermione tittered.

"Oh…right!" he said, snapping from his reverie. He reached for his knife and fork and was just about to tuck in, when he froze, placed the silver back on the table and stood, moving his plate and chair closer to Hermione, reclaiming his seat . Hermione grinned and reached up to graze his jaw tenderly with her fingertips.

"I thought you'd never come over here." she sighed.

"I'm always on your side." he quipped, "Even when it seems I'm far from it, _always_ know that I am on your side." He hoped she would catch the double-meaning and not forget it through all the horrible things that were to come. She smiled and they each went back to their plates, sharing conversation of such things as favorite books, colors, and childhood memories.

They soon finished their main course and dessert was on it's way. Draco took a deep breath and reached into his pocket, removing a small silver toned velvet box. He clicked it open, revealing a brilliant Black Family heirloom; a moonstone ring.

"Draco…I…" Hermione began, wide-eyed, her breath freezing.

"Relax, Hermione. _When_ I propose to you, it won't be in a glorified brothel where you're hiding away from an evil wizard at eighteen." he chuckled.

Hermione blushed at her misunderstanding, quietly coaxing Draco to go on. He tucked a loose curl behind her ear and continued, lifting her chin up to connect their gaze once more.

"I know we have never been on a real first date. I know I don't know everything about you—not yet. But the things I do know, I'm absolutely in love with. I have loved you every day since a frigid December day in 1996." he removed the ring from its box and slid it on a teary-eyed Hermione's finger, "I'm giving you this ring to show you that when all of this is over, we'll be together and I'll have loved you every day in between. When all of this is over, we'll have a normal relationship where I won't have to bribe Theo into helping give you a date. And I swear on Potter winning this war, I will marry you someday. I know I will."

She stood and quickly closed the small space between them, pouncing into his lap and not wasting a second before crashing her lips into his, her hands caressingly framing his face.

"Some would say we are too young for all of this, but, Draco, I adore and love you; more than you could ever know."

They were suddenly interrupted by enthusiastic clapping and whistling as Theo emerged from the shadowed room behind them.

"That was truly beautiful, mate. If Hermione wasn't such the fierce lioness, I would begin to pursue you myself after seeing you're capable of _that_. I must say I'm a bit put out though. Over seventeen years of friendship and the sweetest words I've received were ' _Nice arse, Nott_ '. Honestly it's like I'm just a piece of very choice meat." he huffed.

"O Theo, Theo! Wherefore art thou Theo?" Draco cried irrepressibly, "Deny thy father and deny thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a lazy sod."

Hermione now had tears rolling down her cheeks due to immense laughter and Theo looked as if he was just told his horrible father had chased a Galleon off a high cliff that stood over a very dry lake.

"Would you look at that! I didn't think to say my _own_ name! Shakespeare sounds quite sexy coming from you, Draco. Definitely a romantic choice, but your girlfriend is _right there_." Theo smirked, "Come on, mate. That's just a tad inappropriate." he ended with a trademark wink.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, my _girlfriend_ and I were sort of having a moment, _Nott_."

"Ah, right!" he realized, and began to clear the table, putting a single plate of chocolate cake down before them. He loaded the cart and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, squeezing them. "My two best friends." he smiled, then went back to the cart and began to push it toward the door, calling out to them on the way. "Now, I won't bug you again, so feel free to move on to whatever rumpy pumpy was coming next… Silencing charms, my friends."

"When he says 'rumpy pumpy', do you sort of lose any urge to have sex for the rest of your life?" Draco asked.

"Honestly, I think that's why he brandishes the term." Hermione chuckled, stroking Dracco tie, "It's like some sort of sick secret weapon."

Draco curled his arm under Hermione's legs to pick her up. She loosely held onto his neck and with his able hand, he grabbed the chocolate cake. They headed inside toward the four-poster bed.

He sat her on the edge, gesturing for her to move onto the middle. He set the plate of cake down on the bedside table.

"Where are the glasses?" she asked curiously, looking around.

"Oh, we won't be needing any of that." he answered in an alluring manner.

She cocked her head to the side with a smile, "You just want to drink straight from the bottle?"

"Oh, now, Missus One-Day-To-Be Malfoy, we are going to have to teach you how to be a proper lady." He was now leaning forward on both palms, whispering into her ear.

She sighed, her own fire blazing inside her belly was entering her chest. Draco drank in her scent, moving his head in a small circular motion, as if he was savoring it.

"Gods, Hermione, you have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" he kissed beneath her ear lightly. She quivered at the touch and shook her head.

"I'm going to make you understand." he whispered. Pulling away from her, he began to loosen his tie. After he had it hanging loosely over his neck, he removed his sport coat, then began to unbutton his shirt. Hermione openly stared.

"You're staring, Hermione." Draco teased, causing her to blush. He tossed his shirt to the floor next. Reaching over to the chocolate cake, he took in a bite and then maneuvered another piece onto the fork to feed it to his witch.

"Mm." she moaned. After she swallowed, he reunited his lips with hers, both mouths soft as velvet, tasting of rich dark chocolate, allowing them to devour one another's tongue all the more. He pulled her against him, desperate to remove her dress as he fiddled with the zipper. Not leaving her lips he began to tug the dress down to reveal the delicate lace of an emerald bodice. He peered down to stare at her heaving breasts,

"Oh Gods." he whispered, "Oh, Gods, Hermione." He finally had her out of the dress completely, she looked up with her doe eyes, searching his words for acceptance. He nodded knowingly, "Yes, you're per-"

Unexpectedly, an urgent pounding began on the bedroom door, "Mate! Open up!" Theo was yelling frantically. Draco moved away from Hermione hesitantly, thinking that _just_ maybe, Nott was fucking with them.

"Seriously, open the fuck up!" Theo persisted.

Draco raced from his bed to the door. While Hermione covered up, he swung the door open so fast that a gush of wind blew his hair back.

"What?" he asked with ire.

"Raids..." was all Theo managed, his face white with fear. Hermione ran over, she was now dressed in Draco's button up.

"What is going on?" she asked anxiously.

"Love, there is really no time to explain." Theo said cupping her face, "Just get dressed. Now. You need to leave." He turned and left the couple standing, fearful for what was to come next.

Draco shut the door. Hermione gathered a pair of jeans from the shopping bag, buttoned up Draco's shirt, threw on a jacket and redid her hair magically into a pony tail. Once done, she slid on her trainers and glanced up at the unmoving wizard, watching her.

"What are you doing?" she asked hurriedly as she began to refill her bottomless bag full of her things.

He shook his head, "I just… wasn't expecting this to be over so soon."

Hermione stepped forward holding his cheek in her hand, "I know, but like you said, once this is all over, we'll be together, right?" She searched his face, it was paler than usual, his grey eyes darkened into a storm. " _Right_?"

"Yes." He managed, feeling the kneading of hot tears pushing through. The fire was now out, only to be replaced with the feeling of ice. _She was leaving him._

"Then it will _never_ be over." she whispered, kissing him deeply. _  
_

He nodded and with nothing more than a small reassuring smile, she pushed out of the room and on down the stairs to meet the others. Draco stood staring at the blank space before him. Feeling a burning sensation, he glanced down at his arm, his glamour charm was disappearing. The snake began to wiggle free and the feeling of unpleasant heat began to overtake it.

"Shit, shit, shit." he repeated. Thinking fast, he ran to the ragged purple rug on the floor, pushing it aside to reveal a secret compartment nestled in the old floor. Once he opened the hidden door, a cold Death Eater mask stared up at him and his robes sat perfectly folded beneath it. Just as he was about to pull the mask out to blend in with the crowd, he heard Hermione's murderous scream.

The sounds of urgent footsteps pounded outside of his room. Draco edged out and quickly pulled Theo in, stunning him with a well-timed _Petrificus Totalus._ Matti followed into the room behind them with a look of terror etched into her face as Draco cast _Muffliato_ over the room.

"He's more use to her if he doesn't get caught. Stay in here, ward the room and don't release Theo until we're gone _._ " he whispered harshly before pointing his gaze at his bound friend, "Quit being so bloody Gryffindor." he said before slipping from the room and closing the door lightly behind him.

Draco drew in his breath, ready to move forward. Honey appeared at his side. Sharing a knowing look, the two grabbed hands and rounded the corner to the top of the spiral staircase. The blonde wizard shot down an icy stare at the captured trio. Hermione was in the grasp of Rabastan Lestrange, his arm possessively strapped over her chest. He was inhaling her from her neck. Draco felt his heart seethe with rage. As best as he could, he cooled down his fury and loudly cleared his throat. The cloaked men looked up, smiling wickedly.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't young Malfoy." Rodolphus said, still pointing his wand in the discombobulated face of Harry Potter, "What are you doing in a place like this?"

Draco pulled Honey closer into him. "What I do in my off time doesn't really concern the likes of you, _uncle_. Love, go on back to our room and start without me." he said, releasing Honey safely to Theo and Matti.

He glanced at Hermione, who was staring up in confused repulsion. He wanted to so badly run down and hold her close and run them away from this madness. Anywhere; Russia, Spain, Italy...wherever she wanted to go he'd gladly hide-away with her.

"Draco, call the Dark Lord." McNair demanded, who had Ron by the nape of his neck.

The Trio stopped their struggling and gaped at Draco.

Draco leaned forward and held his weight over the railing. "I'm not going to do that, Walden."

Draco's eyes met Hermione's face, her eyes stared at his exposed arm and the Mark that tainted it; he thought that in this moment she would begin screaming, hexing him, blowing shit up. _No,_ instead she stared up at him with pure disgust and disappointment. It killed him inside. He tried as vaguely as possible to silently tell her he _did_ in fact love her and that he was so sorry he lied. He blinked and with a sneer, she looked away.

"And why the hell not?" Walden asked, his temper flaring.

The younger wizard descended the stairs and came face to face with the six individuals.

"Because, we're not even sure if it is _in fact_ the ones we've been looking for. And calling the Dark Lord with false information will only cause him to Crucio us into oblivion and to be quite frank, I'd rather not lose my hard-earned trust." Draco said, looking back to his witch, catching a flicker crossing over her amber eyes.

"You're the one who went to school with the bunch! So you tell us, these them?" Rabastan countered.

Draco stepped in front of Hermione, whose eyes imminently went to his left arm and she turned her face away bearing a fresh sneer. "Feisty, this one is." the Lestrange brother suggested, as he breathed in her hair.

Draco's jaw clenched involuntarily, "Get a hold of yourself, don't you think you're a bit too old for the likes of her?"

"Mm, no, I like them fresh and young. So is she the Granger girl or not?"

"No. I don't recognize her." he moved over to Harry, "What the bloody hell is wrong with your face? What's your name?"

Harry, too, was boiling with vehemence, but played along, "Vernon Dudley."

"See, not Scarhead." Draco clapped, "Are we done here? I've got a lovely lady waiting for me and I'm paying by the quarter-hour. And I expect you to let these people go. From the looks of it they were in for quite the night." Draco crossed his arms leaning back to the heels of his feet.

"No, this one claims to be Stan Shunpike." McNair chuckled as Draco inwardly winced over Ron's stupidity, "I think he's one of Arthur Weasley's sons. We're taking them in."


	41. Six Innocent

**A/N: Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! They keep us motivated! It's so good to experience the story along with you. A** ** _Guest_** **reviewer asked a really good question—did our Golden Trio already know about Draco's Death Eater status? The simple answer is no. Like a lot of things in this story—for instance, Hogsmeade's very own brothel—we veered from canon. Nobody (particularly Harry) ever saw the Mark. Draco only ever confided in Theo and kept it concealed with a glamour charm. Everything was all hunch and hearsay on Harry's part.** ** _Jhuffy_** **, you called it! Things will definitely be rather dark from here, on. This is the final stretch! We reckon since we already surpassed the forty chapters we estimated, now we'll probably be to around fifty.**

* * *

 **XXX**

Draco watched in terrified rage as the other Death Eaters stepped outside into the cold night with Hermione, Harry, and Ron in their clutches. He quickly thanked the Heavens that as a Malfoy he could beat them into his childhood home, bypassing the wards at the gate. He quickly lowered the rest of the protective enchantments around Honey's Lounge as an enraged Theodore Nott rounded the corner to the spiral staircase, shouting "Draco Lucius Malfoy, _you smarmy git_!", tears threatening his eyes. Before he set one foot on the stairs, a _crack_ rang through the air and Draco was gone.

Theo silently stormed down the stairs in disbelief, hoping that Draco would reappear and take him along. He spun around slowly three times before his emotions bested him. He frantically kicked the mahogany spindles that caged the stairs. Breaking one of the intricately-carved pieces of wood into splinters. Pain radiating up his leg, he sought more and he began heatedly attacking an antique grandfather clock that was just beyond his reach. The man that was usually calm, calculated and collected, shattered.

Two women emerged to the sounds of his devastated cries and destruction. Honey had an arm wrapped tightly around the other woman; each went still at the sight beneath them. Matti came to her senses and sprung from her friend's grip, sprinting down the stairs to Theo, who was now helplessly throwing books from shelves and tossing furniture across the room like die. Honoria plopped down on the stair she was occupying, running her hands through her hair in distress. She had really been beginning to adore the trio—especially Ron.

Matti placed a soft hand upon Theo's shoulder, which seemingly soothed the savage beast inside of him. She circled around his body, grazing her hand from its high perch on his shoulder, down his arm to grasp his hand. Her opposite lovingly cupped his cheek as her gaze finally aligned with his.

"It is going to be all right, love. She'll get _through_ this. It's 'Ermione." she said.

"I failed. We were supposed to keep her _safe_." he whispered almost inaudibly, sliding from her hands to the floor. Staring blankly into the wall, he felt the familiar crimson trickle from his left nostril and tasted the harsh metallic notes of his blood.

XXX

Draco's feet connected with the cool granite floor of his bedroom in Malfoy Manor. He hadn't been there in weeks; since the day he and Theo intercepted Hermione at Xenophilius Lovegood's. He glanced about the room, noting it looked untouched in his absence save for the house-elves who regularly came to dust about and shine the floor. He hastily directed himself to the ebony door on the wall beside him, muttering to light the room he entered; a dressing room of sorts. He rifled through the neat rows of black robes, suits and shined shoes, dressing quicker than he thought possible.

As he stepped into the corridor that bordered his bedroom, he carefully closed the door behind him. In focusing on the heavy piece of wood latching shut, he almost knocked straight into his mother.

"I thought it was you!" she whispered tearfully, taking her son eagerly into her arms.

"We haven't time, Mother." he hissed through the darkness, "They have her."

Narcissa Malfoy visibly stiffened at his words. Calculating their next move, she grabbed Draco's hand tightly in her own and silently began pulling him along. They wound their way through the large Manor, not stopping until the arrived in the expansive—and currently empty—Drawing Room.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Raids. They—They didn't get out in time." he said, fumbling with the button of his suit jacket.

"Who collected them?"

"The Lestranges and Macnair."

"Bella?"

"No."

His mother said nothing, but she looked deep in thought.

When they heard footsteps nearing the room, Narcissa moved to stand between her son and the unwelcome visitors to their home. Expecting Death Eaters, they instead were greeted by filthy Snatchers and two new prisoners. Draco quickly recognized Dean Thomas from school and what he had assumed was a Gringotts Goblin. The Snatcher known as Scabior stepped forward, and shuddering Draco now noticed Fenrir Greyback silently blending amongst the group.

"We reckon this one might know something about Harry Potter." Scabior announced, gesturing at Dean.

"And what evidence would lead you to that conclusion?" Lady Malfoy asked feigning boredom, reclaiming her aristocratic air.

"He's about the same age, yeah?" he reasoned, "Traveling with the likes of a goblin, too. Ought to be a Gryffindor to do that."

"Do you think wasting my time to be _wise_?" Narcissa spat, suddenly resembling her terrifying sister. Draco immediately cursed letting Bellatrix Lestrange cross his mind because it had seemed to almost summon her.

"Put them in the dungeons with the others." Bellatrix drawled from the shadows. Draco cringed and his heart began to race, wondering where Hermione and the others were. He watched as his schoolmate and the goblin were escorted to join a detained Luna Lovegood and Garrick Ollivander.

"Rodolphus has contacted me with some very interesting news. It seems we'll have some promising guests this evening." she giggled. "Now go fetch them from the gates!" Bellatrix shrieked at the group of Snatchers, "My husband and his _capable_ group have another lead to follow up on tonight and must hurry."

The Snatchers left the room quickly, one of them grumbling about getting extra payment for this. The room was empty once more except for the three people bearing Black blood. Bellatrix began twirling around the room. She really _was_ mad as they come. His mother remained still, staring to the doorway. Draco's heart lurched at the sight of the Snatchers reentering the room moments later with two more familiar faces and a dinged-up, almost recognizable one. However, he managed to sigh in relief to see Greyback gone. _One loon down_ , he thought.

The three Gryffindors were brought forward to the two Malfoys and Bellatrix. Draco sneered past them at the Snatchers fighting over the contents of Hermione's beaded bag.

"I think these look quite promising indeed, if I do say so myself, ma'am." Scabior said, a smile growing on his lips.

Bellatrix ignored him completely as she stepped forward to stare into each of the imprisoned faces.

"Draco!" she hissed, "We must be completely sure before we summon the Dark Lord. Is this the Potter boy? And his friends?"

Draco pushed past his mother who seemed to be staring curiously at Hermione's gleaming finger. He approached nervously, trying to develop a plan.

"I'm not sure." he mumbled, moving past each of their faces.

"What?" Bellatrix challenged.

"I can't be sure. You said it yourself—we must be absolutely positive…What's wrong with your face?" he asked at Harry.

"Er, fight over at the…brothel for my favorite girl." he lied.

Draco withheld a snicker over the ludicrousness of Harry's story.

"There you go. Are we going to wait for his face to heal to see if he's Harry Potter? Although if we're being honest I don't think Potter would have a favorite _girl_ ; most of us had taken him for homosexual. He and Weasley are rather close."

Ron and Harry tensed at Draco's condescension, but held their tongues, as reacting would most definitely expose them. Draco's gaze hovered longingly over Hermione when a ragged voice rang out from the wall behind her.

"We reckon that's the Granger girl. Seen her in the _Prophet_. And your husband," he gestured to Bellatrix, "told us that this one was almost definitely a Weasley."

Bellatrix grinned at the Snatcher as if to thank him for the information, when her face turned dangerous.

" _Where did you get that!_?" she asked, her voice growing shrill.

"It was in her bag. Finders, keepers, yeah?" he twitched nervously.

Before the man could say another word, Bellatrix cracked. Green light beamed from her wand into his chest, sending him crumbling to the floor. The Sword of Gryffindor clattered to the ground beside him. The other Snatchers dropped Hermione's beaded bag and took the opportunity to flee, also dropping Hermione and Ron's wands in the process. Narcissa summoned the bag and wands to her waiting hand and eyed them curiously. Her eyes darted between the bits of wood and the witch and wizard to which they belonged as if weighing the option of returning them then to their rightful owners. _No_ , she thought, _the time it took for her to toss the wands would be more than enough time for her sister to react, possibly killing all six of the room's innocent occupants. There had to be another way._

Bellatrix motioned for Draco to retrieve the Sword. He hesitantly obliged, placing it safely in his mother's arms—who then placed the Sword stealthily back into Hermione's bag, claiming she didn't want to drop something. The room was now empty spare the Golden Trio, Draco, his mother, and an unhinged Bellatrix.

"Draco, take the two boys down to visit with our other guests. I want to have some play time with the girl." Bellatrix commanded. Draco's body somehow tensed even more, not wanting to leave his witch alone, but his mother pushed him along reassuringly. He circled the men and raised his wand, muttering, "Let's go." he said. When Harry and Ron failed to move, he grasped Ron by the neck and prodded Harrys neck with his Hawthorn wand. They were finally moving.

The three men descended the stairs to the dungeons. Reaching the door at the bottom, Draco opened it, forcing the two inside. They were greeted by Luna, Dean, Mr Ollivander, and the goblin called Griphook.

"I haven't much time," Draco whispered from the doorway, " but just trust me, I'll get you out of here. All of you."

"Why should we trust anything you say?" Ron scoffed. Draco rolled his eyes, slammed the door and locked it. He caught a glimpse of Luna's smiling face as he turned to run back up the stairs.

Reaching the Drawing Room once more, he found a horrifying sight. Bellatrix Lestrange had his witch pinned to the floor, yelling and spitting in her face, asking how she had gotten into her vault at Gringotts and if she had taken anything else. This confirmed his prior suspicions that his aunt was in possession of one of Voldemort's precious Horcruxes. Grasping his wand tightly and attempting not to look at Hermione, he moved to his mother's side.

"Draco, I will lead. _Only_ act after I do." she whispered. Bellatrix was so absorbed into Hermione sobbing that she was none the wiser. Draco nodded, fully trusting his mother, but his curiosity was piqued when he glanced down to see a Vinewood wand in her hand in the place of her own.

Bellatrix stepped off of Hermione, apparently growing bored with her cries and lack of a pleasing answer to any of her imposed questions. Draco began looking desperately to his mother from the corner of his eyes. She was unmoving—save for her lips—staring blankly at Granger lying in a pile on the floor. It seemed Narcissa was chanting something in a whisper under her breath as Hermione turned to look at the mother and son.

Draco knew his aunt. Her favorite toy was the Cruciatus Curse. Quickly he did the math in his head…his mother was _numbing_ Hermione. She had used the same old spell on Draco when he was a boy and his father would lash him for things such as speaking out of turn or asking about Muggles. He would often have to _act_ the part of agonized because his mother grew so talented with the spell. It didn't help the pain that would come afterwards to the welts, but the initial sting was almost completely removed. He assumed it would work similarly in this situation.

" _Just trust me._ " he mouthed to his lovers terrified eyes. Her gaze drifted to Narcissa and as Bellatrix screamed " _CRUCIO_!" with glee, Hermione only felt a light lick of flames nipping at her skin. Her core felt untarnished and as she stared at the Malfoys, she realized what was happening and quickly screamed in feigned agony. She did not have to exhaust much effort because she was utterly terrified of what was to come.

Draco watched helplessly as Bellatrix cast the Unforgivable over and over. He wanted to intervene. He didn't care about what his mother had planned anymore. The only thing restraining him at this point was the promise he had made to Hermione Malfoy's widowed husband over a year before.

Despite knowing Hermione was numbed, Draco was still being torn apart inside. Tiring once more of the reactions she was provoking, a devious smile spread across his aunt's features. His blood ran ice cold. Bellatrix slowly procured a dagger from her black robes and held it casually before her mouth, nibbling on the tip in a way that he had watched Hermione once nibble away at Sugar Quills while she studied. He couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed, rushing forward, wand aimed at Bellatrix.

She stood cackling over Draco having the sheer audacity to tell her what to do. If he had not been blood, he would have already been dead on the floor. As it was, the same Black blood ran through his veins as the monster terrorizing the crumpled girl beside him. He reached for Hermione and pulled her up into his embrace, whispering sweet words of sorrow.

That's when Bellatrix saw it; a moonstone ring glowing on Hermione Granger's left ring finger. Draco put his guard down for only a moment, losing what control he had in the situation to place a handful of chaste kisses over Hermione's shocked face and smooth her hair. She dazedly flinched away at each touch. He heard his aunt's laughter turn malevolent and returned his attention to her. Angling his love away from harm, he watched as the dagger toppled from Bellatrix's fingertips to the floor, her wand taking it's place once more. He shut his eyes in defeat as he viewed her pulling it back, preparing to launch death upon him.

He waited to hear the words and they never came.

A witch screamed; only it wasn't a spell and it was not his aunt. This voice was far from deranged—dangerously protective. His _mother_. He opened his eyes to the sight of an unknown curse blasting through Bellatrix Lestrange. Her body looked as if it had turned to stone and with another fierce slash of her wand, he watched as his aunt's form exploded, the dust falling to their feet.

Narcissa Malfoy had killed her sister to save her only son and the love of his life. She rushed forward to the pair grabbing Draco first, by the face, as Hermione slunked away to the floor.

"I told you to wait!" she scolded, "but I'm so proud of you." she finished, her expression softening. Narcissa then turned to Hermione and quickly dropped, wrapping her arms around the young witch as if saving her from breaking.

"I am so sorry." she whispered, stroking Hermione's hair motherly, "Did the protection hold?"

Hermione stuttered a nod, looking up to Draco's mother with disbelieving eyes. "Thank you." she said.

Narcissa responded by squeezing her lightly once more. Harry and Ron appeared from the stairs, freed from the dungeons that had contained them by Dobby the house-elf. They had obviously expected a scene very different than what they found.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped, he and Ron rushing forward to their friend.

"I'm okay, I'm okay…" she dismissed.

"We need to get you all out of here before more trouble comes." Narcissa warned, handing Hermione and Ron their wands.

"Mother and I will stay here and clear things up. Casting _Priori Incantatem_ will check out for us nicely." Draco instructed, reaching his own wand out to Harry. "Take this. You need a wand more than I do, Chosen One… Don't break it." He then stood and walked to his aunt's ashes, extracting her crooked wand from the pile. With a sneer, he dusted the evil filth from the wood and carried it back to the group. "You might need this too. The Cup is in her vault. I _know_ it is."

"HARRY, BEHIND YOU!" Hermione shouted abruptly.

Peter Pettigrew had suddenly reverted to his rat-like human body from his vermin form just behind Harry. Before Harry could react, Peter quickly grabbed onto him with the magical silver hand that had been gifted to him by his Master. Thinking fast, Harry managed to mutter through his rapidly closing breath. "You can't kill me, Wormtail. You owe me. I saved your life!" he gasped.

Wormtail paused at this realization and slowly began to pry against the hand attempting to crush the young Potter's throat. Seeing as it was finally safe to act on Pettigrew without the chance of hurting Harry in the process, Hermione and Draco both cast _Stupefy_ simultaneously at the older man, sending him back into the wall unconscious. They watched as the hand creepily remained awake, reaching up and choking the life from Peter for his betrayal as he lie slumped in the corner.

"Malfoy, we can't leave you wandless in this place." Harry said cringing, massaging the pain from his quickly bruising throat.

"Well, you have to. You escaped and took it, thanks to that oaf." he said, pointing at Peter. "Just levitate him down the stairs, will you? Make it look as if you accosted him."

"Mister Weasley, will you please fetch Hermione's purse from over there?" Narcissa pointed. "She needs to rest. Take good care of her." She turned to face Hermione, "Have one of them make you a good ginger tea. It should help."

Hermione nodded and Draco turned to face her, watching as without warning she threw her arms around Harry, fresh sobs wracking her body. Draco wished she instead was seeking comfort in his arms, but he understood her anger toward him.

 _It's going to be alright_ , he thought, _I'm sorry for everything_. He tried to think back to only hours before when she told him it would never be over between them. That moment felt like a distant memory that didn't quite belong to them anymore.

"You four need to get going." he urged, choking down threatening tears by sending a grateful smile toward Dobby. Draco reached for his witch one final time, but she pulled away unable to look at him. The trio of Gryffindors linked with the house-elf and disappeared into the air.

Draco watched as his mother summoned an elf herself and instructed it to clean the floor of the dust that currently tarnished it.

"Why did you give her the ring already, Draco?" Narcissa sighed, almost frustrated, "I thought I said when everything was over."

"It just seemed perfect." Draco said, "I think it's ruined now though. I wanted to promise her a future."

His mother shook her head. "I don't think its over. You had her best interest. Do you know why my sister cared for that ring so much?" she asked simply.

"No, I just assumed it was because Hermione had it."

"That stone is very precious. Did you notice that it was glowing?"

"It's…glowed since I gave it to Hermione. I thought it was just the light. Is it not supposed to?"

"Draco, do you know much of the magic surrounding that ring? I must have told you as a child at the very least, five times."

He shook his head.

"It's magic promotes fertility. Its how _you_ were conceived. And because it was given to me, my sister blamed her loss of it as the cause for never bearing a child. It can only be passed down once a generation and in order for it to work, it must be presented by it's rightful owner and worn at conception."

"And?" he asked dumbly.

"If it's worn during… _relations_ …you will definitely conceive."

Draco's eyes fell to his hands as he sorted out this new information. "Wait, I just gave it to her today. We hadn't had sex."

"Well…regardless of when it happened, Hermione _is_ pregnant. When it's owner is with child, the ring glows. Its quite fortunate she was wearing it too because it's magic protects the mother and child. Congratulations, my son." she said, cupping his face and leaving the room.

Draco felt bounds of conflicting feelings. He loved Hermione and already knew she would (hopefully still) bear his heir one day…but this was already a horrible time to have to worry about _her_ safety—let alone their unborn child's. Now that the heir in question was confirmed, he only hoped she would one day take him back so they could be a family.

He smiled still at the thought of the memories he cherished of Hermione pregnant from the future.

 _Let's get this war over with_ , he thought, hope growing in his chest as he prepared for his inevitable punishment from the Dark Lord.

 **XXX**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Dobby landed on the beach outside of Shell Cottage. The three friends picked themselves up from the ground, not used to apparition with an elf. They walked with haste toward the cottage. Exhausted from the nights events, they were eager for sleep.

The next morning the cottage inhabitants woke early. Harry was eager to talk to Griphook about gaining access to the Lestrange vault. Ron went to check on Dean. Hermione spent the morning in the loo. She had been vomiting for what had felt like hours.

"How are you feeling?" Luna asked dreamily from the door she had failed to knock on. "I brought you ginger tea."

"Like utter shite. Thank you, Luna. I never want to recover from being cursed with an Unforgivable again."

"You think this is from a curse?" the blonde giggled.

"Sorry?" Hermione grimaced, feeling another wave of nausea hit her.

"Drink this. It will help with the morning sickness."

"Morning sickness? Luna I am not _pregnant_." Hermione scoffed, but a numbing wave of fresh panicked self-doubt flooded her body. She _was_ late, but wrote it off as stress-induced.

"Of course you're pregnant!" Luna announced bewilderedly, "The Womsprites are all around you."

Hermione's jaw hung loosely over her teacup as she stared at her strange friend in disbelief.

"L-Luna…can you do the charm? So I can confirm for myself."

"Of course! And I can see the worry lurking in your eyes. The baby was protected from it all. She'll be okay. She's still quite young you know."

" _She_?" Hermione whispered.

As if she hadnt heard her friend, Luna did the necessary charm and the glow that hovered over Hermione's small abdomen confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. Upon seeing it, Hermione ducked back to the toilet and vomited. This sure complicated things.

"Is that yours?" Luna asked, gesturing to the moonstone ring sitting alone by the washbasin.

"Sort of. I don't know that I want to wear it anymore." Hermione said sadly.

"Hermione Granger!" Luna yelled suddenly very serious, "You put that ring back on this instant! It's moonstone! They're very magical and rare. It's how I was conceived actually, and why I'm called Luna." She picked the ring up and played it back on Hermione's finger, "It will protect your baby. And either way, Draco Malfoy is a good person. It wasn't entirely awful at the Manor. He and his mum protected us. You ought to give him another chance."

Hermione stared down at her empty finger, feeling much better thanks to the tea.

"I'll leave you to it. I promised to help Fleur prepare breakfast." Luna said, "But Hermione…he really does love you, you know."


	42. It's Been A Long Day

**A/N: Ah, so the time has come. This was one of the most difficult scenes we've probably ever had to write. We hope that you enjoy it. With that being said, 'Lily's Theme' – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part Two Soundtrack. 'This is War' – Thirty Seconds to Mars – 'Hurricane' Thirty Seconds to Mars – 'Hide and Seek' Imogen Heap – 'One Call Away' Charlie Puth** **ß** **End of chapter (You can find all of these on YouTube!)**

/* {Wands up, Ladies and Gentlemen} 

* * *

_"Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and above all, those without love."_

"Why do you live? – Because I have something worth living for."

"A warning to the people; the good and the evil. This is war."

"No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe."

"As days go by, the nights on fire; tell me would you kill to save a life? Tell me would you kill to prove you're right? No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget. No matter how many lies I live, I will never regret. Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins? Tell me would you kill, to save your life?" 

* * *

Hermione, Harry, and Ron had left Gringotts—on a dragon—with Helga Hufflepuff's Cup-turned-Horcrux; and once steady, they disapparated into Hogsmeade. As soon as they dropped toe, alarms sounded off in the air around them which notified the Death Eaters of someone's presence. Luckily they were found by Aberforth Dumbledore, whom helped them into the Hog's Head. He fed the starving trio food, and sent his portrait sister, Arianna, on her way to bring back a certain individual from the halls of Hogwarts. Much to their surprise, they came face to face with Neville Longbottom. He led them back through the tunnel into Hogwarts and inside the Room of Requirement. Looking about they found hammocks hanging amuck and different students sitting back with books or practicing defense spells; all turned to them in cheer. Each classmate had at least a bruise or cut of their own thanks to the Carrow Twins, Neville explained. As painful as the tarnished image laid before them, it was bittersweet to see familiar faces, _friendly_ faces.

As Harry talked with his peers about another possible Horcrux, Hermione held her arms across her lower abdomen, whispering a wandless incantation that Luna had taught her to help keep the child within her safe from any possible harm she may sustain. She wished so badly that she could tell Harry and Ron or Ginny. _Gods, how she wished she could've just sat with her longtime girlfriend and pour her heart and soul all out before her._ But she couldn't; everyone would tell her to stay back and not fight. Clearly, that was _not_ an option. This battle was for _her_ rights and all other Muggle-Borns, Half-Bloods…Hell, even Pure-Bloods. It was to take away the blood-supremacist; it was a fight for equal rights. It was a fight to get rid of that damned… _Voldemort_ , once and for all. She _would_ be there beside her best friend when he defeated him. She _would_ help abolish this monster. She _would_ survive this in order to raise her child in a better world. She was Hermione Granger and _no one_ could take that away from her, and _no one_ would take that moment away from her.

"'Mione, I have an idea." Ron whispered, pulling her from her reverie. Hermione nodded, listening closely, as everyone had been summoned by Headmaster Snape.

Harry had revealed himself in the Great Hall; Yelling at the man who murdered Professor Dumbledore. Hermione and Ron had pulled some of the Order of the Phoenix that Neville was able to wrangle into the Hall. Professor McGonagall began to duel Snape; everyone watched in awe at the elder witch. She was truly one-of-a-kind.

The atmosphere went still, cold, and eerie. The sound of screaming broke out from one girl crouching in the corner, then to another in the midst of the crowd. _Silence_ , an icy voice began to hiss a whisper:

 _"I know that many of you will want to fight. Some may think that to fight is wise. But this is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give him to me and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter…and you will be rewarded. You have one hour."_

 **XXX**

Voldemort waited amongst the hills outside of Hogwarts with his pack of followers.

" _Begin_." he hissed as the cloaked witches and wizards began attacking the protective wards that surrounded the castle with spells of their own. The wards began breaking in with cracks shattering across the sky.

Draco, Theo, and Matti stood at the edge of the Dark Forest, watching as the crowd of black raced toward the beloved school that was already crumbling and on fire.

"No matter what, keep Hermione safe." The blonde wizard whispered.

Theo returned a response with a nod, "Of course."

Draco shook his head and sighed, "Good, because when this is all done and over with…and if _I_ don't make it—"

Theo scowled, pursing his brows, "The fuck you mean, 'if you don't make it'?" he hissed.

"Would you bloody listen for a minute?" Draco slapped the back of his head.

"For fucks sakes! What?"

"Be the…Be the godfather, okay?" Before Theodore could respond, Draco took his and Matti's hands, apparating them into the castle's walls.

"Blimey! You wanna explain to me—Shite..." Theo muttered, running his fingers through his tousled hair; astounded as the three of them landed their feet on the debris that lie beneath them, students raced, not bothering to notice that they were running into their shoulders.

Draco watched as the thousand-year-old stone crumbled from the walls around them. This tore at his heartstrings much more than he had expected it to. "We need to find Hermione." he gulped.

They jogged down the corridor, careful not to trip over the injured on the ground. As they rounded a turn, they discovered Potter standing before the wall which lead into the Room of Requirement. _But where was Hermione?_

"She should be with _him_." Draco stated, mumbling nervously.

Once Harry had managed the entrance open, the two Slytherin and Matti hurried forward to follow, not realizing that they too were being tailed.

Inside, Draco and his posse stood behind a stack of old, tarnished medals and dusty books, the other two individuals close behind.

"Do you think he's looking for the diadem?" Theo whispered.

Draco hadn't answered, but on a whim, he moved forward toward Harry. Theo and Matti followed suit.  
"Potter. Where is Hermione?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Harry turned with _Draco's_ wand prepared to fire, "Malfoy! Merlin, probably not the best idea to sneak up on someone during a time like this…Hermione is taking care of the Cup with Ron. I made a stupid deal with a goblin so we didn't have a way to destroy it till now—"

Draco gritted his teeth at the thought of Hermione running around with Weasel. _Surely he wouldn't be able to keep her_ — _them_ — _safe._ "You think it's wise to send the two of them off to take care of such pertinent business?" he asked, trying his best not to sound too standoffish

"Considering Hermione is the brightest witch of our _age_ —" Harry countered.

Without letting Harry finish Draco argued, "Yeah, she is, but Weasel is far from it. He practically negates her knowledge."

The sounds two sets of tapping footsteps started to draw near the four, causing them all to react on instinct with drawn wands.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Hermione shouted toward Draco.

That voice.

Hermione disarmed him of the Elmwood wand which belonged to his mother. She stood with her own Vinewood at the ready, pointed directly at his chest. "You wouldn't." he threatened, trying to hide his hope.

"Try me, Malfoy." her voice was stony and distant.

 _She was there, untouched, unharmed, yet more fragile than she had ever been. Ugh the look of disgust she gave to him lurched his stomach. His eyes jetted to her hand. She had on the ring; no longer placed on her heart-line finger but on the middle. That had to have meant something…_

He moved his attention back to Scarhead, "Seeing as we are unwanted here, best of luck to you, Potter." Draco said as ominously as he could, without breaking an ounce of knowledge that he _knew_ of his witch's condition, but before he could turn away, Hermione's eyes flickered toward Theo and she scorned, causing his own heart to ache. "To think that I trusted _you_ the most…" she almost chuckled, clearly holding back a sob.

Silence had elated them when out of nowhere the peevish voice of Gregory Goyle called out, "Don't be a prat, Draco, do him in. The Dark Lord wants him."

"If you don't, I will." Blaise finished, as he took out his wand.

"Don't be ridiculous, you numpty." Nott said casually, glaring, "What the fuck are you twats doing?"

The dark male snickered, "Fighting on the _right_ side, unlike _you,_ apparently."

With that accusation, Draco glanced sideways at Hermione, in hopes that she'd understand that he really _was_ on her side; in return, no such luck.

With dismissal, Goyle flicked his wand at Hermione with _Stupefy_ , causing her to flail backwards. Without second thought, Draco grabbed his mother's wand back, and he, Theo, and Ron ran after Goyle and Zabini with fury.

Around the stacks of messes, Draco and the latter stood frozen and in fear at the massive _fiendfyre_ moving to enclose the room. "RUN!"

"GO! GO!" Theo yelled out at the three that were standing, staring at the box in Harry's hand.

"BLOODY GOYLES SETTING THE BLOODY PLACE ON FIRE!" Ron howled. Suddenly a _whoosh_ of bright orange and yellow flames began to lick the ceiling and the walls, engulfing their surroundings. Each sprinted; Theo, Matti and Draco began to climb up a pile of old rubbish, whilst Hermione, Ron and Harry went for the old brooms sitting against the wall.

"Draco, take my hand!" Theo breathed, the smoke invading his nostrils causing him to choke. Draco took it within his, holding on desperately. Goyle and Zabini were crawling up behind them. Goyle began to tug menacingly at Draco's pant leg. _He_ was able to kick the staggering wizard off, gulping hard as one of his oldest _friends_ fell into the fire to his death. _This is war,_ he repeated in his mind.

Zabini looked up in fear and _almost_ in synthetic remorse up at Nott. "Oh no mate, you chose the wrong side, apparently." Theo reprimanded as he kicked Blaise right in the center of his face. He too fell into the inferno.

Theo and Draco swapped a look of disgust; knowing that _this_ was it. He held onto his best mate's hand, and watched at how he was holding Matti. They were going to die. He didn't get to say the right words to Hermione. He didn't get to hold her close and tell her how sorry he was. He didn't get the chance to beg for her forgiveness. He and his Theo just killed two people; two people who they once were able to call comrades. _This is war. People will die. Someone will win. Choose your goodbyes carefully._

Swiftly, the trio appeared overhead on the brooms, holding out their arms for the struggling three. Hermione held out her arm for Draco, surprisingly. Theo hopped onto the back of Ron's broom and Matti with Harry.

Theo rolled his eyes. _Of bloody course I'd be stuck with this nutter,_ he thought. _Of course only he'd be complaining about his flying companion during a time like this._

Draco roamed his arm and placed his hand flat on Hermione's lower stomach. She tightened her muscles at the touch, causing her to veer right by accident; he took control of the flight. The blaze of the fire heated around them. If they didn't make it out in just time, perishing in the flames surely would be their fates.

At last, reaching their exit, they all fumbled out, Hermione fell directly onto her face; without idleness she jumped up. "Harry! Stab it!" Hermione cried tossing him the basilisk fang that she and Ron had ventured to get from the Chamber of Secrets.

Wanting to stay and explain everything to the love his life, he knew he couldn't. Tears fought with the back of his eyes. He couldn't stand and stare at her for much longer without breaking into a thousand pieces. He left with a nod of his chin. Hermione looked to the couple with a sad, uneasy frown perched upon her lips. Theo stared back at her and shook his head with apologetic eyes, took his girlfriend's hand, turned and followed Draco.

"Be safe, 'Ermione." Matti called back to her.

Once they had curved the corner, the pair ran smack into Draco, who growled at their clumsiness.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" I told you to keep an eye on her!" Draco bellowed at his friend, throwing his hands up in lull.

"Mate! When it comes time, I will! But don't you see? There is no time to fight about this. We have to fight… _them!_ " Theo flourished his arm to the chaos around. Draco was shaking his head wildly, Nott grabbed onto his shoulders to center his gaze into his own, "Mate! _DRACO_! Listen to me," he slapped his cheek with a bit of a sting, "she's in good hands for now. Listen! She will be OKAY!" he said once more, trying to convince himself even.

The sound of a thunderous crack roared above them, _they all raced outside to the entrance courtyard.  
_  
 _Footsteps rumbled over the castle; Killing curses were being shot in every direction. Greyback was leaning over a body, ravaging at a young witch's throat. That Lavender bint._

The quiet silence found their misery; Life around them fell into an abrupt slowness. Centaurs drew their arrows in all directions, Trolls were whacking people to their deaths; unknowing if the witches or wizards were of good or evil. Giant Spiders spewed venom and jets of webs trapping their enemies. It was true and utter turmoil. As far as it seemed, everyone was fighting just to fight. Danger was upon them all. Everyone was faceless; faceless and all deemed to die. It didn't matter what end of the wand you were at, if you crossed the line of fire you were good as dead.

Hermione was running along the outskirts of the middle fighting, tossing around her own hexes and jinxes. Draco and Theo kept their eyes on the wavering witch as they were fighting off their own battles.

The good

— _just stupefy them; the bad_ — _curse them. That was all there was to it. Draco told himself, "Easy enough."_

The scent of blood filled the air and dead bodies surrounded their feet; Torture, death, exile. Trying hard not to lose sight of Hermione, Draco swung his wand in the direction of a Death Eater who was creeping toward his witch's direction. A green flash emerged from the tip of his wand; his second kill. Dementors were now gliding into the darkness around her. Draco had never been able to fulfill a PatronusCharm before but it seemed he had to try. "Fuck!" he yelled aloud at himself. Theo was too busy dueling Goyle Sr.—mocking the man with his son's death—to help.

Draco grasped the phial once again around his neck as the Dementors were closing in on her. She hadn't even realized it yet, distracted by battle.

 _"EXPECTO PATRONUM" he bellowed, imagining her smile, 'I'm PREGNANT!'—the way it was supposed to have been. The memory invaded his mind, and a silvery wisp escaped into a large flash of a dire wolf that raced to her rescue, just as she was turning around, she watched it growl at the Dementors forcing them to fleel. She looked around to see who the wolf had come from, only to find that the people who were amongst the rubble were all in their own battles, except Draco, who had turned just in time._

Hermione was caught off guard with a jinx flashing by her head, and began fighting off one of the Carrow Twins.

Where the bloody hell was Harry Potter?

Luna Lovegood ran forward running into Theo, "Wotcher!" he yelled, grabbing onto the small witch, "Luna?"

 _"Oh, hello Theodore! Good luck." was all she said and continued onto her path, knocking back wizards and their curses with great strength._

 _"Shite. That tiny witch is powerful." Theo noted._

He turned away dumbfounded and back to Hermione. Theo saw that a very tall, very dark Death Eater was approaching her from behind. Before he could think, his feet were picking up from the ground where he stood, "NO!" he screamed, pushing Hermione down to her arse. He swung his arms out into wings to keep her from getting hit. Thackeray Nott drew back his wand, hitting Theodore square in the chest with a silent Avada Kedavra; a dance dwindled throughout his body and with a sharp turn of his head—all in slow motion—he sent a smile to his curly-headed best friend. He fell into his death, glossy blue eyes staring off into the depths of nothingness. Nott Sr. smiled maliciously and with a whip of his cloak, turned and evaporated into a black smoke.

"No! No, no… Theo…No!" Hermione cried out in choked sobs. She threw herself over his lifeless body, pulling his face into her bloodied hands, pushing back his hair, rubbing her thumbs over his dirty cheeks; still so beautiful he was.

 _"I forgive you." she whispered, "I'm so sorry! I love you, Theodore. You fought valiantly, love. You went out like an angel...my guardian angel."_

She looked up with tear filled eyes to see that Matti had silently fallen to her knees beside the two, her expression broken and blank.

Passing Matti's shoulder, her attention fell onto a dueling wizard. Once he had managed to defeat the other wizard and fixate his gaze back to her, he froze when he realized who was in Hermione's arms.

 _"No." he exhaled._

Hermione kissed Theo's forehead and laid him down gently in Matti's arms. She stood, pausing with a passive guise at Draco. Desperately, he wanted to run to her, but she already went on to find Harry and Ron.

 _After his witch was gone, Draco ran over to Matti and Theo. He studied his best mate's peaceful face with rage coursing through his veins._

 _"You did exactly what I asked you to, mate. You did well." he leaned in and kissed him on the top of his head, holding Theo's hand as the warmth was slowly fleeing his body, "Thank you." He tried his best to hold back his tears as his bottom lip trembled, "Take him home, Matti. To Honey's, okay?"_

 _Matti choked on her own sob and nodded as Draco kissed her temple and stood. With a crack the couple disapparated away._

Draco was ready to avenge his brother's death but he looked around to find that there was no one else there to fight. It was as if everyone had gone home. He knew better; he knew that most of The Dark Lord's followers were out with him in the Dark Forest. He began walking into the disheveled hall full of lifeless, moaning, and bloodied bodies.

 **XXX**

 _A crowd was heading back to the front grounds of Hogwarts. Draco followed suit, standing amongst his peers. Across from them were the faces of pure evil incarnated._

"Who is that in Hagrid's arms?" Ginny Weasley cried staggering forward. "Harry! NO!" she screeched, beginning to run forward, but her father held her back. She fell into his arms, gripping at the man's ripped jumper and screaming out dejected moans.

" _No. Harry can't be dead. He wins this! He is supposed to win this!"_ His sight moved to Hermione. She was holding onto Ron, weeping into his shoulder. Draco felt as if he could vomit. He screwed everything up. Damn him and Theo for coming back from the future! Damn _him_ for falling in love with the witch. He should have kept his distance.

"Draco…Come son!" Lucius spoke out to the gap between them. _This is where he was supposed to go over to their side. What's it matter now? Theo was dead. Harry was dead, Hermione fucking hated him. And Voldemort had clearly won. What was the point?_ Narcissa edged up beside her husband, holding out her hand, "Draco, come." she nodded solemnly, giving away nothing. No regret, nor remorse; she stood tall.

 _"For fucks sake woman!" he muttered._ She just had to go and make him feel guilty. He hesitated his steps, but he went on, glancing over to his loved one. Seeing her look of disappointment, her tired eyes, her exhausted frown, the splattered blood across her face killed him on the inside all the more.

Voldemort stopped him in the middle of the two crowds, "Ah, Draco my boy, you did well." The maniac pulled him into a hug, sending shivers down his spine. _Yes,_ if this demented man didn't let him go right now, he'd surely throw up all of his insides. Once the bastard let him go, he moved as fast as he could without the look of defeat to stand directly beside his mother. She held onto his arm, pulling him closer into her body.

"Harry Potter is dead! He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself! Your 'hero' is gone!" Voldemort cackled, as well as his followers, "No man alive can threaten me now! See! Watch!" He turned to the half-giant, Hagrid and pointed his wand at the body he held tightly in his arms.

"Whut d'ya think yur doin'?! Ya killed 'im, eh! Isn't that e'nuff?" Hagrid bellowed at the snaky man.

Voldemort dismissed what Hagrid had to say, levitating Harry from his large arms, his limp body thrown _once, twice, three times_ around in the air, " _Crucio!"_ and then dropped to the rubble on the ground. Hagrid roared with anger as he bent down to pick up his beloved friend.

"The Boy-Who-Lived is finished! You all are no match for me and my Death Eaters!"

Draco stood, clenching his jaw at the scene. This was not what was supposed to happen. He bit his tongue, doing all that he could not to scream out.

"What the actual fuck is he doing?" Draco heard his father murmur. He looked up in curiosity to see that Neville Longbottom was limping forward with that bloody raggedy Sorting Hat gripped in his hands.

" _STAND DOWN LONGB'OM!"_ the Irish lad Seamus called out. Neville merely shook his head in defiance, continuing to stagger on.

"What are you to do, young Longbottom?" Voldemort hissed, "Come to tell me what House I am in? There will be no more Houses at Hogwarts. The emblem and colors of my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin will suffice!" The dark wizard pointed his wand at the young man, "Neville here, is about to demonstrate what happens when one tries to oppose me!"

As the screams fled from Neville's mouth, Draco could not bare the thought of what was to come next. His eyes drew back to Hagrid's arms… "Where the…" he whispered and his silent question was answered when Hagrid began to shout, "HARRY! WHERE IS HARRY?" The chaos began to immerse the crowd of good and evil once more.

"Go! Save her!" Narcissa beckoned to her son, "Keep her safe my son." She kissed his temple and ran her fingers through his hair, "I believe in you."

Draco turned back to the scene, house-elves emerged from inside of the castle. " _Fight! Fight! Fight for my master, defender of house-elves!" and "Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus Black! Fight!" were being shouted by two small soldiers._

As if a magical line was tugging from inside of him, he turned to find that Hermione stood stock-still, holding out her hand for him. He wiped away the blood that was trickling down from his nose and moved forward to his witch, to fight, _for her._


	43. Don't Just Assume I Know

**A/N : 'Just A Dream' - Nelly**

* * *

 _"_ _I wish you'd hold me when I turned my back."_

 _"So on fire, so in love, way back when we couldn't get enough."_

 _"Do you remember how it used to be, we turned out the lights and didn't just sleep."  
__

 _Hermione. She had just finished Amycus Carrow off. Theo wanted to run over and grace her with a hug, instead he found that his own father was sauntering toward her. "Not my Goddaughter, not my best friend!" were the only thoughts caressing his numbing mind when his feet picked up from the ground. Hermione wasn't going to die, not this time, not on his watch. He was sent back to save her life; his mission was to keep her safe._

"NO!" he screamed brutally, thrashing Hermione to the ground. He threw out his arms to keep her from being hit with whatever came her way. Knowing his father, he was one-hundred-percent sure that it would be the Killing Curse. The thought didn't have to cross his mind, it was instinct; he'd die for her.

As the jet of green light struck him in his chest, he realized it wasn't at all like it had been explained in the books he read in any of the Defense of Dark Arts classes. No; His whole life up until that moment didn't flash before his eyes—instead images of a smiling Hermione appeared through his mind, racing on his Firebolt with Draco around the Malfoy Manor courtyard during their summer holidays, and Matti nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck when they awoke from a night full of lovemaking. He realized the things that mattered the most to him were his happiest thoughts. He managed to turn toward Hermione and give her one last smile, letting her know that he loved her in the best way that he could.

The world darkened around Hermione's face and before Theo could feel anything, let alone himself falling to the ground, everything went black.

A light stretched across the horizon he was heading to, finding that a familiar face stood awaiting his arrival. The woman was standing tall, clad in a beautiful white dress, an emerald sitting on her high chest, her black hair loosely flowing down her shoulders and back. A pair of beautiful blue eyes smiled down at him.

"Theodore, my sweet boy." she said quietly, holding out her arms for him.

"Mother?" he asked, astonished to see her—Apolla Nott—standing there, looking just as she had the day she died.

The woman nodded, still smiling, as Theo walked forward and into her open arms. She caressed his hair, laying soft kisses upon each of his cheeks, "You've done so well, my love. I am so proud."

"Mother." he choked, "Mum." He began to cry, "I've missed you so much."

"I know, and I, you." she swept her fingers through his hair once more.

"Mum – I… I failed you. That monster! Merlin!" Theo's head lay still against her chest.

"Oh, my love, you didn't fail me. You never have. Your father will get what is coming for him, I assure you…" she sighed, "Theodore, you are still so young. You still have so much life to live."

Theo huffed, "It's a little too late for that now, don't you think?"

 _Apolla chuckled, "Oh, dear, still so stubborn. I believe you have a beautiful woman you need to get back to and a Goddaughter as well. You have a family you have made all on your own and they need you."_

"Can I?" he asked, pulling away from Apolla's embrace, but still managing to keep her hands in his.

"It is entirely up to you, sweetheart."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 **XXX**

Theo managed to open his eyes only slightly. The sounds of a high pitched beeping filled his ears; he grimaced. He moved his head a small bit to the right and his hazy vision followed down his arm, noticing he had white bandages wrapped around the center of his arm with weird plastic strings protruding from beneath it. Gazing onward, down to the attached hand, he found a grey object squeezing his index finger. He felt his heart begin to race wildly, _Where the hell am I,_ he thought.

His stomach began to churn and his sight began to tunnel. Wincing as he tried to sit up, he looked over to his left and found that… _Hermione—_ was sleeping in a chair, her legs propped up on a second chair, and a book entitled _What to Expect When You're Expecting,_ was supported open and laid flat across her _swollen_ belly. He felt his breath start to flutter into a faster pace and his head dizzied. Without a second notion, he leaned forward and began vomiting all over himself and down the bed.

The sleeping witch stirred out of her dreams, dropping her book to the floor as she ran over to him. "NURSE!" she called out, "Theodore! Hey, breathe!" She started to rub calming circles on his back, cooing soft hushes, repeating herself by telling him to take deep breaths.

Once he was able to catch his breath, he picked his head up and looked Hermione right into her amber eyes. "Am I dead?" he asked with nervous caution, "Where am I?"

The _nurse,_ or whatever Hermione had called it, had run into the white room before she could answer all of his questions.

"Well, well, Mister Nott! Welcome to the land of the living!" the short brunette woman greeted and immediately began to clean away his vomit—sans magic.

"So… I'm not dead?" his breath began to hitch again and the nurse laughed.

"No, no, dear boy, you're very much alive! We will get Doctor Bettine in to see you here shortly." she said as she replaced his sheets and now added a warm blanket. Theo eased his head back into the pillow. "You just need to keep yourself calm, dear." The lady in blue left to retrieve this _Bettine_ fellow.

Turning his head once more, he found Hermione sitting beside him now. She reached out for his hand, and took it in her own, squeezing it gently. "I was so worried…" she whispered.

"Hermione… You're… You're alive?" he muttered, not believing the scene playing out in front of him.

"Yes, Theodore… I am." she ran her hand over his forehead, raking her fingers through his hair, "The baby is alright too."

Theo's blue eyes moved to her belly and widened. He removed his hand from Hermione's and reached out to touch her abdomen, "Have you found out what it is?"

Hermione furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes down at him, "Yes…Theo, It's a girl. Do you not remember?"

Theo coughed shaking his head and much to his surprise, blood wasn't shooting out from his mouth as he was accustomed to. "Draco?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione bowed her head and shook it as well, "He… He's not…" she felt the words turning into sobs, and she wiped away the falling tears and sniffled, "He's not doing well, Theo. He needs a blood transfusion."

"What happened to him? Why—How am I alive, Hermione? I was… I was hit with the Killing Curse. And blood _trans…fusion_? What do you mean? Why not a blood-replenishing _potion_?" he whispered harshly, running his free hand over his face. The beeping began to sound off loudly once more as his heart thundered in his chest. "Can you turn that bloody thing off? Please!"

"Theo, you need to calm down, your heart rate is going up! Please… relax." Hermione calmly said, pulling his hand from his face. "You weren't hit with any Killing Curse… Theodore, we were… we were in a car crash. Blood-replenishing potion wouldn't do what we'd need it to do… And, the muggles just ran out of the last bit of 'O Negative' blood. They're keeping him stable and have sent out for more. You match his blood-type but they needed your permission to donate."

Theo sat up abruptly, ignoring the pains coming from his insides, "Yes! Give him my blood! Whatever we need to do! Just give it!"

Hermione stifled a laugh, "I'll let the nurse know. I am going to go check on Draco. Now that you're awake..."

"What the bloody hell is a _nurse_?"

"It's like the healers at St. Mungo's, only this is what they are called in the muggle world." she answered, rising from her chair. She bent down, kissing his forehead, "You should probably get some rest until the doctor comes in to see you, but I will let the nurse know to come and get your permission for the donation."

As she was heading for the door, Theo called out for her, "Hermione, wait."

She turned, her hair pulled back in a messy braid. She had on a pair of black joggers with the word _Slytherin_ printed down the right leg and _Malfoy 7_ on the other, and a grey jumper that was tightly stretched over her baby bump. "Yes?" she asked, her face tired, pale, but still beautiful.

"Can you come here for –"

Before he could finish his request, the witch was already pulling him into an embrace, letting out quiet cries. He held her the best that he could from his sitting position, her tummy against his chest. He felt a small bump, tap, and then again. Theo pulled back from the hug, and Hermione smiled, clearing her throat, "She's happy you're awake."

Theo could feel the tears welling up behind his own set of eyes. He stifled a sniffle and nodded his head, "She? Huh… Well what about that… Go get the healer, Granger Danger."

She pursed her lips into a smile, "Welcome back, Theodore."

After Hermione had left the room, Theo laid his head back into the pillow and drifted back into sleep, remembering flashes of red and green lights and the faint sound of a horn blaring in the distance.

 **XXX**

Draco ran to Hermione, taking her reaching hand into his. "This isn't forgiveness, Draco, but our best friend is…" she swallowed hard, knowing that he would know exactly what she was going to say. She silenced herself before she could let go of all the courage she managed to muster up.

Nodding with understanding, he took what he could get. The pair turned back to the crowd of destruction, 'The Boy Who Lived' had ran a path in front of them.

"HE'S ALIVE! HARRY POTTER IS ALIVE!" — The shrieks and cheers came from both sides of the fluttering mass of witches and wizards, causing each of them to freeze in their feigned stature.

"I don't want anyone else to try and help! It's me! It's got to be me!" Harry said loudly, not taking his eye-contact from the slithering man.

Voldemort retorted with a hiss, his red eyes flickering wide, "He doesn't mean this!"

"Actually, I do."

The watching crowd drew in one big breath, Draco stayed put beside Hermione. He watched how she was protectively holding her belly, and he wished to be the one with his arms wrapped around her waist; to let her know he knew.

Harry and Voldemort circled around each other like wolves desperate to rip each other apart, muttering things to one another, only that their ears could hear.

Finally coming to a halt, the two individuals in the center, pointed their wands at one another. Hermione grasped onto Draco's wrist, giving it a hard squeeze, her face full of fear.

The shrieking voice of the Dark snake yelled out _Avada Kedavra_ In the same instance as Potter shooting out _Expelliarmus._ The loud bang was like a cannon fire, sparks of golden flames shot up between them, marking a spot where the two spells collided as one. The colors were dark against the sunrise. The silence around them was an eerie kind of quiet. Voldemort fell backward to the ground; the slits in his scarlet eyes rolled back with him, his arms splayed out beside him and his chest heaved no more. He was dead. His body crinkled like the veil of a snakes skin; killed by his own rebounding curse.

Cheers of happiness suddenly escaped the mouths of all around them. Hermione let go of Draco's wrist and ran forward to her friend.

"Harry!" she called her voice hoarse from her cries.

Draco stood watching from where she left him until he saw that she, Harry and Ron had disappeared underneath the invisibility cloak.

Taking hesitant steps into the Great Hall, the annoying voice of Peevesthe Poltergeist zoomed above him, singing out his own victory song. He watched as Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and many others began the task of lying the broken and dead bodies into lines. Draco grimaced as he walked past individuals he had known from his own House.

 _Pansy Parkinson._ Draco kneeled down beside her lifeless body, moving the hair from her face. Cupping her cheek, he felt a quiet sob escape his lips. Whispering his goodbye, he moved on down the line, arriving at the next and the next, hopefully avoiding coming across another face he knew well. At the end of the bodies he found his cousin, Tonks, lying next to her husband, the werewolf, Remus Lupin. Before he could feel his knees buckle beneath him, he faltered over his cousin's lifeless body. He knew that she just had a baby; Teddy. He felt his stomach tighten as the loud cries left his lips, "I'm so sorry." he repeated over and over into her empty hand, his voice going hollow as his nose began to stop up.

 ** _Flashback June 5, 1987_**

 _Draco had arrived with his mother, Narcissa at a small park on the morning of his birthday. They were having their usual secret-meeting with his Aunt Andromeda and his cousin Dora for a morning stroll._

"Dora!" the young Draco called out, running forward to his cousin's arms.

"Hey there, sport!" the fourteen year old girl with fluorescent pink hair greeted him, picking him up and spinning around. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks! Mummy and Daddy are taking me to get a new training broom today!" he said proudly.

Nymphadora ruffled his slicked back hair, "Yeah? I bet you're going to be an awesome seeker!"

"You think?" Draco asked with wide eyes and a peculiar smile.

"Oh, I know it! I got you something." sh

e _pulled a small bag out from beneath the table her Aunt Narcissa and mother were sitting at._

Draco smiled brightly taking the bag from his cousin, opening it with haste.

"Woah! Where'd you get it?" He pulled out a small wooden box with a golden snitch resting on a velvet green cover.

The pink haired witch winked, "I have my ways."

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

Pulling stares from all around, Draco ignored them and kept his cousin's hand in his own. He sensed a strong hand on his shoulder, giving it an embrace, and he turned to find Harry with a solemn expression, his own tears spilling down his cheeks.

After a few moments of silence with the eternally-sleeping witch, Draco stepped out of the castle and onto the ruined grounds. He observed his surroundings with deep admiration of what the school had looked like only hours ago. The Whomping Willow had a plethora of broken branches. It now sat calmly; no waving leaves, just silence that overwhelmed it's usual demeanor.

Rubble had been covered with splatters of blood. Shattered glass was here, there, and every which way he turned. It caused a dizzy kind of feeling; his stomach lurched, forcing him to bend forward and heave out the bile that reached his throat. His nose spattered fresh blood over the bits of the school before him. After taking a deep breath, wiping the crimson from his face, he thought of Honey's and with a _POP,_ he disapparated from the grounds of his beloved school to the front steps of the Lounge in Hogsmeade.

His head against the cool wooden door, he anticipated the agony of going in. He plopped his hand on the silver handle and turned it hesitantly, allowing the bell to chime with the movement, notifying the lady of the house of his arrival.

He stepped in. Matti wasn't at her usual spot, the place didn't have the sound of quiet music playing, and Theo's office door was open but the lights were off. Draco took another step, and from the stairs he noticed a familiar witch; Honoria. She smiled sympathetically as she made her way down the steps to him. Taking his hands into her own, she led him to Theo and Matti's room.

Much to his surprise, he found that he wasn't the only one who had the mind of coming there. Theo was lying peacefully, looking as if he could have been sleeping. Draco diminished that thought with a silent laugh, _he's not snoring obnoxiously._ His eyes moved to the arm that was braced over Theo's waist. _Hermione_ had her nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck, her face puffy, swollen and red. Her gaze was blank and stared off into the distance, tears were puddling beneath her face like a drip from a leaky cauldron.

Matti sat at the end of the bed, her own expression distant. He moved to the chair that was sitting next to the four-poster. Sitting down, he reached his hand out and grabbed the cold hand of his best mate.

"You lot need to eat." Honey said quietly, "I know you might not have an appetite, but…" Seeing that she wasn't getting a response from the three, she nodded and left the room. She expected that much.

"Matti, you should take a sleeping draught." Hermione said just above a whisper.

"So should you." the sad witch replied.

Hermione shook her head vaguely, "No. I _deserve_ to go without sleep."

Draco furrowed his brows, "Woman, are you mental? Of course you need to sleep!"

Hermione sat up to her elbow, "Excuse me?" she whispered harshly.

"Oh don't be daft, you need sleep. If not for you, but for…" He caught the look of shock glowing over her cheeks. As much as he wanted to be in her kind graces, he hadn't the time to deal with the namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense of a pregnant woman's emotions at the time. She needed the rest, and by Merlin, she was going to get the bloody rest.

"You – You know?" she asked dumbly, her eyes widening.

Matti perched her head up from her hands, "Could you possibly take this… elsewhere?"

Hermione nodded and kissed Theo on his head. Draco already moved to the hallway and up to his room, his witch following after him.

Once in the room, the door slammed behind her. She stood with her arms crossed protectively over her chest, "How long have you known?"

Draco plopped down onto the bed, digging his palms into his eyes, "Uh… Since, you were…" He didn't want to say it out loud, he didn't even want to remember his aunt hovering over her body.

"Since I was tortured? How did you know?" Hermione still stood her ground, not moving an inch forward or backward.

"Your ring." he nodded toward the faint glow on her middle finger. She looked down and it dawned on her that he knew about the moonstone's origin and properties.

"Oh." she calmly stated, she dropped her arms to her sides and walked over to sit beside him on the bed, "Draco, I… I understand _why_ you did what you had to do… What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me."

"It's a lot more than you can possibly imagine, Granger." he replied with sorrow, "This…" he waved his hand around his head, "was never supposed to happen."

Hermione cocked her head, "Draco, if you told me the world was flat, I'd believe you. If you told me the sky was orange, I'd believe you. I've invested so much trust in you, because, I meant what I said… I do love you. You doing what you did, doesn't _take_ away my trust in you. I'm just disappointed that you lied. I am hurt more than disappointed. But I want you to be a part of our…daughter's life…"

Draco drew his head up, "It's a girl?"

"According to Luna Lovegood, yes." she smiled lightly.

Draco breathed through his teeth, "A little girl… I… Well I hope she takes after your brains."

Hermione shook her head, "Would you want your daughter to be so caught up in someone or something and then have it all pulled out from beneath her, leaving her in heaps of tears and sorrow?"

Draco huffed, "No, because she won't be allowed to love or even look at anything that could possibly hurt her."

Hermione playfully slapped at his shoulder, "So…Tell me, Draco, why did you lie?"

"Hermione, what do you know about time-turners?"

"I know a lot of things about time-turners, I've…erm, even had one in my possession. Third year actually, for classes."

Draco nodded his head knowingly, "Would you believe me if I said, Theo and I came back from the future…with a mission to save your life?"

 **XXX**


	44. We'll Keep This Love In A Photograph

_"_ _It's not going to be easy. It's going to be really hard. We're going to have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want to be with you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day."_

"That's absurd!" Hermione threw her hands over her face, dragging them down slowly.

Draco gave his witch a daring look, "The sky is orange, Hermione. Did you not notice that we went from enemies to _everything_ to each other just like that?" he snapped his fingers.

"Well…" her voice shook, "You acted rather strange and then just started talking to me like a human one day. I remember the first time. You were with Theo and we were alone in the corridor. I was humming and you knew the song. You were kind. I assumed you just… _changed_ … and… and I was _drawn_ to the kind-heartedness."

Draco smiled softly, remembering when Theo told him of her experience. "Tell me, did Theo and I look a bit different that day? Older maybe? Because that isn't a memory _we_ share." he gestured between them.

Hermione's mouth gaped and her eyes bulged in apparent understanding. "But that's almost impossible! You can't safely go back more than a few hours." she muttered, as if trying to convince herself of the facts she had researched so many years ago.

"Well it happened. They knew their fates from it." he paused, "You're right; I _did_ change. And it was _because_ of that day…but a different event. I can prove it to you." he whispered.

As he finished speaking, Draco stood from the bed and walked slowly toward his dresser, opening the top drawer and removing a bundled sock pairing. He carefully procured something from inside the tightly rolled fabric—a glass phial.

"Remember this?" he asked, giving it a little shake.

She nodded slowly, a questioning look in her eye. Draco held the phial up to the light trickling in from the French doors that led to the terrace, swirling the memories inside.

"Is that…" she breathed shakily.

"I didn't believe it either and they were standing right in front of us."

"So, Theo was there too." she stated, comforted by this piece of information.

"Of course! Why do you think he was so bloody protective of you," he chuckled, "The pair of you were quite close in the future. He was rather moved by it and latched on to you like an Erkling to a small child…" His voice began to trail into a quiet whisper. "Besides, he'd always taken a liking to you, much to my annoyance; He'd have never studied with you if he didn't." he winked.

Hermione smiled sadly, tears still stinging her eyes and blurring her sight once more. "I'm glad we were close here too. I am glad I got the chance of knowing him…"

Draco wanted to comfort the witch sitting before him, to take her hand into his. "Anyway, so they came and I couldn't believe anything that they said. They thought that they could stop us from falling for each other. You were… killed by Bellatrix. So they thought that they could save you by doing what they did." He looked up to see Hermione staring at the tattered purple rug, obviously trying to piece all of the information together. 

"I still couldn't believe it. So he showed me these to prove it. At the time we were repulsed by one another so I thought the notion was absolutely bonkers. But then I saw for myself and I asked to keep them…so I could show you one day. So we could live them... because the love that is revealed within these little wisps is something I never thought to be possible." Draco sighed, handing the phial to Hermione. She hesitated to take it and examined it closely, in a state of quiet shock.

"But you told me these were _your_ _only_ happy memories in your life. That time in the Hospital Wing." she muttered, finally speaking.

"They are. Or they _were_. I've since added some of my own of you and I." he gave a small smile.

She blushed lightly at the thought of what he might cherish between the two of them. He sat beside her once more and wrapped his hand around her empty one. To his joy, she didn't push him away.

"That day…The happiest memories of your life weren't even lived by you?" she said feebly, "I was right. That is _horribly_ sad." She could feel the tears piling up behind her eyes, waiting for release once more.

"Do you want to see them?" he proposed, "I think you'll understand everything. And you'll understand why I couldn't keep away from you. I needed to know you."

"Can I? Would it be safe, I mean?" she asked, ignoring the hungry look in his eyes.

"Trust me, we're already on a completely different timeline. And Theo would want you to see these. _I_ want you to see them. Then for all of the moments he should have been here for, we can carry his memory through them together."

 **XXX**

Theo's eyes opened once more in the white room.

"Matti?" he asked, bewilderedly gazing at the woman tinkering with some devices attached to his right arm. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, loose curls falling from it. She was dressed in a white coat and a lanyard was hanging from her neck with a photographed card of her face and name ' _MD. Matilda Bettine'_ on the first line and ' _Royal London Hospital'_ on the second. 

"Doctor Bettine, to you!" she quipped, pursing her lips, "Hullo, handsome. Bout time you've joined us!" she replied.

He looked to his left, seeing Hermione was occupying the seat beside him once more. As he looked back at Matti, he noticed an exact replica of his mother's old pearl ring on _that_ finger.

"A-Are you engaged?" he piped nervously, before he could stop the roll of his tongue.

She looked down at her ring as if questioning it herself.

"Oh don't be daft, Matti! He can take it." Hermione urged.

 _Must be the hormones_ , Theo thought. _Best not cross her._ Then he panicked. He loved Matti—at least in his dream. He would be absolutely shattered if she was with someone else.

"Yeah! Who is the lucky bloke?" he asked, mentally trying to prepare for the answer.

"Sorry…'Ermione said you didn't remember things. I did not want to overwhelm you… But _we_ are engaged." she beamed, pointing between them.

"Oh, praise fucking Merlin!" he sighed heavily with reprieve, his face brightening into a cheeky grin. Matti pounced in that moment, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him all over. He ignored the bouts of pain that scattered over his bones, "Don't scare me again, woman!"

"You're one to talk!" she retorted somewhat angrily, "I go to work one night only to have my fiancé, his best mate, and my best friend driven right to the door! It would be one thing if I worked at a restaurant and I were speaking of valet service, but _NO_ , you lot were driven by ambulance to the HOSPITAL and bleeding…Two out of three of you have been comatose!"

"I'm just…going to sit with Draco…read to him again for a while." Hermione said, pulling herself up and waddled out the door.

Theodore grabbed Matti's cheeks, holding her face still. "Listen to me—I am so sorry, sweetheart." he pleaded, "I love you."

She melted into his touch and his voice, having craved them endlessly. He relished in the feel of the words he had wanted to say for so long finally leaving his lips, and his mouth was reunited with hers.

When they finally pulled apart, he spoke once more, rubbing his thumbs over her freshly fallen tears.

"Tell me everything. I want to know what happened. I want to know what day it is. How long have I been here? And why are you working in a bloody muggle hospital?" he asked. 

Matti sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her fiancé's hands into her own, giving them a light squeeze. "It's such a biggie that you don't remember everything." she sighed, "But I'll leave _what_ happened for 'Ermione to tell you, I don't want to mess any of it up. 'Owever, it's the third of January, so a little over a week. And, I've been working at this hospital for almost a year, love. It was my best bet, St. Mungo's was on overload with staff, besides, it's not that huge a deal… We live in London anyway." 

Theo scoffed with a furrow of his brow, "Muggle London?" 

The blonde couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, you insisted. So I could be closer to work, since you could just Floo into your office. I can't necessarily do that here, now can I?" 

"Honey's?" 

"Of course you'd remember Honey's of all places." she playfully slapped his hand, "Honoria was here just the day before last, in fact." 

Theo nodded his head, taking in all of the information that Matti was giving to him. So far he gathered: _He was indeed engaged to her—which he was absolutely ecstatic about. He lived in Muggle London. He was in a car crash? Gods what the hell happened to cause that? He never even rode in those muggle death-traps.  
_

Matti stood from the bed and gently placed a chaste kiss on Theo's cheek, "I have a few other patients I need to tend to, but I'll be taking off from work once we can get you out of here." she smiled, "I love you, Teddy Bear." 

Theo grinned. "I love you too, _Doctor_." he winked.

Matti merely shook her head, "Don't play so clever, Mister Nott. You didn't know what that word even meant an hour ago."

 **XXX  
**

Hermione had grabbed herself a fresh cup of decaf coffee from the nurse's station as she bundled her free arm into her chest. Matti strolled up beside her, making her own paper cup of the freshly brewed caffeinated coffee. "I thought you were going to read to Draco?" the witch asked. 

Hermione shook her head, "I was going to… I will. It's just so hard. I'm so terribly happy that Theodore is awake. I'm just worried for Draco… I was hoping once you had gotten Theo's blood into him, maybe…" Her voice trailed off and she filled the silence by taking a sip from her steamy cup. 

Matti nodded in understanding, placing a hand on her friends shoulder, "I know. The only thing I can think of is that he's got some sort of mission he has to take care of… My Nan used to tell me about things like this from when she was younger and working at St. Mungo's. He'll come to when he's ready." 

Turning to face the room with open shades, she watched as the lines went up and down on the monitor, "I can only imagine what he thinks he needs to take care of." she whispered. 

**XXX**

After reading a few chapters to her husband, Hermione found herself increasingly put-out that her voice wasn't enough for him to come to. She moved back to Theo's room. She found him sitting up in his bed, pillows fluffed behind his head, a heaping bowl of ice cream in his lap, and watching the muggle telly. As Hermione entered the room, they both beamed at one another. "What are you watching?" she inquired. 

"I… am not sure to be quite honest." Theo laughed, "But it looked interesting. It's not Quidditch, I can tell you that much." 

Hermione went into her own bout of giggles, "Um… You're watching football! Oh, yes, _Manchester United_ is playing." 

Theo chuckled, " _You_ know about muggle sports?" 

She nodded, "My dad is all about it. He tried to get me to play when I was younger, but I liked ballet instead." 

Still standing at the door, Theo watched his friend stand with a vague frenzy covering her face. He took the muggle remote and casted the telly off, calling for her to come over to his side. He held out his arms and she hastily moved into them, settling her head against his chest. 

"What's wrong, buttercup?" he asked as he smoothed over her braid. 

Her voice quiet, she shook her head into his chest. He could feel the wetness from her tears invading the thin gown he had on. "I'm just worried about Draco…" she sobbed openly. 

Theo nodded silently, "I am too. Could you possibly fill me in with what happened? The accident."

Hermione rubbed her nose and sat up, turning to face her pal. She crossed her legs as well as she could without her baby bump getting in the way. 

"Well…" 

**_Flashback, December 25, 2001  
_**

_"_ _You all need to be careful, you hear?" Jean called from the front door of her home.  
_

_"_ _We will mum, I'll send an owl as soon as we arrive home." Hermione called back.  
_

_Draco, Theodore, and Hermione gathered into the car Draco had rented from a service for that evening. The driver closed the doors and moved behind the steering wheel and they began to journey on to their destination.  
_

_"_ _I am so stuffed." Theo groaned as he lay sideways across the backseat, propping his now shoe-less feet over Hermione's legs.  
_

_"_ _Merlin, Nott, do you ever wash your feet?" Draco chortled as he waved his hand in front of his face.  
_

_Theo moved his sock covered foot to Draco's nose, "You know you like the smell."  
_

_Draco shoved the foot away with a sneer and Hermione sat in the middle giggling at the two men and their constant immaturity.  
_

_"_ _Honestly, you two." She rolled her eyes with a smile, "Sorry that Matti couldn't make it tonight."  
_

_Theo brought his feet back to his side and sat up, throwing his arm over Hermione's shoulder, "It's alright, we had a fancy breakfast, and her Christmas present was… A very nice emerald negligee…" he started to explain but was instantly cut off by the sudden breaks being hit by the driver.  
_

_"_ _Blimey! What the bloody hell?" he yelled, he and Draco both throwing their arms over Hermione's stomach protectively—instinctively.  
_

_"_ _I am sorry, sirs and m'um, a bit of black ice." the man apologized.  
_

_"_ _Yeah, well do better at paying attention, would ya?" Theo retorted, earning a smack to his chest by Hermione, "It's not his fault, Theod-"  
_

_Suddenly flashes of red and green lights peered into the windows. The sound of a blaring horn was instantly swallowed by the rigorous cracks of shattered glass and a gurgled scream flying from Hermione's mouth.  
_

_The car rolled down, down, down a snow covered hill, landing on it's roof, stopping just short of an ice-covered pond. Draco had hit his head clear through the window as Theo was ejected into the front seat. The driver was tossed out of the driver side window. Hermione was the only one that remained settled in the middle of the back seat. She had only managed a bump to her head on the ceiling of the car, bruises from the impact, and small scrapes across her face from the flying glass. Hermione began to smell the faint scent of gasoline, oil, and smoke._

 _"_ _No." she breathed, unbuckling herself, reaching for her Vinewood wand from her bag, "Draco?" she coughed, "Love? Wake up." She nudged him, but he wasn't moving, she couldn't quite reach Theo. Taking a deep breath, she pulled Draco's head from the broken window, trying to keep from much more damage. She turned to the other door and found that it was not completely busted through—the glass was only cracked. She cast Diffindo and knocked it out completely, pushing her body through the small exit. Noticing the small golden flames dancing on the bonnet of the car, Hermione shattered the windshield and levitated Theo out and settled him as far as she could from the wreckage. She turned back to pulling Draco through and she set him beside his best mate. Before she could manage to pull the driver from the danger, the car burst into flames completely and with only moments to spare, Hermione was able to run forward to the broken men. The car exploded with a loud boom.  
_

_The energy was taken from her almost completely, she flicked her wand once more murmuring out a Patronus._

 _ **Flashback ends.**_

"…And I woke up in my own hospital bed, I was magically drained. The baby however didn't sustain any injury. I have Narcissa Malfoy to thank for that." She smiled sadly. "She cast a protective enchantment the day we found out I was pregnant." 

Theo ran his fingers through his hair, "Holy shite! You saved my life, Granger Danger." 

Hermione scratched at her neck, "Of course I did, you've saved mine plenty of times." 

Smiling, Theo placed his palm on Hermione's enlarged abdomen, "Who did you send the Patronus to?" 

"Harry."

"How did we get here? Why didn't we apparatus to St. Mungo's?"

"We weren't in any state to apparate. Luckily the man who hit us called for help. This was the closest hospital. Harry was here when I woke up."

 **XXX**


	45. Come Back to Me

The beeping on Draco's heart monitor began to sound off. Hermione had gotten used to it happening every so often but it made her curious as to what he could be possibly be dreaming about to make his heart race so fast. The only way she could soothe him was by running her fingers over the mess of hair that laid across his forehead—which was both interesting and grindingly daunting. _Why couldn't he just wake to the sound of her voice?  
_  
The night was beginning to fall. Hermione knew she needed to get home and get some rest, but she didn't want to leave her husband, seeing as he could wake up at any moment after all. Thankfully Matti was there and would get a hold of her when it happened just as she would remind Hermione of the rest she needed to actually get for the baby.

So badly, she wanted to just crawl into the hospital bed with Draco, but she knew her belly would get in the way and that it would be incredibly uncomfortable to lie on the edge of the thin mattress.

"He'll come to, I promise."

Hermione turned to the door to see Theodore clad in a green fuzzy toweling robe and black slippers. She nodded and smiled vaguely, "I hope so."

Theo moved forward and scooted the second chair beside hers and took her hand into his. "He was in my dream, you know… while I was sleeping. and so were you and Matti."

Hermione squeezed his hand, "Want to tell me about it?"

He chuckled and a smirk stole his features, "Well, you and I kissed, for starters."

Hermione choked on the air she was inhaling, "Oh, Gods!"

"Heh, yeah, in my dream it was pretty weird. It was like kissing my sister. Well, if I had one."

"I can imagine. But what is this 'if'? You _do_ have a sister. Me." The witch laid her head on Theo's shoulder and sighed, "I suppose I should be going now though. I need to sleep and this baby is taking it out of me." She patted her bump.

Theo laughed quietly, "In my dream… You…"

Hermione crinkled her brows in worry, "What?"

The wizard shook his head, "Ah, nothing, it's nothing." He waved it away.

Usually Hermione would argue to hear what he'd have to say, but tonight she was way too tired to get on with it, plus it was _just_ a dream. "All right," she said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Turning back to Draco her voice lowered to a whisper, "I hope you wake soon, my love."

As she stood, she felt a bit of pain in her lower back, "Oomph."

"What?" Theo asked, placing a hand right where the ache resonated.

"Nothing, I think I was just sitting a bit wonky."

"Alright, well, I'll walk you out?" he asked, as he was starting to stand.

"No! Theodore, you're not even discharged from the hospital yet. I'll be fine."

He huffed and sat back down, "All right, try to get some rest."

She responded with a smile and set off through the door.

Theo took hold of his sleeping mate's wrist, "Brother, I hope you do wake soon. Your _wife_ —heh, that's funny to say—she needs you desperately, and so does that baby girl. Gods, a baby girl, can you believe it?" 

**XXX**

"Ugh! I'm so sick of that blasted noise!" Draco groaned.

"What noise, Draco?" Hermione looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Do you not hear it? _Of_ _course_ _you_ _don't_ , what am I even saying?" he asked frantically, as he started pacing the floor.

"No, I don't hear anything. Draco, it's not normal to hear things that no one else can hear. We should get you to St. Mungo's or to Madam Pomfrey at the very least," she suggested, but Draco only denied the help.

"No, I've, uh, been dealing with it for months… I think it's a blasted side effect of those future plonkers coming back." He scoffed. "Sodding idiots. Fucking Theo would be alive right now. I screwed all of this up."

Hermione stood from the bed, placing the phial she was holding around her neck and pulled _her_ wizard into a hug. At first he was surprised that she was holding him, but then he took it in with pleasure, nestling his nose into her hair. Even though it was dirty with war grime, she still had her custom scent to her; it was a breath of fresh air. He locked his arms around her waist and felt her heart thump against his chest.

Pulling away, but not completely, she removed her hands from around his neck and slid them to his face, "I miss him too, Draco. And I will forever be proud of who he was. I'm sorry."

Grey eyes staring in golden, Draco sighed, "It's not your fault." He wanted to kiss her, he _needed_ to kiss her; nonetheless, he didn't want to push his limits. Hermione rubbed her thumbs over his dirty cheeks, smiled and drew him into another embrace.

They stood there for Merlin only knew how long, however it was good. It was needed. 

**XXX**

Matti was sitting at a desk looking over some paperwork when Hermione arrived behind her, "Hey, I'm going to head home, I'm not feeling too well, I think the stress is bringing on some Braxton Hicks."

Matti turned around and smiled, "Ah, alright, drink some water. I'll let you know if anything changes, of course. You need to get some rest. Take a bath as well, and maybe start a primrose potion, you're thirty-two weeks, right?"

Hermione nodded, as Matti instructed her, "Yes, you'll be fine to start it. Just get some sleep."

"Matti…" Hermione asked feebly, finally getting a good moment alone with her friend.

"Hm?"

"What if Draco forgets too?" she blurted, "What if they never remember? Why would Theo think he was killed with a Killing Curse?"

Matti sat silently for a moment, delicately collecting her thoughts.

"I've been in contact with some Healers at St. Mungo's. I don't have all the answers right now… but they believe the combination of the head trauma Draco and Theo each received and the interaction of the muggle medication and potions are to blame," she frowned, "but the mind is a magical thing. And those two are strong. I—and the Healers who work with your husband—have no doubts that things will find a way to go back to normal."

Hermione stuttered a nod and quickly exited the room.

After Hermione left, Matti made her way to Draco's room to find that Theodore had his legs propped up on the second chair with his head leaned back over the edge of his sitting chair.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" he asked without looking his fiancée directly in her eyes.

"You can't think like that, sweetheart. He will in due time," the blonde said sadly as she went on to change out Draco's IV bags, when a soft clearing tone entered the room.

Theo sat up abruptly, placing his feet on the floor, "Madam Pomfrey, how good to see you! Gods, you are something special, I tell ya!" he smiled as he made his way to hug the elder witch. She slightly laughed and patted him on the back, "It's good to see you, too, Mister Nott. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alive! A little achy, but nothing my beautiful _fiancée_ here, can't fix." He winked and smiled over at Matti, who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yes, yes, Mister Nott. We are all well aware of your proposal to the lovely Miss Bettine." Poppy stated as she reached into her small bag, "Miss Bettine, I brought a potion that I think may help wake him. I have been working on it with Horace for the past couple of days. It worked well on a magically induced comatose ferret. Even though he's not an animal nor is his state magically induced, I say it doesn't hurt to try it. It might even work better as there is no magic to fight it."

Matti nodded and took the phial of black liquid, grimacing at the appearance, "Yes, I haven't given him any type of muggle medication as of the past few hours, so I don't see why not. Theo, could you please turn the blinds down."

Theo chuckled, moving toward the window to do what was asked of him, "Nice move using a ferret, Poppy."

The older witch playfully tapped him on the shoulder with a smile, "It'll be our little secret."

Matti grinned curiously, and Theo just shook his head.

Matti removed the top from the IV bag and added the potion to it, the clear liquid began to turn black then blue and within seconds back to clear, as if nothing was placed in it at all.

"What type of potion is it?" Theo asked, as he was rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"It's a mixture of an enhanced Replenishing Potion, Wiggenweld, and Reviving Potion. It ought to do the trick."

"It hasn't done anything yet." Theo stated matter-of-factly.

"It may take some time, Mister Nott. He's a human, and much larger than a measly ole ferret." Poppy argued.

Madam Pomfrey said her goodbyes, and just as she opened the door it seemed she noticed another person on the other side. With a nod, Hogwarts' matron disappeared into the corridor and a blonde witch bobbed her way inside.

"Luna!" Theo smiled.

"Hello, Theodore! I've just returned from my honeymoon to Timbuktu and thought I would bring these," she wielded a large bushel of color she had tucked into her arm. "Rolf and I traveled all over along the way so I was able to gather these healing flowers."

She stepped forward to Draco's bedside table and stared quizzically at the muggle telephone perched atop it before muttering about 'strange energy' and transfiguring the device into a horribly gaudy vase.

"Congratulations on your marriage. That was kind of you to do this, Luna! That's, er, quite the arrangement you've got there."Theo said aloud while keeping his true opinion to himself. _That's the ugliest fucking bouquet of flowers I've ever seen_ , he thought.

"They're really quite beautiful aren't they," she agreed happily, as a giggling Matti cracked the window in the corner.

Theo began to sneeze uncontrollably but masked most of his annoyance with a sneer. He could charm them once Luna left.

"Oh, that means they're working!" Luna said excitedly.

 _"Whats_ working?" Theo asked curiously.

"The magic of course!" She began gesturing to each of the different types of flowers,

"This one is a Bat Flower—for the bad dreams, this is a Toad Lily—to guide him toward his happiness in the dark, this one's a Passion Flower—the scent alone should help draw him out," she said, wiggling her nose, "Oh, and the Bleeding Hearts are to draw him closer to getting what he desires most."

"Oh…right. Now what's that big clump of Baby's Breath for?" he asked.

"Don't be so silly, Theo. Everyone knows that's just a filler," Luna giggled whilst giving the man a strange look. She turned from the shocked Theo (the only one noticing Matti choking over her laughs) and placed a hand on Draco's forehead.

"Ah." she said calmly as she closed her eyes.

"What?" Theo exclaimed.

"He's just about done in there."

"What?" he repeated, his jaw hanging loosely.

"He's at Honey's with Hermione." she explained before turning and heading through the door tossing a "Good luck, Theodore," over her shoulder.

After the strange visit, Theo went on to his room, begging his witch for another bowl of ice cream, and Draco continued to sleep.

Hermione had bathed and slept all the way through to the next morning. Her pains had subsided and she felt more energized than she had in some time. She stopped to get breakfast for herself, Matti and Theo and headed onward to the hospital. 

**XXX**

"So, do you want to look at the memories?" Draco asked, pulling Hermione towards the four poster.

"Well, yes, I'd love to. I'm a little afraid to be completely honest. But we need a pensieve…we can possibly use the one in Headmistress McGonagall's office."

Draco smirked, returning to his dresser, "I actually have one. Bought it from Honey."

"Really? How on earth did she manage to have one of those to sell, even?"

"Come on, Hermione, look at where we are." Draco stated, as if it were obviously known information.

"She's a Black Market trader?" Hermione asked with complete shock covering her face.

"Oh, you really are innocent in some ways, lov—er, anyway. So, do you mind casting _Engorgio_ on it and we get to it?"

Before Hermione agreed to do what he asked, he felt her take his hand in hers, "Draco, _come back to me."_

Draco crinkled his brows, "I'm right here, love. I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione shook her head as tears began to protrude from her eyes, " _I don't know how I can live without you."_

The room around him began to spin, Hermione's voice started to drown away, Draco fell to his knees, covering his ears from that wretched blaring of that damn beeping.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

About an hour or so later, Draco awoke on the big bed he had occupied for months at Honey's Lounge just as the door creaked open. Hermione entered with a tray of food and a pitcher of water. She lowered herself to his side and placed the tray in his lap.

"You really ought to eat something," she urged.

He silently obliged, the smell of eggs filling his nose made his stomach growl.

"When I established you'd be okay…I, erm, I looked at the memories," she blushed, fidgeting with the ring that was still borrowing a strange finger.

He looked up at her slowly, "And?"

" _And_ I love you. All of you. Down to the very last mistake," she said, removing the moonstone ring and placing it on the proper finger once more.

 **XXX**

Hermione was stuffing her mouth full of an egg croissant, one hand holding her husband's where her thumb was rubbing circles. Theo was sitting beside her with his own fill of food and they were talking about good times they had with the sleeping man before them, occasionally speaking to him directly.

"Gods, you two are talking as if I am on my deathbed or something." a dour voice said, causing the food to drop from Theo's mouth and Hermione's plate to shatter on the floor.


	46. The End

The room was frighteningly white. Items were beeping, and colourful vines were attached to his arms. His heart started to race. Draco assumed he was in some annoying version of Heaven— _wait, was this Hell_ , he thought. He was shaken from the thought as heard an all too familiar voice, and recognized the delicious smell of eggs. _Nope, definitely not Hell._

" _I just hate that he might miss the birth," the woman's voice said.  
_  
Draco looked at the woman who was, in reality, his wife, squinting his eyes, "Gods, you two are talking as if I am on my deathbed or something," his voice was a bit strained and he felt weak, his stomach panging with hunger. Suddenly the sound of ceramic shattering as it hit the floor of the room caused him to flinch.

"You're awake…" Hermione said quietly, tears beginning to form. She sniffled, "I've missed you so much." The woman stood to move to her husband, pulling his head closer to her. She wrapped her hands around his cheek, "I love you so much, Draco Malfoy."

A smile began to form at the ends of his lips as he stared back into those amber coloured eyes. _She had accepted him for who he is,_ "I love you too, sweetheart," he said. Hermione kissed his forehead and looked back at a second wizard who had just cleared his throat.

Theo stood from his seat with a cheeky grin as Draco noticed his presence. "I'll go get the good doctor," the brunette man said.

Draco sat up, taking in every ounce of energy that he could. "Wait! You're dead," he called dumbly.

Theo turned and looked quietly at his mate. Both men had clenched jaws, their eyes meeting for the first time in too long. They had tears of their own forming, but didn't want to be the first to let them drop. Hermione watched between the two in mere curiousity.

The standing wizard moved forward to the man sitting. He lowered himself to the edge of the mattress and turned to the blonde. Draco reached his hand out for Theo to take it. Theo willingly clasped it with his own, and pulled him into a hug.

Hermione's eyes widened with confusion through her tears. These two had hardly ever shown any type of appreciation toward one another, unless one were to classify calling each other 'arsehole' and 'git' a sort of warm compliment. However, near death experiences and magical comatose dreams can make ones' mind think differently.

"I thought you were dead, brother," Draco stated weakly.

"I thought I was too, but I'm not. It's so good to see you, but if we are ever in _that_ type of situation again, don't you dare bind me!" Theodore retorted, as if testing a theory.

Draco stifled a laugh and without missing a beat, replied, "Not in your wildest dreams, mate! Just don't you dare ever kiss my girlfriend again, or I'll kill you myself."

"We've been over this a million times, Draco! She kissed me!" Theo exclaimed, breaking their embrace and jabbing a finger at Hermione, before pointing a curious look at the blonde man.

"I did what?!" Hermione broke into their conversation, "What is going on?" the witch asked still staring, flabbergasted. The wizards cleared their throats, and crossed their arms, as if what had just happened, indeed didn't.

"Uhh, yeah…uh." Theo looked at Draco, Draco eyed him back, "nothing," they both answered together. Theo knew she wouldn't believe him if he tried to explain that they shared a dream-like experience, and Draco was embarrassed that she knew the two friends has discussed that awful kiss and the fact that he was jealous.

Mister Nott cracked a smirk, "Something about 'it was like kissing my brother' was said. Honestly woman, you must be really mad for this one," he said gesturing to Draco, "Because I've got a tongue like Drooble's—and sister or not, you should have felt something."

"And just how would you know that you have a 'tongue like Drooble's'?" she inquired, eyes bulging.

"A bloke hears things about himself," Theo shrugged.

"Right." Hermione nodded, "Theo, _I'll_ go get the doctor. For _both_ of you."

"Yes, of course!" Nott patted his mate's leg, and gave him a crooked smirk, "Then I can ask Draco about what he was doing for so long at Honey's."

Hermione looked at him with a sneer, "What?" she whispered, "You know what, nevermind, I don't even want to know," and with that she disappeared from the room.

"Really, Nott?" Draco moaned.

"What? You were there! In the dream!—Wait, did you dream-cheat on Hermione because I totally dream-cheated on Matti!—Oh and if you say yes, know I'll still hit you, because morals."

"Dream? I was _not_ dreaming, and I would _never_ cheat on Hermione," Draco stated plainly, "Did the Healer happen to check your noggin?", he finished, tapping his temple with a finger.

"Yes, dream! We were in some muggle..aeromobile crash! We were each in a coma, which I fought my way out of first, may I add," Theo concluded pompously.

"Still not doing anything for me, mate." Draco shrugged.

"Oh I said the wrong word! What was it…Oh! Automobile!" he announced tapping his palm to his forehead. "My apologies!"

"What are you talking about? I was at Honey's, you nutter. I must have collapsed. I've been out for awhile, eh? Hermione is _so_ pregnant now!"

"So you _were_ at Honey's!" Theo accused with a waggle of his brows, "But really," his voice dropped to a whisper, "Don't let Granger Danger hear you say how big she's gotten. She didn't quite like when I asked her if there were _two_ in there," he shuddered.

Draco slapped the other wizard's arm.

"Okay, okay!" Theo began, "On a serious note, mate…that was all a dream, none of it really happened," he dismissed. He reached for Draco's left hand, lifting it to the man's face, revealing a white-gold wedding band, "And she's not your girlfriend anymore, mate; she's your wife. From what I gather, the memories in your precious phial were true. Which means I actually _did_ give that fabulous speech at your wedding—Sorry, I'm rambling—We should regain our true memories over time."

Just then Hermione reappeared and neither she nor Theo caught the shocked look on Draco's face nor his now pallid colouring.

"Miss Bettine will join us shortly," she said.

"Right!" Theo announced, "Well I'm going to hunt for a spot of tea. I'll leave you lot alone, but only on the premise that there be no rumpy pumpy." Hermione only rolled her eyes. Theodore cast the couple a devilish look and disappeared shouting casually over his shoulder, "Granger Danger, that eye-roll acknowledged my terms."

Due to his leaving, Hermione now had a space beside Draco on the rickety bed. She sat down, taking the wizard's hands into her own.

"Hermione, love—we've got to keep you safe," he pleaded, suddenly regaining the ability to speak, his eyes searching the room.

"What are you talking about?" she asked hesitantly, his tone worrying her.

"Bellatrix! I just feel like she might try to hurt you, since I guess I didn't fight on their side."

Hermione's mouth fell open. She wasn't sure what to say; she was hoping that he had not lost his memory completely. He _obviously_ knew that she was his wife and hadn't panicked over the sight of her pregnancy. He knew his friendship with Theo.

"Draco, Bellatrix has been dead for a little over a month now," she stated calmly, looking at her husband with concern.

He raised his brows in surprise, "Are you certain?"

Moving her fringe aside, she licked her lips, and swallowed thickly, "Um, Draco, love," she began. She wasn't sure how to tell him this. Although she _knew_ the ire he felt for the blasted woman and the happiness he radiated in when she was confirmed dead, she also knew that with his mind not in the right state, things could most definitely take a turn for the worse. 

He stared at the woman before him with sorrow in his eyes; desperation even. "Draco, do you know what you do for work?" she continued.

He nodded promptly, "Yes; absolutely nothing. I haven't even finished Hogwarts, but I'm thinking I might be a Healer once day."

Sighing, shaking her head, "Draco we finished Hogwarts. We went back together. But, _you_? A healer? I say this with lots of love…but you hate _people_."

"That's not true! I like you," he began airily, "And Matti, and Honey, and even sometimes Theo! And lets not forget this little one," he said stroking Hermione's quaking abdomen.

"I'm sorry, you're correct." Hermione stated, drenched in sarcasm, "That was quite the argument. You like a whole _five_ people, Draco." The pregnant witch smiled, before sighing and grasping his hand tightly, "Love, you're an _Auror_. _You're_ the one who…" she shifted in her seat, giving Draco a reassuring squeeze, "You killed Bellatrix."

"No, my _mother_ did. She blasted her to bits, you were there." Draco sputtered, panicking.

"No. Draco, that was you." Hermione said softly. "You tracked her yourself after your Father traded the intel to the Ministry to try and get out of Azkaban earlier. Harry was there, not me. _He_ watched you do it. That's why we went to my parents' house for Christmas Eve. I could finally leave the flat again," she said, before her voice lowering to a whisper, " _but look at where that got us._ "

Like a weight being lifted from Draco's shoulders, he sighed heavily, "Thank Merlin! I wouldn't have it any other way. The bitch had it coming for her. I'm just grateful for you and the baby being safe."

Relieved to have such a reaction from her husband, she let loose of her grip just as Matti entered the room sporting a bit of a new look.

"Mister Malfoy," she stated plainly, with a smile.

"Matti?" his grey eyes glimmered from the hospital lights. The pretty witch stood before him with a smile of her own, "You're not working at Honey's?"

"Vhy would I be working at Honey's, Draco? I guess it seems to be the consensus around here," she paused, "Is it the new glasses? Mister Walters next door seems to theenk I've got that sexy librarian look goin' on," she inquired cheekily, sliding the spectacles down her nose and giving him a wink.

From the doorway, Theo choked a bit on the tea he seemed to have found and quickly fled their view, presumably to find this 'Mister Walters' fellow and give him a talking-to.

"I would tell him 'arold is eighty-five, but I rather like 'ow feisty he gets," Matti winked and then she began her examination. 

**XXX**

The doctor left Draco's room to find her fiancé, just to be certain he wasn't terrorizing the old man. What she found thoroughly disturbed her. She had entered the room and when she didn't find Theo, nor Mister Walters in his bed, she traveled down a small hall to the toilet. Harold had his head bowed into the washbasin and Theo was standing behind him, his hands massaging the old muggle's wet hair.

Matti, grasping the doorframe to quell her laughter, loudly cleared her throat from the hallway.

"Not right now, Matilda!" Theo dismissed.

Matti cringed at the use of her given name.

"What? If you get to call me 'Teddy Bear', it's only fair," he reasoned.

"Right. Well, as Mister Walters's physician, I think I deserve to know what you're doing to my patient," she demanded playfully.

"What does it look like? The sweet ol' chap said he liked my hair so I'm showing him how I wash and condition, of course!"

"Of course, 'ow silly of me," she giggled. "Just come fetch me when you two are finished," she said, before hurrying off to tell what she witnessed to Hermione and Draco. _Draco_ , she thought. They were both _back_.

 **XXX**

"Alright! You're doing great, 'Mione! Give us one good push!" Matti commanded, standing at the foot of Hermione's hospital bed, assisting the Mediwitch that the pregnant witch had chosen at the last minute for a birth at St. Mungo's. The lot of them had had _enough_ of muggle hospitals.

Hermione was squeezing one of Draco's hands, and one of Theo's with her other. Sweat was pouring from her face; her heart pounded right through her chest.

"That's it, 'Mione! I see the crown!" Matti smiled, absentmindedly stroking her own tiny bump, and with one final push, a baby with bubble-gum pink hair was born and placed into the arms of the new mummy.

"Ahh, she's a Metamorphamagus," the Mediwitch smiled.

"Like Tonks." Hermione said to Draco, "She'll be delighted to see you carried that trait on."

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," he replied, kissing his wife on her head.

Theodore raised his hand to his head, "I think I need to sit dow—."

"Urgh," Hermione cringed, "Theo don't even think about it, take the baby," she demanded.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked as he moved forward grabbing the bundle of pink, when suddenly Hermione started to scream.

Matti moved fast back to the edge of the hospital bed.

"What the hell is going on?!" Draco cried as Hermione grabbed tighter onto his hand.

"There's got to be another baby in there! So take my damned hand Draco Malfoy and shut up!" she pushed.

"What!" Just as he turned to ask Matti what was to happen next, she was already holding another baby, with pale blond hair. "It's a boy." she stated calmly, handing him over to his father. Draco held the bundle of blue and watched as his hair turned to a turquoise colour.

Hermione smiled, as Draco looked down at her. Theo stood on the other side, holding the baby girl.

Draco bent down and kissed his wife's drenched head, "Thank you, Hermione."

Theo smirked at his mate with a raised brow, "Five turns should do it, eh?"

Draco nodded and chuckled, "Thank the Gods for those five turns."

Hermione and Matti traded confused glances and shrugged, making their minds up to just ignore the silly talk between the two wizards. 

"So what are we naming them?" Theo proposed.

" _We_?" Draco asked, "You've got your own to name in seven odd months!" 

"But I'm the _godfather_ ," Theo stated simply. 

**XXX  
**

**A/N: So a couple of you are said that you're confused! We didn't intend for that to happen! If you're still confused, let us know and we will clear it up for you when we post the epilogue (YES, THERE IS AN EPILOGUE)!** **  
**

**Ugh! We know, we are so sad that our first little baby is almost finished. However, we are writing on a new story! If you're a Wandlorian this goes out mainly to you lot. *whispers* Now, it won't be posted until we have a lot done with it BUT if you want to know WHAT REALLY happened with Voldemort, stay tuned. That's all you get to know for now. (Insert evil laughs here.)  
**

**Thank you guys! We love you and are so happy to have been on this journey with you for the past three months! Let us know what you think! We thrive on reviews! Happy Reading.**

 **Our love to you,  
-Avis1765  
**


	47. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Eleven years later – March 7, 2012**

Spring was just around the corner. The sun shone brightly through the opened windows of Malfoy Manor. Hermione Malfoy was juggling cooking the massive spread that was her children's favourite birthday breakfast and a cake, when a small curly headed witch came prancing into the kitchen with her nose stuck inside of a very big book. ****

"What are you reading there, Rosalie?" Hermione asked her daughter with a knowing smile, flipping a rather large pancake in the skillet.

" _'Hogwarts, a History'," she deadpanned, "_ Mummy, will daddy be mad at me if I don't get Sorted into Slytherin? Malfoys are _always_ Slytherins." Silver curls surrounded the young girl's worried face as she slid into her chair at the breakfast nook.

Stifling a chuckle, Hermione shook her head, "Daddy will be pleased with whatever House you get into, love. But between you and me," she said, lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "I'm betting you'll be in Gryffindor!" She bent down and kissed her daughter atop of her head, "By the way, Happy Birthday."

Rosalie smiled brightly and her hair reverted to its usual pink as she looked back to the large tome sitting across the table. As she dipped her spoon into the bowl of oatmeal and blueberries, she thought further on her mother's hunch, "I wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor. I've read that they are the most loyal and courageous."

"Mm, well," Hermione set a glass of orange juice in front of her daughter, "I think you will do just fine in whichever House you get placed into. After all, you can still be loyal and courageous in the other Houses. But don't worry your pretty little head too much; the Sorting Hat will take into account what _you_ want. Would you believe it wanted to put me in _Ravenclaw_? In the end _I_ chose Gryffindor."

Rosalie nodded as if satisfied and turned eagerly back to her book, when the sliding door that lead into the kitchen area opened. A young boy with hair the colour of a raging fire treaded through with mucked wellies and the latest model of Fireboltbroomstick. The angry boy was clad in a practice jersey, a scowl, and dry dirt smudged across his face. Followed close behind was an older, yet identical man, except this one was sporting pale blond hair; Draco Malfoy.

The young boy trudged passed his mum and sister without saying a thing and headed up the stairs to (hopefully) take a shower.

"What's wrong with Teddy?" Hermione asked her husband as he dusted a bit of flour from her cheek and planted a chaste kiss upon it.

"His team lost the Quidditch scrimmage," Draco frowned.

His wife tutted, "That's too bad. I know he was looking forward to it."

" _I_ don't understand why he's so mad about it, it's not like he can _even_ _play_ his first year!" Rosalie alleged firmly, not taking her eyes from her book.

"Because he enjoys it Rosie. Plus, it's your birthday, I am sure he would've liked to have won it, _even_ if it is just practise." Draco ruffled the pink—quickly turning deep purple—locks of his daughters hair, "However, I'll have you know it's not exactly unheard of for first years to make the team."

"Did _you_ make the team first year?" she asked her father, suddenly interested.

"No, I didn't. But… Harry Potter did," he stated matter-of-factly.

"And it's all thanks to your dear old dad trying to get him expelled!" Hermione said, stifling a giggle.

"Oh, so _that_ is why you don't like Uncle Harry?" the young witch asked inquisitively, eyes squinted and nibbling her lip in thought.

"I never said I don't _like_ Uncle Harry," he said as he caught a scowl from his wife, "He and I just have differences of opinion. About the only thing Scar –er, _Uncle_ Harry and I agree on, is the love we have for the two of you and your mum."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the route his conversation was taking, "Alright, when they come over later, sweetheart, let's not bring this up to Uncle Harry. We don't want daddy to be hexed by Auntie Gin again."

"You're right, mum. That was rather embarrassing, wasn't it, dad?" Rosalie giggled.

Draco sneered at the reminder, then started to pour himself a cup of coffee just as the other Malfoy twin slumped into a chair at the table. He started to pile pancakes and bacon onto his plate, still glowering, Hermione sat beside him, kissing him on his cheek, "You alright, Ted?"

The boy side-glanced at his mum, "I'm fine, I just wanted to win. Stupid Weasley _had_ to run into me on his bloody broom!"

"Theodore Draconis! You watch your mouth!" his mother said firmly, trying to hide the humour of him hating a Weasley. _Just like his father_ , she shook her head vaguely. 

"Sorry, mum. But the snitch was right there," he held his hands before him, "I could have caught it if the bloke would have just watched where he was going…Dad, I don't know why you insisted on saying Weasley is our _King_! He can barely stay on a training broom!" Hermione nearly choked on her tea at that.

Draco smirked with self-satisfaction, "Maybe next time. You're a good seeker, it's not your fault at all."

"I know it's not! I'm the best in the bloody league!" he retorted, getting a stern look from both parents this time.

Theodore rolled his eyes and shook his head and now began to shovel bacon into his mouth. Rosalie glared at her twin, "Get over it, Ted. It's just a game."

"Right, well, let us see you just get over your love for books," he mocked.

"I will do no such thing! That's just blasphemy!" she spat.

"Hey! You two!" Draco said, setting his cup down on the table, "Today is your birthday. It is supposed to be a good day. Stop the bickering."

"Sorry dad," the twins said in unison.

"Happy Birthday to my favorite twinsies!" the loud voice of Theo Nott suddenly called out, to which was followed by Matti, their daughter Anne-Marie and son, Milo.

A smile appeared on the young Theodore's face as the four walked in, Rosalie set her book aside and turned to greet their guests.

"We are the _only_ twins you know, Uncle Theo," Rosie called.

Theo bent down and kissed the top of Rosalie's head, rounded the table and noogied Theodore's.

"What is up champ? Good game this morning!"

The smile left the boys mouth, "Please, let's not talk about it."

Milo sat beside his friend and started to make himself a plate of breakfast, "I wasn't too pleased about it either, mate—"

"Mum, why did you have to invite Billius to our party?" Teddy whinged. Today wasn't the first day the younger boy had gotten on his nerves.

Hermione looked at her son sourly, "Because, whether you like it or not, he's your family."

"Not by blood," he retorted, his eyes rolling earning a stern glare from his mother.

Draco chuckled, "Well it's because your Uncle Theo here decided to set Weasel and Miss Honey up, so _that's_ why they are family."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No! That's _not_ it! It's because _Ronald_ is one of _my_ oldest friends. But this is all beside the point." 

The older wizards just laughed.

Theo walked from the window and began to make his very pregnant wife a plate of food, "I am quite certain that Headmistress McGonagall is perched outside on the wall."

"Why would she be sitting on the wall, daddy?" Anne-Marie asked her father.

"Because, she's a cat," he stated very plainly, as if it were obvious information.

"Our headmistress is a _cat_?" the young Theodore asked exasperatedly, dropping his mouth.

"Oh yeah, have you not caught up on your 'meow-nese'?" Theo countered, grabbing a piece of bacon, winking at his godchildren.

Rosalie looked to her mother with attentiveness and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me I needed to learn how to speak cat?"

The adults began to snicker, all the while the four children looked confused, sharing nervous glances.

Matti sat beside Hermione as they began to talk about their trips to Diagon Alley for the upcoming weeks and all of the different items they'll need to be getting for the upcoming year, as the Twins and Milo were due to start Hogwarts in September.

Rosalie and Anne-Marie reopened the large book and began to read the chapter about the bewitched ceilings. Teddy and Milo started to draw out new strategic plans for the next scrimmage.

Just as Hermione was removing the birthday cake from the oven, there was a knock on the door. Draco answered it to reveal a tall woman, wearing a crooked hat with a green feather sticking from its rim. She had rectangular spectacles sitting on the bridge of her nose. Two letters were secure in her hands and with a smile she greeted, "Hello, Miss Malfoy, Mister Malfoy. I am Headmistress McGonagall and I am pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She went very firm in her face, raising an eyebrow as her gaze drew from Draco to an eager Theo staring on with bated breath. The elder witch cleared her throat, "Meow."

The End. 


	48. Explanation - Confusion

Hermione, Draco and Theo were in a car crash on Christmas Eve on their way back home from the Granger's home. They were celebrating Bellatrix being found and killed before harm could be done to Hermione. The boys were badly injured in the crash and were rushed to muggle hospital and comatose. Due to the muggle medicine and the potions they were being given, they somehow shared a dream-like state. They dreamt up Hermione's death and going back in time. When they woke, it was only as their "mission" was accomplished. For Theo it was protecting Hermione, for Draco it was not only protecting her but when she placed the ring back on the proper finger after witnessing the memories, it signified that she would truly be his and he was at peace. He dwelled on wanting her over the whole story and she finally was. When they woke, they thought they were still in a world right after the battle, but they weren't.

It was all a dream. They had dreamt from page one till when they woke. The memories in Draco's phial real save for the invented, stress-induced murder of Hermione. We added clues for a while before the reveal with things like 'beeps' while Theo was in the hospital wing and italicized voices he's hearing that were actually voices in the muggle hospital.

Hermione doesn't remember her kiss with Theo or-anything outside of the phial memories-because it didn't happen. It was a dream.

We focused on having lots of memories in the phial that we went into detail about so that there would be a 'root' in reality when they pulled out of the coma. You could say that our awoken Draco and Theo are most like the original two that travelled. When they woke, they identified with the younger two, but as they regained their memories they knew it all. That's why when the babies are born they make reference with, "Five turns should do it, eh?"

With all that said, we leave you with a quote straight from the Queen till the Epilogue:

"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

It was real for Draco and Theo.


	49. Five Turns Music Playlist

1\. Can't Help Falling - Ingrid Michaelson

2\. I'll Be Seeing You - Billie Holiday

3\. Hunger - Ross Copperman

4\. Hallelujah - Imogen Heap

5\. Crazy in Love - Emeli Sandé and the Bryan Ferry Orchestra

6\. Up In the Air - 30 Seconds to Mars

7\. Breath - Breaking Benjamin

8\. Echo - Trapt

9\. Let Her Go - Jasmine Thompson

10\. Demons - Jasmine Thompson

11\. Photograph - Ed Sheeran

12\. Never Enough - One Direction

13\. Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift, feat. Ed Sheeran

14\. Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding

16\. Sweater Weather - The Neighborhood

17\. Afraid - The Neighborhood

18\. The Red – Chevelle

19\. Elastic Heart – Sia

20\. You Are In Love - Taylor Swift

21\. Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift

22\. Lily's Theme - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part Two Soundtrack

23\. This Is War - 30 Seconds to Mars

24\. Hurricane - 30 Seconds to Mars

25\. Hide And Seek - Imogen Heap

26\. One Call Away - Charlie Puth

27\. Just A Dream - Nelly

When you're sad it's over, get pumped for our next story and listen to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.


End file.
